red star
by mamabot
Summary: Alexis, Marine fighter pilot, finds herself fighting off world.  Her brazzen cocky ways make her a prime target for a certain Decepticon.  Starscream and Alexis bring Prime and Megatron together to find Skyfire's son: Igneous.
1. Chapter 1 nothing on earth

**Prime Blood: Red Star Chapter 1**

The sirens of the law enforcement chasing her down the road were the least of fighter pilot Lieutenant Alexis Grace Paxton's worries. What awaits her through the chain link fence is her worry now. Alexis wills the Honda street racing bike to go faster. At this point is was a good thing she had traded in her parents graduation gift. Okay so she only owned the ancient Rabbit for two days before she sold it to a friend and all the graduation money from her grand parents for the tricked out bike. But the car moved like it says and Alexis needed something that went faster. Her parents were sure the car would slow her down and make her think about college. No, it just egged her on to get something that would go faster and had more risk.

Her mother knew from the moment Alexis was born, four weeks early but ready to go, her daughter was going to be a handful. She never wanted to be held. Had to do everything for herself. Walked before she crawled. Rode the family dog before she was two. The kid was always bucking the rules and challenging the laws of gravity and common sense. It thoroughly amazed her father that Alexis was still in the Marines and not killed by her own squadron. The stories she came back with (on the rare times she did come home) made her father shutter.

Why should today be any different, Alexis wondered? She was sure she would be able to race those dudes and make it back on base on time. Well, with another glance at her military grade flight watch, she was just going to squeak it if she can get on base and into the commandants office in the next two minutes. Doing the math in her head with distance, cornering and such. At least she still had on her leather bike jacket, combat boots, and uniform shirt and somewhere inside the jacket was her hat. She should be able to make it. Well, if she can get through the guard gate and avoid the local law enforcement on her tail. They were getting closer. Damn!

Alexis held up her id badge as she whizzed around the wooden guard gate, bent to the right almost dragging her knee on the ground (didn't dare tear a hole in these pants), around the next corner, barely missing the garbage truck and cut the engine right out side her CO's office window. Quickly she dismounted and stripped off the jacket. But then remembered her hat and had to go digging through the pockets of the jacket. Finally she found it and with a proud smile, a quick finger comb through her thick red short military hair cut, jaunt the hat on and knock on the door of his office. His secretary, at her desk right beside Alexis just shook her head in silent warning. Alexis was late. Again.

"Paxton! You're late. AGAIN!"

Alexis opened the door and stepped in, "But sir-"

"Silence, Paxton. I believe I told you that if you were late again, there would be no place left on Earth safe for you. True?" Alexis just nodded silently. _"Crap, I'm being discharged or stripped from the flight line," _she internally chastised herself.

The Commander picks up a file off his desk and hands it to her, "In one hour you and that vehicle will be off my base for good!"

Alexis looks down at the file. It didn't say **DISCHARGED**. That confused her greatly. Instead it was stamped: **TOP SECRET** She looks back up at him, "Sir?" He nods that the file is accurate. So she opens it. She's supposed to report to the Kennedy Space Center. She had been reassigned to the Earth Marine Corps? She looks back up at him again confused. "Who?"

He smiles broadly, "Let's put it this way. No one on Earth can handle you. And may God help us all if you and your new team fail. Now get out of here. There are airline tickets in that file, and you can't be late. Dismissed." The file may say Top Secret, but it didn't say anything else. I guess the rest will have to wait until she gets to Florida. But his warning rang in her head all the way on that plane ride. What on Earth was going on?

~~The military green H1 picked up four others at the airport in Florida. Everyone threw their flight bags into the back of the Hummer. Visually, they were sizing each other up, but no one said a word. The red letters across the files said it all. The trip was uneventful, until they pulled in front of a shuttle that shouldn't exist. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie. Three times larger than orbiter ever seen launched. And the strange insignia was like nothing Alexis had ever see, and she studied languages for fun. The engines boosters are twice a large as any other shuttle mission. And blue as the sky. There was a strange red mask-like logo on the wing tips. No flag marking of any country. No name emblazoned along the fuselage. But she couldn't observe it long. The gate commander motioned towards three other SUV's parked near the regular shuttle hangar. Everyone got out and grabbed their gear. Silently they were ushered inside and in formation before a red and blue Peterbuilt truck with gleaming polished silver trailer with the same strange mask-like logo on the side, the shuttle bay doors were closed. Somebody was pulling a huge prank by making her work as an extra for a movie. Alexis smirks, _Wait until I find out who's behind this. They'll pay big time._

And the truck came to life disengaging from the trailer. Unfolding into a fifty foot robot with electric aqua-blue eyes, a smile and a squadron of human men beside his right foot. "Hello, My name is Optimus Prime and I need your assistance," the robot said. Three of the new recruits fainted instantly. The smirk on the robot's face fell some where between amusement and concern, Alexis knew exactly what her commander's warning meant now. _Nothing on Earth….._ Alexis also knew her life would never be the same again. If only she knew how much her life would change from this moment on.

In less than twenty four hours, Alexis was on that huge shuttle along with fighter pilots from all over Earth headed towards a moon surrounding a planet called Cybertron. Apparently there was a war going on out across the universe that now Earth was in danger of being in the crossfire. The shuttle trip was almost instantaneous due to a warp gate. But only this shuttle could successful transport humans through the gate. And it wasn't just a shuttle. Apparently, Skyfire was also another robot.

So between the human fighter pilots who could zip under the enemy's (Decepticons) radar in smaller vehicles bringing on the strike force and the unique battle strategies. The Autobots hoped to finally turn the tide of the war.

Alexis and the others learned that Optimus Prime and his command team were in charge out here. But his counter parts were to be feared and respected. Optimus made it perfectly clear: Respect the strength of your enemies. Especially Galvatron and Starscream. They were cunning, determined, skilled… hardened warriors to the core.

Optimus turned to Alexis. He had watched her daring, rule breaking, engine pushing, gravity defying, dare devil flying on Earth. He locked eyes with her to get his point across, "They are no fools. If you see them, stay clear of them. They will kill you without a _first _thought."

Alexis did not respond with a smirk. He did not break his lock with her until she acknowledged his warning with respect, "Yes, sir." Then he straightened up and returned to the briefing. Just after that, Jetfire took the Earth Marine Corps fighter squadron for a test run in their vehicles to get adjusted to spaceflight.

After the test run, Jetfire reported to Optimus, "Paxton is the best, but don't let her lead. Cockiness won't get her killed, but if anyone tries to follow her, they sure will."

"Do you think she will fit in?"

Jetfire scratches his brow, "We need her. I would trade three of them of one of her. She is going to be the one we need to run needle. The rest can thread."

Optimus nods. "Alright, first strike tomorrow. Get them into recharge."

Jetfire nods, "Alright." Then he sees something else across his face, "What is it, Prime?"

Optimus can't help but begin to chuckle, "Does she remind you of anyone?"

Jetfire's brow wrinkles, "Not me, surely."

Optimus shakes his head laughing more. "No think much smaller. Yellow, faster than anything, brave to the point of crazy, and devoted wholly to the cause?"

"Bumblebee?" Jetfire looks out to the human rec-room where Alexis is letting them spin her and other pilot around in a circle with darts in their hand. On the tenth spin, the blindfolds are yanked and the darts are tossed. Alexis makes a perfect bull's eye. The other guy manages to hit Alexis in the arm. She yanks the dart out of her arm and tosses it nailing the dart right next to hers. The cheer goes out from the crowd.

"Her aim is better," Jetfire retorts. Optimus laughs out loud at that one in agreement.

~~ But the next morning, everyone one finds out quickly, Optimus wasn't joking when he talked about the Decepticons. They came strafing in trying to hit the Energon refinery down on an Autobot held asteroid. Jetfire, Powerglide and four of the EMC pilots headed out. The 'Cons managed to hit part of the depot of finished product. Racing in, Jetfire and Powerglide took stances to hold them off the refinery itself, Jones led the humans to target the Seekers by zipping through the refinery and out the other side coming in under the jets. When a purple one came un Jones' tail, Alexis quickly came in behind him firing across his back. It distracted the purple one long enough for Jones to break away. But Alexis didn't break off. She stayed with him.

"Red Star, break off!" Jones ordered.

"I've got him." She matched his moves continuing to hit him. The retorts the purple one was making gave Alexis the answer: She was hitting him where it counts.

"Break off Red Star! That's an order." Alexis didn't but then the purple one started flying erratically, definitely damaged. "Starscream incoming!"

Alexis only took a moment to look back. So this was the one she was ordered not to engage. She smirks, she didn't, he did! And so with a few banks and turns, she keeps him interested. Then she sees Jetfire being lined up by a royal blue Seeker. Opening the throttle to full she snaps, "Let's see what you've got, Starscream." She aims straight for Jetfire bringing Starscream with her.

"What are you doing!" Captain Jones bellows.

"Jetfire, incoming!" Alexis retorts. Jetfire looks up just in time to see Alexis streak right over his head, between the wreckage of the depot bringing Starscream with her straight at Thundercracker. The Seekers swear at each other and swap paint passing each other. Jetfire and Powerglide target the two Seekers hitting them in the exhaust ports. The Seekers swear some more and with a couple more rounds at the refinery, cover their retreat.

Powerglide turns to Jetfire, "She just saved your armor a few dents."

Jetfire sighs heavily, "Yeah." The watch Alexis pull an aerobatic stunt in her jet and the Captain orders them back to base.

Jetfire waits until Skyfire comes to relieve him. By the time he returns, Optimus is silently watching the Captain continue to debrief his team. Jetfire uses his internal com to Optimus, "He's still going at it?"

Optimus face may have been stoic, but his tone was grumbling, "Please tell me it isn't true." Jetfire tips his head in confusion. Optimus lifts one finger in Alexis' direction. "She didn't really bait Starscream into your line of fire and a collision with Thundercracker."

Jetfire quickly hides his smile behind his face shield, "Okay, I won't tell you that was the coolest thing I've seen since Bee baited Motormaster directly into Megatron."

Optimus snorts, but turns away with a commander's straight back when he sees he broke the moment for the Captain. Jetfire on the other hand, can no longer keep his laughter contained. Optimus glowers at him.

"Do you have something to add, Prime?"

Optimus considers his words for a moment and then turns back locking his gaze with one particular pilot, "This was an easy run today. Now they know your abilities. He won't fall for it a second time."

"Wanna bet?" It slips out faster than she meant. All the pilots take a step back as Prime takes one small step forward and lowers himself face to face with her. He wants her to see directly into his optics.

"No, I don't want to bet your life on it. You are good, but trust me, he's better than you. He's been flying this space for nearly four million years. He is no fool."

Alexis leans in, "Then why the hell am I here if not to thwart their plans?" She waits for his answer.

"Slag, I sure hope you will be a bigger pain in their aft than you are to mine!"

Alexis smirks, "I aim to please, sir."

Jetfire coms Prime, "Are you sure she isn't related to Bee?"

Prime drops his head and coms him back, "Frag you Jetfire." Jetfire chuckles again leaving the room. Then Optimus regains his composure and taps Alexis in the head, "You are grounded tomorrow. If need be, I'll have Jetfire personally see you home if you keep this up." He gets up and turns to leave.

"Prime, I meant no disrespect. I just want you to have the peace we do."

Optimus stops and nods, "You're still grounded." Now it's Alexis turn to laugh.

_**Red Star Chapter 2**_

_Boy howdy, she is a saucy one_., Starscream smirks dodging her fire but returning none.

Alexis takes careful aim and fires up at him laughing, "Is that all you've got!" Who knew that one little shot could clip something so important and send him spiraling to the ground. Impact was hard, especially on the face. The dirt tasted worse. The bruised ego was like feed-back. She comes over to him as he tries to access the damage. She enjoys giving him a kick in the nose. "Problem flying, flyboy?"

He turns his head ever so slightly, "Maybe you should try it."

She leans in and laughs, "But you are always bragging about your flight abilities."

He rolls completely and collapses on his back, wings askew. "Primus, please kill me, now," he sighs.

Prime comes over swiftly and agitated. When he sees Starscream laid out on the ground and Alexis holding a weapon over the Seeker's temple he gasps, "You shot him down?"

She holsters her gun and cocks a hip, "Yeah. Isn't that what we do to 'Cons?"

He growls, "Not when they are bringing us information for a combined foe." He reaches a hand out and helps Starscream to his feet.

"Oops, missed that memo," Alexis cringes up to Optimus. One look from him, she hands over her gun and she places herself on KP duty.

Starscream laughs to Prime, "Quite the firecracker you've got there."

Prime grumbles, "You have no idea."

Starscream turns his head to watch the cocky little red spitfire stride across the compound and disappear inside the mess hall. "Spirited, I like that." Prime shoots him a warning look as they head for the command post.

Alexis head into the kitchen and begins scrubbing the cooking pots without being asked. She's been here too many times and knows the drill. Billy the chef comes over to her, "What did you do now?"

Alexis slams the pot down into the sanitizer, "How was I supposed to know that the deadliest Seeker was a messenger? When did we decide to team up with the 'Cons?"

The chef shakes his head, "Welcome to the world of command structure, or hadn't you figured that out yet?"

Alexis turns to him waving a sponge, "Do you know how many teams I have been on?" He shakes his head. "Do you know how many times I was the last member of my team to survive because I didn't follow orders?"

The chef poke her back, "This isn't an Earth war."

She smiles, "No, it isn't. Can anyone explain to me why it has gone on for millions of years? What's the point?"

"Now that sounds like a question I over heard Skyfire asking. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I would like to, but as I was passing to here, I got orders to stay away from all the 'Bots and 'Cons. Something about being half cocked." The chef chuckles.

~~ A few days later, Starscream is wandering across the complex, under guard. Alexis is out there too with her friends. He casts a smirk over to her. She returns the smirk. Her friends head back inside at their commander's orders. Alexis defies them, again. Starscream's guards are chatting at a distance. Alexis slides over to him while he takes a seat. "So, what brings you out here?" She asks.

He looks down on her in many ways. "Look it, puny human…"

"Who shot your aft out of the sky," she finishes.

Now he points a finger at her, "I would love to see you fly and see where that saucy attitude of yours gets you."

Alexis buffs her nails on her flight jacket, "I do fly."

He chuckles, "No, not that thing. I mean yourself."

She cocks her head up at him, "Well that ain't happen' until I become an Autobot."

"Or 'Con." he buffs his own fingers against his chest.

"In your dreams, Crazy 'Con." She tosses over her shoulder. He chuckles as she heads back inside. He likes a challenge. Now if he just had a few items…

A few weeks later, Alexis is on the roof of the building looking out at the scenery. She sees a streak go by. It lands on a hilltop not too far away. Then it flashes a light at her. She translates it pretty quick, _Time to earn your wings._

She finds her own flashlight and flashes back, _Crazy 'con._

_Chicken_ comes back. The shape takes a seat. Waiting for her.

She wrestles with herself. She shouldn't trust him. But he did put a challenge to her and she does like a good challenge. As he said, _lowly human_. She has no information to betray the base. What's he up to? She flashes back, _Scrap Iron. Got better things to do."_ She turns her back and heads back inside. She can hear the engines fire off. They seemed extra revved up. Did she make him mad? If so, was that a bad thing to do?

A few nights later, Alexis is back on the dormitory roof star gazing. By the time she heard the engines it was too late. She was lifted off the roof and found herself flying at the speed of sound to a more distant plateau. Then she is dumped on the ground and she hears someone proto-form beside her.

It was a rough landing and Alexis knows she will feel it tomorrow. If she lives from this kidnapping. Carefully she stands up and brushes the dirt from her face. The dust clears and she finds herself face to face with him. Beaming a broad smile he retorts, "Scrape iron, eh?"

Alexis steps back to access him. His body posture says more than enough. One knee dropped to the ground with the other bent in a crouch and his chest leans on it so he can be right in her face. He is here to tease her. She hopes.

So Alexis returns the challenging body language. She tilts her head forward and shakes the dust out of her hair into his face. He sneezes and she turns her back on him with a definite swing to her feminine hips. Chuckling, he pulls himself upright.

Alexis spreads her hands out wide to the expanse, "So, it this how you pick your conversationalists? No one else wants to spend time with you, so you have to kidnap them? Eh?"

This time he really starts laughing. Alexis turns around at him with a smirk. She can see now, he means no malice. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waits for an answer. "Ready to put those words into action?" He challenges her.

Her face says more than her words, "Are you cracked? What are you talking about?"

He tosses a large black disk from his hip and it lands directly in front of her. "Put up or shut up, human. Oh, wait, once you step on that, you will be one of us."

She warily points to the disk, "What do you mean _us?_"

Shrugging, "Autobot, Decepticon it's all the same at this point."

She kicks the disk back to him, "I don't trust you, Starscream. No one does. Not even Galvatron."

He raises his hand, "True. Very true." But he leans in, "The reason I offer it to you, I see sass. I see adventure. I don't see fear." Then cocks an eye, "Or did I?"

Alexis stares at the disk again. He crosses his arms over his chest waiting for her answer. Now she drops her defenses, "Will I come back to myself?"

He nods, "Yes, it doesn't last that long. About eight to twelve hours depending on the energy used. The best I can figure." She shoots him a curious look. He sighs and lets of a secret. "I wasn't always a commander. I was a scientist before the war. Organics was one of my specialties." He raises his hands in a giving gesture.

"Would you be willing to come down to my level?" He lowers himself to be face to face with her again. She chuckles and shakes her head, "No, I mean be a human?"

He cocks an eyebrow at her shocked at the human research, "You can do that?"

"I may have over heard some experimental stuff."

"And…" now he is more than curious.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, I will not betray my people."

"And I will kill you in an instant if you turn on me."

Alexis sticks out her hand and takes his in a shake. "I can't believe I just made a deal with a 'Con."

He smirks back, "Yeah, well I can't believe I am touching a human and not retching." They both laugh. He straightens up and pushes the disk towards her again.

"Just step on the plate. I'll do the rest." Alexis nods.


	2. Chapter 2 learn to fly

**Red Star Chapter 2 **(Alexis learns to fly as a 'Bot, Starscream finds himself in over his head. Truth to Optimus and Megatron comes out.)

Alexis takes a hesitant step onto the black disk. It begins to glow red. Then a red force field bubble comes up over her. There is a flash and the shield is gone.

"Well, well, well…" Starscream is quite pleased with the transformation.

"Mmm, I make this look good." Alexis looks down at herself.

Starscream is definitely turned on and his voice drops to a husky purr, "Oh yes you do." She looks up at him with a very provocative smile. She could swear his optics were ogling her. But instead, she strides over to the near by fresh water pool to get a better look at herself.

A striking round black helmet that just frames her face. This was not military helmet, no clearly a femme cut like Moonracer. Then the rounded shoulders, a large bust and narrow waist with slim silver belly exposed and a severely provocative cut to the curvy hips of the "pants." Her thighs are certainly powerful, with trim calves and wickedly pointed stilettos. Her long fingered hands can't help by run down her body enjoying the sensation it brings. Then she turns her back and is even more pleased. On the back of her rounded shoulders are two powerful jet engines. Just below them are a pair of wings folded to lay down her back but not interfere with her desirable form. There is one tiny mark at the small of her back Starscream would like to see better. Starscream strides up behind her and reaches to touch her, but she bats his hands away.

"Don't touch the merchandise." She coyly tells him.

"Alexis, I'm ready to renege on the agreement and take you back to my lair, right now," he warns her of his intentions.

She looks him straight in the eye and with an ever so provocative twist of her waist. She whispers to him, "Gotta catch me first." And she slams her stiletto onto his foot launching her straight into the air. With a quick flip, she is a striking red fighter jet and that move gives her at least a couple miles of head start over him. His string of swearing is lost in the sound of his own twin jets racing across the sky.

She didn't know where her limits were. But he knew his, so he punched it to catch up to her. She heard him coming and cut right. He banked right after her. Then she dips into the canyon. This time he chuckles and slides himself right over her. He matches her move for move. But she wasn't an ace fighter jet pilot for nothing. This time she slams on the breaks and while he is wondering where she went, he didn't see the turn in the canyon. He didn't know the team has been doing manuvers here. He banks too late and his back is scrapped along the rock wall. This time she cackles back, hovering in proto-form a couple miles back. He returns the stance with a furious face. Then quickly returns to jet-form and fires off towards her. Fear comes over her as he begins his streak. She heads straight up.

"No!" he calls to her. But it's too late. He puts on an extra burst of speed to reach her. Her engines cough and cut out as she reaches the stratosphere, her body proto-forms. "Bad timing, Red Star," He grumbles and also proto-forms. Streaking as fast as he could, he almost over shot her. But he reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist, hauling her roughly against his chest. Then lightly returns them to the plateau. He cups the side of her face and turns her to face him, scans of her systems. Alexis looks light headed and leans on him, letting and arm drape over his shoulder. His arm is gently around her waist holding her against his torso. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to do that."

She rolls her head against his shoulder and faces him, "What did I do?"

An actual sympathetic smile comes over him, "There's other limits to this thing. It doesn't have interstellar flight. It can't handle the stratosphere. Not enough oxygen."

"Ah, the human factor," her head still a little woosy. Some how, she feels comforted the arms of the enemy while he smiles at her jest.

He nods. "How do you feel?"

A truly satisfied smile comes across her face, "That was awesome."

Chuckling he joins her, "Yeah, it was. I've got to admit. You are good."

"Excuse me, did I just hear Starscream give a compliment?" but doesn't move her head.

Without moving his hand from her face, he fires back, "Excuse me, did I just see Alexis fall out of the sky? Without being shot?"

She shoves away from him and staggers, "That was not my fault. Where's the flight manual for this thing?"

Part of him wants to haul her back to his side, but he knows, better. So instead he crosses his arms over his chest and retorts, "You, a flight manual? I bet you told the instructors where the book was wrong. And then proved it." She stops suddenly. Shock comes to him, "You mean I nailed that one!" He laughs exuberantly.

This time she strides back to him, "Give it to me?"

His brow wrinkles, "What?"

She tries again, "Give my your sword."

"No!" He's actually a little afraid of her.

So deftly, she reaches around and plucks the wing from his back. He tries to take it back, but she kicks him back with a pointed heal to the gut. Clearly she has recovered. He tries a couple more times to take it back, but she isn't bulky as him and evades his every move. Once she even smacks him with the flat his own sword in the face. He waits and sees what she is doing. She takes the tip of his sword and begins to etch something on her right thigh. He tries to look over her shoulder but she twists ever so carefully so he can't. With this move, he finds her even more attractive. With his head swimming, he begins to wonder if just maybe he is in way over his head this time. Certainly trying to take over command of Galvatron was easier that fighting his own intense and quickly desirable feelings for this…this… what is she?

She steps away from him and turns so he can see in the star light what she has etched on her thigh: **Earth Marine Corps**. He smiles at the brazen tattoo. But then he swallows hard as he watches her draw his sword across her tongue to wipe away the paint chips. He knows for certain now. He is in _way _over his head. He can't move, totally enraptured by this woman. She knows she has him, too. With an extra swing to her hips she comes back to him and drapes her arms over his shoulders. Then he feels her reset the sword into his back. With a definite thrust. But her chest is still tight against his.

"I have to go home now." She whispers with her mouth directly next to her ear.

"Are you sure?" He barely says.

With a long tipped finger she points to the hanging horizon. "I have maneuvers."

He just nods watches as she steps back onto the disk. He touches a setting on his hip and with another red flash, she is back in her human red flight suit. He clearly looks disappointed. There is a lot that could be said. But neither says it. He just drops to his alt-form and she climbs aboard. Silently he takes off and heads back to the dormitory building. He should not be there and so, rotating upside down and pops the hatch, "I'm sorry." And she goes tumbling across the roof into the A/C unit. He makes one last pass to see her hand wave. Then he chides himself as he dashes off, _Me, remorse?_

Alexis picks herself up carefully. Oh yeah, no doubt about it. She was going to have some bruises. There was going to have to be a better way to meet.

The next day, Alexis wanders into the secured command sector. She sees Jetfire and Optimus talking over a war table. Jetfire taps one spot, "Still no word from Rosa?"

Optimus shakes his head, "I don't want to think the worst, but for the team's sake, we have to assume she didn't make it. Or the equipment was faulty."

Jetfire puts a hand on Optimus' shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know what she means. You know what she means to all of us, right?"

Optimus nods, "Yeah, I know. Hope for our future."

Jetfire smiles, "Not just that. I know Ironhide had hoped she would become Prime."

Optimus adamantly shakes his head, "I hope not! I wanted her to be happy and peaceful. I never wanted her to carry this."

"You can't be serious. She's your daughter!" Alexis clamps a hand over her mouth quickly at the revelation.

"That's exactly why." Optimus sighs. Then he taps the table again. "Look, just in case something happens, you are to deliver the Matrix to Ultra Magnus, got it?" Jetfire nods. "The other thing is… in here, under the war table, is an orb. Destroy it."

"What?"

"After what happened to Sideswipe and Ironhide, Ratchet encased the virus in a plasma energy orb. Don't let it touch your spark. Just destroy it. I have left a message to Ultra Magnus with the same orders. Got it?"

"What happens if it touches the spark?"

Optimus rubs his brow, "Just promise me you won't be stupid enough to try it?"

Jetfire chuckles, "Hey, I'm pretty stupid to try anything once."

Optimus shakes his head, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. Just don't do it."

"Will it kill somebody?"

"I don't think so, but it will mess up your life. And could have…" he opens his right glove. Jetfire sees the marks and touches one reverently. Optimus continues, "untold consiquences. Please. I had to tell someone, but…"

"Why haven't you destroyed it yet?"

Optimus runs his face with both hands, "I don't know. I feel the Matrix calling me to wait, but I can't figure out why."

Jetfire taps Optimus' right hand, "Maybe because it could save our race."

"Or doom us in the wrong hands. Got it?"

Jetfire nods, "So, about tomorrow's run." Alexis moves on. So now she has just the answer she needed. It really was right there. But the war table was no easy thing to access. It would definitely take some works to get it out. Let's see how that 'Con likes the tables turned on him. _Puny human my aft._

_(Bruno Mars?)Are you a devil or an angel_

_Your touch is magnetizing, physically I' floating leaves my body glowing_

_Earth said be afraid your not like the others futurist brothers_

_Different DNA I don't understand you, You're from a whole other world, A different dimension, You opened my eyes left me going into ?_

_Kiss me kiss-kiss-kiss me, Infect me with your love'n fill me with your poison, Take me take-take-take me_

_Wanna be a victim ready for abduction, You're an alien, your touch so far away, super natural, extraterrestrial, You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, sun me with your lasers, Your kiss is cosmic every move is magic_

_See I abducted you, so I'll tell you what to do….)_

The song reverberates in Alexis head that night while the short dream of racing the stars with Starscream tucked close above her in tight formation matching her every move…

"Come on Alexis! Oh five hundred. Let's go!" Gina's voice cuts through the dream and shatters the stars into reality. The team was moving back to Earth. The 'Cons just couldn't leave it alone. And since they were now on human turf, EMC was going harder and stronger at the 'Cons.

Later that week, she made herself a personal red jet pack. Keeping it hidden on the roof was no easy feat. But a few nights later she saw the flash of light again, _Do I need to come get you? _Her response: _Cool your jets._

Then she quickly hoists up her jet pack and takes off. As she comes to the plateau, zooms straight for his nose and then pulls up at the last second leaving him to inhale her exhaust. Then with the grace of an angel, she lands lightly at his feet.

He gives her an approving look, "Nice." Then the disk shoots from his hand at her feet.

She steps aboard and he zaps the disk. Instantly, she becomes her red 'Bot form with her engraving still intact. She reaches over with a pointed finger and wipe the exhaust smudge off the tip of his nose. He grasps her wrist tightly. She shoots him a warning look. In return, a smile just spreads out across his face. "Watch the ceiling."

She whispers to him, "Watch your afterburners." This time when she goes to slam her foot down, he deftly pulls his back and rises with her still holding her wrist. So she alt-forms out of his grip. With a roll over her back away from him. And under his feet and takes off. He twist to his side, to alt-forms after her.

Alexis, he notices, seems to be flying for herself. She doesn't care who is after her. She just enjoys flying. He has given her a gift. For some odd reason it brings pleasure to see her happy. What was wrong with him? Maybe because he just enjoys flight himself. This time, he slides himself under her. Matching her move for move, once again. But this time, her moves are not out of spite. Her moves are out of agility and the feel of speed. Neither one says a word. They just enjoy streaking as fast as they can letting the sonic booms roar far behind them.

And then she makes a sudden u-turn and lands on a tall building. It takes him a few minutes to find her. He didn't expect her to stop. Coming to her side, crouching, he follows her focus. Clearly she is watching something. "What is it?"

"A burglary."

He shrugs, "So?"

"They're stealing medicine from that factory."

"It's not my problem. Let's go." He straightens up.

She straightens up too, but doesn't follow him away from the edge. Her foot is on the opposite edge ready to dive on the building. "Well, that's one thing that separates a 'Con from a 'Bot."

She starts to leap but he catches her upper arm, "Wait." She shoot him a _Don't try to stop me_ look. He smiles, "I'll go with you."

"But you said it isn't your problem."

"True. But it's yours. So that makes it mine." She smiles back at him. "Don't get any ideas," he sasses back a warning to himself. They leap from the building and buzz the thieves. Some start to scatter. Starscream goes to buzz the police to catch their attention. Alexis continues to thwart their plans and sends them dizzy.

Starscream comes back. She sees him come in, but he doesn't see the danger. Alexis calls his name as she reaches back pulling her ponytail from her head. He whips his head around to see her ponytail become a whip and latch onto his wrist. He is shocked as she puts both hands on the handle and yanks him towards her. Then he sees what is aimed at her. He kicks on his jet and launches towards her pushing her back harder and colliding them together. With a smack they see the artillery aimed at each of them actually collided into each other with a tremendous boom.

Tangled up together, they hit another building. Carefully, they try to stand up and separate. Their enemies are coming forward. Alexis gets her whip released from his wrist and he pulls a sword. With a curl to his wrist and grins, "Let me finish them off."

She warns him, "My planet, my rules. Justice. Earth justice."

He spits on the ground, "Waste of time."

She steps right in front of him and puts both hands on his sword wrist, "Don't."

He smiles directly eye to eye with her, "Or what?"

Alexis wasn't ready for that. She promised not to reveal her 'Bot form and she certainly doesn't want to loose her flight time… with him. "Please?" she tries.

He lets the tip of the sword drop to touch the ground, "Please? Didn't know that was in your vocabulary."

She reaches around and yanks the other sword from his back, "There's a lot you don't know about me, and won't know if this goes bad." With that she turns her back to him welding his sword like a samurai at the arsenal of thieves. Three steps later she can hear the hum of another sword coming up behind her. But the sword comes sailing over her head and stabs the getaway car straight through the top, pinning it to the ground. Striding past her, he puts his foot on the hood of the car in order to dislodge it from his sword. Sirens can be heard. Flashing lights are reflected off the building. He turns and cocks his head. "Oops, slipped." She crosses her arms over her chest. He comes back to her and takes his other sword from her. "I think we should go." He slips the swords back in and takes off, alt-form. She takes a leap and follows him out.

~~~ Time continues with Alexis sneaking out to go jet streaking with Starscream. He can't figure out why she is so much fun. Just the distraction he needed from killing Megatron. Neither one talks about anything. Just racing the skies and feeling the wind was what they needed to clear their thoughts.

The roof top door breaks open and Alexis dashes around to her hidden jet pack. She has been trying to hard to keep her mouth in check so she doesn't get extra duty. This time it was clearly not her fault that ended with her scrubbing down the kitchen. Now reeking of bleach, she yanks her jet pack on and dashes off. Anger fuels her flight.

She heads over to their plateau. He is no where in sight. Her heart actually sinks at the thought she missed him. Flying over the plateau again, she over shoots him. He doesn't move. It surprises her that he doesn't make a comment or movement. Circling back, she sees why she missed him the first time. He is sitting on the edge of the plateau with his back against a large boulder. It's as wide as his wing span. Only the tips of his helmet are seen above the bolder. This time as she comes up to the boulder, she cuts her engines and glides to a light landing directly behind his helmet. She shrugs off the jet pack. Yet he still doesn't move. Now she is getting a little worried about him. She takes a few strides forward. The height of the boulder against the back of his helmet is just right for her to be standing and rest her elbows directly on top of his helmet. Standing on her tip toes, she can lean over the top and down on his face. His head is tipped slightly back so he is looking up to the sky. She's never seen him so serene.

"Hey, there. Sorry I'm late." He doesn't respond. She is actually getting worried. She leans down and touches the bridge of his nose, "Star?"

A smile creeps across his lips at the tenderness of her tone. Certainly nothing he ever expected to hear directed at him. His eyes roll up to her and softly he says, "I'm here." She gives him a relieved look. His focus returns to the sky.

Alexis slides back and crosses her arms leaning on his helmet and then lays her chin on them. "What are you looking at?" It moves him more than she will ever know at her tender repose on him.

"Space. Vast space." He almost sounds dreamy.

"I wish I could fly out there like you."

A harsh amused tone comes out, "Oh no you don't."

"I don't?"

His eyes roll up to her again, "Trust me, you don't. It is brutal and harsh out there."

"But it looks so peaceful and quiet."

He closes his eyes, "Silent? It can be. Peaceful? Absolutely not." And he says nothing else. Alexis is concerned by what he said. She hasn't had a chance to be this close to his face. Now she is beginning to see a new side to him.

His helmet is far from smooth. It is obvious, this close, where one embellishment has been welded back on. His nose has been smashed and pounded back out again. There are gashes and pits all over his face. Then she sees something quite obviously painful. "Star, tilt your head up here." Keeping his eyes closed, he does as she asked letting his head rest fully on the rock. Using both hands and her foot as leverage, she yanks a rock out of the corner of his optic area. "How long has that been there?'

He grunts, "I have no idea, but thank you. It's hurt for far too long."

Alexis slides around and down to his shoulder. "Star, turn to me." He does and opens his optics to face her. She can see he's got all kinds of foreign matter crammed into the crevices of his armor. She reaches for another piece and yanks it loose.

His voice is ever so gentle, like he's trying to hide his tender side, "Don't look too hard, Alexis. I have an image to up hold."

Her smile turns ever so tender, "Not with me you don't." He holds her with a very tender look. It would be so easy to fall into that human emotional trap. He can feel it. "Come to me," she almost whispers, begging him to take the human-pod. Instead, he turns away from her. His chest takes a heavy sigh. Alexis can see she found a chink in his armor. Or was it her own? She settles down on his shoulder close to his neck. "Tell me what is so hard out there?"

The old Starscream comes back, "There are a lot of horrible things out there. Monsters that eat metal. Organisms that eat stars. Creatures who want to take over the universe."

She mocks him, "Yeah, those kind are the worst."

He holds a hand out and she climbs into his palm. With a smirk he lifts her to face him directly, "Yeah, well you Autobots should be grateful to us Decepticons. You have no idea the aliens we have neutralized or eliminated before they could take out your peace and kind hearted lives."

Alexis tilts her head sassily at him, "Oh so we need you?"

"Oh absolutely."

"Yeah, well you need us too."

His cocky smirk comes back, "How so?"

"Teaming up with us _fleshlings_, we have found inventive ways to prolong your dieing race and find you new Energon sources. Which you 'Cons then have stolen."

Starscream's laughter is blusterous and infectious. Alexis finds herself laughing with him. Soon both of them find their sides hurting.

"You know, too bad we couldn't have more of this together." Alexis finally finds her breath.

"You and I?" He smiles.

She giggles, "I'm sure you and I will have more. But I meant Megatron and Optimus and you know the two sides."

Starscream's face drops. Alexis knows she struck a nerve. Turning his face back up to the sky he sighs, "Sometimes it feels like just yesterday Megatronous and Orion were laughing together. But that has been … well eons."

Alexis pounds his hand to get him to face her again, "Wait, you mean they were friends?"

Starscream turns a curious gaze, "Oh you mean I know something you Autobots don't? Optimus Prime actually kept something from his flesh pets? Wow."

"That was down right mean, Starscream." She turns her back on him and goes to leap from his palm. But he catches her in the other palm.

"Alexis, wait." But she leaps again this time making it to the ground. But then she realizes her jet pack is on top of a boulder she can't climb. She knows she may never make it back to base, but she is not going to ask him for help. "Where are you going?"

"Why should you care? It's not like we are friends or anything." That one struck him hard. He picks up the jet pack and turns to follow her across the plateau.

"Alexis, come on. You know we can't be friends. There is just so much we don't have in common."

Alexis turns pointing a finger at him, "Liar." Then continues on her way. He had been called a liar many times and he was used to it. But this time she call him on a truth about himself. It hurt.

"You're right." He finally agrees when she is almost to the opposite cliff face. She stops and sits down. He comes up beside her and sits letting his legs dangle over the cliff.

"What was the fight about?" She quietly asks.

"They disagreed about the direction of Cybertron. Their options drove a wedge between them. They agreed there needed to be a change, but not how to bring it about."

"Megatron betrayed him." Alexis reveled.

"That maybe how some see it."

"Megatron lied, cheated and stole… against his friend."

Starscream sighs, "Yes." With a cruel smirk he finishes, "Would you expect any thing less from him?"

"That's not funny." She is hurt that he would even find that the slightest bit funny. He turns and lowers his face to hers.

"Look it, honesty is the whole deal here. Megatron has none and it's always been Optimus and Orion's weakness."

Alexis rises and faces him directly, "What does it mean for us?"

He lowers himself closer and whispers in her ear, "You tell me." His breath is warm, almost hot, but it still sends shivers through her. Ever so slowly she turns to face him. The look on his metallic face is ever so soft. "I guess we need to be honest with ourselves first," she finally answers. He nods. There really isn't much else to be said. He lifts her to his chest where she settles on the pod cover and reclines back. Silently they stay motionless just absorbing each others company until the sun rises.


	3. Chapter 3 the orb

**Prime blood Red Star: **_**Chapter 3 **_

When Alexis returned to the human barracks at nearly dawn, she finds her body should be tired, but it's running on second wind. It's her head that isn't all together in the game. Once again she had gotten herself grounded for not being in her rack at lights out. Sighing heavily, she reported for punishment: Red Alert's med bay. She pings the door and Red Alert turns to her, "Paxton?"

Alexis leaps up to the table, "At your service, Doc."

Red Alert narrows his gaze, "Why?"

She wrinkles her nose, "I went to the roof after scrubbing down the kitchen."

"Smoker?"

Alexis chuckles, "No, worse." Red Alter tips his head in warning to drug use. Alexis blushes revealing something so personal, "I sketch. You know, draw. And the stars were brighter than normal. Out here, when you guys go lights out, you go all lights out and I can see for miles. Especially with the plateaus and canyons. I wanted to catch it at sunrise too."

"Why aren't you in the kitchen now?"

Alexis sinks to the table top resting her chin on her knees, "Captain Samburg said if I'm going to keep screwing up, I'll wind up in the medbay eventually. He'll just be the first one to send me there. He wanted me to see I put humans and 'Bots in danger."

Red Alert sinks down onto the stool and holds a finger out to her in sympathy. She wraps a hand around it. "Why are you such a dare devil?"

Alexis shakes her head, "I'm not cocky. I really am that good. I can feel the movements. I don't think, I feel. I breathe and the plane moves. I don't know how else to explain it. I can do this with my motorcycle, too. Or a jet ski. Any machine, I guess." Her face changes from feeling like a freak to amusement, "Did you know, I've only crashed one jet. And even the maintenance crew chief told me he knew that part was weak. He didn't blame me even though my CO did. I didn't even get hurt. I'm not a screw up. And I'm not arrogant. I am that good. Machines just react to my slightest touch."

Red Alert checks to make sure no one is behind him and leans in, "I know." Now it's her turn to be surprised. "Jetfire and Skyfire have said so themselves."

Alexis looks up to him for help, "What am I going to do?"

"Follow orders," he advises. Alexis pouts. He smiles and points to the human sector of the med bay. "You can help me by putting those supplies away in the labeled cabinets, okay?"

She nods and gets to work. After the first couple cases are unpacked she takes a risk, "Red Alert, can I ask you something?"

"No guarantees I'll answer it."

"Understood. If Starscream is such a bag guy, why did Optimus let him walk onto the base so easily? Is he really that bad?"

Red Alert sighs, "You know, if you had asked me that when we first battled the Decepticons on Earth, I would say yes. But something has changed with him over the last few years."

"Is he still dangerous?"

"Oh yeah! Slagging dangerous. But his strikes have become more calculated more precise. Before he would just fire like a gangster: randomly for mass destruction. But recently he has become more of a sniper."

"Meaning?"

"Megatron better watch his back. Starscream has stopped being so blunt about wanting to take Megatron out."

"What do you think he is up to?"

Red Alert shakes his head, "I'm not sure but he was the one who sent out the call for help with the Red Plague, not Megatron. Saved us before it hit us real bad. The Lushun system is still suffering."

"Is that why he was here? To share medical cures?"

"Starscream wasn't just a council guard. He also worked with Shockwave until Megatron found them fighting. Half the lab was destroyed, so I hear. Shockwave was the better, and demented, scientist. Starscream said there were limits he wasn't going to cross. Starscream already had the Seekers well in hand with Thundercracker as his second. So Megatron increased the Seeker's duties. That kept Starscream from becoming Shockwave's next experiment. I'm not sure who Starscream hates more: Shockwave or Megatron."

Alexis shutters to think of Starscream working with an evil scientist. But as a commander of flying 'Cons she could understand. Not only that, the time she spent with him showed he did have an conscience. Maybe even some hidden ethics?

Red Alert noticed her get quiet so he comes closer and takes her collar turning her around, "Why this talk about Starscream? What are you up to?" Alexis shrugs. "Don't give me that scrap. You forget how many times I have been the butt of Streaker & Swipe's pranks while Bee and Hot Rod distract me. What's up?"

Alexis turns away putting the boxes on the shelf. "I'm still trying to figure you all out. I know there are a lot of secrets here. Some seem rather personal, which to many a human sounds weird about robots." Red Alert narrows his gaze for her to explain.

"I saw Starscream tap Optimus' hand and say he was sorry for everything just before he returned to the 'Cons. A few hours later, I saw Optimus looking out the window and caught a glimpse of his bare hand in the reflection. He has a pink and an emerald green writing engraved -"

"On the palm side of his finger. There are two more on his right." Alexis looks up to Red Alert swiftly.

"Do they have the same meanings as the ones on his helm?"

She sees his face has dropped to one of deep sorrow. Red Alert seems to be taking his time gathering his thoughts clenching his optics closed tightly. His voice finally comes out as a whisper, "As the current medic, I know. I can not tell you." Slowly he opens his optics that look like they are brimming with fluid, "Please Alexis, don't talk to anyone about it. Forget you even saw that moment. Whatever you do, do not speak to Optimus about it."

"Red…?" Alexis voice is so sorry and tender as she touches the bridge of his nose tenderly.

"Transformers are not immune from the pain of grief. Least of all Optimus Prime." With that he moves away from her and continues his duties. "You are dismissed Lieutenant Paxton."

Alexis takes the hint and leaves the room. In her rack, she couldn't put the image out of her head of Optimus' private moment. Instead, she began sketching the image of what she saw. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember what the symbols looked like. It drove her crazy to no have that little detail on her sketch.

Later that night, while waiting on her rock on their plateau, Starscream lightly lands behind her. Silently he kneels down to see what she is doing. His breath shutters, "It would be best if you destroy that picture."

Alexis whips her head around, "Excuse me?"

"That is not a picture Optimus would ever want anyone to see."

"What about you? What if I caught one of you at your most vulnerable?"

He cackles, "You will never see me that vulnerable."

She taps her pencil on the pad, "Oh, and how vulnerable is Prime here?"

Instead of answering, he shakes his head and walks away. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you tonight, Star," she turns the page and begins sketching him in his arrogant stance.

He picks her up and sets her on the disk, touching his hip making her Red Star. She just cocks her head at him in warning, "Yeah, like that will make me just fly off with you."

He comes back and kneels before her with an arrogant smirk, "Oh you can't resist a chance to fly on your own. You want to race me and you know it."

She leans in, "And you can't resist just talking to me because no one else is willing to just sit and listen to your hopes."

He tries to laugh off the truth, "Me hope? Ha! I just do!"

"Like scrap. Red Alert says you have changed over the years. Your tactics aren't so brazen anymore. Like you have a continence."

Instead of being offended by Red Alert, he snickers, "So talking to Red Alert about me, were you? And what did you tell him we have been doing?"

She pushes him in the face with her palm, "In your dream buster! I'm not easy or stupid."

Laughing up from falling on his aft, "I'll find a way under your fire wall."

Alexis leans in, "And why are you so interested in what is under my fleshy firewall? I heard Sunstreaker talking about the Lushun system. Why aren't you there rather then hanging out with a human female?"

Starscream has no witty answer for that. Instead he leans into her nearly touching nose to nose, "Why are you here with me, Alexis? There are plenty of male pilots back in your barracks. Certainly one would be worth your attention."

He was so close, she could kiss him. Do transformers kiss? She could find out right now. But he makes the move by tipping his head just so

PING! "Frag!" Starscream swears softly. Alexis lets her hand reach over and touch the control on his hip. She shrinks back down to herself. He scowls and answers the com, "Yes Soundwave. I understand." Heavy sigh, "On my way. Make sure you keep him quarantined. I don't give a fragging scrap if he _is _the doctor. He isn't thinking rationally. Isn't that why you were ordered to call me. Oh!" he grunts in frustration. Without looking back, Starscream blasts away not caring if he was leaving an Energon trail all the way back to Nemesis' current docking location. Might save him a lot of trouble if the Autobots blew away the Nemesis.

Alexis continued her sketch and made it back in time for lights out. For once. At breakfast the next morning, Rad comes to her. "So Alexis, what kind of punishment are you aiming for today?"

Alexis smirks seeing that look way too many times. He was interested in the bad girl. She waggles her spoon in front of her linked hands resting her chin on them so Betty Boop-like. "Oh why Rad do you want to know? Do you have special plans for me?"

Rad flushes but recovers quickly, "Nah. We had bets going what was your punishment today."

She takes another bite, "So what other bets do you guys have going for me?"

Carlos slides in next to her, "How long before you get kicked out?"

Billy comes in on the other side, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Gina also comes in across, "How many of these guys you can drink under the table." That one gets Alexis giggling pretty bad.

Fred comes over sliding in beside Rad, "Yeah, and which one of these mechs you will piss off first. No one thought you would shoot Starscream down. We figured he would kill you first."

With that Alexis has to cover herself by taking a big bite of her meal. Gina nudges her, "Hey what had you actually in your bunk last night. You weren't out with your boyfriend?"

Alexis' spoon drops and her head shoots up real quick, "What's that supposed to mean?" She's terrified everyone knows about her late night meetings with a certain 'Con. Even worse, maybe they were right. She did nearly kiss him last night. Her meal seemed to suddenly turn on her. Shooting up and grabbing her dishes, "Forget it, I don't want to know," she strides away.

Billy pipes up, "Alright, pay up."

Carlos laughs, "That is not a confirmation, just more suspicions." Alexis didn't hear the rest. She was out the door. Coming down the hall trying to shake off the feeling that she might have feelings for -

"Starscream has been in the area again. I don't like it. He's up to something." Alexis hears Jetfire tell Optimus headed towards the hangar. Alexis makes herself invisible pressing into a crevasse of the wall.

"Hold on, Jetfire. Don't jump to rash decisions."

"Demolisher and Shockwave also have something going on at the Movox System. A couple planets are asking for help."

"Alright. Tell Scavenger he will have the Earth base. Tell the Captain we head out in two days. Prepare Skyfire that we will be taking Axiom. I want him to stay here with Scavenger."

"Got it. Optimus, the orb?"

Optimus shakes his head and touches his com. Alexis knows they have gone to internal coms to keep the rest of the conversation secret. She would have to find their plans if she was going to borrow it. But the two commanders lock themselves in a room.

At the briefing that afternoon, it was made clear, the team would have forty eight hours leave but then the team was headed out. And no one better be hung over. The quick retreat from the hangar to the barracks left the group excited.

Gina, on the lower bunk, was all atwitter, "Hey, we're gonna meet up at the Jet Jockey tomorrow night. Are you coming?"

Alexis shakes her head, "I don't think so."

"Oh come one Alexis. Don't you want to put those guys to shame. You could even beat them at their own game by winning that bet?"

Alexis sinks down beside Gina, "Which one?"

Gina smiles, "You choose."

"I'll think about it. No promises." Gina just pats her hand and heads out. The barracks empty quickly leaving Alexis alone. When she sees Jetfire and Optimus go past the windows headed across the plains, she takes her chances.

Alexis sneaks into the war room. It takes her a good half hour to figure out how to get the table open. The orb wasn't nearly as large as she expected. But the data file that went with it, was. Plugging it into Prime's most secured terminal, she hacks the system and translates the mechanics of the orb quickly. The personal notes intrigued her, but that lock was blocked by only the Matrix. So now, how does she get this orb off the base without causing a complete security lock down?

Ah, there it is. Prowl's extra hologram device. While on base, he rarely used the second one. Quickly Alexis scans the orb and sets it's fake inside the war table along with the real data file, that she did notice had a security chip on it.

Carefully Alexis wrapped the real one in her jacket and headed off to her bunk. Then she sat staring at it. The golden glowing orb containing a chance for a Transformer to become a human for awhile. The notes said long term exposure could cause break down of the body. No one had tried it in short bursts though. Starscream was a scientist, maybe he would have a better idea what to do. Would he turn it down? What would he look like as a human? Would she be able to resist if he made an advance again? Would he resist if she made the move this time? Alexis' body trembled at the possibilities.

That night, she flew to the plateau and waited anxiously. Starscream circles the plateau and then lands in front of her, continuing to circling her like his prey walking. He finds it interesting Alexis waiting for him with the orb in her hand. He gives her a curious look, "What are you doing?"

She waggles it in his face, "Your turn."

"Excuse me?"

With a cocked hip she challenges him, "Chicken to try out your human legs?"

"I'm afraid of nothing. Certainly nothing you could throw at me."

"Then lean in, buddy," she challenges him. Reluctantly at first, he lowers to one knee and leans in. She reaches forward to touch his chest, but he blocks her hand, "What are you doing?"

Nervously she tells him only part of the story. "To make this work, the orb needs to sit next to your spark. It's like a place holder. It keeps your metallic system running while the essence of your spark comes into flesh."

"For how long?"

"Like you said, let's try it out for a short period of time. Let's say, four hours?"

He ponders her experiment for a moment. No, he had been pondering it the moment she posed it to him nearly a month ago. What was waiting for him back at the base? A Sick doctor on the mend, a grumpy dictator, a crazy scientist and spy who spends more time with his mini cons that the rest of the team. He's had far more fun with this femme in a few weeks than he has his whole life. He pulls his hand away from his park chamber and releases the armored covering.

Tenderly she shoves the orb into the chamber and steps aside. A ball of purple and green lifts from the chamber and rolls to the ground. Then the light dissipates. There is a late-twenty year old male with deep black hair, spiked out in the same kneeling position as his proto-form. Alexis tosses her red flight bag to him, "Alright smart guy, get dressed." Some how that came out as a smart-aft remark even though her stomach was overflowing with butterflies.

He doesn't move but looks up to her with his glowing red eyes. "How do you know?"

She sneers, "I read the manual for a change." And strides away to the back side of his metallic form. It was too tempting to see what his naked human form was like. As it was, her hands were shaking. She could hear him digging through the bag.

"You know, you are lucky I do know what these scraps are for."

Alexis giggles, "If Thrust could see you now!"

"Alexis!" his voice growls. After she is sure she has given him enough time, she turns back.

"Oh, you do look good," her voice gives it all away. He is just as attractive to her as Red Star is to Starscream.

Starscream looks down at in a black t-shirt, white windbreaker with red and blue trim, leather pants and combat boots. He looks dazed with glowing red optical eyes. The face may look young, but on closer look, you can see he is very trained and mature. A young, but hardened warrior with a few fight scars on his face, not someone you want to mess with. Alexis touches his arm, "Starscream, are you okay?"

He gives her that cocky smile with his red optical eyes. Then he looks over his shoulder at the empty metal shell of himself. A shutter runs through his human body, "This is creepy."

"Yeah well, ready to fly with me?" Alexis smiles.

"Excuse me?"

"They are having a party at the bar, I would like for you to come." He just stares at her. "They have a bet going that I can't get a date. So, I hate _to_ say this… I need you."


	4. Chapter 4 star to the bar

**Prime Blood: Red Star Chapter 4 **_(Alexis take Star to a bar. Starscream's warnings about the universe come true: at the loss of a commander)_

"Now you are the cracked one. How long will this work? Don't you think we should take this body for a test drive before we blast off half cocked?" Starscream snaps.

Alexis on the other hand is going to give back to him exactly what he gave her, pulls him towards the pack and straps on her jet pack, "Yeah, well pay backs are a-"

"Alexis, I really hate you." He growls at her.

"Well, hate me later. Right now, just hang on." She pulls a set of straps around him and secures him in front of herself. Then she fires up the engines.

"Are you sure this thing can carry two?" "I've given it a few test runs with a couple friends. I think so."

"Think?" But she cuts off the rest of his worries with lift off.

A completely new sensation for him assaults his senses. Wind rushing through his hair. A hot blooded woman strapped to his back. The ground looks so far below them. This flight is so crude, absolutely dangerous and yet completely exhilarating. Stunningly, he trusts her with his life. He doesn't trust _anyone_ with his life.

The plateau they had flown over as 'Bots in the blink of an eye, now moves slower below them. This time he ca see the coyote hunt the rabbits. He can see the amazing sunset set fire to the rocks spiraling out of the ground as Alexis banks around one. Even a great horned owl is an amazing sight at this rate. Alexis's arms are wrapped around his chest just to be sure incase the straps fail, not that she would have a prayer of saving him. He finds his hands coming up from his side to grip her hands as well. Nothing is said. But smiles are beaming.

The near by town opens up below them. This town thrives on the near by military base and rock quarry. With out those two, this would be another desert ghost town. Lightly they land just behind the dental office next door to the bar. Alexis releases the straps. He steps away from her, shakes out his clothes and runs his hands through his hair. And exhilarating sensation alone. When he turns back to Alexis, she is just stepping out of her flight suit. His jaw drops open, "Holy Primus," escapes his mouth.

Alexis is bent over trying to get her high healed shoe released from the leg cuff. She can feel the draft of his gaze travel up her already short skirt. In response she gives him an amused and wicked smirk, "Enjoying the view?" Not another word escapes his shocked mock. Alexis giggles, "If Megatron could see you now."

His gaze narrows, not amused, "Is there more to this show than standing in an alley?" He tries to look bored, but fails miserably.

Alexis has managed to release both cuffs now and stuffs the flight suit with the jet pack behind a cardboard box. She hands him a pair of glasses., "I think they will hide the optics." He slips them on and finds no change to his vision. She nods that it worked. With a quick finger comb through her own red female close cut military hair style, she strides towards him. "This way." She leads the way and he notices she has more of a swing to her hips in the high heals than he has seen in her flight uniform. Very much like when she strode away from him as a 'Bot. A strange rush goes through his body, but he falls in line beside her. Ah, arousal, he identifies the sensation quickly. Then gulps, _"Oh frag, she really does have me pegged 'Bot or human. Damn."_

She looks back seeing him fighting with himself, "Coming?"

"So what's our cover?" He asks her stepping forward.

She smirks, "Oh you know under cover? I thought you just flew in with guns blazing more than proud of your regiment."

Flared, he steps in front of her halting her. "Lets get this clear, you brought me here. These are your friends. This is your reputation, isn't that what you said? So do you want me to come off cracked, or what?"

She makes a daring move. Daring because she would like nothing better than to find out how he would kiss as a human. How would it feel to slide her body against his? Would it sicken or excite him? Her eyes turn to fire, and she swallows hard, but her voice gives it all away, "I want you to make them shut up. I'm a human being and not a cold hearted jet-jockey. Make them see that." But she can't move.

He steps even closer. She can feel his warm breath against her own lips, "We'll make them burn with curiosity." But she knew his words weren't a threat for her friends. It was like he had read her mind. But he could feel his own desire to touch her in every way burning. He had to step back for his own sanity, "Move out," he orders.

Star steps aside so she can lead the way. She takes a few more steps and then around the corner of the building. The music can be heard pumping out of every pour of the building. They see some of the other couples coming towards the front door of the _Jet Jockey Joint_. The males have an arm around their female's shoulder, or waist or hands entwined with hers. Starscream has to smile, not so different from his own culture. He slips an arm around Alexis' waist and lays his palm on her hip. She instantly inhales and slides closer to him. Her eyes warn him, but her body didn't get the message as it melts into his side. His palm warmly grips a little tighter and a little lower. Desire burns within both of them. But they both know how ridiculous that is. It could never be. They are two different species playing a game. Two warriors from opposite sides calling a temporary truce. Nothing more.

"Holy Crap! Alexis? No way!" The spell between Alexis and Starscream is shattered by the bellow from Rad with a blond woman on his arm.

"That can't be Alexis!" Carlos says with a short Hispanic woman clinging to his arm.

"That's where my red shoes went," Gigi smiles encouragingly with an obvious military man at her side. "That dress is so _dangerous_," she is proud of Alexis.

Alexis blushes. Star almost drools. Yeah he totally agrees. A very simple red knit dress cut about two inches above the knee exposing her very muscled legs and a tip of her Marine tattoo on the thigh showing. The dress is secured to her shoulders by two simple satin straps crossing dangerously low in the back. The fabric clings like a second skin showing every smooth curve and unrestrained aroused mound. So much skin is exposed showing her very muscled biceps and shoulder blades, that too is a turn on to the warrior in him. But the dress also shows a simple deep red star outlined in blue and then gold on the small of her back, when she turns slowly at Gigi's hand motion. There's an extra smirk of approval on his face when she looks back at him. She returns with a confused look. He shoots her a look, _"I'll explain later."_

But nothing else can be communicated by Jason's arrival. "Whoa! Alexis in a bombshell of a dress and with a _man_ actually touching her, not at her knees begging for mercy? What is a bigger shock?"

Gigi punches Jason in the shoulder, "You should know. And where is _your _date?"

Starscream gives Alexis a congratulatory smirk. This time she leans in an whispers, "Your butt isn't the only one who has seen dirt at my hands."

"You have yet to regret that move," his very soft Decepticon tone warns her slipping his arm around her waist. He actually saw fear cross her face for a moment. It brings back his smile of a successful battle. But short lived.

"Alexis, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Rad asks softly.

Alexis still hasn't gotten her voice back from Star's warning and dangerous touch. So he turns to her friends and holds out his hand, "Star. I'm pleased to meet Alexis' friends."

Jason chokes, "Star? Your name is Star? What, were your parents a bunch of hippies?"

Alexis shoots Starscream a warning look. Starscream cackles a laugh at Jason's jab and takes his hand with an extra hard squeeze, "No my parents weren't pacifists. _Far _from it." Jason's face begins to cringe, so Starscream releases his hand and gently shakes the others, "I have a tendency to make people see stars... while they are screaming. Well, those who cross me, at least." The others aren't sure why, but the way he said it, made them believe every word. He can see it's getting too serious. In his old body, it would please him to scare them with mere words, but right now he wants to relax. Turning to Alexis, he slides an arm around her waist again. Her body melts to his side and she has to slide an arm around his own waist to stay stable. "Ready?" She can only nod. Rad takes the hint and opens the door for everyone to enter.

The music is pounding away. Leaning close to her ear he almost has to shout, "Soundwave throws a pretty good party, as well."

Alexis relaxes at his smirk, "Imagine Blaster and Soundwave partying together?'

Star smiles, "Now we are talking about a party!"

Carlos finds them all a table in the corner and quickly orders a round of the Squadron drink: Jet Fuel, as the bartender knows it.

Alexis holds up her glass and leans into him. "Harder than Visco."

Starscream smiles, "Visco is for pacifists," and slams the drink down. He smiles at the burn, but is given a nod of respect from everyone when he doesn't grimace. Unlike some of the others. Two more come around before he feels the buzz begin to hit. Alexis matches him drink for drink. At four, Gigi puts a hold to the waiter. The men pout, Alexis just smiles at Star smirking for just one more.

Gigi waves Alexis and the others to the dance floor. After a quick assessment of the other's moves, Star joins the moves. Alexis isn't too surprised that he could learn quickly. She wasn't surprised at his agility, she'd seen it in action. But she was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. Then he moves in closer to her. Snaking an arm around her waist, he hauls her up against himself. Their hips are locked together. Instantly swaying together. Alexis loops one arm around his shoulder. Their bodies move as one just like when they fly together. The both seem to understand at the same moment: same dance, just a different floor. They are realizing there is so much more they have in common. Not a good thing at all.

Then Star stops moving suddenly at the sound of the words to the next song.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me, I maybe bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I like the smell of it. Come on come on I like it like it like it_

"Seriously?" He shouts towards her. She blushes. He begins to move again but he lowers his mouth next to her ear, "Maybe we aren't so different after all?" Her fingers dig into his shoulder at dangerous thoughts crossing her mind. Maybe it was the alcohol that tempted her to do it, but she leans her own head close to his ear.

"It may excite some, but not me."

"What excites you?" his tone is inviting and sensuous.

She decides she is going to be funny and trails both hands along the tips of his shoulder in reference, "Afterburners," then ever so lightly but seductively down his shoulder blades, "and swords." She pulls back smirking and teasing him.

That was her mistake. He hates to be teased. The hand around her waist slips down letting his thumb hesitate on her star for a moment and then cupping her rear securing her to his hip and thrusting his own solid thigh between hers. Just as fast his other hand cups the back of her head, entwining his fingers to her scalp and swoops his mouth down on hers like a Seeker's strike move. Alexis wasn't expecting his strike force on the dance floor. She was physically powerless to resist. But as his mouth captures hers, her own senses were overloaded and they too were powerless to resist. Instead, her arms instinctively tighten around his waist and back fusing their bodies together. Her mouth parts welcoming his invasion to taste her. He delves in joining their tongues in a new battle. A battle to consume each other. It was a desire more than pent up than an overloaded fusion cannon.

"Ooooh-ya!" The squadron calls out cheering. Then Jason bellows, "It's about time someone put Alexis' sharp tongue good use."

Star pulls back a hair, "Primus," he gasps.

"Oh God," Alexis is also gasping. Both of them are blushing. Heated. Aroused. Confused. Shocked at themselves. Stunned the other could have such an effect. Human and 'Con. They look around and see the whole squadron looking at them somewhere between shock and cheering. Star drops his arms. Alexis stumbles back and walks away from him quickly towards the rest room. Gigi follows knowing Alexis is upset.

It takes him a moment or two to recover, as well. Then Star straightens his back and makes for the table ordering two more Jet Fuel drinks. Jason comes over, clearly buzzed with Rad. Star holds a hand up in warning not to speak. Jason ignores the warning, "Damn, I never knew Alexis was such a… a…" Star narrows a warning gaze that could shoot lasers even through his shielded eyes. The song changes across the bar. Some smart aleck, knowing this was a fighter pilot's bar, has _Leaving on a Jet Plane _requested.

Rad decides to cut in before Jason gets decked, "So Star, where did you meet Alexis?"

Star carefully looks around for the waiter with the drinks. Thank goodness the drinks arrive and gives him time to think. Slowly he takes the first drink and then turns to Rad, "She shot me down and I had to put her in her place."

Jason laughs and opens his mouth. Rad shoves a pretzel in it. Star smirks. Rad turns back to Star, "I see. How long have you known her?" Jason coughs on the pretzel and looks like he is going to say something but both Rad and Star narrow their gazes at him again in warning. Jason instantly decides to remain silent.

Star turns back to Rad and takes the second drink, "Apparently, too long." He stands up seeing Alexis coming from the rest room. Rad looks between Star and Alexis. They can communicate with only facial expressions. Rad knows Alexis has met her match. But does Alexis know that? Rad hopes Alexis will lean on him if Star ever decides Alexis is too much or not enough. Not that he really wanted Alexis to get hurt, far from that. He just wished she looked at him the way she was looking at Star.

Alexis moves towards the exit keeping her eyes locked with Star. _" Now its time to leave you, one more time now let me kiss you, and close your eyes and I'll be on my way. Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone, about the times when I won't have to say…._ Star nods and silently, with out a word to the others at the table, he walks towards her. _Oh kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. 'Cause I'm leave'n on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again, oh babe I hate to go…._

Without a word, Alexis slips on the flight suit and jet pack. He steps in front of her and he finishes securing the straps. They blast off and say nothing on the way back. This time he keeps his hands to his side. So does she.

When they do make it back to the plateau, he quickly releases the straps so he can turn and face her. They just stare at each other. She bites her lip. He can't take it. In a collision, they have their arms wrapped around each other. This time the kisses are sweet and tender. Then his kisses start a tender trail down her neck while his hands try to tug the zipper to the flight suit. But there is a pinging coming from his steel and Cybertainum body. Gently she pushes him away. Her expression is allowing him to return to his duty. Without a word they go over to the body. She reaches up and removes the orb. He touches the metal body and is quickly absorbed back into his true form. His hand touches the com on his helmet, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Where have you been?" Even Alexis can hear him.

Starscream smiles down at her warily, "Undercover recon. Radio silence."

"I want you back here. Now!"

"Yes, my lord." He closes the com. With a few muttering curses, he prepares for flight. She looks up to him and smiles. She tugs her zipper up and waves goodbye to him. He gives her a fleeting smile. And then he is gone. Alexis is left watching his vapor trail and touching her lips where he has burned her senses.

That night, everyone else staggers into the barracks inebriated. They are quite surprised to see Alexis asleep already. The next day, during preparations, if anyone tries to say anything about Star, she either gives them a deadly stare or pinches them mercilessly. They quickly decide, Star is off limits for discussion. But Alexis finds herself touching her lips tenderly night while Axiom leaves Earth.

Sleep was short and heated. Alexis couldn't stay in her bunk any longer. Gathering her sketch pad and pencil, she headed to the cockpit. Sunstreaker was piloting. He turns at the sound of light footsteps and smiles, "Hey there Red Star. What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be recharging?"

Alexis smiles at the 'Bot term for sleeping and keeps coming. He takes a hand form the controls and lifts her the dashboard. "Are you okay?" He asks. She nods. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, I doodle."

"Can I see?"

Alexis carefully turns the pages at his approval. She meant to skip the one of Optimus, but he saw it. "That's really good. I think that is one of your best. You really caught him at a rare time."

"Really?"

Sunstreaker nods smiling. A completely different reaction than Starscream had to the drawing. "I like how you caught him in thought. Not in strategy, not in hope for our futures, but in his own reflection."

"What's on his hand?"

Sunstreaker laughs lightly, "Now that is the hundred thousand high-grade Energon cube prize."

Alexis laughs with him at the term. Then she leans into the prankster, "So, you haven't found out?"

"No, but trust me, it isn't like I haven't tried."

Alexis gets sneaky with him, "Who does know?"

"Nobody who going to tell you two," the deep voice comes from the doorway.

"Crap!" Alexis grunts. "Scrap," comes from Streaker.

The heavy footsteps come closer to them. Optimus take the pad and examines it closely. Alexis finds she really wants his opinion. He hands it back to her, "I'd like a copy of that. It's very well done."

Alexis jaw drops. Streaker gives her a wink. "Of course, sir," she manages to choke out.

Then he turns commander again, "Sunstreaker, any word from the Palmtrons or Shellerons."

"Not yet sir. Blaster's gone down for recharge and this has been a pretty uneventful flight so far."

"That's not a good sign."

Alexis looks up to him, "You think it's a trap?"

"I know it is," Optimus takes the command chair.

Sunstreaker sounds a little worried, "It's not the 'Cons, is it Prime?"

Optimus grunts, "I wish it were."

Alexis can hear Starscream's warning of other foes in the universe coming back. She asks the question, "Sir, should we be worried?"

Optimus looks to her and ponders what to tell her. A smile finally slowly comes across his face plate, "You, Red Star, have nothing to fear but me if you don't follow my orders, got it?"

Alexis decides to try pushing her luck, "If I do, will you show me what's on your palms?" To that Optimus only lets out an amused snort. Alexis turns to Sunstreaker, "Hey, I had to try!"

Sunstreaker smiles, "Well I'll give you a cube for trying, but I don't know what you'd do with it." For that, Alexis laughs back.

~~ Sure enough, Starscream's warning was far less than she had anticipated. The Axiom came into a system of four planets. Missile launches from the planet nearly took Axiom out. The commanders met briefly in the war room and then quickly assembled their teams.

The planets weren't the problem. It was what they were targeting that was the problem. The planets couldn't hit the foe on themselves, so they were asking each other to target them. Kind of like they couldn't do surgery on themselves to they did it on each other. The foes, Morgans, had dropped bases down on each planet and screwed with their targeting systems so they couldn't fire on themselves. And then the Moragns were heading out. They had already taken over two of the planets and were now using their weapons to destroy their friends.

Jetfire, Optimus, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were each going to take a team to a separate planet and try slipping inside the Morgans' bases and tear them apart from the inside out. The humans would assist with their C4 and smaller units. Just as deadly as Soundwave's minicons.

The plan sounded good. And everything was going just as planned. Alexis was on Jetfire's team. Jetfire covered and drew the larger targets while the humans and smaller 'Bots tore through the base with precision fire and got inside. Carefully the humans made their way to the power core while the 'Bots covered them and drew interior fire. Placing the C4 and Energon accelerant into the core made an excellent bomb. The group was heading out when Jetfire told them to hold on just one moment just inside the doorway.

"The bomb!" Alexis bellowed through the com. Then she saw why he wanted her to wait. A second base was coming down directly beside the current one. As soon as it touched down, Jetfire tore into it's doors welding them shut. The invasion team would be invading no one. Then Jetfire beckoned his team to leave. The humans quickly mounted their ships and the 'Bots latched on. As they started to lift off, the first base blew up lighting up the second one as well when the ammo magazines were hit.

Jetfire cackled, "Ha, another one down!"

"Look out!" Alexis called to him. But it was too late. A last outgoing missile slammed him in the back and straight through the chest exploding on impact. He spiraled to the ground. Alexis veered off course to follow him down, but there was nothing she could do to stop his fall from the stratosphere. And he landed with a sickening crunch.

Alexis landed right next to him and started to get out of her ship The 'Bot with her, Laptop, slammed his hand down on the capsule. "The environment his too harsh for even your suit out here right now."

Alexis felt so helpless looking into the optics of Prime's second while he dies. She knew he was dying by the grey color taking over his shell. He smiles to her and holds out his palm. "Alexis…" He retracts his glove and there is one symbol engraved in black on the inside palm of his own ring finger. He closes his eyes, "I'm coming Ravenfire." With that, his hand goes limp and his spark goes out leaving nothing but a dull grey across his whole body.

Alexis makes the call because Laptop had broken down. "Prime, Jetfire is gone."

Prime asks carefully, "What do you mean?"

"He was asking for Ravenfire?"

Prime's voice is ever so grieved, "Primus grant them peace." Then a moment he turns commander, "I'm coming."

No one says a thing back on Axiom. One human killed. Rad and Carlos in the med bay. Carlos the worst with surgery required. Two bots were gone. No one had expected one to be Jetfire.

Alexis finds Optimus on the bridge later rubbing his thumb against both his right and left finger palms. She slips in thinking she would just come look at the stars. She didn't expect to find Optimus in the pilot's seat.

"Where are the others?" Alexis asks softly.

"Sunstreaker is in the med bay with a busted shoulder join. Sideswipe is contacting his mate. He'll be back shortly."

"Mate?" Alexis asks carefully.

"Yes. Sideswipe has bound himself to another… ah, 'Bot. Her name is Casey."

Alexis wait's a few minutes letting the thoughts of these beings having deep, deep relationships. Maybe what she feels for Starscream isn't so far fetched. Softly she starts to asks, but he knew it was coming and answers first, "Ravenfire was Jetfire's mate."

"Was?"

"Yes. She's already dead waiting for him with Primus to welcome him home." Optimus lifts his gloved right hand, never stopping his left thumb, "You need your rest, Alexis. Go." She doesn't move. He drops his tone a bit more forcefully, "Alexis, leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Optimus," her tone is so soft, he knows she isn't talking about just Jetfire and Ravenfire. With that she walks away. Alexis could swear she heard him mutter in Cybertronian, "I miss you both so much."

Chapter 5 coming…


	5. Chapter 5 what are sparkmates

**Red Star Chapter 5 **(Alexis attends a Seeker funeral, Star and Alexis do verbal battle the night before a real one.)

Alexis stumbles down the hall to her rack. Now she did feel tired. Some how she pulled her boots off and climbed into her rack above Gigi. A wash of painful emotions filled with love and grief waves over Alexis and she finds herself blinded blackness quickly changing into whiteness. She never meant to hurt Optimus.

A blizzard was brewing. But that couldn't stop the cry in Starscream's chest. She was buffeted back several times, but she was bound and determined to make the rendezvous. Starscream landed on the plateau and searched the sky for her, tempted to pluck her from the sky if need be. He was sure she wouldn't show in this nasty weather, but he prayed she would.

His chest physically lifted in delight when he heard the whine of her small engines. He shot the disk out timing it to slide under her feet as she landed. She almost didn't land on it. But he could tell she did by instantly becoming her red 'Bot-self. Without a word she ran towards his open arms. Just like on the dance floor, he wrapped an arm around her waist clutching her hips to his, and the other hand slid from her cheek with a smile of delight and cupped the back of her head. But this time, when his lips sought out hers, it was in warm need. She pressed her chest so close that his pod cover was wedged between her breasts painfully. She clutched her fingers into his wings and wouldn't let him budge to adjust.

Finally he had to draw back and buried his face in her neck, "I'm sorry. I know it was a risk, but I needed you. I had to feel you…"

She doesn't argue but secures his head to her shoulder by her own tight grip. "I know. I'm here." And with that said, they just hold each other tightly. Nothing else needed to be said. The wind and snow swirled around them piling up at their peds. Time seemed to stand still and then, with a flash, she was a human again, standing in a blizzard. Alone. Heavy jet engine roars were becoming lost in the whistle of the swirling storm.

She didn't blame him for dashing off. How could she? She was just about to do the same. Too much longer clutched together, and they never would have separated. Her chest was heaving. It took her three tries to get the engines lit and then a horrible flight back. Once back inside the grounded Axiom, she stashed the engine in the cargo hold and began to stride towards the human quarters. But she didn't expect two mech to be block the door.

The yellow one spoke first. "Take it from two pranksters, what's up?" She doesn't answer.

So the silver one takes over, "If my son tried that stunt, I would weld his tail to the deck plate until he confessed."

Sunstreaker shoves Swipe, "Casey would never let you weld his tail down." Sideswipe tips his head daring him to question is mate. Streaker smirks, "Casey would beat you to it."

Swipe smiles and cocks a pistol-like finger, "Now there you do have a point." He turns back to Alexis and lowers himself like talking to his own son, "So Alexis, why did you risk your self in that blizzard on this rock?"

Alexis looks between the to brothers. One still a loose and crazy prankster. One a bit more mature now that he has a wife and son. She bites her lip trying to decide what to say. "Ah…"

"Come on Alexis! Geeze, you're never here to sleep and when you finally do it's like trying to raise the dead."

Alexis rolled over and fell out of bed to her feet. Tugging on her flight suit and boots, she silently followed Gigi to the mess hall. That dream was way to real and exhausting. Alexis took two cups of deep black coffee to the table with Rad and Billy.

"You look like hell," Rad comments.

Lifting her chin barely, "So says the pot calling the kettle black."

"I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"You wouldn't understand." With that she takes a deep draw of her coffee. Rad knows he isn't going to get much more out of her, but just has to push. "Alexis?"

Taking a note from Optimus, she growls in the same tone as well, "Leave me alone, Rad." And she picks up both her cups and leaves the room. She heads to the med bay. Red Alert doesn't look much better than Alexis. But he also has an excuse. Streaker was still there recovering. Alexis makes her way to Streaker's side and curls up next to his good shoulder taking another sip of the potent black liquid. But there still wasn't enough caffeine in it to light her human engines.

"I found out the answer to the million dollar prize, Sunstreaker. But it only opened up a whole lot more painful questions." She tells him softly.

Streaker, still on inhibitors, smiles, "Best kind of secrets. Do tell."

"Jetfire has joined Ravenfire," the tears come to Alexis finally. Her tears are not just for Jetfire though. Her tears are also for Optimus. Touching Streaker, she thought of Sidewipe's mate. Lastly, what if it was Starscream? How would she feel if he was shot down by her own comrades?

Sunstreaker reaches up with his good arm and strokes her back with one bent finger. After a few minutes, he finally speaks, "Good. That commander deserves to be with his mate."

Alexis sobs, "How can you say good? We lost him!"

"Yes we lost a good mech. But I'm glad he is with her and not aching for her anymore. As much as he was fun and lively, his spark has been half lit for a very long time. Now, all are one again."

"Until all are one?" Alexis chokes back. He nods and turns his head to face her directly. She takes the plunge, "What does that mean for Optimus?"

Red Alert's head whips around at the conversation. Sunstreaker sees him and his finger stops for a moment. Now he knows exactly what she was saying: Optimus had lost two mates. Sunstreaker answers ever so carefully thinking of his brother and his mate, "You're right Alexis, some questions are better left unanswered."

Alexis lays her head down on his shoulder and closes her eyes, "I wish I had never asked." Sunstreaker just strokes her back again until he hears her sobbing stop and slip back to sleep. Red Alert comes over to check on Sunstreaker. He takes to cups of coffee away and drapes a blanket over Alexis. Streaker keeps a hand on her letting her sleep among the comfort of friends.

When the Captain comes in to check on Carlos, Red Alert shows him Alexis curled up with Sunstreaker. He nods to Red Alert in agreement, let her sleep. Loosing Jetfire might just be what she needed to get her back in line. But it was a very heavy loss to the whole team.

~~ It was Optimus who awoke Alexis still on Sunstreaker's med-bunk, even though he was back in the cockpit. He nudges Alexis carefully, "Lieutenant Paxton, time to go." Alexis slowly opens her eyes and looks up into the large blue ones scanning her. "Come on Alexis, time to move." Alexis lifts her head and looks around. Optimus is back to himself as commander, "You're coming with me."

Alexis stands up feeling much better after a long needed rest. Optimus holds his hand out and she steps on to his gloved palm. Staring at the palm she can't help but look at the one spot knowing it bares a mark who he gave his spark to. Optimus see her, but doesn't react. Alexis asks him, "Where are we going?"

"To a funeral," he says it simply and heads to the cargo bay. Optimus reaches out and hands her the flight suit and points to the changing room. "Fifteen minutes. Skyfire is waiting."

Alexis never took a shower so fast and jumped into the spacesuit still slightly damp. Stepping out clamping down her helmet, she was in time to see Optimus carry Jetfire's grey body to Skyfire's door. Following close behind are Powerglide, Laptop, Carlos, and Rad. Alexis hurries to join them. She sees Sunstreaker clasp his brother's forearm, "Give Casey a hug for me."

"Do it yourself after you resupply. Got it?" They embrace and Sideswipe dashes off, scooping up Alexis in his palm as he skates by. Sunstreaker closes the cargo door behind them. Sideswipe closes Skyfire's on the other side.

Alexis looks up to him, "Where are we going?"

"Home." Sideswipe says simply.

"I thought is was under Decepticon control?"

"It is." With that, he lets her down with her human friends and heads forward touching the walls warmly, "Hello my friend. How are you Skyfire?"

"Been better." A weary tone comes through the shuttle.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sideswipe pats the wall and heads further into the shuttle.

Carlos turns to Alexis, "Hey, where have you been?"

"Ah, I don't know. What is going on?"

Rad helps Carlos to a seat and straps him in. Alexis follows suit taking the one on the other side leaving Rad in the middle. Rad straps himself in and then hears Powerglide talking to Laptop. "Look Laptop, just stay by my side and everything will be fine. Prowl and Sureshot are handling the Morgans and the clean up. Jazz is coming in with Xanthium with reinforcements. It will be fine. They were hoping to take over all four of the planets in this system and take us out in the process, therefore making an alliance with the Decepticons." Skyfire launches away jerking them all in their seats.

"But we are headed to Cybertron where the Decepticons currently control. How can we just walk right in there. It's suicide?" Young Laptop sounds nearly terrified.

"We aren't."

"What?"

"Only Optimus and Skyfire are going in with Jetfire. The rest of us are to hold back and report if either the Morgans or 'Cons try to make a move."

"That's even more insane!"

Powerglide shrugs, "It's not my place to argue, just to follow orders."

The three humans exchange curious and worried looks. Why were they on this journey if they weren't going to a funeral? What was Optimus up to?

Carols decides to change the subject, "Hey Alexis, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks slightly distracted by Powerglide's conversation.

"I was discharged before you. But I didn't see you are the surgery roster."

Alexis looks over to Rad who nods, "Alexis, you were out for nearly two days on Streaker's bunk. Red Alert and Doc Wilson couldn't wake you. Sunstreaker left you there stating something about a bet you lost. What was that all about?"

Alexis shakes her head, "I would really rather not say. It's kind of personal." But the boys give a look letting her know she wasn't getting off that easy. She groans and continues, "Let's just say, be careful snooping, you may find things you wish you had left completely alone."

Rad reaches over and puts a hand on her arm, "Are you alright? You seem really deep in thought these days. It's not like you."

Alexis sharply turns her head, "What do you expect me to say? I just saw Prime's SIC fall from space and cry out for his dead mate right before my eyes. I couldn't do anything for him staring into a gaping hole in his spark chamber as it died taking him too. Did you even know he had mate? Did you know they even took mates? Did you know they felt that way just like we do?" She turns her head aside afraid to reveal anything more.

Carlos gasps, "Are you in love with Jetfire?"

Alexis whips her head back to him, "NO! Don't be so stupid Carlos. And if you spread that rumor I'll make sure you never walk out of the med bay again!"

Rad smacks Carols, "Man, you are so stupid Carlos. Didn't you see Alexis and Star on the dance floor. Did that look like Jetfire to you?"

Carols laughs, "No. Besides, mechs would never be interested in squishies. Didn't you hear Starscream when he was here?"

Alexis yanks her restraints free. "You guys make me sick!" She strides away. But it was her own heart that was very sick. Or maybe it was her head. Where could she go on this shuttle? Married Sideswipe was up front talking to Skyfire. Optimus was in back with dead Jetfire. In the middle were Autobots afraid of the Decepticons and humans teasing about mechs and squishies. So much for two days of sleep helping to clear her head. She finally decides to head aft, at least Prime would be silent.

Softly she walks into the rear and sits herself down just inside the door on the floor. Optimus was arranging and cleaning Jetfire's armor inside the casket, "You should be in a restrainment harness."

She shakes her head, "Just makes it easier to punch Carlos' and Rad's lights out." Optimus lifts a corner of his mouth in a show of slight amusement. He holds a hand out, "Can you help me then?" It was a question weather she could handle a dead mech's shell.

Alexis ponders for a moment then see him asking for a friend. She rushes to his hand and he lifts her inside the casket. He hands her a towel and she goes to Jetfire's face. Tenderly she rubs the soot and dirt away. In the corner of the optic, she pulls a rock, just like she had done for Starscream. Try as she might, she was afraid she was looking into Starscream's dead face and continues to cleaned this one as if it was, wiping her tears as she went. Optimus and Alexis worked in silence the whole way back to Cybertron.

Hitting the warp gates, they made it there in about eight hours. Alexis arms were sore from the scrubbing of the warrior's face, but her heart lifted when Optimus spoke, "Last time I saw his face so clean, he was taking his vows with Raven."

"Raven?" Alexis ask carefully.

Optimus smiles, "She tacked on a piece of his name once the ceremony was sealed. Humans aren't the only ones to hold that tradition."

Alexis blushes, "Yeah, that would be pretty arrogant of us to think we held the copyright to that one."

Optimus lifts her out of the casket and sets her on his shoulder. Then he takes the casket top from the floor and lays it over the top sealing the container. Laying his hands over the top, he says a few very personal words to his friend. It takes her a few moments to translate them, he doesn't do it for her. He never intended her to hear them. It hits her what he said by the time they reach the bridge, "Good bye my friend. Be at peace with Raven. Hold Elita and our sparkling until I get there." Alexis bites her fist to keep from crying again for him: _A wife and child, oh how much pain Optimus must be in_. Optimus glances at her, but she keeps her eyes forward not sure what to say to him. He is glad she doesn't want to speak either.

~~ Skyfire lands on Cybertron in the occupied Decepticon space. Everyone disembarks. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Slipstream and Dirge are waiting. Optimus and Sideswipe set the casket down. Optimus tells Sideswipe and the rest of his crew, "Stay here. Don't move and so help me, don't fire off anything unless Megatron returns with the Morgans. Got it?"

Sideswipe stands ready, sword bared, but weapons cold. Like wise with Powerglide. The humans stay very close to their Autobot friends. Optimus holds his hand out to one human, "Alexis, come."

She points to herself, "Me?" Optimus holds his gaze in warning to his past words, _Follow my orders and you won't be sorry_. She swallows hard and steps into his hand and he lifts her to his shoulder. But no one else moves. She looks to Optimus who keeps his optics locked on the door where the other Seekers had come from. He was waiting for someone and it wasn't Megatron.

Alexis realizes a moment too late who he was waiting for. The door opens but it was too late for her to argue or hide. Starscream steps out and curtly nods to Prime. Then he nods to the Seeker squad. They all take position and lift the casket. Optimus follows a respectful distance back, Skyfire leads. Alexis remains silent.

Optimus winces when Starscream's voice cuts the silence, "Why is she here?" The retort is sharp. Optimus doesn't answer. Starscream lets go of the casket and blocks Optimus' path, "Why is she here?" But he doesn't look at Alexis. She is hurt.

Optimus leans in closely to Starscream, "Because she heard his last words and I said so. Move out, Seeker Commander." It wasn't an order from Optimus, it was an order for Starscream to follow his role and lead the Seeker Funeral. Skyfire didn't stop, but made the others hustle to catch up.

At the burial ground of the ancient Seekers, Skyfire digs his big paws into the hollowed ground and set the dirt aside. The team set the casket in the hole. Optimus stood off to the side and said nothing and participated in nothing. It wasn't his place. This ceremony was strictly for the Seekers alone. Alexis was awed at the ruthless and hardened team being so reverent and dignified at laying their enemy but fellow Seeker at rest. There were no fractions here. This was the core brotherhood laying one of their own to rest. From a time when they were all one.

And then they turned aside after Skyfire covered the grave and laid one of Jetfire's wings on top as a burial marker. All but Skyfire and Starscream fly off. Skyfire nods to Prime and heads back to the others alone. Optimus steps forward and holds a hand out to Starscream, "Thank you, Starscream."

Starscream shakes his hand and then shrugs with a smirk, "Timing was good. As SIC no one should counter my orders while the FIC is out." To that, Optimus only smirks, seeing how they just buried his SIC. Starscream motions for them to head back. "I still don't see why she is here."

Alexis sneers, "She has a name, you know."

Starscream smirks shaking his head. What can he say without giving his spark away in front of Prime? Alexis sees by the smirk, he is trying to keep up his _I hate squishies_ front with Prime. She looks away rather than laugh back at him.

Prime tries a different tactic, "SIC, you know the Morgans are planning a trap, right?"

"Yeah. Megatron has a twist of his own set up, don't worry. We were on to them long before you arrived on the scene."

Optimus thumbs a fist over his shoulder to Jetfire's grave, "Could you have given me a heads up?"

Starscream sighs heavily, "Personally, I wanted to. Strategically, I couldn't."

Optimus nods, understanding all too well. The walk down continues in silence. A few paces from the bunker, Optimus turns to Starscream, "Until next time."

Starscream lets his gaze fall on Alexis for just a moment and then turns his head up the hill to the Seeker's graves, "Primus, I hope not." Optimus just nods curtly and his team mounts Skyfire. Optimus doesn't look back as he mounts up first, but Alexis does. With a light touch to his hip, Starscream lets her know, they need to meet again. She touches her own hip in acknowledgement of his signal. But how, that would be another story.

Back on board, Optimus headed up to the bridge. Sideswipe was coming towards the back just as Carlos and Rad surrounded her, "So where did you go? What did you see? Starscream was really there with the other Seekers?" And a whole bunch more questions.

Alexis looked up to Sideswipe for help. He let his hand trail very close to her and she latched on. He continued his stride to the Energon supplies locking the door in the humans' faces. Alexis settles on the counter while Sideswipe straddles the stool. His left hand lays on the counter top, consuming the cube with his right. Alexis points his hand where his glove is retracted. "Infinity?" He nods and moves his hand closer so she can touch the engraved marking. She traces it, "Have you ever been to a Seeker funeral?"

He shakes his head, "Only Seekers and Primes are permitted. As far as I know, Megatron doesn't permit them. Too much of the old ways that he is trying to abolish."

Alexis' hand stops, "Why… why was I allowed to go?"

Sideswipe smiles, "That is a very good question. I don't have an answer. Skyfire?" He asks a little louder.

"Someone paged Prime and told him to bring her."

"Who?" Sideswipe asks, but by looking at Alexis, she already knew. Starscream had put up a fine act. He asked her to join in an act sacred to him.

"I don't know, but I don't mind. As a fellow flier, it seemed permidable." No one mentions that Carlos and Rad, also pilots were not invited. And they were far more disciplined than she.

Alexis drops her head in honor to be at the sacred ceremony. Alexis says it softly in her best Cybertronian, "Until all are one may God bless his soul."

Sideswipe, having heard his wife many a time praying, whispers, "Amen."

That causes Alexis' head to shoot up. Sideswipe just smirks leaving her guessing how he knows the word. Skyfire laughs, he knows about Casey's past.

~~ Sunstreaker arrives back at the moon base safely and the intense training begins. War is coming back to Cybertron. Coming with it is another foe. Autobots are going to need all the help they can get. Xanthium arrives with a massive amount of human and 'Bot reinforcements. Alexis cinches down her emotions and prepares for battle. But praying every night: "Please don't make me kill him or bury him. Can there be peace?"

Alexis found a tiny com in her fighter one day with a simple message: coordinates and time. She knew who it was from, but that didn't make it any easier in her heart or to get to the meeting.

~~ Alexis wasn't sure she would be able to get away. Neither did he. Training and planning had been intense all week on both sides. But Starscream was waiting for her. She saw it on his face when she lightly landed. He could see it in her body language. Their two sides were going to meet tomorrow. Choices would have to be made in their relationship. They remained in their true forms as he stepped down the cliff to be face to face with her, even if through the glassed helmet. Tension was so tight even a blade of Primus couldn't cut it. Each was waiting for the other to speak first.

Finally he turns his back to her, "Don't be there tomorrow." He tries to make it sound like a soft order.

"Then you don't be there either," she returns.

He turns back to her smiling. Did he really expect any less from her? He waggles a finger at her, "Stay in your barracks."

She cocks her head with a smile, "Stay at your command post."

"I can't." They both know he will be at Megatron's side on the battle field.

"Neither will I," they know how hot blooded she is. They both blow hot air from their nostrils trying to convince the other with out revealing tactics. A line promised.

"I don't want to kill you," he tries again.

"I don't want to shoot you down…again."

He puffs amused, "You can't!"

"Did you say can't or won't?" she challenges him.

He crosses his arms over his chest with his loaded guns anchored to his arms, "Stop it Alexis. I've been doing this far longer than you."

She tries to pull her pride up to hide her bleeding heart, "Maybe a new punk will put you down, Old Man."

Her blatant retort proves her heart and fuels his anger, "This is not a game, Alexis. People are going to die tomorrow. I don't want to see you die!"

She leans in, "Then don't show up tomorrow and I won't bury you either."

He slams a fist down beside her making her jump with the rocks, "Slag it woman! Don't you get it?" He all but says it. She leans in a pokes his nose goading him to spill his feelings. He knows her ploy. He pulls his back up straight and turns commander on her, "Don't be there tomorrow. That's an order."

"You aren't my commander." She smiles back at him with a swing to her sassy hips.

He leans in so close she can feel his hot breath on her neck, "No I'm not. I'm your-" he cuts himself off quickly with a sharp breath.

She turns directly into his face close enough to kiss him and whispers, "I'm your what?"

He clenches his fist at his own folly, "Don't get coy with me. It won't work."

She strokes his face ever so tenderly trying once more to goad him. But every retort, every touch reveals her own feelings. His eyes begin to close at her touch but then he yanks himself upright out of her hands and takes a step back, lighting his engines to hover, "Get your self killed tomorrow, human. You've been a fun distraction, but I won't be at your funeral."

She steps to the edge, "Watch your chinks, 'Con. I know where they are and won't hesitate to scrap you."

He narrows his cold eyes, "Bring it on," he lies. With that, he gracefully curls away from her in a way that he knows turns her on. Then he is gone in a blast of exhaust covering her in dust. Alexis sinks down. It took all her will to be sassy and not crumble into a pile of pleas and tears. Tomorrow one or both of them could die at each other's hands. Fate is so cruel. She looks up to his angry vapor trail, "God why can you be so cruel sometimes? Is it too much to ask for me to be in love with a human? Or if it has to be them, couldn't it be an Autobot at least?" Starscream's vapor trail has dissipated, so she fires her own engines and heads back to the human barracks.

This time, the dream is real. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are waiting for her in the cargo hold area. Sideswipe does stride forward with the fatherly tone she knows all too well, "Where were you Alexis?"

"Doodling."

"Like scrap!" Sunstreaker retorts. He holds up her pad of paper she didn't take.

"I needed fresh air," she tries again. Sideswipe taps her helmet. "Okay even metaphorically, can't I get a break?"

Sideswipe kneels, "I thought the Seeker funeral would let you in on a secret and clip your own wings to craziness."

Alexis looks past Sideswipe to Sunstreaker, "You understand, don't you?"

Sunstreaker chucks a thumb over his shoulder, "Even I follow Prime's orders the night before a major battle. There is no room for screwing around this time. Hit the bunk before I weld your tail to the deck plate."

Sideswipe turns up to his brother and laughs, "Where have I heard that before?" Alexis swallows hard. That was a dream, wasn't it?


	6. Chapter 6 nulled and mated

**Prime Blood Red Star Chapter 6 **_(Alexis & Starscream meet in battle and in love)_

The next day was just as brutal as they figured. After several hours of no progression, each side pulls back to their barricades. Amazingly, both Starscream and Alexis saw the same place safe enough to meet at and at the same time. She arrived a few moments before him. He, is still in flight, approaches her when he shoots the disc from his hip glowing ready red. Alexis runs across it and into his arms just as he lands. He clutches her tightly to his chest. She clings to his neck.

He smells of warfare and is battle damaged. She pulls her head back to stroke a new scar on his face still leaking Energon. He can see her abrasions and burns that came across the transformation. He searches her face for signs of regret. But instead all he finds is gratitude for his safety. Neither one says a word as they lean closer for a kiss. A kiss that forgets time and war. He gives her everything he refused to say. She takes every order from his lips. His hands begin to wander and mold to her body against his. When her knees begin to waiver at his commanding kiss and comforting touch, he pulls back and lays his lips beside her helm. She feels the point in her side but is distracted by his hot words slipping into her audio receptor, "Forgive me, love." All she sees is a blast of white and collapses into his arms.

Looking at her limp form in his arms, he whispers to himself, "Forgive me." He lays her back onto the red disk and returns her to her true form. The golden orb rolls from her unclenching palm. He debates what form to leave her in. As a 'Bot her body would be metallic and handle any bombardment better, but she had only a questionable logo along her thigh to mark her affiliation would her a target if inquisition. As a human she could fit into a smaller space. Yes, there. Lifting her sleeping form so tenderly (and the orb), he lays her inside a cave like hollow of this plateau of Cybertron. Too similar to their rendezvous point on Earth. He tucks her inside and reaching inside his collar, he drops a large duffle bag beside her. Carefully he extracts a sleeping bag and jacket. He tenderly lays her on it and backs out. With a last look, sets a force field and blasts away back to the Decepticon bunker.

Striding back into the bunker, he orders his Seekers to report back what they found while doing flyovers during the temporary lull in the melee. They give him their notes, and he heads into his meeting with Megatron and Soundwave. Once again he argues his point that the Autobots are not their problem but the Morgans. Once again Soundwave reminds him not to argue with their Lord. Once again Megatron smirks and reminds the SIC, "Keep this up Starscream, you will have no one to follow you when you are finally FIC."

Starscream slams his fist down and reminds their leader, "Keep this up and it won't me taking you out. It will be the Morgans and then we will see who has the last laugh."

Megatron slams his own fist down, "Starscream, I'm not stupid! I know exactly how to play them. I have them right where I want them."

Starscream leans in carefully, "Or do they have you right where they want you?"

Megatron says is very slowly optic piercing, "Say that again."

Starscream returns the pinpoint stare, "You are being played."

Megatron warms up his rifle. Starscream brings the null ray into parry, "By you. You have been gone an awful lot, Commander. Consorting with Prime?"

Starscream doesn't deny it, "Absolutely." That did surprise Megatron that he would admit it. "The Morgans took out Jetfire."

"A dead Seeker Commander is always the best kind of Seeker." Megatron grins.

Starscream bristles but doesn't let Megatron goad him into that fight. "Maybe, but currently, we are your Seekers. And our job is to find and report. I have done just that. I suggest you speak to Prime. This battle isn't between you two. We both are being played."

"Why?" Megatron backs down a bit.

Now it's Starscream's turn to smile, "That is exactly my point." Starscream backs up and points to Soundwave, "And what do you have to report, Spy?"

"The Notora System is no longer under Insecticon control."

Megatron cocks his head, "Why?" Soundwave shrugs. This time Megatron grabs the communications spy by the throat, "I suggest you and I find out." He turns back to Starscream, "I expect this battle to continue. Do not give an inch to those cursed Autobots. Am I clear?"

Starscream actually bows slightly, "Never, my lord." Megatron lets go of Soundwave and they head out. Starscream calls his battlefield team together and they make plans to push the Autobots back. Away from the plateau where he left Alexis.

~~It's two days before Alexis comes round. She is wrapped tightly in a blanket, but even tighter in human arms against a man. She knows this smell. She can taste his skin against her lips. These sensations. It feels like the inside of her soul. Slowly she opens her eyes and turns her head. There is a smile on Star's human face. His hand had kept her face cupped against his bare neck with her hand just inside his parted button-up shirt on his heart. "Hi," he whispers. Now his hand cradles her face to look into his soft red glowing eyes. You don't normally see red so warm and tender. But now it was.

"Hi," she smiles back melting at his touch.

The thumb just below her ear is tenderly kneading, "I was getting worried."

She closes her eyes to his comforting touch and trying to figure out what happened. Part of her doesn't care. But somehow reality starts to take over. Her body stiffens at the answer. The tender hand on his chest turns to a claw of anger pushing away. But he tightens his own grip. He is stronger. So she begins to pound against his chest, "YOU SHOT ME!"

He grips the back of her neck so she can see the tenderness in his eyes even though his hold on her is like a soft vice, "Neutralized."

"You stun blasted me?"

"Yes, I neutralized you."

She stops fighting for a moment, "You had no right!"

She watches him swallow hard. The look on his face clearly gives all his feelings away. The tone of his voice is very, very tender, "I had every right. I had to." Without directly saying it, he just told her everything.

Her body sags in his arms at the revelation. So she says it softly, "But you shot me."

Now the old Starscream comes out with a wicked smile, "Pay backs, my dear. Pay backs." How can she stay mad at his humor and tenderness. She begins to laugh. He joins her laugh.

With her finger tips she soothes the claw marks she made in his chest. "I was going to do the same thing to you." There she said it too, indirectly.

A finger loops some of her red hair over her ear and strokes her face, "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm like this now. When I laid you down, I found the orb in your palm. I thought you might enjoy waking up to this."

"So, I wasn't in time?"

The arrogant tone comes out again, "I've told you before. I'm good. Much quicker on the draw than you, human."

But he wasn't quicker on this one. She was kissing him before the last word was out. And he was powerless to resist the effect of her lips on his. And just when she feels him giving in she yanks back.

"How am I going to explain missing the battle?"

"Ahhh," he's still trying to come back to reality. She smiles at what she has done to him. He shakes his head and comes clear, "I'll take you back to the debris field. But I had to make sure you were alright first."

She leans into him, "Am I alright?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm scrapped."

Her chin leans up to him for another kiss and she whispers, "Good. My plan worked perfectly."

He rolls her to lays on her back and covers her with his own body, "No, it was my plan." He leans in pinning her with his hips and kisses.

But with a tasting kiss to his neck she retorts, "I call a truce. Time for negotiations."

"The meeting of two minds?"

Her hands slide under his shirt up his bare back, "Two souls." The kiss comes back to a battle to consume each other. So much for the truce.

"I don't want you." She rakes her hands into his nape.

"There is no place for you in my life," his fingers grasp the zipper to the flight suit.

"You are a liability," she goes for a taste to his throat pushing the now completely unbuttoned shirt aside.

"You are meaningless," a hand runs inside the suit along her ribs.

"I can't trust you with a paperclip," she arches her back into his palm.

He laughs against her lips, "True"

"You are a tyrant," she tries again to kiss him.

He is trying to resist her control over him. But with the brush of her next touch against his own belly and dipping, he looses it all, she has control. Gasping, his hands are powerful and lift her from the ground. Her claws come out and tear at rest of his clothing. With fury and passion, clothing is removed from both. Finally they are staring at each other naked in the soft light of the energy shield he put up at the mouth of the cave to hold in the oxygen. He just stares at this woman, how could he ever think this form was ugly? The skin so smooth an responds with his slightest touch. Even now, her body is dewy and the nipples hard peaks at just him looking at her. "Oh Primus," he gasps in reverence.

For her, she can not believe the dangerous Seeker Prime had warned her about so adamantly just a month ago has changed his form for her. Her alone. His body of nearly six feet, lean and hard, scarred, firm and toned like the word escapes her breath… "Seek.. her."

He opens his palms to her. She reaches out and grasps his hands pulling him quickly to her against the bolder. His hands caress and stroke her dewy form while his mouth follows every curve and mound. Alexis cries out letting her back rest against the rock, letting him take control of her body. When his lips trail back up, he turns her body so he can taste the nape, down her spine and the hollow of her base. On the star at the base of her spine he takes extra care, "You wear my mark. Now let me hear you scream my name." Her body moans a cry as he positions himself. She begins to pant in anticipation but can't get her words out to warn him. His firm long finger hands are reeking havoc on her body, splaying one across her stomach and another over her wildly beating heart. She reaches back and grabs his hips trying to hold him back for just a moment.

"Wait," she breathes, but it's too late. He is lost in the all consuming passion. Her fingers dig deep into his skin drawing blood. The pain he is tearing through her, she is grasping onto his legs with digging scrapping nails. She knows he has no idea what he is doing as her nails draw blood. She can't stop her own cry of pain. Neither can he, as she rakes his skin. Her head slams back against his collar as he releases his energy.

Then he drops his own forehead to her shoulders blades and both of them are left panting leaning forward against the rock. She can't face him. It's not his fault, she know it. He pants begin to slow, her claws begin to release. He moves his face to bury itself in her hair, "Alexis," he breathes her name in his native tongue. He body sags even more at his tender hot tone.

As soon as he rolls back, she finds her moment to pull away from him. He tries to reach for her but her arm slips from his grip. Quickly she gets dressed, scared she will give into him and never go back to the EMC. His gaze follows her movements curiously. With a careful eye, he notices she is wincing and limping.

"Alexis," he tries to bring her back with a compassionate tone. But she already has the flight suit zipped up to her neck and picking up her jet pack. "Alexis, wait."

She quietly tells him, with out facing him, "I have to go. They'll be looking for me, I hope."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks concerned. She can't help but shoot him a weak smile. His face looks like grief has come to it. This is the last thing she ever thought she would see across his face. She shakes her head, dons her helmet and lights her jet pack. In a flash, she is gone through the shield and out of his sight.

By the time he has gotten back into his true form and goes for a flyover of the debris sight he had suggested to her, Powerglide and Skyfire are circling and patrolling. He wouldn't have a chance of escaping id he searched too hard. Checking his own chrometer, he knows he better be heading back himself. Taking one last chance, he makes a fast streaking run over the sight. Checking his readings after clearing Powerglide's line of fire, he saw Rad and Billy had found her and were hugging Alexis.

~~It plagues Starscream all the next day what just happened between them. He realizes he has lost his spark to her. He was willing to make himself completely vulnerable to her. And she accepted him.

When Megatron arrived back the next day, he is truly angry at Starscream's distraction. Physically he let Starscream know, be Starscream didn't care. Anything his commander doled out was far less painful than his spark felt right now. He would be lucky to get off the base tonight. But he had to see her again.

~~ For Alexis, she needed a hot shower in hopes to ease her sore muscles she didn't know she had. She got lucky that Dr. Willison didn't ask for a full physical. She blamed her aches and pains on battle. But its didn't help. The next day, she begs her friend for a mild pain killer. Then she manages to make it through hand to hand combat practice. She gets her butt kicked by Billy of all people. Dinner is unbearable. It was a delicious meal and yet she had no appetite. One of her bunk mates finally comes up to her concerned. But Alexis quickly turns away and heads to her bunk early. Gigi gives her a few minutes and then comes into the empty room. Everyone else were down at the latest released movie, a distraction from brutal battle that Hot Rod had blessed the humans with. Gigi comes near Alexis' bunk, but approaches more cautiously when she hears the soft sobs.

"Alexis? Are you alright?" Gigi asks carefully.

Alexis quickly stifles her sob, "I'm fine. I just don't feel good."

"You know, you've been pretty distant the last few weeks. What is going on? I've even noticed, you weren't here the night before the battle."

Alexis sits up quickly, "Who else knows?"

Gigi smiles, "No one. I haven't said anything either. But you need to tell someone. What is going on?" Alexis bites her lip. There is no way she can tell her friend that she has be consorting with the enemy. Sure as heck can tell her friend what she did last night. But Gigi points it out warmly, "You're in love."

Alexis laughs. "Yeah right!"

Gigi leans in and takes her hand that is shaking. "Look it Alexis, even the toughest cats fall in love. There is nothing wrong with you falling in love. It is not a sign of weakness." Alexis only holds her friend's hand tighter. A silent signal that she nailed it, but with out having to admit it. Her friend squeezes it back, "I hope he's worth it. If he breaks your heart, I'll kill him with you." Alexis laughs again with her friend. How does she tell her, everyone's been trying to kill him for years and couldn't. And now if someone does, it will kill her heart. Her friend pats her hand again and then leaves Alexis to her own thoughts.

With the room silent again, Alexis balls herself up and resumes her crying. How can she be in love with a Decepticon leader? This relationship is going to be the death of one or both of them. It is a pointless relationship. It can lead nowhere but destruction. If either side finds out, it could bring down even more trouble. Within the week, the Captain orders the first flight crew home for R&R. Skyfire was pleased to run them home. Alexis found her way to the bridge. Sunstreaker was there again. He lifts her to the dash. Alexis takes out her pad and begins sketching, "Skyfire, would it be alright if I drew what I saw at Jetfire's funeral."

"That would be fine. I thought the service should have been shared by more, but Starscream wouldn't allow it."

"He had to authorize it?" Alexis' head shot up from the pad.

Sunstreaker laughs, "How do you think you got onto Decepticon land?"

"Wait, I'm confused. Did we have to get permission because of Decepticon rules or Seeker code?" She tries to understand Starscream better.

"Both," Skyfire answers. "As a Seeker, Jetfire had the rights to the service. Prime contacted him on that channel to see if he would allow him to rest in our hallowed ground."

"Hold on, time out! Prime called a Decepticon asking permission for a funeral in the middle of the war?"

Sunstreaker pipes up, "As much as the council and Primes are treated with respect by Optimus, even though he didn't agree with all their leadership, the Seekers were treated just as highly. The Seekers guarded their charges with their own lives even if they didn't agree with their charges. Think of your NSA, heh." He chuckles to himself about his sister-in-law." When he sees Alexis understands NSA, he continues seriously, "The Elite Guard was not to be messed with. You have seen Starscream with his sword?"

Her stomach flipped, _Yeah, frightenly sexy the way he moves and strikes,_ she bit back. Instead she just nods, "Wish I could move like that."

"Yeah, we all do!" Sunstreaker laughs. Skyfire growls. "No offense my friend, but there is a reason he was made Commander."

"Don't forget, he was my best friend," the painful words bite out.

Sunstreaker and Alexis share a worried look for Skyfire. She strokes the dash, "I'm sorry Skyfire. This has been very hard on you recently."

"Starscream has a soul. He has a deep spark. I just wish he would act on it," he huffs.

Sunstreaker missed the look Alexis was giving Skyfire. Instead she dipped into her sketch. Sunstreaker watched her draw each Seeker at their most tender. She was easily able to label Skyfire, Starscream, and Thundercracker. She had to ask Sunstreaker who the others were.

"And the female?"

"That is-" Skyfire coughed, making it clear to Sunstreaker to be careful about his answer. "That is Slipstream. One of the few femme Seekers."

"I haven't seen her at any of the battles."

"She doesn't ally with any group. You would say she is a free agent."

"Would she come to the Autobot cause?"

"No." He simply answers.

"Why not?" Both of the Autobots are silent for awhile. She tries again, "Another secret?"

"She won't stand against Megatron or Starscream. Let's just leave it at that." Skyfire remarks. Alexis looks to Sunstreaker for a better answer.

He chooses his words carefully. "Do you remember last time you dove into a quest about a secret? Painful?" She nods. "Trust me, don't go there again." She scribbles the name Slipstream down. "Off to recharge for you."

Alexis doesn't argue with Sunstreaker this time. But it does bug her who this Slipstream is. Could she have been his mate who turned? Starscream wouldn't be that cruel to use me … would he? But her dreams that night left her torn between sharing passion with him again, and the though of him tearing her heart out.

~~ Hacking the Earth to Moonbase 1 transmissions, Starscream finds the first wave of fighters are headed back to Earth. No wonder she didn't try to reach him at the moon plateau they had been at before. He had to see her. She was like a virus that has bored a deep hole into his spark. He can't think, accept about her. Watching her walk away in pain, he knew he had done that. He had to make it right. Now to find a reason to get back to Earth without Megatron beating the scrap out of him.

~~Arriving back on Earth, Alexis returns to her parents house, but feels like so much of a stranger. It's so hard to look her parents in the eye with all she has seen and what she feels, all that she has done. Her father laughs about her finally slowing down. She smirks back, rather that let is words nail the truth. She grabs her keys and tears the motorcycle out across the highway as fast as she can. But it still seems too slow after flying under Starscream's wing. She just can't get her blood to race as fast as he made it go while stroking and caressing her body. Parking the bike to the side of the deserted road she begins screaming as loud as she can. He asked her to scream his name as their bodies joined. She couldn't at that moment, but now here she was. Begging and pleading him to come screaming through the stars and take her way from her own thoughts. In one final call, she screamed his name in his own language praying he heard her plea. Then she sank to the ground and watched the sunset. Still alone, she watched it rise.

Slowly she made her way back home. Her father was just then heading out to work, "Out with the boys?"

Alexis smiles, "If you call squirrels and owls boys, sure."

Then her father strokes her face tenderly, "Honey, it's call Rest and Relaxation for a reason. Go get some. I don't want your CO coming down on us because you pushed yourself harder at home than on the front lines, okay?"

She slips her arm around her father, "I love you daddy. Never forget that."

He hugs her back, "And I'm very proud of you too, Red Star. Certainly far braver than I ever was."

She smiles, "I guess I just take after my grandfather as a soldier."

Beau Paxton laughs, "Yes, according to my mother, yes you do. Now go get some sleep. That's an order." And her father heads out. Alexis heads up to bed. But can only sleep for a few short hours. After a nice long hot shower, she comes back to the living room.

The doorbell rings and she calls, "I'll get it." She yanks open the door expecting a door to door salesman. But what she does see freezes her instantly.

He's here. On her doorstep. Solid black hair all sticking up like a punk, with his black t-shirt, white flight jacket with red streaks, black leather pants and heavy boots. Then of course, very cool sunglasses to cut the red glow.

"Who is it, Alexis?" Her mother calls from the kitchen.

"Nobody, Mom," she calls back. But his expression drops in disappointment. "Ah, Mom, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Alright honey."

Alexis pulls the door closed behind her and whispers out forcefully, "What are you doing here?" Never forgetting she had cried his name across the universe begging him to come back to her.

He looks down at his attire, "I didn't figure anybody would recognize me."

Alexis grabs his hand and hauls him down the street, away from the house as fast as possible. "Look, I can't explain you to my parents. What am I saying, I can't explain you to myself." That smirk of his ekes out. "Oh shut up. How would you explain me in my alt form to your buddies?" She cocks her head back.

He leans in, intertwining his fingers with hers, "I'll have to beat them off with both swords flaming, Red Star." She drops her head blushing at the compliment and the thought of how sexy he is when welding both swords.

Then he stops suddenly and pulls her against him. He wraps his arms around her waist securely. He won't let her escape this time. She has to face him. But his tone drops so tender, "I hurt you, didn't I?" She bites her lip. His hands clutch her more securely, "You have to know, I never meant to hurt you."

She places her finger tips on his lips, "Don't think about it."

He drops his hands and strides away from her, "How can I not?" Thrusting his fingers through his hair he almost laughs at himself, "By Primus, you know how many lives I've taken with out a thought?"

She nods seriously, "I know."

"I never give it a thought." She nods her head again, "But, this time I…"

Now it's her turn to come back to him and turn him by a tug to his elbow. "Look at me, Star." Now it's his turn to be forced to face her. Alexis cups his face, "Star. We have something incredible. We have something that can't be described."

"It's dangerous." He actually sounds worried.

She gives him her old saucy look, "Would either one of us have it any other way?" It's his turn to laugh. She takes a brazen move. Right there in broad daylight on Earth a few houses down from her parents, she gives him a bold kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Wrapping his arms back around her waist and hold her just as tight.

"I had to see you again. But right now I have to leave," he tells her. She nods. "How long will you be here?"

"I have to report back on Friday." She can see him running the numbers through his head. She brings his chin back down to face her, "I will meet you back there if I don't see you before then. Don't worry about it. We will find a way." He swoops in and captures her mouth again in his strike move. Only this time, when he tries to pull back, she pulls his lip in a very provocative way. He groans, trying to figure out how to get back to her sooner.

But he doesn't. They meet back up at the desert plateau near the EMC base where they first met. The only way to see her was to bring Decepticon trouble with him. But they were pesky issues. Nothing too serious or dangerous. Just theft runs. He feels guilty bring problems on Alexis, but he had to see her. It was crazy what he would and risk for her.

This time, she is ready for him. This time she makes love to him ever so slowly. Tenderness he has never known. The pleasure of a slight touch. His scars transferred across don't sicken her. He notices the way she ignores them. Like she is trying to ignore their real lives. Instead he joins her relishing in every touch. The warmth of a kiss against a sensitive spot sends electric tingles through his body more tingling than an EMP jolt. A palm spread wide to cup and mold a thigh, a trailing fingernail against spine, a bite to an affiliation tat (trying to rip it out of their lives), the tip of a tongue to distract the bite…. Lights fire of the need to crawl inside each other's souls.

And then ever so carefully so he can feel everything, she slowly sheathes him. His back arches into her, crying out her name and cupping her lower back, she grinds herself to make the seal tight. She gives him a Cheshire's smile and his eyes remain tightly closed relishing in this sensation.

Afterwards, they are curled up in each other's arms basking in the after glow under a full moon, she also explains why last time was such a shock to her body. "But you said your boyfriend…" he asks later cuddling her to his chest in deep regret for the pain he caused.

"But I never said we had done this. Obviously we hadn't." She smiles, letting him know, she doesn't regret their past moment in time.

He chuckles, "And my first, too." Both of them have a good laugh. "I enjoyed this one so much more." He frames her face, "I could see you." She blushes and he kisses her sweetly. This night is so hard to part. One last kiss ends up being the tenth last kiss. He actually takes off first at the call from his com.

Alexis returned sore again, but this time with a smile. Gigi said nothing but just gave her a secret smirk determined to find Alexis' secret lover.

Alexis returns with her, _Good luck with that, _smile.


	7. Chapter 7 casey and sideswipe

_**Prime Blood Red Star Chapter 7 **_

The meetings between the human and Decepticon lovers alternated between 'Bot-flight time and human-lover's time. Almost always at night. The base wouldn't miss her, she prayed. He could tell Megatron he was on night maneuvers and infiltrate human sleeping bases, he lied. Megatron is wary of his disappearances. Gigi is worried about Alexis secret lover, pretty sure it is Star, but no idea it's Starscream.

As Alexis his headed out to the roof one night for her jet pack, she has to stop suddenly, there were voices on her rooftop launch pad. She instantly recognized one voice: Sideswipe. The other was female. A femme? Last time on Cybertron none of the femmes had been around, something about a mission they were all on. Later it was heard that some of the male pilots has made a few crass plans, and rather than send the pilots home in body bags, it was decided to send the femmes on a much needed R&R. Much to Sideswipe's disappointment. The male pilots paid for it heavily with extra shuttle cleaning duty and a much needed detail for Skyfire.

So here now was her first chance to see one of the Autobot femmes. Carefully she poked her head around the corner, and was instantly shocked. Sideswipe's back was to her, but one the femme's hand is under the armored panels of his _aft. _On the ground at his feet was an armored panel, looking very rounded like a human bust. Looking up, Alexis saw the femme sitting on the low wall with her other fingers curled around the back of his helm guiding his head buried in her chest. Her own head was tipped down watching what he was doing. "Oh dear Lord, Swipe! How do I let you do this to me? Ah! Not so hard!"

His head pulls back a smidge, "Just as sensitive as your human skin." She giggles with him. And he dips back in until she lets out a sharp retort again.

"Do that again and I'll bite your-!"

His voice purrs a threat, "You wouldn't because then you won't get-"

She yanks his head back and barks softly, "Company."

Sideswipe doesn't move, "Streaker I swear!-"

The femme giggles, "It's not your brother again. Human this time."

Alexis tries to turn away, but an incoming Autobot dagger blocks her path. Alexis turns back slowly and sees Sideswipe's body blocking the femme replacing her chest piece. He scowls looking at her, "Alexis? What are you doing here?"

Alexis is still a bit stunned by what she saw and heard. The femme taps Swipe on the helm (letting him know she was decent) and he steps towards Alexis. The stunning silver femme slips down and to his side. "I asked you a question, Lieutenant," he steps up the tone.

"Sketching?" Alexis tries again, weakly. This time she holds up the pad and pencil.

Swipe narrows his gaze, "Not this you don't."

The femme runs a hand down his aft again, "Oh, I don't know, I might like a nude of you."

He turns his head ever so slightly in a warning scowl to his mate. Alexis wonders if she got off the hook and turns to the door. The foot coming closer blocking her path, tells her she didn't.

"Streaker and I have already warned you." Swipe thumbs his fist to the femme at his side. "We brought reinforcements this time."

Alexis looks up to the stunning femme. There was no wonder Sideswipe had his hands all over her. More than that, this was his wife. The silver femme lowers herself to one knee and comes eye to eye with Alexis. She knows that look. It switches from Swipe's lover to security-warrior and then concerned mother. She puts a hand out, "Glad to meet you Lieutenant Alexis Paxton. I'm Casey."

Alexis narrows her gaze, "And how are you an reinforcement?"

Casey smirks up to Swipe. He spreads his palms letting her know, _say whatever will help the situation._ So Casey turns back to her, "Ex-NSA." Then she looks back up to Swipe, "And been to hell and back for love." At this she clasps his left hand kissing the banded mark sweetly. He gives it an extra squeeze and her a soft look.

Alexis can't help but look between them wanting to know their story so much. Could they even understand what she was going through right now? Could she tell them?

Just then, Starscream goes streaking over the base. Casey instantly touches her com, "Blaster! What the hell is he doing here?"

Sideswipe pulls away from his wife and dashes down stairs. Casey scoops up Alexis with one hand and the dagger with the other. Without a word, listening for the report from Blaster, Casey follows her mate down the stairs. _No, they wouldn't understand, _Alexis sighs.Casey drops Alexis in the barracks bars the door continuing to listen for incoming reports. No rendezvous for Alexis and Star tonight.

Within a week, the Autobots were at the Notora System. A very strange planet filled with green and purple plants. All the creatures were red and blue reptilians. From what Alexis gathered, there should be more than enough to keep the Insecticons interested. What would cause them to bail out so quickly?

Since the Autobots were there, so were the 'Cons. The Autobots managed to push them off to the pink moon. Along with Rad and Gigi, Alexis gets permission with Sunstreaker and Casey to go exploring. When Casey seems to have her back turned, and the humans looked to be asleep, Casey sneaks out.

She was quite surprised to see a grey mini con waiting for her at the edge of the camp. With a finger to his lips, he chucks the red disk out and touches a control on his hand. Alexis steps on and becomes Red Star. The grey mini con, jumps to her pod/cockpit as she transforms. With a few beeps and squeal, Alexis somehow understands where he is leading her. She makes it nearly and hour from the camp and is concerned by seeing Starscream sitting on a rock in the middle of a pool of pure hot oil. The mini con gives her an comforting tone, but Alexis still doesn't understand. She lands and proto-forms at the edge. The mini con also leaps to his feet setting the disk down.

Starscream turns to the mini con and smiles slightly, "Thank you, Swindle. You can go." Swindle shakes his head adamantly. Starscream says it again, "Go." Swindle crosses his arms and stomps his foot. Starscream smiles brightly, "You brought the help I needed and I am grateful. Now go. I don't need you anymore tonight." Swindle cocks his head in disbelief. Starscream tries to rise but instantly stops in pain and sits back down. He drops his head, "Fine whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. I tried to save you when Shockwave pins you down and probes your processor as to what I've been up to." Swindle makes the point, he would already would have known. Starscream shake his head giving up the argument.

Instead he holds his hand out to Alexis, "Come to me." It wasn't an order from his command. It was a plea from his spark. She takes his hand and finds the hot oil very comforting and soothing as her foot steps in. His hand draws her to stand before him, but he doesn't look up to her. No he pulls her tightly and buries his face in her belly. Alexis runs her hands over his jets and down his back. Then she feels it. And looks at the sticky Energon on her hands. "You're bleeding."

"I don't care." His voice whispers nuzzling her exposed belly under-armor. Alexis turns to Swindle, he's worried.

"Star, talk to me?" She tries softly.

Now he looks up to her and smiles, "That's what I really want." He tries to lift his right arm to her face, but stops with a hiss.

She kneels down and cups his face, "Star, what is going on? You can't keep this to yourself. Prime doesn't understand your motives. The Autobots can't tell if they should kill you or trust you."

With a painful smile, "Yeah, well not much different than back home." Swindle chirps at him, "Well, I didn't ask you either!" Starscream snaps to his partner. Swindle turns his back and sits in a huff, but doesn't abandon his partner.

Alexis now can see the wound leaking from the front of his chassis as well. Carefully, with his instructions, she removes his front shoulder panels and sees the hole. A big one on his right side of his pectoral (in human terms). Alexis slides around to the back and quickly removes both his sword-wings tossing them to the bank beside Swindle. Then she removes the back panels. In no time, Starscream is stripped to his waist in only his under-armor of white slick flexible metal bleeding Energon from his wound that goes straight through. Alexis can tell he was hit in the back and it came out the front.

"What can I do for you? Should I take you to Red Alert?"

He takes her hand, "I got lucky. I have both you and this rare pool of oil. But I can't get the oil into the wound."

Alexis scoops up the oil in her hands and lets it run down his back seeping into the wound. His body sighs and moans of release escape his vocorder. Alexis helps him slip off the rock and further into the pool. Then she reaches up and carefully removes his helm. This one she sets carefully beside Swindle and gives him and order, "If they call, lie." Swindle just nods. She looks over and sees his bare scalp of deep slick black and curly designs tip down, optic closed. She whispers to Swindle, "What can I do?" Swindle gives her a weak smile that says it all: _be here for him._

Then she turns back to Starscream. Still he can't lift the right arm high enough, but with the left he sloshes the oil into the wound from the front hissing out a string of obscenities. Kneeling at his side, Alexis lifts the oil to the back and helps pour it in. He now growls and is beginning to list. Alexis stops, but he grasps her hand, "No, keep going."

Slowly she does. He leans his head against her and lets her carefully bring the oil up from the front and the back of the wound. She can see it is taking time, but the oil is healing. "I have an idea." Settling herself behind him, she puts her arms under his pits, "Lay back, love, I'll keep your head up." Slowly he does as she says and now his head lays in her lap letting the oil soak into the wound from the front and the back. He takes one of her hands and lays it over his spark. She can feel a slight part in the light under-armor against her palm, but it doesn't feel like a wound. Star doesn't let her palm move.

"Talk to me, love." Alexis tries again. "Why don't you come join us?"

"Please Alexis, I don't want to talk about that."

Her other hand strokes his brow, "What are you doing here?"

"I got shot by those creeps." He lifts his optics and smirks, "Not you creeps, the real creeps." She can't help but smirk to that one. He closes his eyes again. "They're increasing their arsenal. Tell Prime, the weapons are poisoned." Rather than argue why Prime should heed her, she just continues to listen to the Seeker Commander in her arms. "These guys are up to something. Something about Unicron, which obviously makes Megatron curious. He's like Ravage with an Insecticons, just won't let go. He won't listen to me. And now he won't listen to Soundwave, that really has me worried."

Alexis looks to Swindle, "What about Leader One?"

Swindle answers in his own way. The look on Starscream's face is so sweet in response, "Thank you, I think." Alexis taps her lover's head to translate. "He said Megatron isn't smart enough to listen to his partner, unlike me." Alexis smiles and winks to Swindle. Starscream takes a deep breath. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Sideswipe has stuck his wife to baby-sit me. Seems like people are worried where I run off to at night."

"Come home with me," he dares her.

"No, you come home with me," she challenges him back.

His head turns aside bitterly, "Don't ask me that again, Alexis."

Her voice nearly chokes, "What are we going to do?" He just shakes his head. "Starscream, please. You have to help me understand." He doesn't answer her. She straighten his head and his optics pop open, "Fine! Do you have a mate?" He shakes his head adamantly. "Then who the hell is Slipstream?" He chuckles then starts laughing. Her hand slaps his fresh wound. His gaze narrows sharply. "Girlfriend?"

"Primus NO!" He yanks away from her, but finds his head swirling and has to grab it with both hands. "Swindle, get her back before they confine her to the bring."

Alexis clamps both hands to the sides of his head forcing him to look at her green optics, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on! If the humans, Decepticons and Autobots are being played by the Morgans then we need to team up and fight them off."

"I KNOW THAT!" He barks in her face grasping her wrists.

She sneers, "Then tell Prime."

He leans in, "I did."

"Tell Megatron."

"I did." He takes her hand and puts it on the deep scars across his torso. "And paid for it." With that, he shoves her hands away.

"What is going on?"

"I'm try to find out why the Morgans want Unicron."

"Who can I ask on the Autobot side?"

Swallowing hard, he is pondering his words carefully. "Tell Skyfire. Tell him to check out this pool. I'll leave him a piece of the weapon I pulled out of my shoulder for him to examine. He can take that to Prime for evidence." With that he crawls away from her and back to the shore. His wounds have not completely healed, but at least they have stopped leaking and a very thin piece of metal-skin has come over the wound. He reaches for the heavy armor, still having a few catches with the arm. Alexis knows he will leave with or with out the heavy armor, and decides to help him. Carefully she gets the back panels back on. She takes his swords and waits until he is fully erect before handing him one. He slips it in, but she holds the other behind her back, baiting him.

"You didn't drag me all the way over here just for me to heal your wounds and take off with out me getting something."

He leans in and reaches both hands behind her back. Now her hands are pinned behind her back with his sword and his hands griping her wrist firmly. "Give me the sword," he orders. Knowing he has to leave quickly or regret his next set of words harboring on the tip of his tongue.

"Give me…" she begins but the impish smile spreads across his face.

"Yes?" he eggs her on meanly.

"You know I love you, right?" she tries to sound cocky. His smile drops quickly.

"Then you are a fool," he chides her sharply, takes the sword and turns his back on her setting it into place. He turns to Swindle, "Come." Swindle says something back to him. Starscream whips his head back around to his partner with a glower. Then he looks over to Alexis.

She's still shocked, "You lying piece of slag. You bastard!"

In two steps his hands have her face cupped and he is sucking the air from her body making her heat up quickly with his consuming kiss. He has never kissed her so passionately. It was like his mouth was making love to hers and taking her soul with him. Then more devastating when she was sure he would take her roughly again, he slows down the kiss. Her hands grip his waist tightly for stability. And then he breaks the bond of their lips and gives her a few smaller, lighter kisses turning his head in different ways, like he can't stop giving her one last kiss. Finally he has to step back. She can tell, the kiss has messed him up worst than her.

His voice cracks, "Tell Skyfire he needs to teach you the ways of the Seeker. He always was a better teacher. Tell him.. It's time to teach the next generation." With that, he touches her shoulder with the disk and drops her back to herself. He lifts her into his hand and flies of at supersonic speed, dropping her back at the Autobot base, not Casey's camp. Right beside Skyfire's personal area. With a crackling boom of the sound barrier breaking, Alexis felt her heart shutter.

Skyfire comes outside and sees Alexis, "Hey, what are you doing back here?"

Alexis stares at Skyfire in a new light. Starscream ordered her to team up with his best friend. There are few people he can count on, and he set the two he had to help him. She swallows hard, "I found something you need to see. Right now."

Skyfire looks up to where the tip an a contrail can be seen. He smiles lightly, "Let's go. This doesn't bode well, does it?" He drops down to his Seeker form. Alexis quickly jumps aboard. At first the trip is silent, then Skyfire starts, "What did he tell you?"

"He said you would know what to do with what I have to show you."

"And?"

"Skyfire, can you teach me to be a Seeker?" Skyfire doesn't answer. "What did he mean you were the better teacher?"

"I was his commander," sigh, "He was my best friend."

"What happened?"

" when the war broke out we argued. I told him it was a bad idea to team up with the Decepticons. There had to be a better way. He thought if he stayed with them long enough, maybe Prime would bump Megatron out of the way, and he could bring them all in under his leadership. Unite the fractions again. I told him Megatron was more powerful and not stupid. He needed to break away, he didn't have all the facts. Starscream was bold, and driven. As badly as Megatron. Now he is tied in place."

"Why won't he just leave?"

Skyfire shutters, "He said he won't leave the Seeker's Commanderless again. It nearly killed the corps once before, he won't let our honor and duty be betrayed again."

"Oh ouch."

Skyfire moans, "You can say that again."

After a heavy silence, she asks carefully, "Will you teach me?"

"It would be an honor, Red Star. I pray you do not get attached to him."

"Ahhhh…" Alexis cringes that he might actually know.

Skyfire chuckles, "I am not a fool, I see that look in your eyes. Much like a young flier I knew. But I fear this current commander will get himself killed and you will be left with a hole in your heart the size of this old bot."

The rest of the flight is left to Skyfire teaching her some of the honor and brazenness of the Seekers. They were a daring and highly honorable group. Reminding her very much of the Marine guards at the US Embassy. How many had to stand guard in dangerous places for boring amounts of time for the civilians and ambassadors? Some body had to do it and represent their country's strength. But when push came to shove and danger and security was needed, no one shoved the Marines or the Seekers around. They did the shoving, fighting, guarding and even at time the dying. Weather it be the High Council or the Beirut Embassy.

Feeling more honored, Alexis leads Skyfire next to the pool of oil. Sure enough, there was the weapon still with Starscream's blood on it. Curiously Skyfire looks at it, "This had to be painful and ugly." He didn't mean to but looked down to Alexis. "You saw this?" She tries to stay stoic, but he could see. Skyfire picks up some of the oil and examines it carefully. "This is incredible. This must have burned but healed quickly." Again he checks her reaction. Yep, he was right.

"All right Seeker recruit, let's head out." With that she loads up and they head back to base. Skyfire does drop a message to Casey, "Ah, Casey, I have Lieutenant Paxton for a science recovery operation."

"Excuse me? How?"

Skyfire scratches his head, "I'd rather not say. I just do. Out." Then turns to Alexis, "You owe me."

She opens her eyes wide, "Hey! I just handed over a valuable piece of a clue to intentions of the Morgans. How can you say that?"

Skyfire leans in, "Because this is just the beginning. Besides," he taps her head, "I don't want you getting your heart broken."

"Good luck with that!" Alexis mutters to herself.

But over the next few weeks, Alexis becomes Skyfire's personal assistant with the toxin and the oil. On top of that, he teaches her to weald a sword. To his surprise, she picks it up quickly and with as much grace and dignity as… a certain Seeker and his twin.

Chapter 8 is coming…..


	8. Chapter 8 red and scream team

**Red Star Chapter 8 **

The next time Starscream made a flyover, Skyfire turned a blind eye to Alexis' disappearance. But he couldn't turn a deaf ear to the laughter and sudden silence not too far away. When he stole up to the sight, it was a mixed pang of delight and grief. On the edge of this green and purple plateau was Starscream sparing with a knockout of a red 'bot. To her credit, she was holding her own against his strikes. Not an easy task considering, Starscream wasn't going easy on her. And she barely flinched when he made contact. He on the other hand was completely wide optic when he made a comment, and she whipped her wing-sword in an arc and wanged him with the flat right on top of his helm, then lighting fast turned and smacked his aft. He dropped his sword and charged her with a broad smile and both arms aiming to grab her. She tucked her sword in and flew off. He swore, retrieved his own and blasted off after her. Who ever that Red Bot was, she better run. Starscream will make her pay. Or maybe that's what she wanted. Skyfire went back to his exploration to the plants around the pool to find out if they were the cause of the healing properties of the oil.

Red Star on the other hand flew as fast as she could to the higher peak of the mountain and dipped into a valley. Sure that she had hidden from him. But shortly she felt an arm wrap around her waist hauling her against his chest. His teeth came down on a sensitive spot in her wing. His hands began to inch under her hip panels. Her body shuttered and moan as he released the panel. Taking his time, he taught her about her own sensitive circuits. Alexis moved her head to his shoulder and tugged his head closer. It was her turn this time to kiss him. Turning her body completely into his, his touches became more of caresses than pleasure enhancements. Like they could read each other's minds that things were going too fast again, she pulls back and just tucks herself close to him. In turn, he clasps this moment just as tightly and securely locks her into his arms of comfort and support.

"Have you ever had a mate?" She asks him softly.

"No. Have you ever wanted one?" He asks in turn nearly afraid of her answer.

She strokes his back, "I never stopped long enough to hear somebody ask, if they did. I know some wanted me seriously, but I had my career."

He nuzzles her closer, "I was too afraid." Her hand stops stroking asking him to go on. He lifts his head and cups her cheek to face him, "Once you bond, if your mate dies, a piece of your spark dies as well."

"Optimus?" she breathes out.

Starscream nods, "I respect him very much. He has lost two mates, and yet he leads valiantly. I don't think I could ever be that strong if my mate…"

Alexis picks up from his doubts, "I think he leads to keep their memory alive. He will not let their deaths be in vain."

Starscream lays his forehead against her shoulder, "Worthy to be a Seeker, this Prime."

"Well he does have his sword and flight-tech." Alexis pokes. Star chuckles lightly not moving. "How are you doing?" She changes the subject stroking the chest. The heavy armor has been repaired, but she worries about the under-armor. He said nothing during their sparring and showed no signs of difficulty. Star rolls his forehead against her shoulder in a negative response, "Don't worry about me. I've lived through worse."

She tries lightly not even wanting to think of him being worse. "Skyfire is making progress on the oil. Something about the plants around here. Have you looked into the orb?"

Starscream reaches back and open his subspace. "I need you to take it back. I found Mindwipe in my quarters the other day. That guy makes me as nervous as Shockwave. There is something about him I more than don't trust."

Alexis stokes his right shoulder panel where his tattoo shows up as a human, "Star, is it dangerous for you to be a human? Are we putting your 'Bot life in danger."

He looks at the orb in their palms and smiles, "I don't give a slagging scrap if it is. I will not regret any time I have had with you, my love." With that he kisses her ever so tenderly. "Come on, I should get you back."

She looks up to him nearly pleading to not go back, "Carry me, please. I need to be surround by you." Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he lets them feed of their contact a little bit longer like this.

Eventually, they have to break. He does as she says and carries her back to Skyfire. Starscream drops her just perfectly, and she lands in the tree above Skyfire and slips through the branches to his shoulder. Skyfire laughs, "So now it's raining EMC on this planet. I wonder what is next? Humans becoming 'Bots?"

He enjoys the shocked look on her face. Quickly she covers her expression, "Isn't that what happened to Casey? She said she was ex-NSA. Was her transformation an NSA/Autobot experiment?"

Skyfire leans in and smirks knowingly, "No. A twist of love's fate." He waits for her reaction, but gets none. So he shrugs, "Casey likes to say it's another example of her God's power over the whole universe."

"And you?" Alexis wants to understand deeply.

"I'm a scientist and a warrior. I have no time for faith any more."

Alexis poke him in the forehead, "Liar."

"At least in love. A very cruel thing for Primus to grant." With that he turns back to his task at hand. Alexis understands there is a deep hurt in his life. Maybe he too is widowed. Who would know? What would she do with the information? No, she doesn't want to know. She already has a hard time looking Optimus in the face with what she now knows.

~~ Returning to base, Alexis hides the orb in her steel locker hoping it will shield the energy reading. Besides, the 'Bots rarely come into the human barracks. She grabs her sketch pad and colored pencils. Sitting in the observation room of the base, she tries to put together the pieces of the puzzle while sketching the purple landscape. Who knew there were so many hues of violet, purple and lavender?

Okay so the Morgans want Unicron. They want the Insecticons off this planet. The Autobots have been here for nearly a week and the Morgans haven't pushed them off? The Decepticons are on the pink moon occasionally coming in to sting the Autobots, but nothing serious. What about the herbal oil with regenerative properties? Starscream said Mindwipe is doing his own experiments here. And what was with the four planet fight that took Jetfire? What was there? Why haven't they hit Earth?

Captain Samburg came into the lounge with his coffee and Danish, "Hey Alexis, what do you have there?" Alexis looked down and found she hadn't sketched at all. She had written down her notes. Samburg picked it up and looked closely, "These are some very good points. You better come with me." He touches his radio, "Prime, lets meet."

"Sir?" Alexis is very confused.

Samburg smiles, "You're not in trouble this time Paxton. Come on."

Alexis follows him into the war room. Directly in front of her is the war table, with the Prowl's hologram inside it. Hopefully Prime hasn't noticed the real one missing. Alexis and Samburg are lifted to the edge of the table. Samburg puts Alexis notes down on the scanner that brings it up to 'Bot readable size on the war table. Prime strokes his temple reading the notes.

He points to the regenerative properties, "How do you know this?"

"Ah…" Alexis can only come up with. Prime and Samburg lean in waiting for her explanation.

The internal visual com patches in, "Because she was with me," Skyfire remarks. Alexis flushes. "I caught Alexis wandering away from the camp sight. We both came across Starscream sitting in the pool of oil with Swindle standing guard. We observed him pouring the oil in to the wound. Prime, it was a through and through wound of the shoulder and healed him enough to fly out in less than a half an hour."

"That's powerful stuff," Prime hisses that Starscream was so close.

"I know, that's why I wanted Alexis to help me with the experiments."

"Why haven't the Morgans come back?" Samburg asks.

Sideswipe come into the room, "Who do you think shot Starscream? It wasn't any of us. And from what I can tell, that isn't the work of Megatron. He prefers his fists." Alexis inwardly cringes at the though of Starscream being beaten by Megatron's big paws.

"Why?" Prime asks again.

Alexis taps the word Unicron. Then she reaches over and touches the word regenerative. Swipe and Prime and Skyfire gasp at the same time. "We need to get through to Megatron." Alexis tries again.

Prime shakes his head, "He won't listen right now."

Alexis slams her hand down. "What will it take for him to listen?"

Prime shakes his head sadly, "I just don't know."

Sideswipe pipes up, "What can we do without Megatron then?"

Samburg tries, "What do we know about these Morgans?"

"I've got Prowl, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee out looking. I'd rather not say right where. But I have a couple teams out at the sight of attacks that look like work of the Morgans. I hope to have them back in a few days. Skyfire, what have you and Preceptor found out about the oil?"

"Well I think it explains why those pests are so fragging hard to kill. The plants heal them quickly. But those pests are so single minded, anything short of killing them or feeding them will not stop them."

Alexis taps her notes again, "Where are the Insecticons now? Are you sure they fled? Or where they lead?"

Sideswipe groans, "I don't like where you are leading Paxton."

"Neither do I, Sideswipe." She groans herself.

Skyfire pipes up again, "We need to talk to Starscream."

Alexis tries not to look worried but looks up to Prime, "But Megatron?"

Prime smiles, "Starscream can hold his own against Megatron. You have no idea how many times he has taken a beating and come back stronger. I do not agree with his discipline techniques, but Starscream is more of an asset than a hindrance to the Decepticons. Megatron will not risk killing him with his own hands, just pushing him back down." Alexis did not find comfort in Prime's words, it only added to her nightmares that night. There was no rendezvous that night. And there was also no sleep for Alexis either.

And an extremely uncomfortable recharge for Starscream. His processor could not stop thinking of Alexis. He had been secretly present when Jetfire and took his vows with Raven. With the other Seekers and Prime, turned his back when their sparks merged. The glow of two perfect mates was enough to white out and blind the participants even with their backs turned. He had officiated Skyfire and Onyx's bonding. Just before he left. It crushed Starscream to hear via rumor that Onyx had been killed. Not far from where Elita's body had been found and Chromia captured. She was not a Seeker, but he had privately made sure she was buried with the Seekers and had a message sent to Skyfire. Of course, Skyfire didn't respond.

When the recharge cycle was over, Starscream's processor was screaming but his body was energized. It was a horrible feeling to want to go offline for awhile but your body just won't let you. There was just too much work to be done.

What the Pit were those Morgans up to? And where the slag is Mindwipe off to now? Starscream mentioned it to Soundwave. He sent Lazerbeak to tag along and report back. Hopefully that bird will come back with useful information this time.

Sitting back in his station trying to go over the information he had, his processor just could get Alexis' question out of his mind, _Have you ever wanted a mate?_ And he nearly answered, "Not until you." He sank his head into his hands. Oh he was doomed by this redheaded female and her laser green eyes and her sauce tongue and …. He had to see her again. _She is going to be the death of me!_

~~ Prowl sent a message. Skyfire, Optimus, Swipeteam Captain Samburg and Alexis headed out. Mars. The Morgans were there but it looked like they were still in the staging areas of an attack. There was only one reason they would be here: Earth. Optimus pulled his back up straight ready to charge in there and ring every Morgan's neck shaking them until they said what the Pit they were up to. But before he could even call in his reinforcements, the Decepticons attacked the Morgan base.

Optimus readied his weapon, "Don't touch a 'Con, but I want answers. Got it Prowl?" He just nodded. They all headed out with Prowls team. The 'Cons were doing well, but not enough to beat the Morgan's down.

The Morgans were worse than the Quintesons. They didn't just have superior intelligence, they were cute… well in human terms, Alexis put it. Take the fluffiest Ewok, put the most charming welcoming personality of Strawberry Shortcake, add a stable of Rainbow Bright horses with iridescent scales instead of horseflesh, and the skill of James Bond's, the twisted side of Hannibal Lecture, and the driven desire of any crazed Nazi dictator and greed of a drug cartel, and you have the Morgans. By looking at them and their ambassador like tone you would trust them with everything. But their desire, greed and skill is carefully hidden. No one would think of slaying a teddy bear. Not one four to forty feet tall. Yes, they can morph their size to the planet they are skimming, scheming and raping of resources.

But right now, the Decepticons are just what this universe needed. They didn't gave a frag about fluff. Demolisher was having a heck of a time with all that fluff sticking and clogging his gears from the blood of his opponent.

For a moment, Alexis wanted to laugh seeing Starscream attacking a twenty foot fluff ball and looking like he was in a fight with a cat. She flew her jet right past him blasting away at one coming towards his back. He smirks seeing it's her. She drops signal to Swindle who understand immediately and disengages from Starscream's back. Alexis meet him behind a rock outcropping and flips to Red Star. Swindle leaps to her shoulder for the ride back to the fight. Alexis charges in, keeping herself close to Starscream. Bumblebee and Prowl inside the base for recon. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Casey and Sideswipe merge but the little on who had been on Casey's shoulder dashed inside with Prowl. _Their son?_ But she didn't have time to think, getting whacked upside the head by a furry paw.

"Careful, ah, Red," Starscream stumbles at what to call her. She chuckles. "The talons are poisoned." With that, he slices off his opponent's paw. It lands at her feet and she can see the poison acid begin to eat away at her toe. "Use their blood to counter it."

With that, she rubs her foot against the cut end of the arm and does so. She instantly feet the healing power of the blood. And strikes her sword straight into the chest of the beast before her. The beast just laughs.

Starscream shakes his head, "Like this." Keeping up the blocking of her foe she watches him take both front paws off, then the second set of arms hidden at the belly, then the head. "It has to be in that order."

They hear an explosion and look over. Prime has Roller sitting on his shoulder with a canister to his back. Prime knelt to a firing position and has turned his ion cannon into a plasma incendiary device. The furball before him, was now a molten ball of slag.

"Well frag me!" Starscream drops the tip of his sword to the ground.

Alexis finishes her opponent and leans into his audio, "I did, lover."

The corner of his mouth tugs at her remark but he doesn't take his eyes off the carcass before Prime. Another furball charges, Starscream lifts his sword knocking it off it's feet but it was rising again, "Finish this for me, will you." And he strides over to Optimus. Alexis takes over the new foe, very surprised to see Starscream secure his sword and casually walk over to the Autobot leader through the cross of arsenal. Prime keeps up his flaming. Starscream picks up the slag pile examining it carefully at Prime's side while he turns holding two incoming off with his own guns.

"They are robotic organisms?" Starscream is surprised. Prime merely grunts in agreement. "Does Roller need more?" Roller chirps. Starscream reaches back removing Swindle and attaches him to Roller then orders, "Help him."

Before Starscream turns away, Optimus calls out quietly through the battle, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know." Starscream mutters back.

The battle goes on for quite a while. But the tide really turns when The Autobots and two Decepticons come racing out of the bunker. He blows up, blinding everyone's optics for a moment. It doesn't take long from there for the 'Bots and 'Cons to find no more opponents coming towards them. The clean up work begins looking for anyone who is alive enough for interrogation. And euthanizing the others.

Starscream takes a moment to chuck the disk and return Alexis to herself. Just as she dropped, they all heard it.

"Why you lying, good for nothing…." And the pounding of metallic fist against metal chassis. Starscream looks to Prime. They are both concerned and rush over to the noise. Starscream reaches there first and sees Skyfire punching his fist into Mindwipe. Starscream grabs his friend's fist holding him back. But all that did was bring Starscream's body down with his angry arm onto Mindwipe. Starscream, now laying on Mindwipe holds up his hand in defense. "Wait Skyfire! Wait!"

Skyfire holds his fist still, but doesn't drop it. Starscream moves himself to the side and looks down at the scientist. He looks bad. And there is bits of fur in his armor. No, the fur is coming through the armor. He narrows his gaze. "How did you get here Mindwipe?"

Skyfire growls, "He was already here. He's one of them."

Starscream yanks a panel off the critically injured creature. Sure enough, there's fur underneath. Mindwipe reaches a hand out in gratitude to his commander, "Thank you."

Starscream pulls away from him. Looking up to Skyfire, he can still see the burning in the mech's optics. "Skyfire, what is it?"

The arms begin shaking in furry. Starscream rolls away quickly, taking Mindwipe as Skyfire lunges. Starscream tries holding Skyfire off but knew it was a lost cause. Skyfire began striking Starscream to get to Mindwipe. Mindwipe couldn't stand on his own and was therefore leaning heavily on him pushing Starscream into his friend's punches. Or was that his plan?

"Don…don't make me do it Skyfire." Starscream pulls a weapon on Skyfire. But the mech wouldn't stop. Alexis saw Starscream take a horrific blow the side of the helm knocking him clean away from Mindwipe. Starscream struggled to get up but his head was still dazed. Optimus came over the rise in time to witness Skyfire beating the crap out of Mindwipe again with his bare hands.

"Stop, Skyfire!" Optimus called at the same time Skyfire roared, "He killed her! He all… all of them." And then Skyfire began to cry, "He made me kill her too."

Sideswipe turns Casey into his arms shielding her head into the crook of his neck while Manta comes up behind his parents. Skyfire repeated his rant. Mindwipe was dead, but Skyfire wouldn't stop beating him into scrap. "He made me do it. I couldn't stop her. There was no other way."

Starscream took one of Skyfire's fists and held it tight in both if his. "What are you talking about?"

Optimus froze instantly at the answer, "Elita," Skyfire barked in Starscream's face full of hate.

Starscream glanced quickly at Optimus in fear. Prowl and Sunstreaker came up beside Sideswipe in time to see their leader freeze and drop his glowing sword. Sideswipe made a motion to Prowl to get everyone back including Manta. The team backs away all but Sideswipe, Casey and Sunstreaker.

Starscream tries again carefully. "What do you mean?"

Skyfire punches the pile of scrap one more time, "He took Onyx. Nulled me and ripped her from my arms the night we took our vows." Starscream's spark freezes. "He did something to her. She is the executioner Shockwave decided to send, at this piece of scrap's suggestion, to kill Elita's team. He knew they would talk to her and try to rescue her. My beautiful sweet Onyx was made a traitor to her team."

Starscream glanced at the Autobots and the femme crying in Sideswipe's arms. Yes, he knew Casey had been kidnapped too and implanted with a bomb then returned to the Autobots to destroy them all. Optimus still hasn't moved a finger.

Skyfire continues, "Chromia. I was there when I saw her kidnap Chromia and didn't have the spark to take her down. She didn't know Onyx had pulled the trigger on Elita until later. I was there when she tried to execute Chromia in the same place as Elita One. I had to stop her." Skyfire turns to Starscream crying in utter despair, "She begged me. She had no control over her body. She wanted to obey her spark, but Mindwipe had control of her weapons and… and... She told me to do it, even though she knew it would splice my spark." He collapses into Starscream's arms sobbing, "I killed my beloved Onyx so Ironhide could have his mate." Starscream embraced his friend tightly.

Optimus' body just sagged to the ground and cried for them all. Casey, Chromia, Onyx, Skyfire and his own beloved Elita and their unborn sparkling. Sideswipe lifts shaking Casey into his arms and takes her away from Skyfire's grief. It was too much for what they could have faced. But he stopped at Skyfire's final plea to Starscream. "Find my son. Igneous."

Optimus lifts his head sharply. Starscream gasps. Sideswipe turns back. "Her last words were that the bastard stole our son Igneous. He was premature and has black wings and a white torso. He thinks he is Mindwipe's son. You make it clear to him HE IS MINE! You will find his mother engraved the Seeker mark and my shield on his bare palm. She told him, "When you see this, you will be truly home." Skyfire's optics turn fierce again. This time directed towards Starscream. With his fist clanging against Starscream's spark making him wince at each punctuated blow: "YOU owe me Commander of the Seekers to bring me my son." With that, Skyfire leaps back, alt forms and tears off the planet.

Starscream grabs a handful of dirt and crushes it in his hands while his own tears run down his face watching his grieving friend disappear. He reaches over and slams his own fist into the pile of scrap that was Mindwipe's. "What good came from this fight?" He howls to Primus far far away. He looks down at his unfolding fist. In his palm is a green stone covered in dirt. He looks back up to Skyfire's vapor trail. Then over to Optimus crying over his long dead mate an unborn sparkling. He sees Casey and Sideswipe moving away with Sunstreaker. Standing on the hill against the wreckage of the bunker is Alexis holding a hand out to him. How he would love to just crawl into her arms and let her stroke his brow right now and let him cry. Instead he carefully stands and softly walks to Optimus.

He places a warm hand on his shoulder. Commander to commander tone he tells him, "Let me know when you are ready." Optimus just nods.

Then Starscream heads back up the hill. He drops the green rock into her palm. But she reaches up and grasps his finger pressing her face into his palm. Even this small touch rejuvenates his spark.

His com pings. "Yes Shockwave, I have found Mindwipe. You won't like what I have to tell you. He is a Morgan. Been in our mist for far too long. You are more than welcome to tell Megatron I was FRAGG'N RIGHT!" He listens to Shockwave again. "NO! I'm in charge here unless you want to come out of your pristine lab and help us scrape the fur and dust out of our gears glued in by their blood and acid." Whatever Shockwave said next caused Starscream to yank his hand from Alexis and slam it wrist deep into the wall. "I wish he had blown up the lab and taken you with it, Shockwave." He grins, "It would have solved many of my problems. Now go relay my message to our Lord. Be sure to quote me correctly." He turns and punches the wall three more times trying to dislodge the first fist.

Alexis' radio calls her too, "Yes Captain, I'm on my way. You might want to send a sentry for Prime."

"No, I'm fine." Optimus says solemnly coming up to them. He pulls both of Starscream's fist from the wall. "Let's go Commander. We have a battle plan to settle."

Starscream smirks, "What about Megatron? Shouldn't we wait?"

Optimus gives him a returning not-amused smirk, "When he finally gets his fragg'n aft off his throne, he can join our plans. Until then, it's up to you and me: Battlefield Commander." Starscream steps aside and motions for Prime to lead the way.

Prime turns slightly to Alexis, "Get with Manta and get the team secured. Do a supply check." Alexis just nods. She will not argue with him at this point.

Optimus gathers his team while Starscream gathers his. Alexis, Captain, Swindle and Manta gather and prepare their supplies. Within a few short minutes, Skywarp and Thundercracker are flying orbital sentry. No one knows where Skyfire went, and no one tries to find him right now. Sideswipe, linked with Casey, and Sunstreaker are standing guard on the ground. Starscream has returned with Cyclonous to Prowl and Optimus.

Optimus starts, "Alright, what do you know?"

Thrust crosses his arms, "Commander, how do you know Skyfire isn't tricking us about Igneous? Son, come on, it isn't possible."

Optimus solemnly defends, "He isn't lying. I know exactly how."

Thrust turns to Starscream, "Of course he's going to say that, Skyfire is his."

Starscream tightens up his emotions and clamps down his anger. He treads very carefully with Optimus' and his own emotional state about Skyfire's living hell. "He isn't lying. I saw Onyx. I saw the sparkling. I was a fool to believe she would-" He sighs heavily at Midwipe turning his best friend's mate into an experiment. His head shoots up, "That was part of the plan, to turn me as well. Oh, I really would like to murder all those Morgans' now."

Optimus can see Starscream is getting distracted. He puts a hand out to his shoulder bringing him back to the task at hand. "Look, we need to find their HQ. We need to find out what they want with Earth. We need to find out how many more infiltrators there are to our ranks. And we need to find out what they want with Unicron."

Prowl shrugs, "That's easy, they revive him and use him to their means. I think Onyx and Casey were test runs for mind control."

Optimus points to Earth, "Dolce and the Cybertainium production."

"The Novax healing properties," Starscream rubs his chest wound.

Thrust nods, "How to infiltrate a security system and use it to their advantage. Those four planets."

Starscream rubs his head, "They are bigger fools than Megatron if they think they can control Unicron."

A warp window opens directly beside Starscream and Megatron walks out. "Ah, did I hear my name?" Everyone looks to Starscream to decide if he is going to repeat his statement. Megatron plucks some fur from Starscream's shoulder joint, "In a fight with a Wookie?"

Starscream clamps his mouth down tight and turns aside, lifting his head preparing to join his Seekers. Just as he lights his engines, Optimus clamps a hand down on his wrist, preventing his escape, "No, you started this with us, you finish it with us."

Megatron cocks an eyebrow and teases, "Traitor?"

Optimus scowls at Megatron, "No, you are." Megatron is shocked. "Slaggit, Megatron have you listened to anything he has been telling you?"

"These Morgans are a tool I am using," he cocks an arrogant hip.

Starscream yanks his arm from Optimus, "I'm headed to Earth. I'll contact you later."

"Contact who?" Both Optimus and Megatron ask him.

This time Starscream smiles, "When you both decide to listen to me." He runs past the humans and scoops up Alexis. Optimus saw it, but considering he was headed to Earth and the connection they both have to Skyfire, Optimus thought nothing more of it.

Alexis and Starscream hit the list of Cybertainium facilities Casey up loaded to him enroute. It looked like the plants had made enough Cybertainium to fix the major structural problems of Unicron. But a labor force strong enough to do the repairs. Oh, so that's what the four planets have to offer. But what about the Transformers and the Insecticons?

Alexis cut through his silence, "Star, talk to me." He starts telling her what is running through his head about the Morgans until her hand soothes the inside cover to the canopy.

He shutters and growls, "Cut that out."

She knows she is sitting directly over his spark and this glass like substance covers his spark in proto-form. She tries again, "You need to take a break. You have been going hard at this for nearly a week. We need to stop and talk."

His voice chokes, "I can't."

Reaching for the eject seat handle, "You will, or I will."

"You wouldn't!"

"You know better than to dare me." He banks hard and comes closer to the Australian coast. Quickly he lands and pops her into his hand scowling. She smiles, "I don't have the orb, so wait for me here. I'll be back in a few minutes. Please, wait for me?" He nods and sinks down to the secluded beach.

The hour long walk to the pier dock was a breath of fresh air she needed. Then she saw one of her favorites. Honey fudge. She bought nearly two pounds. (A good EMC is always prepared with some kind of currency.) Racing back to Starscream, she saw him twirling the red disk like someone might play with a coin along the backs of their fingers. She smiles up at him, "I didn't know you could do that."

He smiles at her delight in him. It was good to see him smile again. "What do you have?"

She points to the disk. He obliges and changes her to Red Star. Then she takes a bite of the honey fudge. Not as good as a human sensory organ, but still not half bad. She holds it out to feed him, but he questions her. "Honey fudge, my love. And you are going to love it. Trust me."

He lets her give him a bite. And he savors the flavors and what it does to his senses. Then leans forward for more. She breaks the last bit into two giving them each a piece. When he sees she still as a bit rolling around her mouth while his is gone, he gets wicked and tackles her. Pinning her to the ground he kisses her trying to steal every last bit from her own mouth. Alexis lets him enjoying the feel of his body against hers again. It has felt like ages since they touched and forgot the real demons out there. Soon his kisses turn soft and warm, needing her comfort. Stroking the tense cords and sensory lines in his neck, soon just lays his head in the crook of her neck. "I need you Alexis."

She knows that was very hard for him to say. He needs no one.

Chapter 9 coming


	9. Chapter 9 honey fudge

**Red Star: Chapter 9**

Distraction time was short lived. Starscream had just gotten comfortable in Alexis/Red Star's embrace when his com pinged. He ignored it once. But the second and third pings followed quickly. He touches the com wearily, "Yes?"

"Sir, Megatron and Prime are asking if you have heard from Skyfire," even Thundercracker sounded worried about the defector.

Star responded sadly, "No."

Thundercracker tries again, "Are you ready to talk to them?"

"Are they ready to listen?"

"Do you have any more information? Skywarp and I think we saw something out by Neptune."

"Go investigate it."

Thundercracker tries very carefully, "Please, come with us. You know as trine are a much better recon team."

Starscream can't help but smile at Thundercracker's tone somewhere between worry and respect for his Commander and the fate of this current issue. "Fine, I'm on my way. I need to drop off the female EMC first."

"Very well. We will meet you at Io. Out."

Starscream lays his head back down against her chest. "I have to go."

Alexis just soothes his neck joints, "I know, love. Go." But her touch isn't letting him move.

His com pings again. Again weary, "Yes?"

"Starscream, what are you doing?" It was Prime in an even commander tone.

"Rolling in the hot sand with a femme getting a massage." Alexis silently grins at his grumpy smart-aft retort. He smiles to her but growls back, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Prime returns the tone adding a groan, "Starscream, please." Prime huffed and tries again. "Are you looking for Igneous or Morgan activity?"

"Morgans right now even though I would really like to be interrogating Shockwave. Trust me, all of us Seekers are going to turn the tables on either the Morgans or that scientist and find Igneous!"

"Either way, the Autobots will help you." Prime pledges his support.

Starscream presses his forehead to Alexis closing his optics, "Thank you Optimus." He lifts he head and strokes Alexis cheek, "I'm sorry for all you-

"Don't," Optimus oh so softly cuts him off with a spark-breaking order. Optimus would not take Starscream's compassion. "Get back here."

"I need to go check something out with my trine. I'll return shortly. I will send your EMC Paxton via Swindle to your Tasmanian base." Alexis grips his face tightly shaking her own head. Star just smiles to her, he will explain later.

Prime gives him a curt reply, "Very well. We will expect your report back at that base."

"Very well. Starscream out." Taking a deep sigh he lifts himself from her. She rolls to her stomach hiding her face from him. They both have duties to perform. War is hell on relationships. Neither one says a word. He lets his hand fall lightly on her wing join and soothes his hand down her back. His palm stops on her star tracing it with his thumb. Alexis hadn't realized how sensitive that spot was until he started spending more time soothing it recently in their human-time.

Using his stealth skills, he silently brings out his null ray and sets the setting very low and sets it to her lower spine. He slowly lets the device do it's job. He had used it before to anesthetize member of his team for quick battlefield repairs, but this time it numbing for a different reason. Alexis hears him pull his dagger from his boot.

Her head lifts, but with a tender hand on the back of her neck, sets it back onto her folded arms. "What are you doing, Star?"

He smiles, "You bare my star…"

"Darling, it was my star long before I met you." He chuckles at their age difference. "Oh you know what I mean," she tries to slap him, but he dodges. She can feel the pressure of his fingers and palms on her back, but he says nothing. "Starscream?" Using his full name for the first time in a long time. She could swear she heard him grin but nothing else. So she tries once more in his tongue with this 'Bot vocorder, "Starscream, my love?"

This time she did heard him hiss pleasantly. He liked hearing his name this way. "Give me just a moment," he strangles out. Alexis had to admit, she did like the feel of his hands on her body, caressing and stroking, but what he was doing something there? And then all sensation returned to her lower back and his fingers leave to stow his dagger.

"Are you in pain? It might be tender when you revert." She rolls her shoulder to look up at him. He leans over her and strokes his thumb along the side of her face. "You bare my star, but you have earned your own wings. Seeker Red Star." And he leans in kissing her warmly and proudly. Then he pulls back. "I really have to go. Swindle!" Shortly, Swindle appears at their side. Starscream softly orders his partner, "See that the EMC Lieutenant is returned safely to the Autobots in Tasmania."

Alexis looks up to him in a firm scowl afraid he was trying to make her his possession, "I'm not your Seeker."

Starscream smiles, "Oh yes you are and no you are not. But you are EMC who is ordered to report to Prime. Now go. I have duties to my team as well. We must get back to our duties."

Alexis cups his face, "This isn't over Star."

He leans in and smirks his promise, "Oh no, it's just beginning, my lovely Star." He stokes her face once more and then touches the disk to her shoulder reverting her to a human. He bounces it on his palm, and then flips it to Swindle. "Hold on to this for me, will you?"

Swindle nods, tucking it into his own subspace storage. Then they both watch Starscream open his warp gate and back into it with a last smile to them… he's gone. Swindle looks up to Alexis.

She wipes her tears away, takes a deep breath and looks south. "Well, time to go, Swindle." Swindle drops to his car mode and Alexis climbs in. Reaching her hand into her pocket, she finds the dirt encrusted rock Starscream had given her. Pulling her pocket knife from her flight suit leg pocket, she chips and scrapes the dirt from the stone. Neither Swindle or Alexis feel like talking. Eventually, Alexis falls asleep clutching the stone tightly.

A few hours later, Swindle stops and chirps to her. They both needed to stretch. They were near town and so Swindle skirted to the edge, while Alexis went into town using the restroom and getting a small bite to eat. She really was in no mood for food, low moods often left her with no appetite. Returning toward Swindle did see a small coil of coated brass wired she bought from the guy on the corner selling local crystal and rock jewelry. He smiled seeing her stone and finished cleaning it for her.

Heading back to Swindle, he was ready to hit the road again. Alexis worked on wrapping the green Mars stone and added it to her dogtags. "So Swindle, do you and Starscream listen to music?" Swindle gives her a chuckling tone. She leans in, "Oh, do tell."

Swindle enjoys putting on some of their favorite music from all over the universe. Kicking on his visual translator so she can hear the words as they were meant but could read the lyrics to understand them. Alexis finds it incredible their variety of tastes. She figured Starscream to like the hard stuff with heavy bass tones and screaming vocals. But what really shocked her were the absolutely deep songs of romance searching the universe for each other with tragic endings. Some moved both Alexis and Swindle to tears. After a particular heart/spark splitting one, Swindle nearly sobbed through his chirp, _That one is his favorite, but I can not for the life of me understand why. It's horrifyingly._

Alexis chokes back, "No Swindle, I understand perfectly."

Swindle giggle-sniffs, _You two are meant for each other._

She smiles, "Well, I will take that as a compliment from his partner. Now, you are going to help me put a play list together. You are going to splice this into his own list. Alright?"

Swindle just chirps a pleased tone and opens a new file. Alexis begins rattling off names and he begins down loading: _Total Eclipse of the Heart, Cascade's Castles, Can't Live Without You, Funky Town, I Need Hero, Some Like it Hot, Iridescent, Fire and Ice, Awake Alive, Nickel Back's Burn It To the Ground _sent Swindle into giggling fits but Bruno Mars _Alien Sex_ did them both in. Swindle had to stop because he was laughing so hard he couldn't drive straight_…. _And so on their list went on. Swindle even found a few he liked. Alexis warned him that a few of those show tunes might get him released mid fight of a transwarp.

Swindle's come back had Alexis in a fit of giggles, _He wouldn't dare. He needs me to save his can for a power boost against Megatron_.

Hours later, arriving back at the base, the commander, General Cardinal, sees Alexis step out of Swindle. He scowls at Swindle. Alexis salutes the General, "Sir, this is Swindle Starscream's partner." "I don't trust 'Con mini-cons," the General growls. Swindle doesn't respond.

Bumblebee comes up behind the General. "General, I will take watch over Swindle." The General gives a curt nod. But Bumblebee gives Swindle no indication if he is going to be treated as friend or foe.

The General points to Alexis, "Lieutenant, you look awful. You've been gone for nearly two weeks. Didn't that Con at least let you clean up?" Alexis stumbles for a response. How could she explain she was a 'Bot on and off for that time? How could she explain her domineer is only half to blame on actual travel? But the General moves on, "Get cleaned up. The rest of your squadron just arrived an hour ago. Prime and Megatron should be arriving soon."

Alexis nods, "Thank you sir." And she moves off into the base while Bee escorts Swindle to the Bot quarters.

The hot shower on her aching body felt so good. Yes Starscream's seat is comfortable, but even so, I body can get cramped. And the long flight time transfers back to her human form and whatever he did to her lower back was a bit tender like he warned. She had been numb to all that physical cramping while cuddled in her lover's arms and kisses on the hot sand, but now, everything was beginning to come crashing down. Sobbing in the shower she just isn't sure how much more of this her heart can take.

The extremes to her emotions are causing her to crack. The exhilaration and high of being by his side in battle, flight or love making was a rush that surrounds, comforts and warms her so tightly. Her heart felt so full and content. Warm. Encompassed in a love she never felt before. Smothered, yet loving every moment.

But the flip side was when he was gone, it was like she was freezing cold without him. It was extremely lonely. Silent soul. And the weight of depression was crushing. With him was a huge rush like flying without wings, without him was like the gravity had quadrupled and it took everything she had to take a breath without sobbing in physical pain. Every step was a pain to her heart. Skin and nerves were hypersensitive. A song would soar or crush her instantly, no in between. A smile even looking vaguely like his would make her heart soar, but realizing it wasn't him was an instant crash. Her emotions were so screwed up right now. And the anguish she witnessed Skyfire and Optimus go through loosing their mates just confirmed how deep and consuming love could be.

Right now there was no way she could face the general let alone the leaders of two warring fractions at Starscream's side. _Please God, I need real strength, I'm going insane,_ she prayed. Alexis knew she had to stride back out there and be the bad-ass jock pilot they all knew. No room for personal relationships. No hint of a chink in her sassy attitude. Pulling her back up straight, she flipped the water to ice cold. A shock to her systems. Starscream would never let anyone see himself weak. No femme would screw up his processor and keep him from duty! No, she would take a page from his flight manual. The water put her hard core shell back on. That damned mech wasn't going to distract her from her EMC duty! Gird up your heart, wench. He is no different than any jock fighter pilot….she lied to herself. Here today, dead tomorrow.

The knock on the door caused her to shut off the water. "Yes?"

"It's me, Alexis, Gigi." Her female base friend comes into the room. Alexis steps out of the shower and begins to towel off. Gigi sets the clean uniform down and Alexis wraps her towel around her head to begin getting dressed. "So tell me, what's Starscream like alone?"

_Yeah well so much for that brilliant ice water plan! Sigh _"Con gossip? Are you serious?" Alexis was quite proud of her self for getting that one out controlled. She turns her back to Gigi reaching for the underwear.

Gigi grabs her arm, "Alexis! What happened to your star?"

Alexis had forgotten about it, but now she backed herself up to the floor length mirror and reaching behind, strokes the golden wings tenderly. Yes, he said it might be a little tender, but he is slagging good artist. But the thought of him giving her his squadron's wings in gold, touches her deeply. Her smile ekes out warmly, "Looks good doesn't it?"

Gigi grabs Alexis head, "When did you get that done? Hey! Those are Seeker wings? Who the hell do you think you are? Are you crazy taking 'Con wings?"

Alexis looks directly at her and narrows her gaze, "Skyfire and Jetfire's wings?" Gigi's face instantly changes. Alexis moves back to the bench, "Any word from Skyfire?"

Gigi shake her head sadly, "No."

Alexis turns back to getting dressed. She noticed, this isn't a flight suit. She points to the Marine dress uniform, "What's going on?"

Gigi grins, "I didn't want to freak you out, but while you were in the shower, the General got a page from Prime. You and Swindle are supposed to present Starscream's findings." Alexis narrows her gaze in warning. "I guess he got delayed with his mission. He told Prime that you guys are more than capable to give the presentation." Gigi holds up the uniform. "Get dressed. You have five minutes." Alexis hurries up and scowls at Gigi the whole time. Once dressed, Gigi hands Alexis a power bar and a coke while they dash down the hall way.

Alexis meets Swindle outside the war room. Sideswipe, Jolt and Sunstreaker are standing sentry. Swindle looks just as nervous as Alexis. She can hear a warp gate opening up behind her and sees Megatron, Cyclonous and Thrust come through. The war room door opens. Prowl steps aside letting Megatron in first. Swindle and Alexis step aside giving the Commander of the opposition room to enter first. Megatron doesn't shake Prime's hand, but does take the head of the table. He motions for Cyclonous to enter but Thrust to stand guard outside the door. Prime motions to Alexis and Swindle, holding his hand out to them. He lifts them to the war table. Megatron sneers at her. The Captain and General come to Alexis' side.

"You look better," the general tells her quietly.

She smiles, "Feel better too, sir."

Megatron leans in with both hands, "So, fleshling pet of my SIC, what have you to say?"

Alexis straightens her back even though she's slightly afraid of this commander. She looks up to Optimus to see who should go first. He nods to her. Swindle touches the war table port and down loads the photos, scans and readings he got during their flight time. Alexis goes across the table pointing out the facilities. Prime holds a hand up for her to stop.

He touches his com, "Casey, war room please." Then he turns back to Alexis, "Hold that thought. I want to bring in one of my experts on this." He turns to Megatron, "What have your Seekers found at Neptune?"

"The base you destroyed on Mars was just a recon facility. There are more coming. A relay station was set up at Neptune. The Seekers are trying to get information off of it before destroying it."

A few minutes later, Casey arrives, but Sideswipe stands guard just inside the door. He doesn't crowd his mate, but Optimus and Casey know she needs his moral support while facing Megatron. She steps to the table and uses her fingers to move the files around and examine them.

Megatron sneers, "Oh you. Got your lovely bond marking back, I see." Casey's hands freeze. Sideswipe drops a sword into place.

Optimus growls, "Megatron, please. Casey, Alexis, continue, what do you see?"

Alexis finishes with what Starscream was thinking, "Since Starscream has seen Unicron, he believes there is enough material here now massed to make it operational. The labor force the Morgans were going to get from one system and the security by pass from those four planets that took Jetfire are more pieces of the puzzle."

Megatron questions, "What do we have to do with it? Since you like to say I'm being played."

Optimus points a finger directly at his foe, "You have an army big enough to protect the supply lines for material and labor."

Megatron smirks, "What do they want from you?"

Optimus smiles broadly and leans in, "What does anybody ever want from me?"

Megatron laughs, "Other than your head on a pike?"

Optimus laughs, "Yes, but if I'm dead then the Matrix is no good."

Megatron points back to him, "That will kill Unicron, not control it. Now who is the fool." He crosses his arms triumphantly to the flaw in Prime's theory.

Alexis nods, "Then there is another piece we are missing. They need a way to hone and narrow down the Matrix's focus. I'll bet they need the Matrix to kill off part of Unicron so they can control the vehicle portion."

Sideswipe sighs, "Oh Primus."

Megatron and Optimus reply, "Exactly."

Casey looks between the two leaders and then the general, "What are you going to do?"

Optimus looks up to Megatron, "Are you ready to talk?"

Megatron takes a seat, "I still have them where I want them."

"Explain that one to me," Optimus takes a seat as well.

"I still have the army they want. Now I just have to turn it and direct it at them." He leans in, "This is not a surrender to the Autobots."

Optimus chuckles, "No, I didn't expect as much."

And so the battle plans began. Strategy was advised and schemed. Alexis could see right here why the Transformer war had gone on for so long. Both of these leaders were brilliant. It was incredible what they could do together. Too bad peace couldn't be settled right away and they could solve a universe full of problems.

Megatron sighs, "Fine, we need more information." He touches his com, "Starscream, report!" He orders harshly. Alexis finds it interesting being on this side of Starscream's com for a change. Megatron frowns. "All I got back was a ping."

Alexis knows that means Starscream is in a position that he can't respond at the moment but wasn't ignoring the call. If it was a battle then he would talk while firing, so this must be something stealth. Alexis can't control herself and yawns. Cardinal turns to Alexis, "Why don't you get some rest while we wait for Starscream's report?"

Optimus nods, "Looks like we could all use a break. Prowl could you show our guest to the guest facilities."

Megatron sneers, "The brig?"

Optimus sneers back, "Unlike Nemesis, we have separate facilities for guests and prisoners."

Megatron stands up, "Nice, Prime, nice," truly impressed by the come-back.

Optimus points directly at him, "Yeah, well you and I are going to my quarters to talk, so don't get comfortable." He turns to Prowl, "Go." Optimus helps the humans to the floor.

Prowl lets Casey and Sideswipe leave first then motions for the other 'Cons to go with him and Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker sends Swipe _Coming back to help me baby-sit?"_

Swipe smiles _Yeah, let me make sure Casey is alright first. Megatron kind of rattled her after what happened on Mars with Mindwipe's revelation._

_Slaggin' 'Cons. _And then Swipe went silent. Sunstreaker knew Swipe must be alone with Casey by now.

Cardinal showed Alexis to a single bunk room close to the war room for just such occasions. Inside was a stocked fridge and a full size bed. She sighed heavily, "A real bed?"

Cardinal laughed, "Yes Lieutenant. Get some rest." And he closed the door behind her. Alexis locked it from the inside and looked at the sparse walls, no windows. On one wall is an F-18 in flight, her heart cringed. On another wall is the Autobot insignia done in red origami paper cranes. Alexis sinks down to the bed and slips off her shoes. She really should eat, but is just too tired to care. Her muscles had been so tense watching Megatron (foe to both her lover and her teammates) work with Prime to save the universe. It was enough to send her to the loony bin trying fight the urge to slide over and slice a few important processor cables in his neck vs. stare in awe at how his processor works. Before she could think much further though, her head was being swallowed up by a soft pillow and blackness was enveloping her. Would she ever know peace again? Would her life forever be intense extreme sensations?

~~ For the trine on Neptune, the hazy moisture rich atmosphere was making certain battle wounded joints ache. But what was a bigger shock was the ship that blocked their path. It was huge. And it wasn't alone.

"Oh scrap," Skywarp sighed. There were ten of them.

Thundercracker pointed to the building over the next ridge, "Look at that."

"Oh double scrap," Starscream growled.

Skywarp turned to her commander, "What are we going to tell them?"

Starscream extended his rifle, "Tell? First we _do, _then we report."

Thundercracker warned, "Screamer-"

Starscream ignored the illegal nickname and pointed to the building, "Move out."

~~ Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stayed by the doors while Prowl assisted the Decepticon _guest _with refreshments and other facilities. Although they were on guard watch, the lines were open clearly to the brothers.

_So how is Casey?_

_Staying away from Megatron._

_That's not what I asked._

_Hovering over our son._

_Sideswipe, _Sunstreaker warned

_What do you want me to say? She's a trained soldier. She's used to working security for political warring rivals, but never had to work along side one who shot off her own finger._

_She did it to him first. _Streaker smirks

Swipe returns the mental smirk_, Yeah but he had it coming. _Streaker openly chuckles. Prowl whips his head around and Streaker visually but silently apologizes.

Streaker tries again, _How is Manta?_

Swipe mentally sighs, _Guarding his mother._

_Do you want to go to them?_

_Did you really have to ask me that? _Swipe can feel his brother's amusement. _Casey'll hand me my aft if I do. She will not accept my hovering._

_So what were you doing in the war room?_

Sideswipe glowers across the room at his twin, _Protecting a valuable asset to this team. Now get off my back!_

So Streaker decides to needle his brother another away, _So Silver Sides, when are you coming back to your true colors? _The argument that had sent them to opposite sides of the universe just as Sideswipe was meeting Casey.

Sideswipe mentally flips his brother off and then stands up straight, turning to the current base SIC, "Prowl, I'm out on patrol." And leaves the room.

_WIMP_ Streaker mentally bellows.

_Bachelor! _Sideswipe retorts the ultimate jab. He has a wife and son while Streaker doesn't even have a current flame.

_I like it that way…._the weak response comes back. They both knew he was jealous.

~~ Alexis wasn't sure how long she had been out but the gentle hand on her shoulder was a comfort, "Hey, Alexis. Come on, time to get up." It took a lot for Alexis to open her eyes. She was very surprised to see the blue eyes and smiling face of Rad. Other than her eyes, she doesn't move. Rad smiles, "Hey there Red Star. Time to come up to the surface."

Alexis rolls to her back and puts a hand over her face, "Are they back yet?"

Rad takes the chair beside her bed, "Who?"

"The trine Seekers?"

"Who?"

Alexis ponders her answer for a moment He wasn't in the war room. Rad wasn't on Mars. Skyfire? Rad has no idea what is going on. So she tries again and turns her head slowly, "Rad, why are you here?"

"Our squad got call here. But I don't understand why you got here first. General Cardinal said you were here and maybe as your wingman I should try to roust you."

Alexis carefully sits up. She stares at her friend very carefully, "Please Rad, you have to understand. I know things you don't. I don't know what I can tell you yet."

Rad reaches out and takes her hand. She looks down at their hands as he asks softly, "Are you alright?" And then slips his fingers between hers. Very intimate. She looks at them. Then Rad reaches another hand out to touch the green polished stone hanging from her tags, "What's this?" Alexis looks between Rad's hand and what he is offering for a normal human life and Star's stone and what they already have that could lead to nothing but grief.

The intercom in the guest room pings and orders, "Lieutenant Paxton to the war room."

Rad's eyes go wide. "Megatron is in the war room with Prime." Alexis slips her hand from his and tucks the tags back under her shirt. She gets her uniform straightened. Then she goes to the dresser and runs a comb through her hair. Rad comes up behind her and turns her around to face her with worry, "Alexis! Did you hear me? Megatron is here! With Prime! In the war room!"

Alexis removes his hands one at a time, "Yes, I know. And I have a briefing to attend with Starscream's Seekers. Could you please find out if anyone has heard from Skyfire? I'll try to meet you guys later, if I can." With that she turns to the rest room and closes the door. She can hear Rad leave the guest quarters. Quickly finishing up and brushing her teeth, Alexis then briskly returns to the war room.

~~ Starscream and his team warped into the open compound of the Tasmanian base. He waited for he customary welcome any enemy got. What he got was Sideswipe and Casey approaching him, "They are waiting for you in the war room, Commander."

Starscream turns to his team. Thundercracker hands over a box and Casey motions for the Skywarp and Thundercracker to follower her. Sideswipe silently leads Starscream to the war room. Neither one was in the mood for talking and it helped keep tension light. Entering the war room, Starscream wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad to see Megatron and Prime finally at the same table without a weapon pointed at each other. Swindle scurried over to him. In front of his leader, Starscream was commanding to Swindle. But as soon as they linked, Swindle could feel his delight.

_Are you well? _They asked each other. Much to their internal amusement. But they could feel Swindle was more than fine while Starscream was tense and worried. With a curt nod to each commander, everyone waited until the humans arrived.

The human door opened, and as much as Starscream wanted to rush over and scoop her up, he just clutched the side of the table and let Prime do it with her General. Megatron turned to Starscream, "So Seeker, enough with the delay, what do you have to report?"

"They are massing an invasion of Earth."

Megatron barks, "I knew that!"

Starscream fires back in Cybertronian, "Like slag!"

Megatron pokes his finger at the table, "I won't take that from you. I don't give a scrap about this mud ball, so there was no reason to report it!"

Starscream turns away from his leader with a snort and turns to the more reasonable leader, "We found ten massive ships on Neptune. They won't be invading anything anymore."

Alexis bellows, "You didn't!"

Starscream leans into her, "Yes, I did!" He did not like his …. His… his lover questioning his command decisions.

Prime leans in cutting them both off, "What happened Starscream?" At least Prime knew there was a time and a place and needed more facts before reacting.

Starscream looks away from his ravishing Alexis in her crisp military uniform and angry scowl. "There is a morphing station on Neptune No, it won't be morphing anything anymore either. From a ship's captain we ascertained the plan. The Morgans were going to morph themselves and the Novaxins into humans and install warp gates at each of the manufacturing sights. Then they were going to begin moving the materials, as needed to Unicron. Keeping Earth as a supply depot. Seeing how moving all the materials at once could be risky if some Autobot saboteur found out about it and blew to bits." He tips his helm to Prowl, who replies with a respectful smile. Each respects the others abilities.

Alexis stomps towards Starscream again, "So you just blew up the base and ten ships. Just like that?"

Starscream leans into her almost too close, "Look it human! Next time I'll let ten thousand poison dripping aliens come in and take out your home world. Whose mate will be turned against their mech next? Did you think of that? I certainly couldn't take," cough, "that risk again." He lets his gaze sink deep into her heart.

She understood quickly and her face drops. She whispers, "I'm sorry, Starscream."

He whispers back, "You shouldn't have to be." To everyone else in the room his remark was about Skyfire and Sideswipe's mates. Only Alexis and Starscream knew it was for them alone.

Optimus touches Starscream's shoulder, "So, now what."

Starscream pulls up straight and slams his fist down, "This isn't over. Just delayed."

Prime nods, "It never is that easy with a cunning enemy." Megatron and Starscream give a short amused snort at Prime giving them a backhanded compliment.

Alexis looks between the four commanders, "So how many Morgans are already here?"

Starscream pulls out a chip, "Use this as a baseline scan. I would send somebody to each of these facilities and scan for this signature. Execute them on the spot if it comes up positive."

The general answers, "That's not how it works here on Earth."

"No, that's not how you work. I know there are some on this planet who do shoot first and ask questions later. Find them, let them do the dirty work if you don't want to get blood on your uniform." Cardinal bristles.

Prime growls, "Stand down Starscream."

Starscream takes a quick glance at Alexis and then barks, "You don't get it Prime."

Prime comes around the corner and comes into Starscream's face. "I dare you to say that again." Megatron stands up carefully pondering Prime's next action. Starscream begins to open his mouth and Optimus holds up his left palm in so only Starscream can see it and drops the glove. Then very slowly he says it again full of vengeance, "Go ahead Commander, I dare you to say it again." Starscream had heard rumors but now he sees it clearly the names of Optimus' two dead mates engrave on his palm. Optimus raises his right hand but doesn't drop the glove. Starscream steps back and drops his head in respect.

Then Blaster breaks into the room PA, "Sirs, somebody just destroyed two steel manufacturing sights in Russian and China. Indonesia is currently under attack."

Prowl asks, "By who?"

Blaster is wary to answer, "I think it's Skyfire, but not for sure."

Optimus points to Starscream but he had already warped out. Megatron sits back and crosses his arms, "So my bands moves out of greed and yours out of vengeance. Quite a pair we make, don't you think?"

Alexis turns to him and sneers, "Do you even have a spark in that chest or is it just leaking battery acid?'

Megatron leans over and inches his finger at her, "Why don't you come over and find out, Pet." Alexis grabs the general's side arm and strides over to him cocking it and aiming directly at his optic. "Stupid human, that's not my spark chamber and that pea shooter can't get through my armor."

She fires and it hits his brow, "No but I'll take out both your optics and you'll never know how I extinguished your spark." Megatron pulls his head back in surprise for her brazenness. Optimus plucks her by the collar and sets her back to his side of the table.

The general swipes his gun from her hand, "Jeeze, Paxton! What are you thinking?"

Prowl internal coms Optimus, "Sure she isn't related to Bee?"

Optimus smirks, "Jetfire asked the exact same question. There actually might be some truth to the joke, though."

Prowl turns his wide eyed optics to Optimus, then to Alexis and back to his now smirking commander. "Does Bee know?"

Optimus shakes his head, "Not until I confirm it. Keep it under your helm for now." Optimus turns back to Megatron still smarting from Alexis.

Within an hour, Starscream is back in the war room with a bleeding cut across the forehead and a sparking elbow. One wing looks singed too, "He's gone again. I tried to stop him, but he's a little single minded right now."

"Could you get any reasoning from him?" Optimus tries.

Starscream wipes his brow and notices he got hurt worse than he originally thought. "Let's just say, he got it through my head that he wasn't ready to join any of us. He's a bit of a one bot show right now. It would be dangerous to cross swords with him."

"Is he focused or out of control?"

Starscream smiles, "For you, out of control. To me, completely focused. He has one target in mind: any one helping the Morgans." He turns and points to Megatron, "I suggest we ally with the Autobots quickly or our own soldiers are at risk."

Megatron smirks again, "We have nothing to fear from one rogue Seeker Pit-bent on revenge."

Starscream turns his conversation to internal com with his leader so no one in the room wouldn't understand, "You never had any one you loved more than yourself. You would never understand!"

Megatron scowls and leans in returning in like with a tone with a bit of hurt, "How would you know? You don't have one either!"

Starscream barks and deepens his scowl while crushing the edge of the table, "I nearly have-" Megatron's optics go very wide and a slow smile spreads across his face at the near revelation. Starscream steps back trying to cover his words and facial response but catches Alexis shocked mock. She understood every word from his body language and his blush of a near slip. Quickly he turns away and she drops her gaze to the table.

Optimus taps the table bringing them back to order, "Plan gentlemen, plan."

Prowl steps up, "Sideswipe, Casey, Streaker, Jazz and I will take care of the sights here."

Starscream chips in, "I know how we all need the Cybertainium, but …"

Prime finishes, "Destroy it to keep it out of their hands if need be."

"My team will take care of the oils in the Notora planet," Starscream finishes.

Prime pipes up, "I don't dare take the Matrix to Unicron."

Megatron smiles, "I'll take care of anyone approaching Unicron. That's not going to land in the hands of anyone but me."

Prime and Starscream share a worried look. But he had a point. They will deal with Megatron and Unicorn later as long as he can fend off any other forces.

"I guess that leaves the Palmtrons and Shellerons to me," Prime concedes.

Alexis looks up to Prime, "What about the EMC?"

Cardinal nods, "We should split the EMC among each team. We are small and deadly as you all know."

Starscream nods in agreement, "That is true. They could even disguise themselves as Morphed Morgans and get inside the bases for internal demolition.

Prime nods. Megatron half heartily agrees. General Cardinal nods. Starscream nods and give Alexis a specific look, _we need to talk._ The group break to make their duty assignments and talk to their individual teams.

Chapter ten coming…


	10. Chapter 10 bonding

**Red Star Chapter 10**

The teams had been finalized: Optimus would take Skywarp, Thundercracker, Carlos, Billy, Grimlock, and Hot Rod with him to the quad planets with the Palmtrons and Shellerons securing the labor force and security codes.

Starscream would take Swindle Rad, Gigi, Preceptor, Sunstreaker, Mirage, to the Notora planet and get all the scientific information they could before destroying the oil pool.

Megatron would take Alexis, Hot Shot, Powerglide, Moonracer, and Thrust to Unicron and guard it against intruders. The Autobots would try to thwart any plans Megatron has for use of Unicron.

Prowl would keep Sunstreaker, Sideswipe & Casey, Bee, Cyclonous and the General to the manufacturing bases on Earth searching and removing the Morgans.

Then the four commanders turned in agreement. Time to gather their teams and settle internal issues before they head off. Megatron privately com'd Starscream, "I want to see you before you leave."

Starscream smirked, "Not happening, Megatron. Got plans."

Megatron smiles, "Well I've got a certain femme who needs a _slip_ of my -"

"Don't speak of my sister that way!" Starscream cut the line and stomped away. Megatron enjoyed a hearty laugh at the his SIC's expense.

Alexis and her squadron were hanging out in the rec room enjoying a game of cards and sodas before facing their deadliest battle to date. Not a single serious word was permitted tonight. There was so much laughing at pranks (current and past) that it took Swindle three tries to get Alexis attention.

It was only when Gigi pointed him out, "Hey Red, isn't that Starscream's mini?"

Alexis wiped the tears from her face from the latest joke and turn to the door. Swindle didn't say a word. He only touched his lower back. To everyone else it was a mini con scratching his back. Alexis knew it was a signal that she was to fly with a certain Seeker. Alexis dropped her feet from the table and set her drink down. "Hey guys, I'm going to take Swindle to the med bay. It's not like him not to talk."

Rad pipes up, "Do you think Starscream damaged him?"

Alexis shakes her head, "That's Megatron. Starscream would never hurt his minicon." She smirks to Swindle, "Counts on him to much to save his aft in battle." Swindle smiles. The room erupts in laughter. She points a finger at Gigi, "Don't wait up for me. I want to find out all I can about minicon repairs so I might be there all night."

Rad grabs her hand as she tries to walk away, "Alexis, it could be a trap."

Alexis narrows her gaze, "If a Decepticon is stupid enough to kidnap an EMC right off an Autobot base, they deserve whatever Optimus gives them. I'll be fine."

Rad starts to go with her, but Alexis narrows her gaze and shoves him back in the chair with one hand to his chest and a prideful-female-tone, "Let me make this perfectly clear to you Rad: I'm not interested." She didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone, but she had to make that rendezvous with Starscream, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Everyone else gasps. Alexis leaves the room with Swindle.

She hops into his car mode and they head to the gate, "I'm just going to take Swindle to the hill top. He's never seen a meteor shower from this angle." The guard nods. Swindle peals out and they make it to a lower hillside. Withdrawing the disk from his subspace, he smiles very broadly at her. She steps on the disk and Red Star stretches her arms and wings wide. "Come on Swindle, lets fly."

He shakes his head with a special smirk. Then waves and points to the opposite hillside. With a salute to his partner, Swindle drives off. Alexis flies up to Starscream.

"Hello, Red Star." He whispers and nuzzles her neck.

She curls her arms around his waist, "Are you alright?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"What do you need?"

Instead of answering, he steps back and whips his sword out. She knows he needs to release his anger. She draws her own sword out and begins to spar with him. But not just physically. As she takes a painful knock to the ankle she slaps him back with the palm of her hand, "What was all that silently with Megatron?"

Starscream's mouth is getting him in trouble again, "None of your business."

Or was it Alexis' bull headedness? "Bull!"

Either way, the swords were turning dangerous not just sparing again. Starscream is barely holding back. Certainly he didn't want to cut his lover down, but she was making it extremely difficult with her precise moves. She was good and nicked him quite a few times. She had a few nicks from his blade as well. At one point, gasping for breath, Alexis bends her knees with the sword crossed lightly in front of her chest ready to strike. Her eyes lock gazes with him. He smirks, daring her. Now the fight has turned. They both are panting. The heat they feel isn't just from exertion. It's from holding something else back. She takes a step forward and drops the sword at her feet. Confusion crosses his face just long enough for her to take full advantage of the distraction. She lunges and grasps his sword wrist with both hands. She pulls it away from his body and curls herself into his body slamming her back into his torso. He has to wrap his left arm around her waist and pitch forward to keep from falling backwards off the hillside cliff. She pulls the sword arm closer to their fronts (tip up), but it also brings the broad end of the glowing sword dangerously into her cleavage.

"What are you doing?" he growls in shock. She carefully tugs his wrist drawing the glowing sword down the length of her body. She can feel his body heating up behind her. His left hand flattens against her belly and presses her tightly to his hips. Now his mouth drops to her neck and he is fiercely aroused, "What are you doing?" She curls out of his grasp and releases the sword-wrist. Trailing a hand across his belly, she rolls her shoulder and curls her body around to his back. An inhuman and almost animalistic groaning-growl comes from his throat. She slides a hand down his thigh and then brings one finger back up the joint between thigh and crotch. His body heats up violently at the trail of her finger tips. The other hand slips under his cockpit-pod (over his spark) with her body tightly pressed to his back. She can totally feel the heat building up in his body, triggering her own to double. His sword arm relaxes and the tip falls to the ground supporting his weight. Extremely husky his voice cracks, "What are you-ah!" His words are cut off by her sliding up on her tip toes and clamps her teeth down deeply on his sensitive wing. The sword completely hits the ground.

"What else do you want to teach me, Lord Starscream?" she teases him. She should know better than to tease him by now. His head turns over his should her and catches her wicked look. She knew the consequences of teasing him. He can see it written all over her face: she wants his punishment.

In a blink, he makes another one of his strike moves. Alexis finds the hand that was on his crotch is now pinned behind her back. The one that was under his pod cover is now pinned between their bellies. Her back is still to the cliff and his head swoops down. His teeth take hold of her neck at the base of her throat. Alexis finds herself now making those animalistic growls.

She pleas, "Please, Starscream… is there more for this body?"

He chuckles and draws his head back a bit, "Are you asking me to show you-"

Her hips begin to grind against his, "Yes, sex. Is there? What is this burning I feel? I have to release it."

Now he pulls up to his full height, releasing her hands. He frames her face to look at him directly, "Are you honestly sure you want me to show you ?" He says a word that is not human and she's never heard the Autobots say.

She slips one arm around his neck. The other hand comes to her mouth. And he watches her wet the tip of her finger from her mouth and then touch one of his jets, circling the intake housing seductively. "Absolutely."

His body surges again. "Not here."

She frowns, "Why not here?"

He smiles, "When I I give off a heat and energy signature that will bring your friends. I do not want to explain my unarmored-self to Optimus Prime."

Alexis laughs and trails her finger down his cod piece, "You know, I've been around enough jet fueled male jocks to know when I've heard a claim filled with nothing but hot air and testosterone."

His gaze narrows. This time he does not take her teasing well. He fiercely grasps the back of her neck. He makes them nose to nose and eye to optic, "I am no virgin!" Instantly he regrets his move. Alexis looks hurt. Weather because he has had other lovers before or because of his tone, she will never tell. His grip loosen and he kneads her neck, "But nor am I stupid and promiscuous." Now he draws her head to the crook of his neck and tenderly wraps his arms around her shoulder. "I would very much enjoy making love to you. But like Primus will I allow Prime or Megatron find me and interrupt our pleasure."

"Will…will it hurt?" She almost sounds scared, referring to their first coupling.

Ever so tenderly, even his face is very soft ands he leans in to kiss her softly, "I'm going to rock your world. I'm going to heat your core like you've never known. And you are going to enjoy a pleasure very, very few every know. A pleasure only Lord Starscream can give." With that his warm and tender kiss turns to a taste. A yearning, and appetizer for what is to come. He pulls back leaving her reaching for him again. He softly laughs and steps back to retrieve their swords. He hands her hers and resets his own, "Follow me," he orders with tinge of dare. And he alt forms. She resets her own sword and watches him gracefully dive off the cliff face. It always turns her heart when he makes that gracefully seductive backwards roll. She follows him.

They take it to the deck of the ocean. No more than a couple hundred feet over the waves. She can see he has his scanner on. He is searching for something. What could he possibly be looking for to have sex? Oh, she is enjoying the sight from behind as he rolls over and makes a few more acrobatic moves teasing and incising her. Then he shoots straight up. She follows him up. Thank goodness she was watching him closely, otherwise she would have slammed right into the face of that ship invisible in the dark night. Alexis kicks on a bit more speed and slides herself under him. "Star will you take a mate after I am gone?"

He doesn't answer right away, "Never." She's not sure if he is put off by mates/wives in general, or something she said. "Stay with me, it's going to get hairy." He kicks it to a higher speed. Alexis finds being tucked so close to him, the wind resistance is almost nil. The ice flows become apparent. Her breath gasps. Antarctica already? He whispers to her, "I love you." With that, he dashes into the crevasse of a glacier breaking off into the ocean. He goes right over a wall of jutting ice and then plunges straight down into the deeper crevasse. She follows his moves precisely. Even deeper he takes her, finally slowing down, then alt forms, catching her in his arms. She proto-forms in his arms.

Alexis expected him to kiss her forcefully and passionately, but was completely knocked off guard when he just stares at her and stoked her face examining her very carefully. "I told Swindle not to come. I had to ask you something I never thought I would every ask."

Alexis softly lays her hands on his chest, "Starscream, are you alright?"

He smiles, "No. I need you more than I ever thought possible." He takes a deep breath and shows her hands how to release his chest panels. Yes, it was very cold inside the glacier, but some how, neither one noticed. He lets the panels fall to the bottom of the glacier. Then he looks down at his chest. Taking her finger tips, together they trace the blue glow under his white scared under-armor. At her touch, the glow becomes brighter. "I really wanted to do this officially with Skyfire present. I owe it to him to see me take a mate after everything. But…"

Alexis' stops her hands, "Take a mate? Wha…?"

He tips her face, "Yes, Alexis, I'm asking you to let my spark merge with yours. Will you let me become one with you?"

Confused, "But you said…never."

He nods, "I will never take another mate after you. You will live forever in my spark. There will never be room for another. I won't allow it. And if it should be I go first, you must keep me alive inside your spark."

Her chin waivers at the thought of having a husband, no far more than that. A mate. They were so much alike. Tears stream down her face. He steps back, "I'm sorry, I should know better. Humans find pairing of non-"

Alexis presses her lips to his cutting off his negative comment. Then she whispers against his, "Show me how to give my spark to you."

Together they take a small step back, but do not remover her armor. He pulls the under-armor away from his spark chamber and it begins to glow brighter. Alexis, enraptured by his exposed spark, gasps, "Star, it's beautiful. You mean no one has ever seen your spark?"

He smiles at her aweness. So much for ol' Starscream having a spark of ice. "There's the doc, but no. No femme or mech has ever touched my spark," he leans closer to her, "except you." Her fingers are enraptured and reach out to the swirling, pulsing strobe of living light. With a quick glance to ask him if it's alright, he smiles, "Alexis, it's yours to touch." Her finger tip just barely touches the glow and his gasps. "Yes," his eyes close reveling in her exploratory tenderness.

Her other hand reaches for her own red under-armor, "Touch me, Mate."

He turns his head back to focus on her. With one of her hands and one of his, they part the flexible metal skin and her soft green spark begins to glow brighter as it emerges. He smiles, "I should have known it would be green." Her breath is also catching as he strokes the glow. Now she knew how he felt. The center of the glow emerges further away from her body and he cups her ribs to bring their torsos even closer. He whispers, "Hang on darling for the experience of me." She just nods. And then his eyes close and as he moves even closer, she can hear his voice drop to a tone welcoming her into heaven, "I'll meet you on the other side." With that, his love radiates over her whole being. Two sparks became one.

It was an experience nearly no words can express. Not only could she hear all his loving words, but she could feel exactly what he meant by them. She knew exactly what Skyfire meant to him, and now her. Now he knew exactly what her sister meant to her and now him. Alexis knew his real fears of Megatron. He knew hers of the Decepticons on Earth. He felt her depression when they parted. She felt his excitement of just seeing her enter the war room. They both knew what it felt for each other when they flew together.

And then she knew what he was going to do next. "I'm going to interface us." Hang onto me."

"No, no.." her sanity gasped, "You hang onto me." And then she felt it, another surge. The pumping of his pure heated core deep into her own. The pleasure they brought each other while spark-bound was beyond erotic and onto a cry of ultimate eradication of any doubt if they were meant to be mates. Pulse after pulse compounded the rise of pleasure, peace and enraptured love all bound together until they were sure their spark had gone supernova.

Neither one knew what broke them back into two separate entities. But she reached out and caressed his close-optic face as he gasped in pure bliss. Her body was all tingles like their human afterglow. "How…how could you think clear enough to physically lock us together?"

He doesn't move but just smiles, "You thought of it, I just knew how." She smiles and lays her head against his naked chest caressing the skin that folded back over his spark protecting it again. She sent it glowing again with her light caresses.

"Please don't tell me part of the bonding ceremony is what we just experienced."

He chuckles rolling the back of his head against the ice wall, "No. It's just the exposure of the sparks while everyone else turns away. Perfect mates can blind everyone. Besides, it's rather personal."

"So what we just did…"

"Is truly unique. Yes, mated pairs do this alone in their quarters. Yes some rash hot sparked ones do it under a full moon alone. But for most of us, by ceremony."

She smiles, "Skyfire was right, you do have a conscience and a soul. A sense of morality."

Starscream rubs her neck, "Only because he kept me in check." He turns his head away from her sadly.

She turns his face back to her, but he doesn't open his optics. "Star, I know you are hurting for him and afraid for us. And Igneous." Star just nods his head. "I want to go with you, not bucket-head."

Star only weakly grins at the jab to Megatron. Instead he holds her closer and kisses her forehead. "I won't be able to focus if you are at my side. But this way I can." He tips her head to face him, "I will be able to feel you. And you I." He smiles broadly, "We are literally one now. When our sparks merged, they mixed. When we go back we take a piece of each other."

Alexis smiles, "I like that. I'll send you all my love. I'll let you know I am safe so you can focus." He smiles and leans down to kiss her tenderly. Alexis returns the kiss, but then makes it clear she wants more. Her hands stroke and caresses his scar patterned under-armor exciting his senses. In turn, he begins his own caresses while removing the rest of her chest armor and stroking her wings, giving her shutters.

The ice water sends a tingle through her heated jets. The fast cooling metal almost crackles. But before she can experience it all, and arm is latched around her waist. She is being hauled to a deeper part of the lake they have just made. When they finally stop, they are up to their shoulders in the water. His smile is beaming, "Ready?"

Alexis is actually nervous, "What should I do?"

His face turns tender yet seductive, "Anything you want." His hands takes hers and lays them on his wing tips. As her fingers ever so lightly trail, she can see the glow change in his eyes: warm, relaxed, pleasure. His own hands begin to explore her body. He starts with her wings as well. Then down her rump, her thighs drawing one up to his hip. His head dips, Alexis latches her hands behind his head and forces his head to take a breast into his mouth. She cries out at his teeth, but won't let him back off. _Oh Lord, this is what Casey meant._

Just like in their human form, they explore, taste, trail, feel and tingle. But their bodies begin to heat up internally and externally. Alexis is surprised to see the steam begin to curl up around them. He smiles at her observation, "I told you."

But her eyes are drugged by his touch, "How…how hot can it get?"

He smiles, "Let's put it this way, Pleasure 'Bots typically have extra cooling generators in their dormitories."

"Pleasure 'Bots?" She is rolling the translation through her head. She swallows hard, when she gets it. That hurtful fear crosses her face again. Through their link, he feels her pain.

But he captures her face and looks at her softly, "You are no Pleasure 'Bot." But he won't let go of her face until she understands his words were not a criticism. She feels his compliment to the pleasure she brings him. And then his kisses dashes all other thoughts from her head. He takes her hand and guides it down his cod piece. Together they release the housing. "_What is this?"_

His brain swirls, "_This is where the molten is created." _Alexis strokes it again and feels his surge physically and mentally. Highly sensitive area increasing the production of molten. He takes her hand and lays it on his chest just below his spark, the same slit. She caresses the fold of skin and he verbally moans while mentally tells her, "_And this is my injector. My intimacy cord." _Alexis gasps at the burning device hidden inside the soft slit of his under-armor. His body goes ridged at her touch., and his brain shutters The words that come from his throat are foreign to her. Clearly Cybertronian, but absolutely nothing she's heard the Autobots say. She doesn't ask him to translate, her body and his emotions are doing what her ears can't. He takes her other hand and together they search for her port hatch just below her own spark. With a cry of pleasure, they both find it. His fingers probe and explore. Alexis is starting to go dizzy and can feel her own lubricant slipping down her body.

"Star," she gasps, "Star… help me. I'm …I'm going to loose my mind."

He is also gasping, "I know. I just found it. I've never felt one so perfectly compatible."

"What do you mean?" She tries to comprehend his words.

"_I don't mean to hurt you, but no other femme has ever had a port to match me. Seekers are unique and rarely find a perfect partner. Look." _Somehow, through his arousal glazed look, he is able to hold it together. She looks to the hot red glowing throbbing triangle shaped tube in her tender finger tips. Then he takes her finger tip and she can feel hers is also a triangle shape just the same size. He finds a way to finish his thought, "_Most are never able to insert, only to magnetically secure."_

"_Mate us," _she is high on her own arousal ordering him.

"Help me," he directs her hands trying to hold his own sanity together. Together they take his cord and magnetically it reaches out for her. It slips inside on it's own, yanking their chests together. Alexis shutters as it latches onto something deep within her core on it's own, no orders from them. Instantly, a surge transmits between them both and they cry out to their gods climaxing together. Clinging to each other for stability, they can both feel something changing physically. He manages to come through the absolute overwhelming surge of desire, passion and system over load to realize something. There had been an ancient rumor about _perfect mates_. The ultimate exchange of energy as well as physically. A passion that will only be felt between two perfectly matched beings. His other encounters had never been so overwhelming, so feeling like he was _one _with another. Until now, and he knew it wasn't just the recent bond. This was a bond granted by Primus. Alexis is crying out his name. But not just crying out his name, she's crying out her love for him. He can feel it through his whole body again. Nearly, but not quite, as overwhelming as when their sparks merged, but still enough to make his knees buckle and sink them further down.

He leans in and whispers in her ear, "Yes, _my_ _love _I'm here." And then his molten release. The final surge of tingling energy surges through each other as her body accepts his gift. Like a circuit closing. And electrical energy radiating. A fusion cannon melting their souls together: again. An energy reading the universe has never seen before. They can see the complete glowing shield of red surround them. Something truly magical is happening. And then, pop, the connection was broken. And the spell is broken. Both Alexis and Starscream see that they have melted the glacier with their heat exchange causing them to sit on rock bottom. Surrounded by ice water. But still the heat is radiating. They look at each other and smile.

"Wow. I guess you weren't lying," she gasps reaching for him.

"Alexis… I've never had this reaction before. This was far hotter than I've ever…" he is still trying to wrap his head around the experience taking her into his arms.

"Can we do that again?" She leans her head against his chest.

He chuckles, "And you were afraid of getting hurt?"

"That is the biggest high, I've ever felt." She giggles.

"Ah, yeah. But I've got to reenergize before I try that again." He smiles broadly, "No femme has triggered me twice so close together. I must have been feeding off of your energy supply." She giggles and leans against him just wrapped up in his arms.

The recently bound couple is lucky to get ten minutes before his com pings. "Scrap, I forgot to turn in a report. I'm being summoned. Can you fly?"

She leans into him, "Star, I can barely think. Did you just take me for the ride of my life, make me your mate and now say you are leaving me to go back to work?"

He chuckles and helps her to her feet. "Yes, I'm sorry."

She pokes a finger at his chest, "No, you will be sorry next time."

He cocks an interested eyebrow at her. But the ping comes again in his com.

"Yes Soundwave, I heard you the first time. What does it matter what I'm doing?" He watches Alexis trying to sort out their armor pieces and giggling as she teases him by trying on his cod. He scowls and snatches at it. But she tosses it over her shoulder. Just for that he cocks an eyebrow at her and answers Soundwave, "I'm getting fragged, what do you think I'm doing?"

Mentally she teases him, "_Telling Soundwave the truth? That should scare him!"_

"I'm not through with you." He tells both of them.

Alexis laughs. Soundwave barks. Starscream shoves his armor back on and glowers at Alexis while answering Soundwave, "I'm on my way. Tell Lord Bucket head he can have his report when I'm done. Out." Alexis tries to hold his cod behind her back out of his reach. He dips his shoulder and lifts her completely off the ground and snatches it with his other hand.

"_Not fair, mate." she chides._

_This stupid war isn't fair, love. You are just delectable," _he teases her.

He doesn't let them play around much longer and they quickly lift off, even if it's a slightly erratic flight. Still alt formed, quickly he shoots the disk out at the sight of the hillside near the base. She races across it and resumes her human form. Magnetically, the disk returns to him and he dashes off. Alexis decides to stay the night on the hillside with Swindle. But her sleep is far from restful. More like erotic and yearning for her mate's touch. 'Bot and human. Her soul wants him no matter what.

"_I know. I can feel it too," _he sends her his comfort and ache. "_Try to rest."_

She smirks feeling his own agitation needing another release or binding moment, _You first. _He laughs, but then his words are gone. She wonders if it is from distance or some kind of a mental shield like Sideswipe had against Sunstreaker. Either way, she felt like she passed out rather than slept at Swindle's side.

~~Starscream on the other hand, had flown back to Nemesis in orbit over Earth. He proto-forms and strides confidently towards Megatron. But Megatron, Soundwave and Knockout are shocked at his appearance. Starscream catches his reflection in the glass window. He can't help but smirk. He looks bad. All his panels are askew. Except the cod piece. Smoke and steam are still emanating from the chinks of his armor. And his face, he looks beat. Physically, maybe. But emotionally, he was soaring.

He turns to Megatron and hands over a chip, "The information you requested, sir."

Megatron is still scrutinizing Starscream, "What happened to you?"

Starscream only smiles and begins to stride away. "I'm going to my quarters to rejuvenate."

Megatron smirks in amusement, "I told you to watch those traveling Pleasure 'Bots from the Lushun system."

Starscream, with his hand, he pushes the thought away, "They are all aluminum."

Megatron raises a curious eyebrow. The Lushun Pleasure 'Bots had a reputation of bordering on demented. Starscream and Megatron should know. "Really?" But the nod from Starscream says it all. Megatron smiles broadly. Starscream had taken two of those 'Bots on before and didn't come out looking nearly like this.

Knockout pipes up, "So, does this little tart have a name? Where can I find her?" Starscream's gaze narrows in warning. Now Megatron's curiosity is truly peaked, maybe there was truth to the argument they had over the war table. Knockout tries a different tactic, carefully, "Does she have a sister?" Starscream doesn't answer. He turns his back and heads into his quarters.

Sinking down to his bunk, it takes a double portion of Energon to bring his readings above the anemic level. This woman could kill him with sex. He smirks laying back having his mental conversation with her. There could be far worse ways to die. Dieing in Alexis' arms sounds like heaven right now. He falls unconscious with a broad smile on his face. Megatron has to come a awaken him the next day for their final meeting with Prime. Even Megatron is a bit worried what this mysterious female 'Bot has done to his SIC.

After an ice cold wash down, Starscream followed Megatron out to the Tasmanian base. Starscream was worried about facing Alexis and keeping his stoic façade. How did that silver mech Sideswipe do it? How the Pit did Prime ever do it?

"_Oh dare Primus, Skyfire. I deserved that life, not peaceful kid hearted Skyfire and tender Onyx. Please, I know you don't hear from me much, please guard Alexis. Please, I beg of you, help me find Igneous. Skyfire needs the last piece of his mate back in his life. Can you please grant him that?" _As they landed, Starscream found he had been crying during his prayer.

Then he saw Alexis coming into the court yard where the rest of the teams were gathering. She saw him, but looked away. It didn't stop her from reaching out to him, "_Star?"_

"_Just begging forgiveness from Primus and help to find Igneous."_

_ "Beloved, I have been saying my own prayers to God for your success and safety as well. Do not be ashamed to pray for me. We will need all the prayers we can get."_

With that, the last bot that were waiting for arrived. Optimus Prime looked out at everyone gathered. He lowered his head in reverence, "Please Primus grant us guidance in our journeys. Please grant us protection and your will. Help us to serve others."

"And punish the wicked," Megatron actually prayed looking straight up. The with a smirk to keep anyone from getting too serious, "Let me be the one to kill Prime, not anyone else. Amen."

Optimus turned to Megatron and with a shot of unbelief and gall to the callous prayer. Megatron shrugged, "He created us, he'll understand what I meant." Optimus just shook his head.

The EMC chaplain said his own quick prayer over the humans while the bots remained silent. With the final Amen, the teams gathered near their commanders.

Megatron turned and pulled each bot head away for a moment, "I will not hesitate to kill Skyfire if he mucks with my plans. As for Igneous, I will give him to Skyfire, but if that mech is dead, he is mine. He has been raised as a Decepticon and we will protect him. Is that clear?" His face was directed to Starscream as an order to turn the youth over to him, not the Autobots. Starscream doesn't react. "Am I clear?" Megatron leans into Starscream.

Starscream doesn't move, "Let's find him first, and deal with the details later. Sir." Megatron knows that is the closest he will get to a yes from the Seeker Commander at this time.

Optimus takes each of their hands, "Good hunting. Primus guard us all."

Prowl dips his head, "Until all are one."

Megatron scowls, "I wouldn't go that far, Autobot." He turns away and motions his team to gather round for warp.

Starscream gets one last look at Alexis in her flight gear. He notices the bump under her tight uniform. She smiles up at him and strokes it, "_Nice engagement gift, love." _

_ "Do you want a mate's ring like Casey?"_

_I have your spark, I need nothing more. _She can feel him mental clutch her to his chest and envelop her in love. The gate warps, and her team is gone.

"Sir, are you ready?" One of the humans asks Starscream.

He shutters and nods. Then motions for them to gather around. He warps his team onto Nemesis transport shuttles: Nautilus. He takes the helm and fires the shuttle off. He needs a few minutes to himself leaving Swindle to get the crew settled. Preceptor started to argue needing a plan, but Starscream barks, "See to the equipment and make the cases are secured and uncontaminated. I don't trust Rumble and Frenzie to stow the gear. Glitch-heads."

Preceptor nods, "Yeah got a few of those myself. Will do."

And so begins the arduous journey for the crews.

Chapter 11 will be long going to four different areas of the universe to hunt one prey and search for one small Seeker.


	11. Chapter 11 four way split

**Red Star Chapter 11** EMC, Autobots and Decepticons break into 4 mixed teams to find the Morgans . Who else are they looking for? (see notes at bottom first)

**Earth: **Sideswipe had not slept well. Casey hadn't slept at all. Manta had slept just fine crushed between his parents. Swipe knew Casey's fears. He felt a little afraid for Manta but Casey was absolutely terrified. She hadn't been well since Skyfire's revelation of his own kidnapped son. Horror of all horrors, Igneous was being raised by an enemy.

Swipe and Casey hadn't had time to talk. There was so much to do before heading out to four directions of the universe. Swipe had gone to planning meetings with Sunstreaker, Prowl and Optimus. Casey had seen to the human teams supply needs preparing to leave with the 'Cons. Manta had been at her side the whole time. Prowl had given her a scanner to check each human for signs of Morgan readings. It barely dropped her apprehension a hair.

Now it was morning and teams were going to be leaving in a matter of hours. Swipe set Manta down on the floor. Casey bit her lip. Swipe sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with his palms. Manta was no dummy, "Dad, can I go catch up with Uncle Streaker?"

Swipe smiled gratefully to his son, "Yeah, go keep him out of trouble. I'll be there shortly."

Casey started to get off the bunk to follow him, but Swipe's grip on her wrist was crushing. Manta smiled and left the room. _Mom was in big trouble now_, he muttered to himself.

As soon as the door was closed, Swipe let her wrist go. Casey jumped off the bunk and began to pace. Swipe let her trying to figure out what to say. Through their bond, her feelings of fear and apprehension where overriding his of peace and strength. He dropped his head to stare at his hands in his lap. Tracing the Eternity sign on his left hand he had to find a way to get her centered. Like this, their combined unit would falter. On top of that, he did not want Manta to feel her debilitating anxiety, bad enough their son knew she was upset. As a combined unit, they did their best to set all emotions aside and run purely on skill and tactics: soldier mode. Casey and Swipe had decided to protect Manta from their individual emotions and maintain the sanctity of mate-bonding with an emotional shield. Bondmates. That's it!

Leaping from the bunk, Swipe was at Casey's side in two steps of the narrow room. He grabbed her around the waist and forced a kiss on her, she tried to push him away, _I'm not in the mood._ She projected.

He made it clear he didn't want sex. He wanted her. With that, she couldn't help but submit to his tenderness. Her hands laid flat against his armor-less chest (he preferred to recharge that way whenever possible with her.). She could feel his spark pulsing calmly, strongly and warm. Swipe dropped his hands to her thighs and lifted her off the floor. She obliged and latched her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck. He brought her back to the bunk and sat down. His arm moved to clutch her against his body. She wouldn't be able to escape him this time. His other hand releases her chest armor and drops it on the floor. Yes she was sexy, but even she could feel, that's not what he was thinking about right now.

His left hand finger tips trace a tender circle around her spark under the light weight under-armor. He watches her own deep blue spark glow brighter. Likewise, she brings her own finger tips to ignite his ice blue swirling spark. His eyes lock with hers, "Its been a long time, darling." She nods meekly. His spark pushes through the slit in the skin lighting up the room, "Join me, Mate?"

Her voice shakes knowing what this always does to her, "Do you really have to ask?"

He tips his head, not trying the hurt her, but reminding her how much her fear has been pushing them apart rather then bringing them together. Her face softens. His hand on her back soothes as he smiles, "Casey, let me in. Let me take part of your fear, and you take my strength. Let us become one again." Tears slip down her face and she nods accepting his help.

Neither one had heard Manta slip back into the room for a forgotten item. He heard his father's last plead & promise and saw his mother's acceptance. Then he saw something incredible. He'd only heard about this, but there he was watching his parents actually do it. He was so enraptured that he couldn't turn away.

His father's ice blue spark emerged from his body and his mother's dark blue spark reached for it. Their chests were nearly touching already, with only a few inches between them, but Manta could still see the sparks reach, touch and become one spark. It wasn't and explosion of light. No this was a growing glow that soon became so bright that Manta's optics began to hurt and he had to turn away. He heard nothing from his parents. They must be communicating through their link.

None of them knew how long the sparks were merged, but when the light dissipated, Manta could see again. And then Manta knew it was time to leave with his mother's next words, "Are you sure you don't need me to…," she hooked her finger inside the lower fold of skin on his chest.

Swipe's hand dipped lower on her aft, "Me? Darling, I think you are the one who needs to…," He never finished that statement. Casey rose up on her knees, and pushed him in the chest laying him back on the bunk. Manta, had already caught his parents doing that before and did not care to see that again. He ran out the door.

And smack into his uncle in the hallway. Streaker narrowed his gaze, "Hey Manta. Where…?" Streaker now noticed the look on Manta's face and felt his brother purposely double the shield between them. Flushed like a young bot caught with Lushun System propaganda. Streaker put his arm around his nephew and motioned him away from the Swipe quarters, "Ah, final debriefing."

Manta chuckles, "More like de-armoring." Streaker laughs heartily.

**Nemesis: **Alexis sat with the other humans in the Nemesis brig. True the door was open, but still a little disarming being the Decepticon Brig aboard their flag ship. Megatron had made the stipulation that all arms were to be secured by the Decepticons during transport. If they came under attack during transit or once they arrived at Unicron he would release them. But he wouldn't take any chances during the flight with two known enemies on board his ship. The Autobots and Humans couldn't blame him, they would have done the same.

Megatron had limited the humans to the brig. The Captain would of course be allowed at the command meetings. The Autobots were limited to the brig and Cargo 2, and the command meetings.

Alexis was itching to get into Starscream's quarters. Sending her mate the itch, all she got back from him was amusement. He was neither going to support or deny her access. Nor was he going to encourage her to get hurt by his leader.

Their bond was still pretty tight right now seeing how the two ships weren't too far apart. But soon they would break off in separate directions. They could already feel the bond loosening. No longer could they send actual words back and forth. Now it was just emotions. Soon it wouldn't be even that. Just a comforting sensation behind the spark/heart, he had warned her quickly.

Luckily, Alexis had brought her pad and pencils. While some of the other humans on her team were playing cards, grumbling about the conditions and such, Alexis was sketching the members of her team.

**Nautilus **For Starscream, this new mate-bonding sensation was driving him out of his freaking processor. And yes, he processor was freaking. It did not help that Nemesis was still in view and Alexis was sending to him. He couldn't ignore her, and he didn't want to. When Nemesis broke off and began it's journey back home, Starscream felt their bond stretching and changing. One last message from her _What will I find in your quarters, husband?"_ Instead of words, he just laughed. And that piece of their bond was gone. The light years grew between them.

Starscream laid his fore helm on the consol and began lightly tapping it. His body was heating up with the thoughts of her. Who was he kidding, his only thoughts were of her. If he didn't get his processor out of his spark, he was going to crash this whole mission. He banged his head harder. _This is exactly why 'Con's don't take mates! _Wham! _This is exactly why bond-mates take at least three cycles together. _Wham wham! _To get those needs to spark and interface repeatedly until their bodies and sparks screamed fowl. _Wham wham wham! _I've been horny before and gotten past it to go into battle, but this isn't physical. _Wham wham wham wham! _She's gonna be the death of me! _And then he felt her wince. _Scrap, sorry love_ He tries to send her. He forgot about the physical connection being stronger than telepathy or empathy.

The hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his armor. "Sorry Sir."

Starscream pants for breath coming into reality, "Sunstorm?"

The orange and yellow Seeker smiles seeing Starscream completely off guard. But then notices, there's something different about his commander. "Are you feeling alright? Banging your head pretty hard here. Not so good for the controls."

Starscream smiles rubbing his forehelm, "Not so good on the processor either."

Sunstorm thumbs to the back, "Wanna recharge? You look a bit low." Starscream shakes his head, afraid of his own dreams. Sunstorm tries a different tactic, "Preceptor wants to talk to you and we need you at peak condition to lead us, Commander."

Starscream drops his head at being chided by a subordinate who was right. Reluctantly he stands up and gives the helm to Sunstorm. "Call me when we get to 290 Delta. We need to hold there, engage the cloak and get the teams prepared."

Sunstorm nods. As Starscream starts to move, Sunstorm's voice waivers, "Sir?" Starscream turns back, "What is our priority? Morgans or Igneous?"

Starscream smiles and leans in, "What do you think, Seeker?"

Sunstorm smiles broadly and takes a sigh of relief, "Thank you." Starscream tips his helm then turns back to his task. Commander of a mission. Scientist. Protector of the Seekers. He will have to be a mate last. First was to complete and survive the mission in order to get back to his sparkmate.

**Axiom & Xanthium **Optimus took Axiom with Hot Rod in charge of Xanthium to the quad planets. Shelleron and Palmtron were the only two planets left habitable.

Hot Rod groaned into the com with Axiom as he circled the other, "Optimus, I thought you said there were four planets? I see two and two dried out rocks."

Optimus returns his groan, "Yeah, I see it too. Go to Shelleron, I'll take Palmtron. We have to find out what happened."

When the commanders reached the counsel of each planet, the story was the same. When the Morgans pulled out, they had left carefully placed time bombs. Within hours of Optimus' team leaving, the bombs had gone off. Unique for each planet. One vaporized the aquatic planet. Laptop was currently on the planet still researching how exactly it was done. The other planet, with a high sulfur content, found it's atmosphere turned into hydrochloric acid nearly instantaneous. Laptop was afraid to go there without a complete repaint of polymer first. Optimus agreed.

Skywarp piped up, "Prime, Skywarp and I will go. We're used to the harsh conditions Megatron sends us into. I'm not afraid of a few drops of acid."

Optimus shakes his head, "I can't ask-"

Skywarp cocks his head, "You didn't ask. We said we're going." With that, Skywarp and Thundercracker escaped the two shuttles' airlocks before any one could stop them.

Hot Rod shakes his head, "Seekers! Bunch of air heads." Optimus can't help but at least smile at that one. Hot Rod turns back to the task at hand, "So Optimus, what are we looking for?"

"Take Carlos and Grimlock. Search Shelleron very carefully to make sure there aren't any other hidden bombs."

Billy pipes up, "Prime, I hate to say this, but didn't you do that before you left last time?"

Optimus sighs heavily, "I might have been a little distracted and missed something last time."

Hot Rod continues, "What are you looking for this time?"

Optimus slams his fist into his palm, "I want that targeting device. Can you imagine if they get that onto Earth and the countries automatically stared targeting each other? What if they get Vecotron to target it's neighbor? We need to find it so we know how to detect it. Understood? I was a fool last time to just stop the battles. I should have been trying to prevent future ones."

Hot Rod starts, "Optimus, you can't blame-"

"You have your orders. As soon at Skywarp and Thundercracker are back, we will regroup. Go." And he closes the screen.

Grimlock turns to Hot Rod, "He mad. Not good when a Prime mad."

Hot Rod is still reeling from seeing Optimus mad at himself again, "Really not good when Prime is mad at himself."

Grimlock shakes his head, "Wouldn't want to be him."

Hot Rod pats his friend's shoulder, "Well, let's see what we can do to help him out. Okay?" Grimlock nods and picks up Carlos and they head out.

**Earth: **Prowl gathers his team of Sideswipe/Casey, Sunstreaker, Bee, Cyclonous, and the EMC General in the war room. On the table he has pulled up a map of the world.

"We need to find a way to shut down the manufacturing facilities. Either the Morgans or Megatron will be trouble if they get their hands on the new Cybertainium. I know we can't halt all the plants, but if you can find a way to shut any down for dangerous situations or unhealthy environmental causes, do it. I know several of you have EMP's. You are authorized. It's noninvasive and will slow down production. I know a lot of people will be out of work. We can handle that later, right now is to save lives."

Prowl then starts with the General, "You have good relations with Canada, Japan, obviously the US, and Mexico. I want you to take Hound and Barricade with you." Prowl turns to Cyclonous, "He does understand we are working together, correct?"

Cyclonous smirks, "I'll give you a key phrased to keep him in line. A little blackmail. He'll be just fine." The General looks a little worried.

Prowl doesn't bother with responding to that and keeps going. He points to Sunstreaker, "Sunstreaker, I want you to take Europe with Blitzwing and some of the EMC fluent in the languages there." Sunstreaker only smiles. _Always liked zipping through those Italian roads._

_Stay focused, _Sideswipe sends back.

_Party pooper._

Then Prowl points to Cyclonous, "I want you and Sideswipe to split China, Russia, and India. Sunstreaker, when you get done, team up with them in Africa."

Prowl then turns to Bee, "South America. The jungle is not easy but you can pick up extra help at our Jungle base. There is also a warp gate there back to Cybertron if we need additional forces."

"I'm going to tighten down the areas hit here in Indonesia, Australia and there's an illegal sight in Antarctica. We got some massive heat readings for the area last night. Looked like a small fusion furnace." He stopped waiting to see if there were any questions. Then he handed out the scanners and chips to the commanders. "If you get a green light, you have a non-human. Secure them. I have a floating brig established ten miles off the shore of this base. Use your Decepticon allies warp gates and drop them there."

Sideswipe pipes up with a clenched jaw, "And if they don't comply?" Cyclonous taps his fist lightly on the silver mech's shoulder in agreement.

Prowl looks to the protective husband & father then to the vindictive Seeker. Very carefully he states, "You do not want to kill off your source of information. Each one may have a piece of who or where Igneous is. Be careful. Any other questions?"

The teams break up. As Sunstreaker and Sideswipe head towards the armory, Sunstreaker starts laughing. Sideswipe a bit more serious now that he has exchange a piece of his comfort for some of Casey's anxiety, asks his brother: _What have you done this time?_

_I wonder how Megatron's trip is going._

Narrowing his gaze Sideswipe continues, _Streaker…._

_I just sent a couple extra passengers with his team, that's all._

Sideswipe stops and pins his brother to the wall, "What did you do? Who did you send?" Streaker doesn't answer. Sideswipe shoves him again a little harder. "Do I need to call Prowl?"

"_When's the last time you watched cartoons with Manta and Bee? You know, Looney Toons."_

"Streaker…"

_I wonder what Tasmanian Devils will do stuck on Nemesis?_

Sideswipe steps back and clamps a hand over his face. "Do you ever watch a nature show?"

"Bor-ing!"

Sideswipe scowls, "They will tear apart the ship. Besides we have our own comrades on that ship. Not a good idea."

Streaker just can't help himself, "_So if our friends weren't on board, it would be funny?"_

No answer, but Streaker can feel the amusement lingering in the silence.

**Nemesis: Megatron** did not want to be hauling extra personnel. His Decepticons were more than capable defending Unicron. He snorted, "Prissy Prime!" and chugged his ration of Energon. Then he smirked. Yeah, while his team was having the freshly prepared cubes, the Autobots were forced to bring their battle grade rations. He refused to allow the Autobots the use of his supplies. Prime had just shrugged and loaded on several more crates to the supply list. Megatron laughed, even the human MRE's were looking better than the battle grade Energon stores.

But a few days into the trip, Knock Out was complaining about the extra trips the crew was coming to him about. Now Megatron, one of the larger mech on the ship was feeling it too. The Autobots were showing no signs of problems. To his horror, Soundwave threw up and then collapsed at his station. It took a lot to knock that mech down. As Megatron stood up to go to Soundwave, the bridge spun and the floor came up to kiss him. What was that horrible growling noise coming from the deck plate? Why was everything spinning? Was the ship out of control? "Oh scrap, what now?" Megatron groaned and joined Soundwave out cold.

**Axiom & Xanthium** Optimus and his team began searching diligently through the wreckage of each of the destroyed bases on Palmtron. Billy for once was not thinking about food. Well, not exactly. He was afraid if they didn't find the device, this planet that made the best shish-ka-bobs could go up before he could get Axiom's grill lit again. At each base they managed to find a piece here and a piece there.

Skywarp and Thundercracker returned looking like they'd been through an acid bath. First Aid whisked them onto decontamination before de-briefing. For once, the Decepticons did not argue with getting orders from an Autobot or a medic.

Optimus came to see them in the med-bay afterwards. Thundercracker looked alright, but Skywarp looked really bad. _He_ wouldn't let anyone look under his armor. First Aid was arguing with Skywarp. The final straw was when First Aid barked, "Look, either you let me see how much damage is done under that chest piece, or I knock you out and find out myself."

Thundercracker leapt up with a drawn sword while laying his torso across Skywarp's, "Nobody touches my… my partner."

Optimus' optics glitched for a second in the way he heard and saw the softness in the blue Seeker's red optics. Thundercracker straightened up quickly seeing the way Optimus was looking at him being rather defensive about a fellow Decepticon. Looking directly at Optimus, he makes it clear, "Seekers look after their own wing mates." Only Optimus heard the slightest hitch in Thundercracker's voice on the word mate. He also saw the way Skywarp was looking softly at him.

Optimus nods, "First Aid, lets give them some peace."

First Aid slams his fist down, "This is my med bay."

Optimus narrows his gaze, "And this is my command. Out."

First Aid clears the room with the others. Skywarp grips Thundercracker's sword wrist tenderly. Optimus smiles at them, "If you need any assistance with your _wing_ mate, let us know." With that, he leaves the room locking the door.

Thundercracker and Skywarp share a look of relief and then get to work repairing _her _body.

**Nemesis: Brig **The Autobots and humans broke into three smaller team watches. Alexis opted to be on the first team. There was something she saw that was bugging her. Moonracer was also on the first watch. Alexis strode over to her with her pad and paper. Moonracer noticed the same thing Alexis did. Unlike Autobot or EMC brigs, these walls had all kinds of graffiti on it. Most was pretty crass about how they felt about the Autobots or 'Con Commanders. Moonracer was laughing at one depicting Starscream and Megatron's slash-like chain of command, complete with chain. Alexis was split between the funniness of it, and the abomination to her mate's likeness.

Alexis leaned in closer and saw something between Starscream's wings. Moonracer smirks, "You know, I wonder how true that one is?"

Alexis gets serious, "Moonracer, lift me closer."

Moonracer lifts her up, "Alexis you really don't want to see what they have done-"

Alexis points cutting her off, "The wings. Bring me closer to the wings." Moonracer sees how serious Alexis is and leans in herself. Alexis touches the mark and begins sketching it closely. "Hold still, Moonracer." Once she gets it, Alexis points further down, "Now to his heals." Moonracer moves her further down. Alexis writes down what she sees. Then she has Moonracer move her around the whole picture so she can catch anything else she could have missed.

"Alexis, what did you find?" Moonracer is curious.

Alexis redraws the doodle she found in between the wings. "Look."

Moonracer narrows her own optics in order to make the image clearer. "I don't get it."

Alexis opens her arms wide, "Look at all these doodles on the wall."

Moonracer scans quickly, "Yeah, they're in a lot of different languages."

Alexis taps the one on her paper, "Have you ever seen Ironhide's ungloved hand?" Moonracer shakes her head. "I have. There are two symbols interlaced and engraved on his left hand."

Moonracer nods, "Oh, yeah, that mark. It matches Chromia's. Yeah, they're bond-mates. It's their names."

Alexis taps the pad again, "I know one of these. I've seen it on Autobot duty rosters. Skyfire. The other?"

Moonracer looks at it very carefully, "That's Onyx's name."

Alexis smiles broadly, "Exactly. Set between a Seeker's wings doing what?"

Moonracer's face falls. "Oh scrap."

"This was her last chance to get help for her son. That doesn't look like it was made with a steady hand, does it?" Moonracer shakes her head. "These look like coordinates." Moonracer nods her head. "You and I have to keep this quiet. Do you want Megatron keeping Igneous?"

"I wish we could reach Skyfire," Moonracer sighs.

"Can we trust anyone here?" Moonracer shakes her head heavily. "Can we get word to Nautilus? Starscream will help Skyfire."

Moonracer crouches down on the dirty cell floor. The floor feels better than her spark does right now. "Hide that paper and say nothing to anyone. I'll see what I can do."

Alexis spends the rest of her shift looking over the walls of the cell trying to see if there are any other clues to Skyfire's son.

**Axiom & Xanthium** Back on the bridge First Aid tries to lay into Optimus about his med bay again but Optimus merely holds up a hand letting him know, the order stands and nothing else should be said about the matter.

Within an hour, Thundercracker joins the rest of the team on the bridge alone. He nods to First Aid first, "Thank you. Your facilities very are clean and in order. Knock Out would be jealous. I left some items on the gurney not sure how you want to dispose of them. The rest are in the sterilizer."

First Aid tips his head back in respect. "Thank you. I'll see to it later."

Optimus asks, "How is Skywarp?"

"Recharge. Skywarp decided to dive lower than I suggested."

"What did you find?" Laptop asks.

Thundercracker holds out a device, "It's a piece to a research drill. It's designed to warp into the core of a planet. From there take samples and determine what would be most catastrophic."

Optimus takes it and examines it. The very corroded device looks like it could have come from anything by all the acidic damage done to it. Carefully he lifts his eyes back to Thundercracker waggling the chunk of metal, "How you know?" Thundercracker lowers his eyes to his peds and takes a couple breathes. Then he looks back up to Prime silent. Prime frowns, "I really don't want to know, do I?"

Thundercracker smiles, "Let's just say, you Autobots are lucky that we Seekers do not agree with all of Shockwave's diabolical plans."

Billy isn't afraid to ask, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Thundercracker won't answer the human, so he keeps his gaze on Prime, "We have disposed of quite a lot of these."

Billy gasps, "Oh Lord help us all. Who is our real enemy?"

Optimus hands the device back to Thundercracker, "With enemies like Shockwave and the Morgans, who needs Megatron?"

Thundercracker clicks his mouth while cocking a pointed finger at Optimus, "Now you sound like a Seeker." Optimus shakes his amused head. "Ya know, we could make an exception for you to join our ranks with your flight tech. What'dya say?"

Optimus now laughs and waves his hand, "No thanks! Already got enough targets on my helm, thank you very much."

Thundercracker shrugs, "Well don't say no one offered."

Hot Rod has been quiet on all this until now, "Prime, what does this mean? Is Shockwave a Morgan too?"

Thundercracker shakes his head with Prime, "No, Megatron and he were in the gladiator pits together."

Hot Rod shrugs, "So? Does anyone know how long these guys have been around? Who is to say they didn't churn up the problem back home?"

Optimus turns his back to Thundercracker and faces Hot Rod quietly, "Because Megatron and I started the last war against the counsel. You know that."

Hot Rod blushes, "Sorry, Prime. I just…."

Optimus turns back to Thundercracker, "Did Shockwave invent this or did he purchase them?"

"Ah, now that's a tough ego to crack. I doubt we will ever get a straight answer."

Billy pipes up, "Does it really matter?" They all look at him. "Why are we here?"

Grimlock groans, "To find Morgans."

"But they left," Billy shrugs.

Optimus looks to Thundercracker and then to Laptop, "Bodies. How many bodies did you find on the planets' surface?"

Laptop and Thundercracker shake their heads, "Not enough. I thought a that was weird. I should have at least picked up a ton more signs of organic or robotic signatures."

Hot Rod gets it, "Neptune. They took these people to the morphing stations."

"How many people were on these planets?"

"More than ten shuttles' worth." Optimus answers Thundercracker.

Billy gets curious, "Then where are the rest? And how did they get them off the planet so quickly?"

Laptop finishes, "I thought the underwater cities had simply dried out."

Hot Rod shakes his head, "This is where to Notora planet comes in."

Optimus nods, "The healing properties of the oil. With such vast quantities, they could heal another ten shuttles' worth of workers, reviving their dehydrated or acid bathed bodies. Then send them to the morphing stations to make their bodies look human. The citizens would be more than willing to help these 'strangers' that saved them after the Autobots abandoned them. Never realizing, they had been played from the beginning."

Thundercracker groans, "We need to warn Starscream."

Optimus scratches his helm, "That could be a problem."

Thundercracker steps forward angered, "Where is my commander?"

Optimus thumbs towards his private quarters, "Seeker, we need to talk. Billy, Hot Rod, gather our people, we are headed to the Notora planet."

"What about Prowl's team?"

"There's nothing we can do for them. We have to stop the next wave of incoming shuttles. Prowl's team will have to deal with what is already on Earth. I just wonder how many other planets they have "rescued" after they tore them to bits. Thundercracker, come."

Over did my word count, need to save Skylynx vs. Starscream for Chapter 12. Also Nemesis finds it's saboteurs. Will Starscream be able to pull his processor out of his spark chamber? Can Alexis handle being so close to her mate's quarters without him? What has Sunstreaker done now? Stay tuned for next chapter…..


	12. Chapter 12 all for skyfire

**Red Star Chapter 12: (**3fractions split into 4mixed teams with 3 goals…. Continues)

**Nautilus: **Preceptor was waiting for Starscream in the small cargo bay turned lab. He was going over Skyfire and Starscream's notes about the oil pools and foliage. To the side a 'Con drone was helping repack a crate with supplies the scientist wanted.

Starscream stepped in, "You wanted to see me?"

Preceptor was pleased to see Starscream was treating him almost as an equal. "Yes, thank you. You aren't busy?"

Starscream's mouth tugs to one side, slightly amused, "Always busy, but what's up?"

"What is your plan when we arrive?"

Starscream picking up the drone he sets him outside locking him out. Then looks around the cargo bay with a device on his wrist beeping. When it makes a high pitched squeal, Starscream peers into the vent and smiles. Then squeezes something until it pops. The squeal instantly stops. Starscream continues until three devices are silenced.

Then Starscream sits down across from Preceptor and smiles at the confused scientist. "Spies. Can't trust them, can't have a successful campaign without 'em." Preceptor just smiles shaking his head. Starscream props a boot against the lab table rather arrogantly, but the way he is rubbing his neck proves he has a processor ache already. "Plan, you asked? Prime knows what I'm up to, I hope. Megatron doesn't, I hope." Preceptor's eyes go wide. Starscream smiles, "Ah, Optimus didn't tell you. Sneaky Bot, ain't he?" So the Seeker leans in, "My primary focus is Skyfire and his sparkling Igneous. Your primary is the oil pools."

"What makes you think Skyfire will come with you?"

"I don't care if he does or not. I can't have him mucking up our plans. You are to gather as much of that oil you can haul then destroy the pit."

"But the plants?"

Starscream taps the data pad, "Did you see how long it takes for the plants to ferment the oil to the right strength?"

Preceptor smiles catching on, "A very long time."

Starscream cocks a finger at the scientist, "And you want to know why Ultra Magnus has the high grade with a level one security lock in his personal quarters?" Preceptor's jaw drops. Starscream stands up and cackles, "Yeah, spies come in handy for more than just recon. Sometimes they come home with the goods, too. And it was worth it all to sit back drinking it while good old Maggy cries over his stolen contraband and can't complain to Prime about what the 'Cons have done to him personally."

Preceptor shakes his head and can't help chuckling, "Scrap you 'Con's are ruthless."

Starscream takes a bow at the door, "They don't call us Decepticons for nothing. So, Commander, I will give you the best demolition team we've got. But I'm taking Swindle, Sunstorm and those two…. The ones from Alexis team."

Preceptor is very surprised Starscream would remember one particular human's name, but then he had heard rumors that she shot him out of the sky. Yeah, he would never forget or forgive a pesky human for that, "Ah, Gigi and Rad?"

Starscream snaps his fingers, "Yeah, those two."

"Why the humans?"

"One, they won't be able to take the concussions from the explosives we brought. Second, Skyfire will be more willing to listen to them than me. I think. Finally, I hate to say this, but I may have to use them as bait if Mindwipe has turned Igneous against the humans."

Preceptor groans, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Starscream takes a moment and then rubs his face with his palms, "Yeah well, you aren't the only one. Just do me a favor. Don't let one single frag'n Morgan near that pool. And make absolutely sure there are no underground pools. If need be, blow the whole planet."

Preceptor gasps, "You can't be serious!"

Starscream pulls up to his full imposing height and flares his eyes to Lord Starscream mode, "I am absolutely serious. Do not fail this mission, Autobot!" He strides towards him pokes his finger fiercely directly beside Preceptor's and locks his targeting gaze with the scientist's blue ones, "I did not bury a Seeker's mate for nothing!"

Starscream didn't move until Preceptor meekly answers, "Understood."

With that, Nautilus' commander headed for the door, "I'm going to recharge. My processor is killing me. Wake me if you need me for anything. I don't care what it is. I want this mission to succeed."

Preceptor softly asks, "Starscream, you aren't worried about yourself, are you?"

Starscream huffs in amusement, "For once, no. I don't care what happens to me. But I'll be damned if I didn't do everything I could for my best friend's offspring."

Preceptor replies softly, "Good night, Starscream."

Starscream just nods and leaves. Entering the commander's quarters for the first time this trip, he groans. The place was a disaster. The last Nautilus commander, Cyclonous, lived up to his name once again. With a sweep of his arm, Starscream clears the bunk of trash, empty Energon cubes, cracked data pads, and he doesn't want to know what was on that towel. Now his processor was absolutely crushing. Going unconscious would be real nice right now. He closes his optics and dreams of Alexis. A big smile across his face he drifts off.

But the sweet dream was too short lived. Starscream shot up from his recharge gasping from a nightmare that felt way too real. Panting, he knew there had to be a way to recharge without dreaming. Even though he only got a half cycle, he knew it would be enough for now.

SIC got up and headed over to his desk. Frig'n reports. Sure Optimus and Ultra Magnus loved reports, but Megatron? Who would have thought the bucket head really wanted detailed reports about the on goings of the shuttle? Yeah, it was one way to keep everyone in line. Starscream plunked his chin down on a palm propped on an elbow on a table top. One fingered, he punched in the dreary notes. How many cubes of Energon were consumed? Just for spite he wrote in, _No, we didn't celebrate your creation day with out you, Lord Bucket Head." _Then quickly deleted that. Megatron would have made him retype the report in triplicate. Ugh. Rather rot in the aircraft graveyard in the Mojave Desert and become an experiment for Mythbusters!

"Where the Pit did that come from?" Starscream shook his head. He flung the data pad away and headed for the door. _I need someone else to talk to so I stop listening to my own thoughts and Alexis' imprinted imagination!" _He quietly strode down the hall back to Preceptor.

**Nemesis: **When it's Alexis turn to sleep, she finds the thrum of Nemesis' engines almost lulling. She must have been more tired that she though. As her body began to relax, she found her mind drifting into the Wild Blue Yonder. A little jet zipped right over her, did a curl and came back to wrap it's vapor trail around Alexis' red body like a ribbon. Then the jet giggled and hovered above her. "Mama, give me a nudge," the little jet begged.

Alexis gasped, "Mama?"

The little jet giggled harder and got herself just above Red Star's fuselage nose. Alexis could see her perfectly now. A jet black streak encompassed her cone nose and went straight down her white back. On her wing tips were red stars trimmed in Decepticon purple and sparkling gold. The little jet shimmied and giggled again, "Mama, nudge me. I want to go shooting up to Daddy."

"Daddy?" Alexis spark jumped. She nudged the little jet and watched her shoot straight up into the sky. Up there with the black of outer space behind his back, was Starscream proto-formed hovering with his arms outstretched and a wide smile on his face.

"Come to me, my Starlex," he encouraged his daughter.

Just as the little jet was about to reach her father's arms, Alexis saw a moon come into view. But it wasn't just any moon. It had to be one of the moons from Cybertron and it's horns were transforming out of a couple craters. Alexis screamed as another crater opened up and a beam of light shot out. Starscream's smile quickly faded and he pushes his daughter away with the palm of his hand. But it was too late for him. The beam of light sliced through his back and came out his chest. His spark was pushed from his chest and extinguished before Alexis' eyes. Their daughter was falling out of control and crying for her mother. Alexis made the dive to save their daughter, but there was nothing she could do for her mate who was being disintegrated . Harder and faster she dove for their daughter but the ground was coming up so fast.

Alexis shot up awake and gasping for breath. Looking around, she found she was still asleep inside the brig. Another human team mate, Vic, turned to her sleepily, "Alexis? You okay?"

Alexis found she was sweating horribly and her heart was racing unmercifully. "Ah, nightmare."

Vic smirks, "Yeah, well a 'Con brig was not my idea of the Ritz either."

Alexis smirks at his joke and watches him go back to sleep. But the dream was just too real for Alexis. Sleep was not going to be her friend, that's for sure. Or were these Starscream's dreams she was reading?

**Axiom & Xanthium: **Optimus offers Thundercracker his chair while he perches on the edge of the berth. Thundercracker starts, "What is going on?"

"What is your priority to all this?" Optimus asks.

"Find Igneous. That Seeker belongs with his own. Starscream told us about Onyx. I can't even imaging being in Skyfire's place." Then Thundercracker notices Optimus retract his glove and begin rubbing the palm side of his left finger with his thumb, watching each move it made. "I meant no disrespect to your loss, of course."

Optimus doesn't look up but does answer him softly, "Starscream asked a request of me. I granted it."

Thundercracker is shocked, "Oooookay."

Now Optimus looks up and smiles, "He has gone in search of Igneous. It's our job to find Skyfire. I need your help. I know Skyfire was Starscream's best friend. But after they split, you became his trine. I need you to think about where he could be. Take all the time you need. I will send Hot Rod on to join Preceptor. We can go another direction. We are to wait for a signal from Swindle or Sunstorm."

Thundercracker asks carefully, "Who else knows?"

"Cyclonous, because he is on Earth and may find a clue."

Thundercracker stands up and heads to the door, "Let me see what Skywarp and I can come up with."

Optimus nods, "Get some rest while you are there. I'm going to need you if we find him. If he tries to flee again, I'm not sure I can catch him on my own. I'm not a natural flier."

Thundercracker smiles, "Got your six Prime." Optimus just nods and watches the Seeker leave to his….mate? Wing mate or spark mate? Optimus lays back and studies his hand. Eventually he lays the engravings upon his lips and closes his optics at their touch.

**Earth: **Just as Prowl had predicted. Cyclonous was a bit too aggressive and had a tendency to have "accidents" with his weapons. Some of his captures had warp gate malfunctions and never arrived. Sideswipe seemed to have the same kind of "accidents."

Bee was better. He found his targets and yanked the non-humans to the jungle base to be warped out. His plants were for most part left operation. But a few met with his stinger tazzers.

Sunstreaker was having a blast. He raced the locals to the point Prowl was actually called in by the EMC.

"Have you gotten any work done?" Prowl growled.

"What do you think?" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Just give me the report." Prowl groaned again rubbing his temples.

"Alright. Two plants mysteriously lost their main power conduits. Looks like it will be weeks before another can be install. Another is having phone line problems. There for they can't order the materials they need. Still don't know what's up with that. One in Germany, wouldn't you know, somebody broke in and stole all the belts for the presses. Now what kind of a prank is that? Do you know how hard it is to find replacements?

"I went to Norway to the shipping docks. For some reason, no one can find the manifest list and the customs forms. I've got people looking into it. Now would you like to hear about the payroll issues with translation between Euros vs. the local economy? It's amazing the things you learn while racing the locals along the Audubon."

At this point Prowl just dropped his jaw. Who would have known the prankster would come up with very cleaver ways to halt production.

"Okay then there was the-"

Prowl shook his head, "Proceed Streaker. But you still have to pay your own speeding tickets."

He holds out his palm, "In Euros, credits or local currency?"

Prowl laughs, "You're the genius, you figure it out. But hurry up, I need you in Africa."

"That one is going to be hard work," he grumbles

"Yeah it is. Glad you had fun in Europe. Africa, two days and no placing bets with the locals about racing the cheetahs." With that, Prowl headed out still shaking his head.

**Nemesis:** Moonracer came back to the brig panting, "They're all sick!"

Everyone whips around. "What do you mean," Alexis asks.

Moonracer tries not to smirk, "The Energon processor on board Nemesis has malfunctioned. They've all been poisoned."

Vic gasps, "How bad is it?"

Moonracer now smiles, "Not that bad. They live, but wishing they were dead right about now. As soon as Knock Out identified the problem, I gave him some of our rations to distribute."

Alexis pipes up, "Who is flying? "

Cocking a hip Moonracer smirks, "Powerglide, much to Megatron's disappointment." Alexis knows they are an item and sees her pride for Powerglide.

Vic continues, "Now what?"

Moonracer points to Alexis, "We need to find the source of the contamination. Thank goodness we have the humans, because even Soundwave's mini cons are sick. We are going to need you inside the wall to help us."

Alexis hands Moonracer the coordinates, "Can Powerglide get this out?"

Moonracer smirks, "I'll find out. Come on, I need you and your team to get searching right away."

**Axiom: **Thundercracker and Skywarp come back to Optimus' quarters. Optimus lets them in. He tries not to study them, but can't help himself. These two were as tight as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. No, more like Casey and Sideswipe. Even though currently Thundercracker was leaning against the wall with his ankles and arms crossed, like he was forcing himself to stay away from Skywarp? Skywarp took the chairs leaning _his? _elbows on knees, forehelm in palm not looking at either one of them.

Optimus asks, "Are you alright Skywarp?"

Skywarp looks up to him and smiles, "Could be better. Then again, could be dead or captured." Everyone chuckles lightly. "I'm fine. So have you come up with any ideas?"

"Onyx. I didn't get to know her well," Optimus shrugs.

Thundercracker nods, "I know they were seeing each other while we were in the guard together. But it was a fleeting thing. As you know, Command doesn't leave much personal time."

Optimus ruefully smiles. "Yeah, well you just have to get more creative to find time." At this point, the two Seekers look between Prime and then each other. Optimus waves the memories away with his hand, "So what else do you know?"

Skywarp drops the head back into the palms, "I can picture the planet, but not the name. Skylynx took a delegation to a place with a red ocean and blue cliffs for a retreat."

Thundercracker snaps his fingers, "Oh yeah. We almost had to call out a search party for Skyfire at departure time."

Skywarp looks up to Thundercracker with a smile Elita used to shoot Optimus across a crowded room after one of their quick passionate couplings in unauthorized area. "Remember how silent he was?"

Thundercracker returns the smile to Skywarp, "Remember the smile on his silent mug?" He grips his arms tighter to keep from reaching out. Optimus knows that body language, had to use it many a time to keep from grabbing Elita and taking her right there on the conference table.

Prime can see the two Seekers on an internal com link. Or was it a bond link? Either way, they had tuned him out. Prime coughs lightly breaking the communiqué and his own heated memories. Two Seeker heads shoot up to him flushed with embarrassment. Prime keeps his stoic expression, "So, where was this planet?"

They both shake their heads, "Only Skyfire and Skylynx knew. Said it was to keep the place protected from commercial enterprise."

Optimus taps his fingers on his wrist, "But he knew it well?"

"Onyx had found the place. She had told Skylynx. I saw her still on the planet as Skylynx pulled away."

"Can you give me anything to go off of?"

"I heard Starscream arguing with Onyx one day. She had him by the throat demanding that he cover the next meeting because she was taking Skyfire away. Starscream finally relented on the terms that she at least give him a star system so that he could send and SOS if need be. Trogon System."

Thundercracker sighs, "There's got to be fifty habitable planets in that huge system. And they aren't close together either."

Optimus goes to his desk and fires up a chart of the Trogon System. "I have Skyfire's signature. We go there and start scanning."

"Prime, what if it's too painful for him to return and he isn't there?"

Optimus shows his palm bearing Elita and Poco's names, "Trust me Thundercracker, if it was that special to Onyx, he will at least visit." Then he hits the com, "Hot Rod, take Xanthium to Preceptor at Notora."

"Where are you going?" Hot Rod counters.

"Seeker hunting. I'll take Skywarp and Thundercracker. I'm transferring everyone else to you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Prime smiles, "No, but it's the best one I have right now. Out." Then Optimus changes the setting on his communications console. He turns to Thundercracker, "Send the information to Starscream, I've already authenticated it. Go." Thundercracker sends the message to his commander about their friend's possible where abouts.

**Nemesis: **Alexis finally make it to Starscream's quarters. His room is neat, like she expected. There's a painting on the wall, but before she can go towards it, she sees a shelf above the desk. It's empty except for a plaque: **Reserved for Megatron's Head**

"Like that one?" Alexis looks up to sick Megatron leaning heavily on the door frame looking a little paled. He stumbles into the room and takes a seat on the bunk. Then lays back, arm across his aching optics. It's disturbing for Alexis to see her mate's foe reclined on such a personal place. Megatron cocks one optic at her, "What? You didn't seriously think I would let either a human or and Autobot alone in my SIC's personal quarters did you? Now get to work so I can go back to my own and recharge."

Alexis climbs inside a vent next to the Energon dispenser, "Doesn't that sign bother you?"

Megatron laughs, "What, the one about my head? No. I have one on my wall proclaiming **This Spot Reserved for Starscream's WingSword.** It's a game we play with each other. He will never kill me and it's just a matter of time before he dies."

Alexis shutters at the though of her now bonded spark mate dying. And how dare his superior take it so lightly. As if he could read her thoughts he answers, "Look it human, we are 'Cons. Death is a way of life for us."

Alexis can't hold back, "Have you nothing to live for Megatron?" He snorts weakly. "Has anyone ever loved you?"  
>"Oh there are plenty who think they love me. Some are even quiet satisfying."<p>

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Haven't you ever loved anyone?" Megatron becomes more than silent. Almost like his spark has even stopped pulsing. "Well, Lord Megatron? Have you ever been in love?" Now she knows she has gotten to him. And maybe too far.

Abruptly he sits up, way to fast by the way he sways and hauls himself to his feet. His words bite out in pain, "Touch anything, and you die. Either by my hand or his!" Alexis knows Megatron's pain is not physical. Megatron slams his fist into the wall above the plaque and staggers out the door. So who has Megatron's spark engraved on their hand? Alexis ponders.

She turns back to examining her mate's quarters. The painting captures her. A vibrant mural. Her gaze gets sucked into it. A swirl of blue, turquoise, red dashes, and white. Smattered in the swirls of color are yellow and black stars streaking through. Not a drop of purple and the full length of the wall. It wasn't something she would have pictured in his room. But now that she's seen inside his soul, maybe it does fit. Some how she knows there is more to the story than just the "art". There is something very personal in there.

Sitting on Starscream's desk, she continues to look around the room. Above his bunk, not surprising, is a flag for the Seeker's Elite Air Command. Looks like it came from a damaged building, but for a specific reason, Starscream had left it damaged and unwashed. The rest of the cabinets are closed and locked. Wonder of all wonders, who is he trying to keep out? What does Commander Starscream hide in his quarters? But her com pages cutting that line of thought, "Paxton? Are you done in the SIC's quarters? I need you to head up to FIC's."

Alexis groans, "I'd rather not."

"He insisted on you. Don't worry, Thrust will be there."

Alexis groans, "Can't I just get spaced instead? It would be far less painful." The Captain only laughs in reply. Alexis sighs, "On my way. Out"

As she is about to leap down from the desk, she sees the drawer is just slightly open. Alexis is feeling devious now. If only she can shrug this suit fast enough.

Alexis strides down the hall after leaving a gift in her mate's desk with a note, "Practice make perfect. Try this one-handed."

**Earth: **It took months for Prowl's team to bring the manufacturing to a slow crawl. The General was the most reluctant and least successful in halting operations. Without the General's notice, Prowl sent Sunstreaker to finish off the United States and Canada. But on the grounds he be extremely stealthy and remain silent about his part.

Sunstreaker holds his hand up in defense, "Hey, I had nothing to do with Europe. I just went to investigate, like you said. I must just be a bad luck charm to Cybertainium plants. Are you sure you trust me around the US?"

Prowl finally grabbed his own head and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME THE SLAG ALONE!"

Sideswipe was bowled over laughing at Sunstreaker's innocent expression. Sunstreaker turns to Manta, "Hey wanna go with me and be my good luck charm?"

Casey snatched Manta away from his uncle. For the first time in a long time, she had a huge grin across her face, "Oh no! You aren't teaching my son any of your pranks."

Sunstreaker looks to her agassed, "My pranks? Hello, where do you thing I learned them?" Pointing to his twin.

Sideswipe now looks all innocent, "Me? Don't be looking at me that way."

Prowl points to both of them, "Off this base in a nanosecond or find your self ten miles from here walking sentry for the floating brig." Meanwhile he keeps wondering if Sunstreaker did take saboteur training while his back was turned or was he just a natural?

Sideswipe leans over his giggling wife and cups her face while sending, _Will you be alright alone?_

Casey beams back, _My processor will be fine…but my…._Swipe can already feel her heated passion waving over him.

Sunstreaker grabs his brother's arm, "We need more wrenches and some paint. Come on lover-bot."

Casey steps forward and kisses Swipe quite warmly. The EMC in the room who had no idea how passionate 'Bots can feel, just saw with Casey's processor-blowing kiss. Before Swipe can get his arms around her waist, Streaker is physically dragging him away.

One EMC asks Manta, "So, how long have they been… what's the word?"

Manta shakes his head embarrassed by his parent's sign of affection, "Bonded. Embarrassing." The EMC laugh at the Bot-child's reaction much like any human teen.

**Notora System: **Starscream had received the Thundercracker/Prime's message. Then he also received the same information from Nemesis but from Powerglide. Now that was very curious when he said the information was inside the ship the whole time. Powerglide didn't go any further afraid of who was listening in. Starscream appreciated that. Armed with the information, he merely tipped his head to Preceptor.

Swindle leapt to latch onto his partner, but Starscream turned and caught him with his hand and glowered at him, "Don't link with me." Swindle was quite curious. Starscream had never refused to link before. He was hiding something. Something big and personal. Instead Starscream handed him to Sunstorm. "I want you to stay with him. When we get to a particular point, I need you to guard the humans until I send you a signal. Understood?"

Swindle shook his head, _Master, what is going on? Are you sick and worried I will catch it?_

Starscream smiles and pats his head, _No partner. I'm trying to protect you from Soundwave and Shockwave. I'm going to do something dangerous and I don't want you involved._

_Sir, we're in this together. Where ever you go, I go._

_Not into this. This my soul, not yours. You will not answer to Primus for my crimes. Now be a good partner and do as I say. Go._ Swindle latched onto Sunstorm's back. Instantly Sunstorm could feel Swindle's fear for their commander. They both agreed something else was going on.

Starscream turned to Rad, "Get your gear. Here we go."

Rad stares at the Decepticon, "Where are we going?"

Starscream scowls, "Shut up and hang on. I'll tell you later."

Rad turns to smiling Preceptor, "Go Rad. It will be alright. He won't hurt you." Rad and Gigi grab their gear. In a matter of seconds, Starscream and Sunstorm are through a warp gate into another galaxy.

**Nemesis **It took the humans nearly a weak to find all the damage done inside the bulkhead walls. But Megatron was most surprised when he found Ravage curled up in his throne. Ravage looked bad. One ear looked chewed up. Scratches on the nose, an nasty gash on his back and his tail in a horrible kink. It was almost enough for Megatron to feel sorry for him. Almost. He picked the cat up by the scruff and deposited him on Soundwave's consol, "What happened to him?"

Soundwave shakes his head, "He said there is a vermin running in the bulk head walls. Apparently it attacked him during his recharge."

Megatron scowls, "Vermin? On my ship? I don't think so."

Soundwave pets Ravage's head softly, "Tell that to Ravage."

Megatron leans down and peers into the cat's face, "Vermin? Please?" Ravage looks embarrassed but also mad. He lays his ears back, how dare Megatron call him a liar.

Soundwave taps the consol bringing up a display, "It must be organic because I find no vermin energy readings that Ravage or I would other wise recognize."

Megatron gapes feeling the damage done to Ravage's ear, "You mean to tell me an organic did this to a Cybertronian feline? Who?"

"Tasmanian Devil." Alexis says from their feet.

Megatron, Soundwave and Ravage look down at her. "What makes you say that?" Megatron scoffs.

Alexis crosses her arms, "First off by the teeth mark in the Energon lines. Second by the scat left on the toxin filter that leaked back into your Energon dispersion lines."

Soundwave narrows his gaze, "We were poisoned by an organics' waste?"

Alexis laughs, "No, not just that. Your own toxic lines were chewed into and bled into your fresh lines. Looks like you had a couple minor space vermin in here that the Tasmanian Devils liked but had problems getting to. They have insatiable appetites."

Megatron crosses his arms, "How did they get on board?"

Alexis crosses her own arms, "Don't look at me! I wouldn't go near them with a ten foot pole!"

Ravage growls, but not at her. They all turn to his focused target. There sitting on the dash of Nemesis are two very content Devils. One quite a bit rounder than the other. Alexis can't help but giggle, "Looks like our problems are going to multiply."

Everyone groans. The two devils dash as Ravage launches.

**Trogon System: **Sunstorm followed his commander in an exploratory orbit of the large planet. Then Starscream com'd him, "Wait for me here."

Sunstorm, "Sir, what are you expecting?'

Starscream smirks, "Expect the worst, hope for the best." Sunstorm laughs and watches the white Seeker head straight down to the planet.

"I'll let you know if I see anything," Sunstorm calls.

Starscream groans, "Sunstorm, did you ever wonder why no one wants you as their wingman?"

"I don't need one," Sunstorm tries to answer proudly.

Starscream snorts, "Don't even try to out rank my arrogance, Sunburn." Silence. "You better be covering me or I'll strip your wings. And I don't mean from the Seekers. I mean from your body!"

Sunstorm gulps, "Yes, Commander." Starscream disappears from Sunstorm's visual sight, but is still on his radar.

The foliage is thick making it hard for Starscream to see anything. He hates flying slow, but knows he has no choice in order to be accurate. Its isn't some stupid pilfering run at Megatron's beaconing. No, this was what Onyx gave her life for. This was for a creation straight from Skyfire's spark for his mate.

Banking over a body of water, Starscream takes the time to skim the surface and look at the aquatic life directly under the surface. Then pulls up quickly at the blue colored limestone-like cliff face. _What if it was Starlex? _His spark pulses quicker and zooms in his focus. _Look for signs of Bot activity, _he mentally kicks himself to focus. There! It was just a footstep. But he would know that splayed pattern anywhere. The number of times Skyfire and he had run training sessions for the squadron for protection detail of the Elite Counsel, it was his job to try besting the FIC. As Second Commander, Starscream, he would fill in for ailing, recovering, or T.O. Seekers. He had tried to tell Skyfire that his pedprint was unique and would always give him away.

Skyfire always laughed, "Just because I left a track, doesn't mean they can catch me."

Sighing, Starscream circled and landed. Crouching, he reached out touching the foot print. This one was smaller and lighter weight than he is used to seeing. This wasn't Skyfire's. In one way he was upset, but in another way, he was elated. Then he froze.

He didn't hear it, he never would have heard this mech. He didn't smell him, this guy was way too picky about his appearance to leave a scent. Although the footsteps were light, there were two on either side of Starscream right now and the light from the two suns just got blocked out. Starscream knew better than to move a servo or glitch a circuit. But it was still a stand off.

Finally Starscream lets out a light moan, "My knees aren't what they used to be, may I stand?"

"Don't even think of warming up a weapon." The large voice chortles.

Starscream slowly stands up and turns to face the razor sharp teeth of the white mechanoid dragon's pointed snout. He smiles linking his fingers together in plain view, "Do I look stupid, Skylynx?"

The mouth smiles showing all the teeth, "You were the one to join the Decepticons, not I. So you tell me who is stupid now."

Starscream scowls at the jab. But the stupidest thing he could do right now, is have a verbal battle with a triple changer transport shuttle who's snout was inches from his own spark. So he remains silent. Skylynx decides to take on the interrogations. After all, Starscream invaded his home, not the other way round. "What do you want, Starscream? Why are you here?"

Starscream knows there is no point in lying. He needs Skylynx help and is almost a seventy percent sure he has the sparkling. "I know who killed Onyx. I know why. I want the answers to two questions." Skylynx is shocked at Starscream's brazenness. He steps aside and carefully examines this Decepticon.

Eons ago, Skylynx had been a Seeker with the whole band of fliers defending the prideful aristocrat Elite Counsel. He had been their secured transport on long range diplomatic excursions. He would also provide orbital protection. Skyfire was not above execution to protect the Counsel. As large as he was, he was still a stealthy and deadly foe. Broad firepower if need be, but also a precise sniper from high altitudes leaving everyone wondered what happened. He amazed everyone.

When it became clear the Counsel was too arrogant for their positions anymore by not listening to the rumblings of the lower class, he knew it was going to get ugly. Some of the Counsel had demanded he fly them to another planet for safety. He made it clear he would not help them shirk their duty to their constituents by running and hiding. When Megatron came to the Seekers and enticed them with his lies, Skylynx, Skyfire, Jetfire and a couple other Seekers stood together against that plan as well.

Then Starscream pledged the Seeker's allegiance to the Decepticons over Commander Skyfire's head, it was the last straw. Skyfire turned his back on his best friend and fled through the warp gate without a single word. Jetfire followed him out. Skylynx, needing more time to figure out what he was going to do, fled another direction.

Happy here on his planet of two suns, plenty of foliage, room to swim, fly or dig Skylynx found comfort. Until a Decepticon ship landed and tried to rape his planet of its rare foliage.

Skylynx lowers his head examining the Seeker Commander bearing his enemy's logo, "Why? Who really wants the answers?"

Starscream lowers his head in past failure to his friend and tries to get his words together carefully. He had failed Skylynx as well. Skylynx shifts his weight urging Starscream on. Finally Starscream is ready and lifts his head, "I need to make things right. I owe it to Skyfire and Onyx. Their legacy and hope should not be raised in hate."

Skylynx leans in, "Nor in vengeance. The sparkling deserves peace. Can you guarantee it?"

For the first time in months, a flicker of hope comes to his face, "Do you have Igneous?" Skylynx shakes his head smirking, he won't tell. Starscream smiles back, he should have known better and raises his hands, "Alright fine! Have you heard from Skyfire?"

"Have you?" Skylynx retorts. Then tries again, "Why are you here, Starscream?"

"I'm trying to find Igneous and reunite him with his father before Megatron or the Morgans find him."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" The dragon gets comfortable laying down.

Starscream takes the hint and sits as well. "I have no idea. I'm winging it. No that's not completely true. My plan was to find either one and keep them with me until I found the other."

Skylynx shakes is head, "Terrible idea."

Starscream leans in, "Since when have you been a tactical advisor?"

Skylynx taps a claw on Starscream's helm, "Since when have you started coming up with terrible ideas?" The clawed paw lifts the Seeker and brings him closer. Close enough for him to sniff Starscream over carefully. Then chuckling lightly, the dragon sets the jet down. "So, what's her name?" Starscream merely gapes. Skyfire laughs boldly and smirks, "Oh you forget, I know exactly what was going on inside the 'stupid shuttle' on those very long quiet flights." The claw taps Starscream's chest, "But you? Other than Megatron, I figured you to be the last one to bond. Does Megatron know?" Still Starscream just gapes. Skylynx goes serious, "If you can't find Skyfire, are you planning to raise Igneous as your own with your mate?"

"Ahhhh," Starscream ponders that picture for just a moment. An Earth house with him and Alexis as humans trying to raise a black and white Seeker jet. Shaking his head, he clears the fantasy. Then it becomes clear and his head shoots up to the dragon, "How long have you had him? Where is he? I have to see him!"

Skylynx holds Starscream in place by one pointed claw on the top of the head, "You aren't going anywhere. Igneous is safe. I will turn him over to his father, not you. Traitor."

Starscream touches his helm, "Sunstorm, find Optimus. Tell him Skyfire is our priority."

"Sir, aren't you coming with me?" Sunstorm questions.

Starscream looks up to the dragon and smirks broadly crossing his arms over his chest, "I'll wait right here for Skyfire. I suggest you do not contact Megatron. It will not bode well for your spark chamber."

"Understood," the voice comes out rattled. "On my way." Skylynx scans the orbital space and sees the orange Seeker streak away. The claw comes off the head.

Starscream leans in, "So since I'll be here awhile, can I meet our newest Seeker?"

Skylynx smirks back, "Do I get to meet the femme who actually put a spark into that empty chamber of yours?

"Funny, Skylynx, very funny." Starscream returns the tone then drops to a firm answer, "No way."

Skylynx shrugs and gets up, "Well did you at least bring any sweet treats? I really like those Sticky Energon Dipped Insecticons." Starscream just shakes his head.

Sorry if this one was too long. I'm open to critique and errors. Chapter 12: Will Nemesis make it to Unicron before the Devils eat them alive or the Morgans arrive? Will Skylynx let Starscream see the offspring? Where is Skyfire?


	13. Chapter 13 blown plans

**Prime Blood: Red Star Chapter 13 **Will they find Igneous & Skyfire before the Morgans? Will Starscream reveal Alexis to Skylynx?~~~~~~

**Xanthium and Nautilus: **Hot Rod brought Xanthium in next to Nautilus. Preceptor and his crew working carefully at the main pool Starscream had rejuvenated in. Hot Rod had passed over several other EMC/Autobot teams in other nearby areas of the planet. Hot Rod came up to Preceptor, "Hey there. Where's Starscream?"

Preceptor gives him a coded smile, "Where's Prime?"

Hot Rod shakes his head, "I have no idea."

Preceptor chuckles, "Yeah, I got the same answer."

Hot Rod narrows his gaze, "Why do I feel like we got snowed?"

Preceptor pats Hot Rod's shoulder, "We didn't, Megatron did. Now here's what I need you to do." Hot Rod's team was responsible for demolition. As soon as Preceptor gave them clearance, Hot Rod would blow it. After the fourth explosion the next day, some of the fuzzy teddy bears showed up, acid blasters ready.

"Preceptor, time to get moving. In coming," Hot Rod warns him.

"Oh scrap no! You hold them off. That's why you are here." Preceptor orders. Hot Rod shakes his head, "How did he get to be commander? Stupid Con, putting a scientist in charge."

Preceptor fires back, "Because, he's a scientist first, warrior second! Now move your aft!" To that everyone is shocked by calm Preceptor pulling rank.

The Morgans, seeing their enemy were Transformers, not smaller bi-peds, morphed to a larger height. And began coming in harder. Hot Rod com'd out his reminders to the defensive team. "Blood made of acid. If you can incinerate them, do it. Bulkhead, get the rest of those explosives laid. EMC, gather your gear head back. Silverbolt, give me a heads up."

Silverbolt took to the sky and a quick recon, managing to dodge a few Morgan fire blasts. The last one nicked him in the tail, throwing of his flight path. "Rod, there's a lot of them. I don't see any other civilians. Blow the planet?"

Preceptor com's in, "Last resort. I don't completely agree with Starscream."

The next wave of forty foot Ewok/Teddy Bears come over the rise with not so cute expressions and acid spraying weapons eating up all the foliage in their path. A couple bots go down too. Hot Rod pipes up, "Can't believe I'm going to say this. Preceptor, but the Con is right. Move out!" Silverbolt took a fly over and blasted the Morgan shuttles. They wouldn't be lifting off any time soon.

Preceptor curses seeing what Hot Rod is encountering. Swiftly, the scientist and EMC personnel load up onto Nautilus. As soon as the Decepticon shuttle is away, Hot Rod calls his team to Xanthium, "Get her ready, Scattershot."

"Just waiting for you, Rod."

Xanthium starts lifting off. The Bots and Cons leap for it. Rod is the last one on the ground laying cover fire. Blackout reaches his arm out as the shuttle is too far for Hot Rod to make the leap. "Hot Rod, come on! There's nothing more you can do." Hot Rod turns and finally leaps accepting the Con's hand. Blackout calls to the bridge, "Got him, lets go."

Hot Rod lays on the floor with his leg guard being eaten away by a final acid blast. Blackout rips off the guard and flings it out the door just before it closes. Hot Rod scowls at him. Blackout smiles, "Can I blow it now?"

Hot Rod sighs, "Yeah."

Blackout hits a button on the wall and the massive explosions are heard down below. Hot Rod shakes his head in grief. Blackout sits down next to him, "Hey Autobot, you should be happy we just stopped those horrid creatures from escaping."

Hot Rod turns to him in disbelief, "We just destroyed a planet. How are we any better than them?"

Blackout taps Hot Rod's helm, "Because there were no innocents on the planet. You act like this is the first planet you've ever blown up."

Hot Rod gapes, "Because it is! How many have you blown?"

Blackout holds up his hand looking at his fingers and begins tapping them off. When he gets to the second hand he looks up, "Do moons the size of planets count?"

Hot Rod staggers to his feet, "Stay away from me you, Crazy Con." Then he taps his helm as the final explosion's concussion waves out buffeting Xanthium. "Nautilus?"

**Nautilus: **Preceptor answers, "Yeah, Hot Rod, still here."

Hot Rod sighs, "Now what?"

Preceptor smiles, "Home."

Hot Rod can't help but chuckle, "Which is where, exactly?"

Preceptor joins the laugh, "Cybertron. Last thing we want is for the Morgans to try taking our junk pile of a home. Agreed?"

Hot Rod smiles, "Yeah. Home it is." He doesn't close the line, but the scientist knows he is com'ing someone onboard Xanthium.

"Hot Rod…..?" Preceptor asks the lingering question.

"On your marks, get set, go! Light speed, Scattershot!" And Xanthium is gone.

Preceptor bellows to Bonecrusher, "Well, go get him! You don't want Megatron to know you let Xanthium win, do you?" Bonecrusher only growls and pushes the engines to 110% power.

**Earth: Sunstreaker & Sideswipe **Teaming up together, the US problems were started twice as fast as Prowl had hoped. Some sort of a flood to one plant from the nearby sewage treatment plant. Hazmat said it would be weeks before it could be operational.

A plant in Texas was having problems with rattlesnakes breeding in the plant. As soon as they got them out of one area, they showed up in another. By the time the fifth nest was found in the plant manager's office cabinet, a full scale investigation was called by fish and game.

North Dakota had, wonder of all wonders, a heard of buffalo come stampeding through the main office. The phone line, payroll department and manifest documentations all scattered. Someone thought they saw a bright yellow Lamborghini somewhere in there. The others laughed and said, "No more beer for you."

While South Dakota had a jackrabbit invasion. Who knew two hundred rabbits could do so much damage to a smelter's works. A silver sports car was seen streaking out of town just as the plant came to a screeching halt.

Near Nebraska, Sunstreaker was waiting on the bluffs overlooking another herd of buffalo listening to the national news. Sideswipe comes zipping up as Sunstreaker holds his sides laughing and falls back howling, "Two hundred bunny rabbits! Heh, oh that hurts so badly. I'm gonna blow a gasket and leak something vital." Sunstreaker laughs even harder and something finally does pop, "Oh scrap what was that?"

Now Sideswipe is joining his laughter and plops down beside him. "Damn, I miss this. This is so much more fun on a world wide scale."

Sunstreaker is trying to patch the pop still giggling, "Bunnies? Where the Pit did you find two hundred bunnies? No wait, how did you transport two hundred bunnies?"

Sideswipe reaches up and opens his subspace storage and five more jackrabbits fall out. Reaching up a second hand, Sideswipe sweeps the unit. "Looks like I got them all now. Run along now, Floppsy."

Sunstreaker starts howling again until something else goes pop, "You shoved two hundred bunny rabbits in your subspace unit? Do you know you're lucky you didn't end up with five hundred?" He's now gasping, "Oh Primus, that hurt."

It takes a while for the sniggers and snorts to calm down. But then one of Sideswipe's captures would go bounding by and started them back up again. Sideswipe leans over and helps repair his brother. Trying not to giggle, Sunstreaker asks, "Why rabbits? What made you think of rabbits?"

"I should ask you were you got the snakes?"

Sunstreaker waves hand, "Ah, dime a dozen in Texas. Besides, it's a human turn of phrase: Morgans are a bunch of poisonous snakes, right?" Sideswipe nods. It becomes quiet again, "Like I asked, why the bunnies?"

Sideswipe smiles tenderly, "I did it for Casey."

Sunstreaker giggles again, "Casey's gonna have your head for scaring those poor bunnies."

Sideswipe smirks, "Na, she'll love it." Sunstreaker grabs his brother's face and makes him explain. Sideswipe pulls his chin away and goes back to the repair, "As a sparkling, Casey was always reading Manta those sweet human baby bunny stories. Until I gathered them all up and gave her a data pad of Cybertronian stories. She changed all the characters to Earth's fuzzy creatures and told those stories to him when I went away."

Sunstreaker pats his brother's hand, "I really like her. She's good for you."

Sideswipe smiles, "Thank you. You worry her, but she's keeping an eye out for a femme for you."

Sunstreaker pulls away, "Hey, with you bonded, no need for me to be in a hurry."

But before anything else can be said, both their com's ping: "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe I need you in the Shaller Mountains." Cyclonous orders.

Sideswipe responds, "Ah, give me a hint where that is?'

Cyclonous gives him the co-ordinates. The twins pulls up their maps and cringe. "Hey Cyclonous, it's cold out there in the Northwest Canada."

"Then put on a coat! Get your exhaust pipes up there!" Cyclonous bellows.

Sideswipe smirks, "Wellllllll, that could take awhile."

"Atrocious Autobots. Hang on!"

Before the twins knew it, they were being magnetized and clamped to Cyclonous' fuselage. Sunstreaker moans to his brother, "How do you get me into these things?" Sideswipe stays silent. The terrain is becoming familiar. Then it dawns on him. But Streaker says it first, "Sideswipe, isn't this where-"

Sideswipe groans, "Where Starscream shot Skyfire down."

**Axiom: **En-route to the Trogon system, Optimus sat in his personal quarters pondering every conversation he ever had with Skyfire about his mate. None. He knew Skyfire had a mate and then she was dead. But he would never talk about it. Optimus understood completely. After Elita's death, he rarely spoke of her. He just couldn't about the missing half of his spark.

Optimus looks up to the ceiling, "I guess you understood all too well, my friends." Optimus thought he recognized those longing looks Skyfire had out into the star filled sky on a hot summer night. But when did he see the change?

"I never saw it. I was too wrapped up in Elita's death. Then Chromia. It took everything I could muster to help Ironhide through… Oh Primus Skyfire, you could never tell me and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I failed you." Optimus just stat there. From what he gathered from Skywarp, just after Onyx had gone missing, Skyfire confronted Starscream. They had a huge fight again, and Skyfire took off. This time, Starscream followed him to Earth. The intention was to wing Skyfire and get him to talk and rejoin the Seekers. But Skyfire said he had nothing to live for and he would be damned before he joined the Decepticons. Starscream's miss, (or did Skyfire adjust to take the hit harder?) crashed him into the ice near the Canadian mountains. Years later, Starscream found him and tried once again to bring his friend back to his side. Skyfire refused, again. Shortly after that, Elita was killed. Then Chromia was kidnapped and tortured. Then Onyx was found dead, but Skyfire said nothing, just handing Chromia's limp body over to Ultra Magnus and took off to study weather conditions on various planets.

Optimus felt helpless right now. He had to leave everything in the Decepticon Seeker's hands. They knew far more about Skyfire's past than he did. All he could do was try to find and protect his future. Helpless and Prime: great contradiction.

**Nemesis **Moonracer talked to Alexis softly in the brig, now that the 'Cons for the most part were well again. "Powerglide got the message off. I hopes it doesn't fall on deaf audios."

Alexis smiles, "It won't."

Moonracer shakes her head, "You don't know Starscream."

Alexis had to bite her lip hard on that one. Carefully she replies, "Yeah, he's a complex one."

Moonracer rolls her eyes, "I can't figure out if he is friend or foe. Friend, it would be nice having him on our side. Foe, he's frightening."

Alexis decides its time to change the subject or she will bather something she shouldn't, "What are we going to do about Megatron and Unicron?"

"Hate to say this, but Thrust had a good idea." Moonracer groans to say those words. Alexis just stares. "Capture those t-Devils and release them into Unicron. It's so big, Megatron will never find or fix all the problems those two creatures can make."

Alexis smiles broadly, "Give him my portion of Energon! I'll see what I can do!" Moonracer laughs with her.

Powerglide comes in quietly and smiles, "Oh, Thrust's idea?" The girls laugh. Powerglide turns a bit more serious, "You better make it fast. We will be there by the next shift change."

Alexis looks at her watch. "That's ten hours!" Powerglide shrugs. Alexis starts thinking, "How does Ravage like the idea of Unicron coming on line."

Powerglide shakes his head, "Apparently, the cat won't even look at it when it comes into view."

Alexis snaps her fingers, "I've got to find him. He can help me with my plan." Powerglide puts his hand out taking her with him.

**Trogon System: Floyd** Swindle was going through what had happened just before Sunstorm was hauled off by Starscream: {flashback} The planet was very comfortable that Sunstorm and Starscream had dumped Rad, Gigi and Swindle on. But it still felt like they had literally dumped them. Starscream couldn't get Rad out of him fast enough and even seemed to shutter. The scowl Starscream gave Rad made him shutter in return.

Starscream must have gotten an internal com from Sunstorm. Starscream's expression changed instantly and turned to Swindle. "Keep them here. Keep them safe. We'll be back."

Swindle chirped _Where are you going? When will you be back?_

"None of your business. Just do as I say," the commander ordered.

Swindle crosses his arms over his chest, _Tell me more, sir. _Starscream shakes his head and turns to Sunstorm motioning them to leave. As soon as his back was turned, Swindle takes a running leap and latches onto his partner's back.

Instantly they were both assaulted by each other's thoughts and both howled in pain. For the larger mech it was because trying to stop the down load caused an instant processor pain. Starscream arched his back as if he had been stabbed while gripping his head trying to release Swindle. Swindle, screaming from his partner's pain, hung on tight afraid Starscream would kill him for the information he was just privy to.

Sunstorm just froze. He had never seen such a reaction between master and mini-con. "Starscream?"

Starscream was dropped to his knees. He couldn't stop the down load, a felt guilty. Swindle froze in shock from what he just learned. His partner took a mate! A human female! Starscream and Alexis were mates! They both responded to each other through the link.

_I'm sorry, Starscream, I should have listened to you. I never meant…_

_I'm sorry too, Swindle. I never wanted to hurt you._

_Master-_

_Don't ever call me that again, my friend._

_Star?_

Starscream smiles at the tender name, _Yeah, I'm here._

_I knew she was incredible. You really finally found your mate? _Swindle is honestly happy for the troubled mech. He knew Starscream struggled with his feelings for the red head for a long time. Yeah, he knew they were interfacing but bonded? That was a huge step. That just shocked the mini-con that the hard core Decepticon Seeker would share his spark with anyone. Especially with a human.

_Yeah, Swindle, I really did. _Starscream was actually relieved that he could tell someone else. Someone who understood him. But at the same time, felt incredibly guilty. _And I'm sorry. I've doomed you, if Soundwave ever gets a hold of you, I have to protect her over you… I'm sooooo sorry for anything that may come-_

_I like her, Star. I would have protected her even if you didn't bond. But I'm glad you did. He will have to kill me before I will let anything happen to you or her. Go in peace. Find Onyx and Skyfire's love._

Starscream reaches back and Swindle leaps to his hand, "Do as I said, please?"

Swindle smiles and chirps so they all can hear, "Yes sir." Starscream smiles at that, knowing their relationship will never be master and servant again. Then Swindle back-flips to link once more. _Before you go, she asked me to do this for you. Take this down load._ With a quick transfer of a small file into the personal interests section of Starscream's processor, Swindle tells his partner, _She has good taste in music. _Starscream laughs out loud. _Star, she has good taste in mechs too. _Swindle releases himself, flipping back into Starscream's hand.

Starscream touches his helm to Swindle's and whispers out loud, "Thank you." With that, Swindle does as ordered and returns to the humans. Starscream turns to Sunstorm, "Let's go. Time is wasting." Before Sunstorm can argue, Starscream has launched himself into orbit. Sunstorm follows. Several times, Sunstorm tries to get an answer as to what happened between the Commander and his mini con, but Starscream remains silent. Well, except the humming?

"Care to share your play list?" Sunstorm tries. Starscream merely laughs, but doesn't share while making a few acrobatic moves on their way to the next planet. Sunstorm asks, "Are you fly-dancing?" Starscream sniggers, and makes a truly incredible move. {end Swindle/Sunstorm's flashback}

**Axiom: **Optimus is manning the bridge when they break into the Trogon System. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, we made it to the Trogon System."

The team comes to the bridge and helps him with the scans. Skywarp points it out first, "There! What's that?"

"That looks like Sunstorm's signal. Let's go." Optimus steers the shuttle towards the targeted planet. It doesn't take them long. Flogron, the map says. A hot planet bubbling with pools of molten iron and liquid glass. There was only one place to set the shuttle down. Optimus was surprised he could do it. This was a skill left for Sideswipe and some others. Skywarp puts a hand to his shoulder, "Let us go. You stay here. Keep an ear out for Starscream or Skyfire." Optimus nods. The pair of Trine head out.

**Trogon: Floyd: **{current} Back down on the tropical planet, Rad turns to the mini con, "Swindle, that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. What happened?" Swindle only shrugs but doesn't answer. Then wanders off to a large rock that over looks the humans' camp. Silently he watches Gigi and Rad while going over what he just learned from the link with his partner. Starscream has taken a mate, who would have thought. Now he has a more powerful goal to finish this war.

Gigi nudges Rad pointing to Swindle in deep thought, "You know, you aren't allowed to know everything, Rad."

Rad scowls, "We just got dumped on a planet in the middle of nowhere by two Decepticons with no long range communication devices. Any idea how long we will be here?"

Gigi strips off her flight suit, "Well unlike you, I asked Sunstorm and Swindle about this planet while en-route. I'll tell you what I found out." She tugs off her boots, and wiggles her toes in the pink grass. "This is a tropical heaven. The trees produce fruit safe for humans. The water is safe for swimming and drinking. Starscream chose this planet. Apparently he's been here before. Sunstorm was looking forward to spending time here. Looks like he got gypped."

Rad pulls of his boots, but not his suit even thought the temperature was nearing eighty five, "I don't trust Starscream."

Gigi lays back and absorbs the sun, "Why?"

Rad groans, "I can't put my finger on it, but something isn't right about him."

Gigi cackles, "Rad, he's a 'Con. And he's trying to take out Megatron. But he has done nothing to us. Relax. Enjoy this R&R. What do you think Alexis is going through?"

Rad clenches his fists tightly, "That has me terrified. Starscream personally wanted her on Nemesis. Why? Does he hate her so much for shooting him that he wants her to die at Megatron hands?"

Gigi rolls her head to Rad, "Rad, Starscream doesn't hate Alexis. If anything, he respects her even more. Probably the only human he trusts. He knows Megatron wouldn't dare hurt the humans with firecracker Alexis on board."

Rad narrows his gaze, "Doesn't that just seem a little odd to you? And what's with all her sneaking off? Has Starscream got her doing his dirty work infiltrating us?"

Gigi laughs propped up on an elbow, "Oh Rad, are you seriously jealous of Starscream? Alexis is sneaking off and it's not with you so you instantly peg the 'Con?"

"It's not like that." He turns away from her quickly.

Gigi moves herself directly in front of him and leans in seductively, "Rad, it's just you and me. Adam and Eve. I won't hold it against you, but please. I've had the hots for you for a very long time."

Rad watches her carefully and she leans in closer. He lets her kiss him. But he doesn't give it back like she hoped. She pulls back a hair and cups his cheek, "You can even call me Alexis if it helps. I won't care." She tugs on his flight suit zipper.

"Swindle is watching," he reminds her.

"Bet he's seen more interesting things down loaded from Starscream's memory about his trips to the Lushun System." She kisses him again. This time he kisses her back trying to decide if he should or not.

Then he yanks back quickly, "Wait! What did you mean by that?"

Gigi drops her head is distress. "I just had to say that stupid Con's name, didn't I?" She rolls to her feet and stands up and turns mean, "You know, maybe it's Starscream you can't get off your mind. Not Alexis. So do tell me, what did you and Screamer talk about en-route? Get your jollies inside the jet-mech?"

Rad jumps up furious at the connotation, "Take that back!"

Gigi scans him up and down, "You know, I took you as a regular fly boy. Maybe you really are a jet-cocky, No wonder Starscream was mad at you."

Rad grabs her quickly and crushes her in his kiss, "Shut up, ALEXIS!" Gigi smiles and lets him pretend that's exactly who he had in his arms.

**Earth: Cyclonous **finishes the statement, "Yeah, Autobot. This is where Skyfire crashed in the ice."

Within moments, the three land on a cliff side and begin looking around. Sideswipe sees an image carved on the mountain side. He touches it tenderly. It would be something he would carve if Casey and Manta had been ripped from his arms. Cyclonous comes to his side and points to a set of co-ordinates. "Pilot, do you know where that is?"

Sideswipe closes his eyes and concentrates. Then gives Cyclonous a curious look, "Do you?"

Cyclonous nods, "Yeah. We Seekers would guard the counsel in this sector. Trogon."

Sunstreaker snaps his fingers remembering, "They have some of the most luscious scented oils in that sector." Both the Seeker and twin stare at him. Sunstreaker rolls his optics. He points to Sideswipe, "You are chaste, but you! You I _know_ are a frequent visitor to the Lushun System, so don't even give me that look. I've heard rumors about you! Any way, those relaxation parlors use Trogon Oils. I think they have like twenty planets in that sector. Each planet has a specific foliage that they harvest the oils from." Still the two mechs stare at him. "Oh come on, I can't be the only Autobot who knows about this? I know Blaster and Jazz do." He cocks his head and tips, "And I know Chromia gave Elita and Prime oils to -"

"Whoa! Time out! Back up the train, brother!" Sideswipe tries again shaking the image from his head. "Get to the point."

Sunstreaker turns fully to his brother, "Some of these planets are bigger than others. Some are more heavily protected than others. It would be a great place to hide."

Sideswipe points to the symbol again, "What do you mean?"

Cyclonous traces the symbol, "Onyx came from there, but it wasn't an easy life for her. Skyfire had helped her escape from one of the slave plantation owners."

Sideswipe touches the symbol of Igneous, "So why would he take his back son there?"

Cyclonous smiles, "Who said _he did?"_ Sunstreaker and Sideswipe look closer at the inscription. Cyclonous smirks, "I know my old commander, that's not his writing."

Sunstreaker looks up to him curiously, "But you know who _did _write this?" Cyclonous only smirks again. Sunstreaker shivers in the cold, "Alright you demented Decepticon, explain to me why I'm freezing my aft off out here?"

Cyclonous ticks his finger smiling, "First, it's fun to see Autobots on ice. Second, I wanted to know how much you knew." Then he gets serious, "I need someone to know where I went, incase I don't show up in a few weeks successful. You will need to finish the mission." Cyclonous puts on finger on Sideswipe's spark, "I knew you would understand. I never did agree with Shockwave's plan for your mate. If I'd known about the sparkling…" He drops his head.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker put a hand on his shoulder in support, "Go find Igneous and bring him home."

Cyclonous points to the place where Skyfire had crashed in the ice, "Contact Prime. Send him to these coordinates. Got it?" The brothers nod. Cyclonous prepares to leap off the cliff into flight mode.

Sunstreaker gripes, "Hey you can't leave us here? What about-"

Cyclonous smirks, "Those frigg'n creatures you snuck onboard Nemesis. Let's just say, this is a pre-payback for whatever damage they do to my quarters."

Sideswipe smacks Sunstreaker and then turns to the Seeker, "Why me? I had nothing-"

Cyclonous smirks very broadly while leaping, "Guilty by association." And he is gone.

Sunstreaker turns to his brother, "So are you calling the base or me?"

Sideswipe clenches his fist, "I'll call the base. You can explain to Casey why my aft has frost bite!"

**Floyd: **Rad doesn't get to imagine Alexis in his arms for long.

** "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" An extremely irate white shuttle blasts in directly over Swindle's head nearly landing on top of the humans.

They all turn to the fuming larger shuttle changing into an irate mech. Rad and Gigi gasp, "Skyfire!" Swindle beams a smile.

**Vengeance: **Cyclonous sat confidently in the pilot's seat of Megatron's private light speed fighter craft. It had not been easy for him to sneak this off Nemesis while everyone was loading supplies on. He had to modify one of Soundwave's most sophisticated holograph projectors adding in other electronic mechanisms to make it sound and look like the little ship was still on board.

Most of the Seekers knew Megatron had been sneaking off to see Starscream's twin sister Slipstream but no one was dumb enough to even mention it. And most knew he was using this ship with long range warp capabilities. If this trip worked, Cyclonous would win the Seeker's inside bet.

Once he cleared the tiny planet of Pluto, Cyclonous engaged to warp system. (Yes even the Autobots and Decepticons still considered Pluto a planet. Only humans would be stupid enough to declassify a planet. Well, unless you blew it up, but that's a different story!) Megatron had Shockwave create this special ship with the ability to warp farther than their personal gates. Tapping into the larger warp gates would leave a trail at the commercial gate logs. So they designed this to have warp capabilities somewhere in between.

With is best calculations, Cyclonous figure he could make the trip in ten leaps. But if he was off by one, he could end up inside a star. Couldn't collect the bet if you were melted to slag. Best to check the calculations twice before leaping.

**Horgon: **Skylynx lets Starscream follow him for awhile. "And so what if I don't have Igneous?"

Starscream snorts, "Then hand me over to Skyfire and let's get this over with."

Skylynx shakes his head, "I'm not letting you two spoil my planet over your personal feud. It took me a long time to find this place and be comfortable. Nah." Skylynx suddenly stops getting a signal on his scanner, "Oh scrap! Who else is looking for you?"

Starscream moans, "Forty foot fuzzy pieces of Pit."

Skylynx pushes a paw aside at the thought, "Nah, already took care of them. That was easy." Starscream gapes. Skylynx stares back, "Seriously?" Still a blank look on Starscream's face. "So how far _has_ this femme fragged your processor?" Starscream huffs into a defensive posture. Skylynx tisks and then continues, "Hello scientist, what happens to quickly heated and then iced metal?"

"Can shatter like glass, if the temperature are extreme enough."

Skylynx flips to a shuttle, dropping a door, "Hop aboard, Screamer. You and I have a little mission."

Starscream does but groans, "Don't call me Screamer."

"Stop whining then." The dragon-shuttle lifts off.

**Floyd: **"I said, what are you doing here?" Skyfire is Pit-bend for an answer.

Rad stammers, "Starscream and Sunstorm dropped us here and took off."

Skyfire thrusts his finger, "Where?"

Gigi pipes up, "To find you or your son! He's abandoned everyone to find you both. He is bound and determined. You two are his first priority."

Skyfire steps back. Then he sees Swindle who chirps his agreement. The white mech begins to stride away. "Hey! You can't leave us too!" Rad bellows.

Skyfire lowers to one knee, "Human, what would you do if your mate died at your own hands begging you to save your only offspring?"

Rad shakes his head completely surprised by the information. This is what Alexis had held back from him. Now wonder she had a connection with Starscream. They both were aching and hurting for their joint friend. Rad turns soft, "You were so happy, I … I had no idea."

Skyfire chokes down the deep compassionate effect Rad is having on him, "I thought she was trying to give me hope. It thought it was all crazy talk. Until Starscream said he saw him. If those bastards have honestly done what she said-"

The warp gate opening beside them cuts of the rant. Skyfire draws his weapons and begins firing on **Vengeance**. But the little fighter continues to land not even bringing it's weapons on line. A crack comes to the window. The cockpit hatch releases. Cyclonous raises his hands, "Killing me won't help Igneous, Skyfire."

Skyfire drops his arms, "What? Cyclonous? What is going on?"

Cyclonous leaps to the ground before his former commander, with a respectful smirk he responds, "Sir, Starscream has made the primary mission of the Elite Seeker Command to be to find Igneous and reunite him with his father. Commander Skyfire." The respect and compassion emanating from Cyclonous brought everyone to attention. The com in the fighter pings.

"Cyclonous, I have received your signal. What have you to report?" Starscream calls. Cyclonous motions to Skyfire, _What do you want me to say?_

Skyfire leans forward and touches the com in the fighter, "Starscream?"

Starscream's voice drops to relief. Everyone can heard the deep spark felt friendship, "Skyfire? Is it really you?"

Skyfire smiles and actually sniffs, "Is it true what Cyclonous said?"

Starscream jabs, "Slag, I don't know if you can trust half of what that messy mech has to say? What did he say this time?" Cyclonous snorts, amused.

"You defied Megatron and sent out our team to look for my son?"

"Defy Megatron, heh, what else is new? Look for your son? He ours. He is all of ours. And we will be damned before he is raised and trained by anyone other than a Seeker. Not even a Prime may touch him. Got it?"

Skyfire laughs, "Yeah, got it." Then Skyfire turns soft, "Thanks, Star."

Starscream sighs and pushes down his own soft emotions. He pulls his commander tone, "Good, now get your aft to Flogron. Skylynx is taking me and Sunstorm there now."

"Did you say Skylynx?" Skyfire and Cyclonous both ask shocked.

Skylynx retorts, "Well yeah! Who the slag else would be hanging out here? Oh, sorry, no offense, Sir." Skylynx doesn't let Starscream forget who he still considers in charge. Cyclonous sniggers at the jab. Then he leaps to the fighter.

Gigi raises a finger, "Ah, what about us?"

Skyfire smiles, "Well, I'd take you to Flogron, but your skin would burn off in two seconds. Might be best if you stay here until we get back. Don't eat the red berries. They taste awful." With that he leaps to the air, transforming mid air and heads off the planet. Cyclonous fires up the fighter and joins him.

Rad is left staring at Gigi. She knows her moment with him is gone. So she turns to Swindle, "So, got any good tunes?"

**Flogron: **Skylynx lands not far from Axiom letting Starscream and Sunstorm out. Not more than a moment later, Skyfire and Cyclonous come in. Vengeance lands on the next cooled spot of rock and Cyclonous leaps to his peds.

Optimus leans in the doorway, "Skylynx?"

Skylynx tips his head, "Prime. Good to see you in one piece." Optimus just shakes his head in amusement.

Skyfire looks at his Seeker Team. It was very good to see them all, but he only has one thing on his processor, "Where is my son?"

Skylynx says to them all, "Always straight to the point, this Commander. This way. Prime, come." Skylynx offers his neck. Optimus lets Skyfire set him on the dragon's neck. The team flies off. The planet is huge. Hot. Smelly. Horrible. Skyfire's gut wrenches. Around the next turn, he sees the damaged plantation that used to grow Fire Moss. The oils from it would sooth mechs with acid burns. But to harvest it was brutal and dangerous. For spite, Skyfire set of one more charge at the slave quarters. Skylynx was swift to bat it away with his tail. Skyfire fired a curious glower at him. Skylynx smiled and circled. Then landed. The team lands beside him.

Skylynx calls out a coded message. The whole slave quarters shift to the side and a passage way is exposed. Large enough for Skylynx to enter and he does. "Starscream, close the door behind you." And he does after everyone is inside.

Through the hot and smelly corridors and tunnels the team traipses. Skyfire pipes up, "Do you have him?"

Skylynx smiles, "It will takes nearly an hour before we reach an him. I guess you could use a story."

**Nemesis: **With the humans, Ratchet, Frenzie and Rumble's help, the Tasmanian devils are found and captured. Alexis slips them into the human quarters. Moonracer and Powerglide have a hard time keeping their snickers down.

Then the order is called. "We have reached Cybertron. Humans, you will remain with Thrust in Iacon. Autobots, you will stay with Nemesis docked next to Unicron."

Moonracer and Powerglide take a formidable stance in Megatron's face, "That wasn't the deal we made with Prime."

Megatron smirks, "You are more than welcome to take it up with him when he arrives. Until then, I am in command. I will not let you or them onto Unicron. Did he not say, protect it from enemies?" Powerglide and Moonracer scowl. Megatron leans in, "You are my enemies. Never forget that!" He turns to Soundwave, "If they argue, cuff them. Do not shoot them. No need to get Prissy Prime more peeved than he already will be. Thrust, warp out the humans to the counsel guest chambers. Keep them there. Now. I have to make plans with Unicron." Megatron turns his back.

Alexis catches Soundwave's attention and points to the crate under the Transformer sized bunk. Soundwave only tips his helm ever so slightly. He understands it will be up to him to get the T-devils on board Unicron. By the smirk, oh he will.

**Flogron: **Skylynx tells his tale. {Flashback} On his favorite planet with all the nice water and foliage, he had been happily enjoying his retirement. Until a huge shuttle came in and landed on top of his favorite tree. It was one of the few trees that could support his weight when he wanted to climb. And it had the most excellent fruit. The shade was delightful on those rare hot days. He was pissed off when they crushed it. Then the furry bastards came out and started ripping the seedlings out of the ground. Destroying the rest of the landscape. He'd had enough.

"What the slag do you think you are doing?" He barked at them.

One had the guts to pull up to a forty foot height and aim a weapon at him. Skylynx reached out and took the creature's arm off. The acid burn a little on his mouth but not like the burn of anger he had for these cretins. Three more of these fuzz balls came at him and he torched them. He saw a whole bunch more massing at the shuttle door. Just when he was about to turn his flame on them, they shoved a black and white young mech at the doorway. They were going to use him as a shield. Skylynx knew it was a youngling Transformer and had no business with these creatures. In fact, the youngling looked confused by their actions.

Skylynx made a swift move and snatched the youngling from the door with his captures. Shielding the two guards and the youngling, Skylynx tried to blast the shuttle. It didn't work and the guards laughed at him.

"We know about your Transformer weapons. They are ineffective. You can not defeat us." One guard taunted from Skylynx paw.

Skylynx smiled and then heated the shuttle. The guard continued to laugh. So the dragon iced it with his other throat weapon. Then with the guard watching, tapped it with his tail. The whole shuttle shattered along with it's dead occupants.

The guards were shocked. Skylynx set the youngling to the side where he wouldn't see the interrogation. "Now, easy or hard, you are going to explain to me what you are doing with a Seeker's offspring." One guard clammed up. The other spilled his guts. Furious at the information, Skylynx executed them swiftly and then turned back to the youngling. He looked him over carefully and gave him soothing tones.

"Do not worry, little one. You are safe with me. No one will ever harm you."

Igneous for the first time felt safe since his mother's death. He held out his palm and retracted the glove seeing Skylynx showing his own Seeker wing marking, "My father?"

Skylynx held the little one closer, "I will protect you until we find him. Do not worry, Igneous. Your father is a good man. Commander Skyfire will come." {end flashback}

Skyfire stopped and touched his friend's shoulder. Starscream choked out, "Thank you, Skylynx."

And then the team rounded the next corner. A wide open chamber. Like the inside of a sapphire and emerald green colored geode. There in the middle was a shiny black mech with brilliant white trim. Blazoned across his wings, where huge Seeker marks. Skyfire ran to the mech and grabbed him tightly into his embrace. The black one sighed and clutched him back. "Father?"

Skyfire stared into the face that looked so much like his dear Onyx. But he could see his own optics and helm style. The other Seekers gather around. Skyfire strokes Igneous' face. Tears are streaming down his face and his knees began to weaken. Igneous tried to hold him up, "Father, are you alright?"

Sinking down and pulling Igneous with him, he sobbed, "I'm fine. It's going to be alright now, Onyx. I have him. I have him. We are one again." Igneous held him tightly. The Seekers all laid hands on their newest offspring. Optimus, standing aside with beaming Skylynx, then heard something he had never heard. A most beautiful harmonious hum. It reminded him of a Earth humming bird's wings. He watched as the Seekers' wings began to vibrate ever so slightly making the song. And then, Igneous' newly matured wings joined with them. It made the Matrix in his chest glow brighter and beams broke through the seams of his chest. Bouncing off the crystalline walls, the room erupted in a show like a new born galaxy.

Skylynx smiled, "Skyfire, I believe it is time Igneous learn to fly."

Skyfire snaps his head to the large mech, "Excuse me?"

Skylynx smirks, "It was not my place to teach him. It would also keep him safe. He just recently gained his final markings and tips." He points to the white stripes, "I did not paint those. Those are his own markings. Primus is a curious being." Starscream touches the white Seeker design along the black wings. Igneous smiles. He shows his father the mark on his palm while touching the mark on Skyfire's own wing tip. Skyfire kisses the palm and then examines his son. He looks healthy and ready to fly.

Skylynx continues, "I believe due to his prematurely and servitude, Primus helped him to be protected. I will take you to a safe place to teach him." Then he turns to Prime and the other Seekers, "I believe you have another mission to complete." They all nod.

Nothing needs else needs to be said. Words would be futile at this point. The team, now with one more, heads back up to the surface. Skylynx fills them in on how he would transport and teach Igneous of his heritage while they traveled to the different planets in this sector. He knew anyone who really knew Onyx's history would come here. And then Cyclonous tips his helm, "Or anyone who knew Skyfire." Skylynx smirks back. Now he knows who left the message in Canada. Starscream knows Onyx left the message in the brig. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Optimus knew what Onyx had shown Skyfire here.

Back at the shuttles, Skyfire and Igneous take off with Skylynx. Skylynx calls back, "Call me if you need me Prime. I will assist."

Starscream turns to Prime, "I left the humans on another planet."

Prime smiles, "I appreciate that. Maybe we should go pick them up?"

"They're going to be a bit angry."

Sunstorm smiles, "Not if the female gets her way." He shrugs, "We talked, what can I say? Didn't you get the same conversation from the male?"

Starscream rubs his audio, "Oh I got a piece of his mind, alright. But it's not her he is interested in." With that, Starscream distracts by pointing to Vengeance, "I don't even want to know how you got away with that. But I will tell you this, I suggest if be in better condition than you left the command quarters on Nautilus. I swear, I know how you got your name."

Cyclonous chuckles, "And you certainly live up to yours!"

Starscream smirks and leans in, "Yeah, I do. Wanna see those stars while I make you scream?"

Optimus begins laughing out loud. They all turn to him. "Slag, I miss this!" He takes a deep breath and sighs with relief. "It has been a good day. Hard but good." He looks up to the sky and the stars starting to come out. They all see him rubbing his hand tenderly looking to Skylynx cutting across them. Skywarp steps a little closer to Thundercracker. Their hands brush, but no one says anything. Starscream lays a hand over his spark feeling it warm greatly a his mates far reaching caress. Cyclonous breaks the moment, "Well, we should get back before Megatron sets Unicron after us."

"Fragger," Optimus and Starscream mutter at the same time, to the other's amusement.

With out much ado, Optimus brings Axiom in keeping it warmed up while Gigi and Rad jump aboard. Optimus is in the command chair. Starscream hid himself in the command quarters to recharge, at Prime's insistence. He was surprised at the Seeker Commander not arguing with him. He wondered about it until Rad spoke up, "So did you drop the traitor off in the nearest volcano?" Optimus looks at him curiously.

Gigi slugs Rad, "He doesn't like Starscream."

Optimus draws a serious face, "No one asked him to. Now get secured. It's going to be a fast and bumpy flight back to Cybertron."

Just before they make the leap, Skylynx, Skyfire and Igneous go streaking by in perfect formation. Skywarp and Thundercracker laugh with glee.

The whisper from the door way shocks Rad. It is said with utmost reverence, "Thank you, Primus for granting him this blessing." Starscream watches his best friends and son. Then Skywarp warps Axiom out. Starscream returns to the command quarters to recharge.

**Unicron **Nemesis let Megatron, Leader 1, and Soundwave off. After a few quick scans and tapping into the nearest com console, Megatron smiles. Soundwave makes a leap back. Megatron turn seeing the Communications officer avoid the purple and green goop. Megatron on the other hand sticks his whole hand into it and enjoys the feel. "Yes, Lord Unicron, I am here. I have come to revive you. Teach me what needs to be done. Help me secure the universe." He becomes very fascinated by the goop, like he's listening to it.

Sound wave steps back again. "We should leave."

Megatron smiles, "No, you should. Protect my ship. Let me know when our enemies arrive."

"Which ones?"

"If it doesn't bow to me, it's an enemy. Got it?"

"Yes, my lord." Then he tries again carefully, "I should leave some equipment to help with the retrofitting process." Megatron waves his hand to get on with it, while he walks inside the evil beast caressing the walls as he goes. Soundwave turns to face Cybertron, "Help us Primus." Unicron shutters under his feet at the words. Soundwave quickly gets to work with the, ah… equipment?

_Chapter 14 coming…. They make it home to face what and whom?_


	14. Chapter 14 home

**Red Star 14 ** The teams have come home to Cybertron for the final battle with the Morgans but find new enemy. Alexis and Starscream find spark bond-link useful in many ways

**Cybertron **"Ahhhhhhh, yes, home." The sound aboard the Axiom's bridge and Iacon's Guest Quarters was the same. As if it had come from the same soul. As soon as Axiom broke through Cybertron's space bridge, the spark Alexia and Starscream shared sighed with warm reunited fusion.

**Axiom: **Starscream was at the command seat. His body sagged into the seat. True he should have been focused, but the wash of feeling them whole again, was overwhelming. His head laid back against the neck rest, closed his optics and let his limbs fell limp. He just let the warmth take over his spark-soul.

**Iacon: **Alexis didn't see it coming and had no idea what was happening. One moment she was arranging her poker cards and the next the wash over her was like someone had just wrapped a warm-hot blanket fresh from the dryer around her soul. Luckily she was sitting as well. The smile that spread across her face and the warmth brought weakness to her limbs letting the cards fall to the table top. Her facial muscles hurt from the glee. She couldn't see everyone stare at her. Instead, she leaned forward and buried her face in her crossed arms on the table when she felt him reach out to her:

_Welcome home, love._

She giggles to him, _Cybertron is not my home._

His tone is serious. Very serious, _No, but my spark is._

He can feel her nearly cry with love. _I need you._

_Love, this is why I bound with you. Was so that this could sustain us through-_

"Starscream? Are you alright?" Optimus walks onto his bridge. And then he sees that look on Starscream's face. It reminds him of a sparkmate's first reuniting after an extended separation. Starscream a mate? No way!

Out loud, Starscream opens his eyes (but doesn't move) and tells Prime , "Just good to be home."

Optimus only grunts. To him, home is a hell of a mess with slagging 'Cons screwing it up. Doesn't help that their Second in Command is calmly, gleefully reclined in his command chair. Optimus scowls.

Starscream sees the warning look from Prime. He knows he either has to come clean or move. To his mate, he sends quickly, _Sorry, but I have to get to work. I may have to shield you. You need to practice shielding me. But I promise, I will do everything I can to get us together here now that we are back home._

Alexis sends him a wave of her love. Like she was giving him a warm and welcoming kiss to his spark. Starscream can't help but close his eyes and smile broadly again. Optimus cocks his head curiously ready to throw Starscream across the bridge if need be. How dare he smile at the wreckage and destruction going on around the galaxy right now.

But the pinging from the console draws Prime's attention from the reposed Seeker Commander. He looks at the monitor and scowls with a new confusion. Breaking through the lover's trance, Prime calls, "Starscream, look at this."

Starscream finds his footing and comes to the console. Confused as well, he taps a few controls on the console. "Oh scrap."

Optimus plants a firm fist on his hip, "Isn't that the old humanoid guest chambers for the counsel?"

Starscream closes his optics, rubs his brow and sends, _Alexis, where are you? _

Alexis pulls herself away from the rec-room table, "Ah guys, I'm going to hit the rack."

Vic looks to her worried, "Are you feeling alright?"

Alexis smirks, "That hand is gonna kill me and I don't have any more chocolate to bet with. Yeah, I'm just going to catch a few z's before the battle starts again." With that she heads down the hall. _I had to get out of the room before they think I'm crazy._

Starscream sniggers out loud for a moment. Catching a glower from Prime, he turns serious quickly. "I'm checking on something. Give me a second." He punches through the systems waiting for Alexis' answer.

_Lord Buckethead didn't want any humans on Unicron. Didn't want the Autobots either, but Moonracer and Powerglide said he had to choose. So he left us humans down here because Thrust said he knew a place that would keep us out_ _of the way and alive until Prime could retrieve us. Arrogant SOB._

Starscream chokes down another snigger and coughs. "Yes, you are correct Optimus."

Optimus narrows his gaze. "What do you see?"

"Megatron made it clear he did not want humans on Unicron, ah, back on Earth. Vermin, pest, whatever he called them. Wouldn't have them on his base. Remember, he was pretty mad about them even being on Nemesis." Starscream waves a annoyed Megatron-like-hand and then points to the chambers. "I believe that is Thrust. He would know about the quarters."

"How do we know it's our crew and not Morgans staging a raid?" Optimus tries.

Starscream hits the open com line, "Thrust, report."

Thrust responds growling, "Babysitting EMC on Iacon."

Starscream retorts commander like, "You were supposed to keep the team together."

Thrust barks back extremely annoyed, "Tell you what, SIC, you tell that to FIC after you get your aft down here!"

"Understood. Keep them safe." Thrust snorts and Starscream cuts the line. Then the Seeker turns to Optimus crossing his arms, "Now what?"

Optimus points to the chambers, "The Seekers know this much better than I."

Starscream points to Unicron, "I have a feeling you know that better than I."

Optimus rubs his chest like it's burning, "Yeah, unfortunately in more ways than one."

_I'm coming for you, _Starscream sends his mate very wickedly, but then turns serious, _Unfortunately, not in the way you would like._

_You are cruel to tease me that way._ Then she sends her own wicked thought back making him shutter before Prime.

Optimus looks at the Seeker very confused, "What is wrong with you, Starscream? You have been acting very weird lately. And now, you keep getting weirder. You always bothered me, but now…. I have half a processor to put you down right now."

Starscream stares at Optimus trying to figure out exactly how much to reveal to him. Tipping his head to the side he rubs his brow, "Have you ever had so many enemies that you can't figure out who to take down first? Or how to plot them against each other so you come out the victor and still alive?"

Optimus gapes at him, "Starscream, you are cracked!"

Starscream shrugs, "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

Optimus just continues to stare at him not sure weather to trust him or not. The contemplation between the two commanders his broken by the proximity signal going off. Skywarp at the helm calls it out, "Well looks like the rest of the party is here." Optimus and Starscream come over and look. Nautilus and Xanthium come in on either side of Axiom.

"Ha! Beat'cha!" Nautilus taunts Xanthium as winner of the race. "Oh scrap!" The proximity signal goes off again. Here come five Morgan ships.

"Here we go!" Optimus calls out to the other two shuttles.

Starscream com's Megatron, "They're here!"

Megatron grins and growls with pleasure, "Oh good! Bring 'em on!"

Starscream turns to Prime, "And I'm the cracked one?"

Optimus shakes his head, "Yes you are. He's just more demented. Go, get the humans onto Unicron. I'll join you shortly. Got to do something first."

Starscream only has to nod to his trine, and they come to his side. Optimus takes the helm. As the Trine curl out of the port, Starscream flips into his Terajet form.

Thundercracker gleams, "Oh thank you Commander!" And flips to his as well. Skywarp silently joins them. Sleek and swift, they hit the deck and zip between the damaged buildings. Under 'Con control, there has been no reason to repair this section of counsel quarters.

_I'm coming. Get your team prepared. Bad guys are here. _Then he com's Thrust, "Get ready to bail out. Open the doors."

**Iacon:** Alexis gets his send and quickly pulls her jacket and gear back on. She rushes back into the rec room, "They're coming!"

Vic narrows his gaze, "What? How?"

Alexis throws gear at the other three members of the room, "I just know. Now get dressed!"

A moment later, Thrust's bellows from his location two levels above through their close range radio, "Incoming! Prepare to evacuate!" Everyone can hear heavy doors above being retracted. The same ones they had come through. Alexis shoves and moves the team forward and up.

The Morgans wary of Seekers (especially after what they did to one of their own) target the Trine. But what the Morgans forget, this is their home turf. The missiles they fire are quickly evaded by the Elite Trine. Starscream pulls straight up, firing back and holding the Morgans at bay while Thunder and Sky zip into a secret entrance.

"Grab a human and head out!" Starscream orders.

The teams are off to the side of the upper room by the time Sky and Thunder land in their Terajet form. Thrust drops down Tera-form as well. Alexis helps the others aboard seeing Starscream guarding for them before he comes in.

_Red Star? _She asks him if she is going as a bot. She gets his negative vibe. The other three leave seeing Starscream preparing to come in. Alexis smiles at the expert team. There is no question why they are called Elite. They don't even scrape paint as they exit and he enters. She takes a moment to see him in his true form. _Damn, can you get any sexier? _ Alexis leaps for his open cockpit while he is still moving, he only responds with linked-snigger. Then instantly becomes the commander, he pulls out of the base and incoming missiles try to singe his wings with Alexis is still connecting the straps. The base explodes behind them.

"Gotta go out with a bang, don't cha, Starscream," Skywarp cracks.

"Aw well, you know me, if it ain't scrap when I get there, it will be when I'm done," he returns. "Humans, hang on. It's going to get dicey! Seekers, pressurize the cabin." With that, Alexis feels him do it. And he rockets faster than she's ever gone with him before.

Vic cheers out, "Yeeeeee-haaaa!" Thundercracker cackles and makes a twisted dive under one Morgan shuttle turning it's weapons to track him and zips past another Morgan ship. But as soon as the Morgan barrel sees its own, cuts off. "Oh that sucks."

Starscream groans, "TC, focus. Get the humans to Unicron, then you can go out to play."

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker submits.

Starscream groans to himself, but Alexis hears it, "Hot head."

Alexis chuckles, "And that's why he's your Trine. Takes one to know one." Her mate's smart-aft retort to that was cut short by Alexis gasp of seeing Unicron full on: "What the hell is that?"

"Exactly." Starscream growls. "Hell." The Seekers pull closer together and Starscream calls his leader, "Megatron, we're coming in. With the humans!"

"No!" Megatron barks back with a very odd vocalization.

Axiom, hot on the Seeker's wake barks back, "YES!" The team curls back as the Morgan's arsenal targets Axiom. Laying out the cover-fire, Axiom heads into Unicron's shuttle bay. Starscream hisses as a Morgan missile grazes him. Alexis can feel his pain across her own shoulder, and gasps. Axiom lands safely and Thrust, Skywarp and Thundercracker slide in beside it. Quickly they pop the humans loose and proto-form to keep up cover fire for incoming Starscream and preparing to close the doors. Once the doors are close, and Axiom empties it's passengers, the team gathers.

Prime is pissed and touches his com, "Where the slag are you Megatron?"

"Control room." Megatron answers.

Thundercracker looks to his readout on his arm and shakes his head, "Core Room."

Prime ruefully smirks to Starscream. No one has to say it, but they all think it, _Yeah, like Megatron would tell us the truth. _

Cornel Powers, arriving with Prime on Axiom, gathers the humans together. But he looks up to Optimus, "Now what?"

Prime slams a fist into his palm, "I want Megatron."

Starscream leans in, "You aren't taking him alone. I have first dibs."

Thundercracker looks between the two Megatron hating-bots. Are they really going to have a fight about who is going to kill Megatron? The explosions on the bay door bring Cornel Powers to action, "Look it you two, what about them?"

Prime rubs his chest gathering that burning sensation again and looks to the door. Then back to Starscream. "They kidnapped one of your own."

Starscream smiles, "And we brought him home. Now it's time I finished this. I'll deal with you later." He moves to stride past Prime.

Optimus may have grabbed his arm as he passed, but it was Alexis who called through the link, _Starscream, wait. You aren't thinking clearly. _Starscream actually looks to her. _I can feel it. Something is twisting you. Look at Prime. _Starscream looks back to Optimus rubbing his chest and yet he face is beginning to contort. He looks over to his team. Skywarp and Thundercracker are trading their own confused expressions.

Starscream asks Optimus, "What's wrong with us?"

Optimus rubs continues to rub his chest, "This is what I was trying to warn Megatron about. The Dark Side of this place. Look," he points to the walls and they all see the purple-ish green goop oozing from the walls.

Vic goes over to it and touches it. "Looks like jelly or jell-o gone bad."

Alexis looks up to Starscream, "What is it?"

Starscream swallows hard, "Oh slag."

Prime nods, "That's why I wanted the humans here. I have the Matrix to help me with Megatron. But you guys need the humans. They aren't effected by this. You have to let them help you."

Skywarp rubs her head, "And what do you want us to do?"

Prime smiles, "I didn't want you here at all, but I knew a certain commander wouldn't agree to that." Starscream smirks back, rubbing his own temples. "So, can you guys keep the Morgans out? Nemesis, Xanthium, Vengeance, along with the rest of our Seekers team can try to take out the Morgans that are here. I believe, the orange ship is the command. This is their final stand. This is the prize they wanted. So concentrate on that one. I'm going to the Core and destroy the access port for the device they had planned. Skyfire gave me the rest of his notes."

Starscream turns to his team. Thundercracker and Skywarp shake their heads. "We stay with you, Sir." Swindle at Starscream's feet chirps in agreement.

Thrust stands next to Axiom, "I'll stay with the shuttle."

Cornel Powers and Vic nod, "I'll stay with him and keep the shuttle warmed up."

Gigi, Rad and Carlos look to the Trine and Prime, "I guess we go with you."

Optimus sends a message to his Autobot teams attacking the Morgans. Starscream sends a similar message to Soundwave, currently in charge of Nemesis. The teams agree and begin their attack.

Looking down to the humans, Optimus lifts Rad to his shoulder. Likewise, Skywarp takes Gigi, Thundercracker Carlos and Starscream takes the remaining and surprisingly closest human, Alexis. Swindle gives and amused chirp. Alexis and Starscream scowl at him. Following Thundercracker's readings, the team heads down the corridor. When a Transformer seems too interested in the goop on the walls, the humans tap, nudge or talk to distract.

Carlos calls out, "So anyone got any good tunes to play?"

Swindle chirps and then kicks on, "We Fell In Love in a Hopeless Place." Alexis laughs even though feeling Starscream grumble through the link. Unfortunately Swindle finds Starscream's sudden flex of his wing joins, disconnecting them and he falls to the floor on his head. The song stops instantly. Starscream gives him a cruel smirk.

"Hey Swindle, you okay?" Carlos asks,

Rad asks differently, "Geeze, that was rude Starscream!"

Starscream covers, "Excuse me for having a kink in my wings." Swindle makes it known he wasn't hurt. Starscream pops him up to his shoulder for a ride.

It's well over a couple hours into the maze of Unicron when Thundercracker stops and taps his scanner. "It's fritzed."

Starscream shakes his head, "No, you are. But it's not your fault. Prime?"

Optimus is rubbing his chest again. While walking a talking, he had stopped, but now that they were stopped, he could feel it again. "He's near."

Starscream shutters, "Yeah, I know."

Rad pipes up, "Guys, neither one of you act like this around Megatron. What's wrong?"

Starscream and Optimus lock gazes. They both know. Alexis sends to him, _Starscream, I'm frightened because you are. What's going on?_

Starscream responds, _Let me ask Optimus first._

_No, I bare, your spark, you tell me first!_

Starscream closes his optics and tells them all, "He's not Megatron any more. Unlike us, he has accepted Unicron's poison. Optimus Prime, Galvatron is going to be much harder to fight."

Optimus actually smiles, "Now I'm glad I have you on my team."

Starscream sneers, "I'm on my team, not yours. Let's get this done." He moves to let Alexis down. The others follow suit. Now the humans are scowling up at the Transformers.

"Whoa! Time out! What do you mean?" Carlos is beginning to freak out. "You can't just drop a bomb on us like that and -"

Boooooom! The wall explodes. Starscream drops to a knee and flexes his wings and arms over the humans protecting them from the falling debris. Optimus and the others draw and begin firing. It's a good size band of Morgans at twenty feet tall. They return fire.

Rad is shocked to see as Starscream rises to bring his sword to bare, Alexis reaches up and draws Starscream's dagger from his boot. For a human it comes to a full five foot Cybertainium sword. Starscream's free hand comes down and Alexis leaps aboard. While Rad, Gigi and Carlos are trying to stay out from underfoot, Alexis clamors up Starscream's shoulder. The Commander makes a swift turn and a blue furred Morgan goes to rake his claws at his back. Alexis swiftly slices through the wrist. The other comes up and she does it again. Before she's finished, Starscream leans into his own opponent, Alexis slides to his waist slicing through the other two wrists just as they emerge. The creature howls in rage and pain. With a flip, Alexis is on Starscream's center winged back pushing off and plunging the blade deep into the blue furred creature's chest. She rides the creature to the ground as it dies. Rad just stares in awe. He has no idea how she could use Starscream's body to her advantage so easily. Could they read each other's minds? Had they fought side by side together?

Alexis sends to her mate, _Far easier as Red Star._

_Yeah, and how much explaining do you want to do to your team? _And he grunts as an approaching red furred one whacks him hard in the chest. Alexis gasps as well, but then yanks the sword free of her dead foe. She looks up for a prayer.

And sees the answer. _Who can launch incendiary?_

_Prime._

_Throw me. _Starscream takes a second to see what she is pointing to. A grin sneaks across his face. He com's his team, "TC, Warp, grab the humans." Alexis climbs to Starscream's outstretched hand. "Prime, the ceiling." Optimus sees Starscream preparing to throw Alexis. Optimus has done it himself, but very rarely. He shoots Starscream a warning look. Starscream scowls back, "Yes, I know they aren't disposable." Alexis giggles to him via link. _Focus_, he warns her.

Gigi, Rad and Carlos are in Skywarp's hands, while Thundercracker provides cover. Optimus had switched his weapon and Roller latched tightly to his shoulder. As the Red Morgan charges again, Starscream throws Alexis to the ceiling. She begins cutting the fuel and Energon lines she recognizes in all the Transformers. The fluid begins to pour down and some of it begins to vaporize. TC and Warp dash back down the hall. Prime lights the cannon. Starscream throws Swindle to Alexis and then makes his final few slashes through his foe and Prime's flames. Alexis scampers through the duct passageway in the ceiling away from the flames and foes, _I'm fine, keep going_.

When the fire fight is done, both Prime and Starscream are covered in soot, fur, and vital-fluids. Some of even their own. And look at each other with a broad grin waiting for the next wave. "Slag, these guys reek."

Optimus isn't amused, "Alexis?"

Starscream taps his com, "Swindle, report." A set of chirps come back through the line. "Scrap! She found Galvatron. We need to hurry!" Starscream pulls his second sword and with the slash of a maniac, clears the way down the hall. Optimus has to run to keep up with him.

Making it to the Core Room, they are not pleased to see the new Galvatron. Beefier, larger more powerful fusion cannon on his arm and the commanding arrogant scowl were bad enough. The look in his eyes are crazed and drugged by Unicron's lies and poison, were the worst. As both Prime and Starscream try to approach, he blasts them both knocking them back. "You both have out lived your usefulness."

Starscream doesn't fire back but does answer the challenge through the clearing haze. He steps forward baring a singed shoulder and resetting one sword, "I beg to differ, my lord."

Galvatron crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow at Starscream, "Really? You pledge your allegiance to me, Lord Galvatron? I do not believe you." The stand off between the three commanders fills the room with tension as the smoke clears.

Alexis tries to probe her mate, but he has shielded her out. So instead she sends, _Starscream, what are you doing? _He doesn't respond. She turns to Swindle beside her, "What is he doing, Swindle?" Swindle looks to his partner, no reaction.

Then to Swindle's horror Starscream lowers the tip of the sword to the floor and then himself to one knee before Galvatron. Alexis cries to him in shock, _Noooo, you can't._

As Starscream bows his head holding his sword hilt out to Galvatron, he sends to her, _Today is not the day to take Galvatron down. My plans are not in place._

_But… but Prime-_

_-Is not my leader. Galvatron is the leader of the Decepticons. I will follow him until he outlives his usefulness._

_Love, please… you put your life at risk._

His tone growls and cuts deep, _You are not a commander, Lieutenant! and have no idea the weight I carry to keep my teammates alive. Yes, I live for us. But as Commander, it is my job to protect the Seekers. And I will. With my dying spark. I am sorry to take you with me if he kills me. But my Seekers depend on me. I owe them my life._

Alexis lets his words sink in for a moment. What if she was a commander with a team of EMC counting on her against a crazed leader? Fueled by his devotion to his team, she makes the run right up Starscream's back, across his helm, drawing the dagger-sword to stab it into this new Decepticon leader that threatens her mate. Dropping his sword, Starscream reaches out swiftly and catches her in mid flight. Then turns ever so slightly, and tosses her to Prime.

Prime catches her and holds her close. "Alexis, that was foolish," Prime chides her. Starscream shields her and himself returning to the kneel.

Alexis looks to Prime but says to Starscream, "You can't be serious in letting him live. Galvatron is so much worse than Megatron."

Prime nods, "Maybe, but he is not my problem right now. My real problem is the Morgans." He turns to the Core controls and begins firing away at them. He destroys the access port for the Matrix and Galvatron lets him. "I will not let them defeat Galvatron. That is my job as Prime." He points a finger directly at Galvatron, "This is not over."

Galvatron tips his head, "Didn't think so. Go, you have fun with the furry ones. I take my men and Seekers back. Two days and it's on, Autobot. If any of you are still alive." Prime turns to leave.

Alexis can hear Galvatron taunt Starscream, "You didn't really try to protect me from that puny human. What was that all about?"

And she hears Starscream's retort, "My lord, while I am at your side, no so much as a human or Insecticon shall scratch your paint."

Galvatron roars with laughter, "Oh Starscream, you are so arrogant! Even while kissing my feet. But, I like it. Keep it up." This feeling neither one could hide from the other. They both wanted to barf on Galvatron's peds.

**Axiom:** Sprinting, Optimus makes it to the shuttle bay where the humans are boarding under gun point of the Seekers. Apparently they have gotten the new orders from Starscream: Autobots are no longer allies. But they let Prime, Roller and Alexis board. Then they open the doors and Axiom exits. The shuttle bay is exploded from the inside by the Seekers. No chance the Autobots will return to that section any time soon.

Alexis is quivering on the inside at what she just witnessed between her mate and his new foe. And then Prime and the new Decepticon leader. She shutters. Starscream seemed to be so close to joining with the Autobots where she could be with him anytime she wanted. Optimus lifts her to his face with concern, "Are you alright?" She says nothing but he can see grief, anger and confusion all over her face. He takes her to the side of the room. "I told you from the beginning never to underestimate Starscream or Galvatron. Didn't I?" She nods. He smiles and says it so softly, "Paxton, there is a reason why they are call Decepticons. They even play the game among their own ranks. You didn't seriously make a friendship with him, did you?" Her lip quivers. Now she didn't even have Swindle to confide in. Prime turns soft, "I had my hopes for Starscream, too. But it looks like he still wants to play the game of taking Galvatron down. It's going to be that much harder now. With Unicron backing him up."

Cornel Powers cuts through their conversation, "Prime, you better come see this! What is that?" Optimus, still carrying Alexis, turns back to the bridge and smiles broadly. Coming in right over the top, between Unicron's horns, is a huge white shuttle. Bigger than Axiom or Skyfire.

Prime hit's the com, "Skylynx! You're late!"

Skylynx flips to his dragon mode and zips past two Morgan fighters hitting them with his fire breath making them glow red with heat. Then with the grace of an aerial ballerina, flips and curls back to blast them with his ice breath. As soon as it's frozen solid, he taps it with his tail and the ship shatters with a fragmented explosion. The second follows suit. Within moments, Skylynx has finished off the other three.

Then he comes nose to nose with Axiom, "You called me too late. Don't blame this on me. I did my assignment perfectly, as always. You failed in your timing to contact me. Now, where is my Energon dipped fishies?"

Optimus chuckles, "I'm sorry. All I have are battle grade rations."

Skylynx snorts an icy retort, "Bah! No good. I'm out of here. You own me Prime!" He starts to turn, "Oh hello, is that Unicron?"

Optimus nods, "Yes it is."

Skylynx shakes his head with a tisk, "You know Prime, that clashes with Cybertron's attire. You really need to do something about it."

Prime sighs, "Yes, I know. Do you want to help?"

"Have you got the fishies?"

"Ah, er… not yet."

Skylynx prepares to leave, "Call me when you do. Until then, I have more important things to do." Optimus knows he is going back to guard over Skyfire and Igneous.

"Thank you, Skylynx. Safe travels and happy fishing." In a flip, the dragon turns to s shuttle and bursts out of the area.

The humans all gape at him. But only Carlos asks, "Ah, what was that?"

Optimus hit's the com, "Autobots, to Crystal City. We have two days and then we bug out. Galvatron has given us two day's cease fire and then it will be back on. Go."

Now all the humans are stunned. Optimus steers Axiom to Crystal City. Powers asks again, "Prime, what just happened?"

Optimus focused on the task carefully answers, "Skylynx used to be a on the Elite Guard for the counsel. He has been in hiding since the war started. I ran into him a few days ago. He agreed to help. And so he has."

Rad prods, "But…?"

"He has a thing for fish and Insecticons."

Carlos warns, "Optimus, what is going on?"

Alexis answers when Prime can't or won't. "Unicron has turned Megatron into Galvatron. He is crazed by the blood of Unicron and it's infectious powers. Starscream has returned to follow him." She looks up to Optimus, "For the sake of the Seekers." Optimus nods. He knew Starscream was loyal to them over anyone else. "Galvatron has given us two days, and then the war will be back,"

"It's going to be worse, isn't it?" Powers confirms.

Optimus nods. "There are human accommodations in the catacombs of Crystal City. Recharge your troops. I will draw plans with mine and gather what stores we have hidden here with our Wreakers."

Rad gasps, "You have hidden troops here?"

Optimus smirks, "Of course. Megatron had his on Earth, so of course the Autobots had their hidden team here to undermine the Decepticons." Axiom met with Xanthium and Ultra Magnus' teams in the catacombs.

**Crystal City Catacombs: **Alexis is in the sonic shower when he reaches out to her again, _Where are you now?_

_I think Hot Rod said Crystal City. It's pretty far underground._

She can feel him shutter, _Yeah, I was there when it was destroyed. The catacombs are the only thing left._

_It's safe here, heh, well, relatively. We have showers and food and air. They even found linens and padded beds. A retreat in a war zone._

_What room?_

_Red two, funny, hunh?_

He doesn't share her amusement _I'm coming, but it will take a while._

She freezes and sends him her concern, _Star, if it's too risky. I understand if this isn't a good time trying to make the new command structure. I'm sorry for-_

_Forget it, I need to get away. I need to think. I need you. I'm coming. _He sighs, _I would rather meet in the open. Seekers and flyers are a bit claustrophobic._

_Understood, I'm waiting. Be safe._ And she feels him return to duty.

After her shower and dressing her wounds, she slips into the bed. Oh, even the Autobot and human shuttles didn't have bedding so soft. This was heaven. Clutching Starscream's dagger hilt to her chest, she found herself falling into wonderful sleep while praying for her mate. He was risking his life coming to her.

It did take Starscream hours to make it. Mostly in planning. He went to the Seeker's graves and knelt saying his prayers to Primus over Onyx's grave. And then turned to the one a few spaces away already baring his name. Megatron, one hateful day, had dragged him here and promised him, he would be the last ever Seeker buried here. The rest he did not care where their remains fell.

But today, Starscream brought both his knees to the ground, resting his aft back on his heals staring at the headstone. Then, parted the chest and shoved the golden orb inside (Swindle had held onto it) letting his purple-green ball emerge. Swindle was already at his side with the duffle bag. Swiftly he changed and Star hopped aboard Swindle. They tore through the piles of destruction and desolation to reach the entrance of the Crystal City catacombs.

Swindle stood guard near the entrance of Autobot domain, now that he was banned and branded a Decepticon. Star was careful to avoid the mech and human sentries. Finally he made his way to Red Level and found door 2. He coded in the Elite Guard override and slipped in. And sighed.

There she was, peacefully asleep clutching his weapon to her chest in a quarter lit room. It was almost too much to hope for. Silently removing his boots, he padded to her side and knelt beside the bed. One hand was tucked under the pillow, the other holding the hilt of his dagger to her chest as if she held her mate. The long chain baring her dogtags and his emerald stone lay across the guard of the hilt as well.

It was a long time since he had looked at this dagger. Bored one night back when he covered for Commander Skyfire's office shift, he had engraved the hilt. Later when Skyfire had seen it, he teased him about it being too frilly and fancy. Then examining it closer had been impressed by all the detail.

Now here Starscream was looking at it again but in his mate's hands. The swirls looking like contrails across the vastness of space and even time. And there even was he as his Terajet form. The stars that had been so tiny at the time, now stand out.

Just as she. He touches the green stone. Why had he given it to her? Crushed in his moment of anger? No, not anger, hurt and grief. A prayer that he would never have to face Skyfire's grief. His hand moves up to Alexis cheek and he strokes it tenderly. _Can you hear me when you dream?_

_Who is the dream? You or me? _But she doesn't open her eyes. _Please, don't let this dream ever end. Hold me forever._

Carefully, Star moves the dagger to the floor and takes it's place at his mate's side. She lays her body against his, entwining their legs and he buries his fingers in her hair bringing his body closer. She pushes his shirt aside to lays her hand on his heart/spark. He kisses her forehead. _Don't you dare move, _she whispers against need.

_I have to move. _He lifts and adjusts her so he can kiss her lips. The kisses taste so much better now that they can feel what they do through the link. But this is not erotic love making. This is like their spark bonding. A need to merge again as one. A need to block out everything else. This was about just them. No past, no future, just now.

To the outside world, their love making was perfectly silent. But inside their link, a galactic symphony just created the most beautiful new supernova God or Primus could ever imagine… so it felt to the mates. And oh how close to the truth that really was.

The com on Alexis door pinged waking the star crossed mates. But neither moved. The door chimed again. "Alexis, it's Rad. I need to talk to you."

Alexis could feel her mate's jealousy towards Rad and anger at their moment being disturbed. She tries to soothe her mate's feelings while groggy responding to her friend, "Not now Rad. I'm not in the mood." She snuggles deeper into Star's body.

"Alexis, we will talk. Now."

Now Alexis is getting upset, "Go away Rad. I'm in no mood for you."

"Alexis, you missed the last meal and you didn't answer your com to Prime or Powers. Now either you open up or I will."

_Now can I kill him? _Star sends.

The tapping on the doorpad can be heard. Rad will be in any moment. _Go to the other room, I know exactly how to handle this._ Star scowls to her, but complies. He gets up and heads around the corner to the bathroom. Alexis reaches down, shoves his clothes under the bed and lays Starscream's dagger beside her. Rad opens the door and enters. He brings the light up full.

Alexis throws a hand over her eyes, "50%" She bellows and the lights go out half. Rad comes over to her. He can see by the way the sheets are tangled about her body, she was naked and hastily covered herself at his intrusion. He also sees the dagger beside her on the bed. What was she up to? Some thing alone? "Fine, you're here now. I'm not going to sleep with you, so you can cross that off your list. And I have been excused for," she looks at her watch, "Oh good, I have three more hours to sleep. If you don't mind." She tips the sword up, "So are you going to leave me alone or would you like a lesson on the sharp end of this?"

Rad kneels down beside her reaching for her hand that she yanks away. "Look Alexis, we've been friends for a long time. I worry about you. You know you are the most valuable member of the EMC. But geeze, what Vic told us about Nemesis, seeing you fight along side Starscream in Unicron, Skyfire…, the war back on with the Decepticons… just everything, I feel like I need to protect you from yourself."

Alexis smiles and drops the sword. "I don't need you to protect me."

"Somebody does. Why can't it be me? Your friend?"

_Slaggit, tell him because your mate will crush him like a bug if he makes one more advance on you._

Instead, Alexis bits her lip to keep from smiling and then looks back up to her friend. "Rad, I'm going to be fine. I've met somebody. They're already trying to bring me in line. Don't worry about me. I accept your friendship but you have to understand, it can't be anything more."

"Ever? Do I even have a chance?"

Alexis shakes her head and lets both man and mech know, "No, never. What I have is permanent. Bound in a universal spark."

Rad smirks testing her, "Until All Are One?"

She smirks teasing Rad back, but serious to her mate, "Yeah, something like that."

Rad stands up and heads towards the door, "If he breaks your heart, I'll kill him."

Alexis smiles, "Not a chance. I'll kill him first." She feels Star wince knowing death will damage the other mate permanently.

Rad smiles, "Now that's the Alexis I know. You better not be late. Three hours."

She nods, "Understood. Good night, Rad."

As soon as the door is closed, Star slides back to the bed pushing the sword aside. He settles himself above her propped up on his elbows and gleams, "So, Cyclonous comes to my quarters looking for something in my desk." He waits for her reaction. All he gets is amusement. So he continues, "And he pulls a scrap of elastic fabric from my top desk drawer and asks what it is." Now she begins giggling. He taps her nose, "You, my love, are just scrapping lucky he didn't see your note."

"So what did you tell him?"

"The truth."

Alexis shakes her head laughing, "No you did not!"

He leans in vindictively, "Oh yes I did. I told him a certain EMC officer was playing a prank on me. Trying to either get me riled or ridiculed." Alexis can feel his mind has a punch line. "Oh yes, I told him I would get her back." He leans in with a very leading kiss, "So do you want my punishment now or later?"

She giggles back to him but he can feel her holding back. Kissing her deeper but carefully, she can feel him probing her mind. And then he feels what is behind her shield, _Separating in a few hours will be punishment enough._

So he reminds her again, _This is why I begged you to bond with me. We will never ever be apart. You can always call me. I will send to you with every last beat of our spark. _Physically and mentally she sobbed into him. Tough and cocky Alexis Paxton let him support and console her. They cling to each other tightly knowing that time is not in their favor. And then they slip back to sleep and share another dream of Starlex. This one with a happier meaning.

Star awakens to Swindle calling to him on the watch mounted com link, "Sir, they are searching for you. I have told them you are spying on the humans. But that was a while ago. They've ordered me to call you back."

Star taps the com, "I'm on my way." Alexis lets him slip from her arms. Without a word, he leaves the room and returns to his duty. Alexis straps the sword to her back and returns to her own team.

~~~The EMC team is all back together again in the main bay. Cornel Powers is handing out the assignments. Alexis is completely focused. Her squadron, since their fighters were still up on Moonbase 1, were assigned to helping load supplies to Axiom and Xanthium. They were going to raid everything they could from this humanoid sector, leaving only the smallest of emergency supplies. They would not leave enough for the Decepticons to make this a viable holding cell of captured humans. Nor would they blow it, incase it needed to become a shelter.

Alexis was teamed with Gigi, Carlos and Rad in taking the containers and stowing them aboard. The others had been sent in teams to glean the rooms. Gigi taking one side of a heavy crate began talking softly to Alexis about her time chatting with Sunstorm when Alexis felt his send come through as an order:

_Block me! You have to protect yourself!_

Learning to multitask with this new ability, Alexis made it look like she was listening to Gigi but sending to her mate: _What is going on? _And then she felt it. Like a crack to her knee. Alexis stumbled. Gigi gave her a curious look. "Sorry, tripped."

_Galvatron's debriefing. It's going to get -_ Alexis felt the next blow and it dropped her to her knee. _It's going to get worse. You have to save yourself. Block me._

"Alexis? What is it?" Gigi looks concerned by the wave of pain that goes over Alexis.

"Must be a cramp. Give me just a moment." Alexis sighs and tries to put the block up. Then she can feel it. Starscream is worried. For her, because he knows this is going to be a beating like Megatron has never giving before. He won't be able to hold up his end of the shield as it gets worse. _There's another reason for the bond, my love. I heard Moonracer tell me how she helped Powerglide. Lean on me. I will carry you._

_NO! _He shouts and winces as this one hit's the ribcage.

She winces with him and lifts her end of the crate like she was carrying him. _You don't have a choice. You can't fight us both. Feel me. _Instead of a shield to block him out, she projects a shield to protect him. He can feel her love over ride his block. His body focuses on feeling her letting her wave over him. But then they both can feel him weaken. He needs more strength.

"So then, Sunstorm kicked on some tunes. You know, they've got some good music out here. Have you heard any of it?"

Alexis grins, "Yeah, Swindle played some for me." Setting the crate down inside the shuttle, she turns to Blaster. The next blow comes across their backs, Alexis grips the door jam tightly. She puts on a brave smile and asks Blaster, checking off the data pad. "Blaster, can we have some tunes? Swindle gave me a few names." She rattles off some titles. As the next two blows come across the sensitive wings. This time she does moan.

"You know, he does have good taste in tunes. Sounds great." So as Blaster kicks on the songs of support for friends and lovers through times of grief and hard times across time, space, and life. Alexis begins singing along. Feeling the words touch her deeply helps her focus on sending to her mate and loading the shuttle. It also keeps her from thinking about his pain. She can feel her mate feed off her strength, which only increases hers knowing she can do something for him. He's holding on. For nearly two hours she supports and sings to him. _"I'm on the edge of glory and I'm holding onto a moment with you…."_

And then, she feels it. He's not dead, just out. His body gave before his spirit did. Bliss, the only word she could find to describe it. He took the beating and remained the victor. Alexis feels the tiredness as well, but not his pain. The positive side of being unconscious, no pain. Sighing heavily with relief, she grins and heaves the next heavy crate as if it was nothing.

Alexis and her team takes a break on a stack of crates eating their protein bars and sipping from the canteens. Alexis' attention drifts to Moonracer striding across the room towards Prime. Optimus puts a hand on her shoulder. Her head drops. Optimus takes a deep sigh. He's given her an order that is very hard to give. She looks past his shoulder to approaching Powerglide. Optimus steps out of the way so the couple can embrace. Powerglide is smiling and stroking her face, giving the Rock Bottom Commander the strength she needs to lead. Optimus, solemnly walks away. Alexis knows that look: Moonracer is headed back to her underground base to lead. Powerglide will be going with Optimus back to Moonbase 1. The mates will be separated again by duty.

"War sucks." Gigi sees what Alexis does.

"Yeah, it does." Alexis understands the couple's pain all too well. Powerglide cups Moonracer's cheek, using his thumbs to wipe her tears. He doesn't care who is watching, he leans in and kisses her warmly. He supports her and will always be there. Yeah, Alexis knows that feeling too. Moonracer's fingers slip under his armor. Alexis own palm moves over her own heart and emerald stone. Sparkbonding. Powerglide pulls back a bit, but doesn't remove her hand. He keeps it there and lifts her into his arms taking her down the hall. Alexis knows the couple will sparkbond again before they deploy. She reaches out to her mate and strokes a soft touch over his spark. He doesn't respond. She doesn't need him to.

Five minutes later, the teams evacuated Crystal City and headed back to Moonbase 1. Twenty minutes after they touched down, Galvatron brought the battle on! As Alexis strapped into her fighter, she knew at least she would not be battling her mate. She targeted Nemesis against her commander's orders, but Optimus' support. He knew she needed to hit Galvatron in the personal area. She weaved and slipped around the Seekers strafing to the sensitive areas of Nemesis. She did a lot of listening while on board that ship!

**Kaon Med-bay: **Starscream slowly began to come around. Oh his processor hurt. His body hurt in so many places, he stopped counting. Or caring. For some reason his spark was radiating with glee. But he knew it wasn't just his glee. He could feel Alexis' glee. Closing his optics again, he probed her feelings for the answer. Oh-oh, she was ripping the propulsion systems of Nemesis apart. Now Rad and Carlos were coming in to assist.

Starscream started chuckling. "Something funny, Commander?" Knock Out asked from across the room.

Starscream laid a wrist across his optics, "Yeah, just surprised I'm still functioning."

Knock Out comes over and whispers to him, "Quite honestly, so am I. Megatron never inflicted that much damage and a mech still stayed operational. Galvatron was ticked I knock you out before he did. What did you take to keep you functioning?"

Starscream smiles, but says nothing. Alexis feels him awake. _Hello, Star Sleeper._

He beams even brighter, if that's possible. _Thank Primus for mates._

_Yes, I have been praying to God for you. How are you?_

_In the med bay with Knock Out. He wants to know how I survived. Apparently Galvatron is pissed that I took the beating so well._

"Starscream, did you hear me?" Knock Out asks again.

"No. There was a lovely Red femme whispering sweet words to me. She was far more interesting."

Knock Out chuckles, "Well looks like the inhibitors are functioning. You might hallucinate for awhile as I continue these repairs."

Starscream gets a drugged stupefied look on his mug, "Mmmm, I don't mind. Just let her keep talking to me while you get my wings operational again. I have a certain purple aft I need to kick."

Knock Out helps Starscream roll over so he can work on the wings, "Yes, Commander."

Alexis giggles to him which comes out of Starscream's mouth. But before he can say much else, he is slipping back under and Alexis sends, _I'll try not to hit your room. Just the engines. Now what does that do? Nothing now that it is floating away from the ship in twenty pieces of shrapnel. _Starscream giggles and then is out.

"Some mechs just wouldn't know what to do with a real femme if they one."

Chapter 15 coming in a while…. Needs clean up. But things will get interesting now that the war is back on again with more intensity.


	15. Chapter 15 hot at home

**Prime Blood: Red Star 15**

With Starscream now healed, Galvatron and Starscream were going at it hard. Starscream's goal was to tick off the Autobots enough to keep Galvatron's focus on them and away from Unicron. Galvatron wasn't a fool. His goal was to push Starscream into the Autobots to keep his focus away from stopping him. Nor was Prime a fool. His goal was to keep his team alive. If it meant letting the 'Cons tear themselves apart from the inside out at his expense, so be it. Keeping Unicron offline and Galvatron from getting any more supplies to aid him, that was good enough for now.

On Cybertron, Moonracer's Rock Bottom team and Ultra Magnus' Wreckers were creating havoc down below. Prime and EMC were doing their best at Moonbase 1 and Earth. But something had to change soon. Somebody had to give. Alexis and Starscream were probably the only ones benefiting from the redundant raids. They were finding was to meet. Either as humans or as 'bots.

With a new twist to their meeting, Alexis was leaving her base flying towards their Moonbase plateau. But it looked like Optimus was performing maneuvers on it. Alexis knew she couldn't turn back to the base. She barely escaped there. Where was she going to go now? And then she saw him streak right past her. He also had to adjust quickly seeing others at their rendezvous point. The whoosh of his jet wash nearly knocked her into another building. He made the curve back towards her again. At the same time, Optimus' team began to target him. Alexis cringed, this was going to be ugly if she got shot down in the crossfire. Worse, if anyone found out about her secret rendezvous.

But as he curved towards her, he called out, "Hit the target and follow me out!" She knew she couldn't have heard him right. But then she saw him fire the disk out. It was already glowing. So she aimed for it while the Autobots fired at both of them. As soon as the shield enveloped her, she was her red hot 'Bot self. Just as fast, she flipped to her jet mode and followed Starscream out. But he was headed for the stratosphere.

"_Starscream," _she pleaded a warning.

"_There's an upgrade. Kick it into warp drive and lock onto my signature." _Quickly she had to figure out what he meant, but as he warmed up, she followed him. With a crack and flash, they were on a desolate asteroid with damaged Nemesis tucked in. She followed him around to the back side. And she froze in mid flight. He had to circle back when he noticed didn't follow him.

"Alexis?" he asks proto-forming.

She stammers also proto-forming, "That's… that's…"

He smiles broadly, "My home. Yes."

She looks up to him, "Starscream, what is going on?" She is scared stiff. She can actually feel her insides quivering at his betrayal. For the first time in a long time, she is dreadfully afraid of him. He had told her over and over, he would never let Red Star come home unless it was permanent. But now he could feel her fear of betrayal.

He comes around behind her. Alexis can see the centurions gearing up and aiming towards them. His arm slips around her waist holding her against his torso. Her belly quivers against his arm. He knows how afraid she is so he sets his chin on her shoulder and asks her softly, "I need your help."

Still she quivers, "Am I your prisoner?"

He lifts his head and chuckles, "Of course not." Then he gives her a sultry question, "Unless you want to be." His palm spreads out along her hip and grips her thigh.

Her quivering changes from fear to desire, "What… What do you want from me?"

"I have set up a meeting for an engine part I need. But no 'Con can step foot on the sight."

She turns her head up, "Are the Autobots going to regret this? What does it do? Like you would actually tell me the truth."

He chuckles lightly, "Well, seeing how you guys blew up the last one, it's just a replacement part. And I'll tell you what. After you do this exchange, you will have the contact incase you guys need any other parts you see in the supply yard."

Once again she narrows her gaze at him, "I see what's in it for the 'Cons. But what's in it for you?"

He scowls, "Galvatron is away. I must have it repaired before he gets back." He rubs the dent in his shoulder.

She turns slightly, "What's in it for me?"

His face drops and his tone alone caresses every molecule of her body, "I'll take you to my personal quarters and make love to you." He leans in closer, while he turns her body tighter against him.

She manages to smiles, "Are you sure that is for me and not you?" She can't tell him that when he said _make love_ her mind had instantly said yes. But he smiled already knowing he had her.

His lips begin to caress her neck, "I want to come back to my quarters and remember I held you in my arms there. I want to smell you as I lay in my bunk. I want to see the imprint of our bodies burned into the bulkhead of my room."

She curls her fingers around his neck holding him, forcing him to bite her shoulder. Her throat is already gasping at the thought. He can feel her begin to heat up in his arms. But she can feel his crotch also begin to burn against her thigh. "Right here, right now. Please don't make me wait any longer." She begs him.

But the centurions are getting closer. Starscream knows he has to be in control. He is in FIC right now, with Galvatron away. He slips back robbing her of his heat. "I'm sorry, but the job must be done first. I also need you to do one last thing for me."

Alexis shakes her head in order to get focused. "What?"

"I need you to distract the others while I break into Galvatron's quarters and steal the payment."

She shoot him a confused look, "Are you cracked? Steal from Galvatron?"

He smirks, "You don't think I have _that_ kind of payment, did you?" She shakes her head smiling. He smirks at her, "You like rogues. And I'm a good one. Now come on, I need you to play the prostitute." Alexis drops her jaw at that comment.

They fly towards the base and, with a hand on her rump, he guides her through the doors. He slaps her rump. She swiftly turns back to him and shakes a finger in warning.

He pulls his back straight showing who is in command, "Don't sass me, Tart."

She steps directly into his face and points a finger under his chin, "I didn't agree to that!"

Quickly he takes her arms and twists them behind her back, yet holding her tightly against his hips. He bends her back gently, "You forget your place, _femme. _I am Lord Starscream and this is my domain."

She locks her gaze with his and smiles back. But she link- whispers _You will regret this, Star._

He whispers back straight face, but a slight tug to one side, "_I hope so." _With a twist of his wrist, he forces her away from himself. Then he looks at Thrust and Cyclonous, "Touch her, and you _will_ die. But keep her here." He strides away. The vultures circle. Alexis knows she has weapons they can't see. She also knows, Starscream _will _kill them. Scared but protected, an interesting feeling.

Cyclonous touches his com, "Guys, you have to see what Starscream brought in."

Thrust steps closer to her. Dangerously close, "Why waste your time with a guy named for screaming through the stars. Wouldn't you rather find out why they call me Thrust?"

Alexis laughs heartily. But inside she's praying Starscream will hurry up. She looks directly at him, "I've met enough of you 'Cons. All talk and little or no action."

Demolisher comes in an whistles. "Wow, now _that_ is a Hot 'Bot!"

Alexis buffs her nails, "Yeah, but way above your pay grade."

Starscream comes back to the doorway just in time to hear the next part of the conversation. Demolisher chuckles, "Yeah right. I'll double what he offers."

Alexis looks them all over and gives them a disgusted huff, "It's not what he offers. It's what he _delivers_." They all are taken back by her blatant comment to Starscream's sexual abilities. Several gaff. Alexis catches Starscream's smile from the corner of the hallway. She decides to get real cheeky.

Demolisher is dense, "I don't get it?" Cyclonous bonks him over the head. Alexis cackles.

Thrust tries again, "Oh yeah? And what does he have that I don't?"

Alexis cocks a sexy hip and lays her long fingers out. _Careful, _her mates sends.

_Enjoy the show, lover, _she returns making sure he can hear her, "Let's see. Power. Actual battle wounds, not decals." Thrust fumes.

_Oh, that was low! _Star snugger snorts.

She giggles and then runs a hand across her chassis. "Um, stamina and endurance."

Cyclonous smiles at than one. They all saw the first beating Lord Galvatron gave the SIC and everyone was shocked at it. Even Thrust. It gave everyone respect for Starscream. He nods in respect for that one.

Then both hands come up her hips to her lower back coming close to her wingswords. "And the hottest, sleekest under-armor concealing the longest, hardest, ummm…"

_Careful, mate. Don't overload yourself in front of them._

_Then I suggest you stop sending me images of you naked under me._

Thrust fumes. He goes to grab her arm, " Why you little-"

Swiftly Alexis flips him to the floor and puts her pointed heal to his neck. "Tisk, tisk. I believe your commander's orders were, hands off. Besides, you didn't pay, so no play." She turns to Cyclonous, releasing Thrust. She whips out one of her swords, "I seriously doubt you can handle me."

Cyclonous draws his own sword prepared to battle him. The good soldier he is, keep his gaze locked on hers even though he can see what is coming up behind her. But she swiftly turns her back to the purple mech and holds her blade up to the white one charging.

To prove the point further, Starscream strides confidently at her with his own blazing sword, "You forget your place again_, bought woman_." His tone is in warning to the others, _this is my woman! _But Starscream and Alexis still parry and thrust right there in the middle of the room. The others have known Starscream long enough to know, he isn't going easier on her. She can clearly hold her own.

_Don't overload yourself, Star._

He just smirks to her aggressively taking the upper hand and brings her sword to her own throat with him directly behind her back. He has his left arm around her waist. Loud enough for the others to hear, he tells her, "I told you, not until we get back."

She begins to grind her hip against his at her wantonness, that unfortunately was no act. "I'm sorry."

His hand pans out against her belly and inches a tiny bit lower, "Say that again."

She swallows hard. He knows exactly what he is doing to her. But she also knows what she has done to him. Their sparing always turn him on. She says it again so everyone can hear, "I'm sorry, _Lord_ Starscream."

He thrust her away from himself and sheathes his sword, "Don't ever forget that." She knows his words are more for the members of the room than for her. She lowers her head, playing the role. He calls out his orders, "Cyclonous, you have the base. I will be back shortly."

The others quickly lower their heads to him, "Yes, sir." Starscream grabs her arm and forces her out of the base. Then he hands her the other sword and they take to the sky. She calls back to him, "Starscream, how many have there been?" She can't believe she asking him about his past conquests after all their times together.

He brings himself to cover her, "I have no memory since bonding. Follow me." He has just told her that the conversation is over.

**Pirate Exchange Point** Starscream takes her a few miles from the drop point and hands over a bag of precious metals. Showing her a scan of what he wants, "I'll be here watching over you. Covering you. These are not nice pirates. But, the part I need is hard to find."

She looks up to him, "Should I be scared?"

He smirks at her, "You, scared? Darling, not with me covering your back. Just remember, if the item is black, it's burned out and junk. I need it red. Make sure it hasn't been painted over."

She smiles, "Alright. And then, back to your place."

He strokes her face, "If you bring me a piece of junk, we will have to fight these guys and that will take away from our time together. I suggest you do the swap right."

She takes the money and shakes her head, "You better treat me right." He laughs and turns her shoulders around. Then with a gentle shove with his foot against her rump, she takes the dive off the cliff and flies into the drop point.

The exchange doesn't go quite as well as he promised. The first one he tried to pass off was junk. She threw it on the ground and the rusted part could be seen spilling out. She draws her sword and demands the real one. Clearly letting him know, she isn't as dumb as she is beautiful. With a shot from Starscream over her shoulder, he takes out the pirate's sniper. Alexis jumps and scowls up to Starscream. He fires another shot off towards her, reminding her to get the task done. Swiftly she does, grabbing two engine parts and flying off over Starscream's location. He jumps up and follows her out. Then he leads her back to his home.

**Nemesis**: He strides back into the base holding the two engine parts. Alexis follows behind him. The engine parts are placed in Demolisher's hands, "Two pieces. Get them both replaced. Now, before Galvatron gets back."

Demolisher wrinkles his brow, "When is that?'

Cyclonous cackles, "When he's with Slipstream-"

Starscream's hand closes around his throat cutting off his words, "Don't remind me. Get the job done!" With that, he shoves Cyclonous away. He reaches back and takes Alexis' hand more forceful than he planned, "Come."

He strides quickly down the hall towards his quarters. Alexis is a little jealous of his reaction to the name Slipstream. She wants to ask, but sees the tension in his jaw and he is shielding her. He slams his hand down on the door controls. When he sees her jump out of the corner of his eye, he drops his head in shame. Alexis stands in the corner waiting for his tension to drop.

Taking a few deep breaths, he looks over to her. She is wary. Without moving, she looks around the room. A standard bunk. Standard cabinets, all closed. But on another wall is a vibrant mural. Her gaze gets sucked into it. A swirl of blue, turquoise, red dashes, and white. Smattered in the swirls of color are yellow and black stars streaking through. Not a drop of purple. She walks towards it and touches it. The color changes as she touches it. The image leaves her red hand print. There is a hand print in turquoise in the corner. He points to it, "My twin sister, Slipstream's mark." Alexis looks to him shocked. There is a tenderness in his tone towards his sister. "I already want to kill him, but so help the universe if she is hurt by him."

Alexis comes to him and wraps her arms around his waist. She tries to bring him comfort. She strokes the small of his back. In return, he strokes the back of her neck, keeping her against him. With that, he has them lean against the painting. She can feel their heat signature has changed the mural again. Then he leads her to the bunk. Sitting down they look at it. He smiles, "Yes, that is what it needed." The painting now holds an image of them in a secured embrace. Tenderness wraps around them both. Alexis wishes he could take a copy of that mural with her. Instead, her memory will have to hold it.

He leans back to recline on his bunk, "I'm so tired of this fighting. I want so badly for that mural to just envelope me and take me away." Alexis lays herself across him with her head tucked next to his spark chamber. She slips her hand under the pod cover and lays her hand directly against his spark. His breath draws in sharply. She tries to with draw, but he holds her hand from moving. His voice is raspy, "Please, don't move. Don't ever move again." She can see he is drifting off to sleep and her hand is against the most vulnerable part of him.

_Do it, _he lets her remove the spark covering. He just lays limp in her arms while she exposes his spark. She releases her own and there in his private quarters on his bunk, while he slips into recharge, Alexis merges their sparks. He sighs out in complete contentment. It had been sooo long ago that they had first bonded. This was exactly what he needed.

There is no idea how long they slept, but the sound of Galvatron pounding on the bulkhead door, makes them both jump up., "Starscream! You brought an unknown prostitute into my base?" Alexis is clearly frightened. Starscream motions for her to be silent. He touches his hip and she returns to herself. He lifts her up, placing her in one of the cabinets. Silently he closes the cabinet, adjusts his armor then turns to the door, "Lord Galvatron, you have returned."

Galvatron strides into the room and searches it. Tearing the place apart. He goes for the painting. Starscream puts his body in front of it, daring Galvatron to destroy it. Once death has been introduced to the painting, it can never be changed. He won't take that risk of forever capturing that image and destroying the material value. Galvatron just growls, "Was she here?"

Starscream answers back, "Clearly she isn't here now. And the engine is repaired, I hope."

Galvatron barks, "Yes, it is. But you know the rules."

Starscream bows his head, "Yes Lord."

Galvatron leans in and thumps Starscream in the chest, "And just who do you think you are calling yourself Lord Starscream when I am not here? Don't you ever forget, this is my base! I am supreme leader, not you_, Lieutenant_. And I easily can replace you." With that he pulls a weapon directly under Starscream's chin. Alexis clamps a hand over her mouth. She had heard rumors, and felt it, but now she was seeing it with her own eyes. Galvatron is a violent leader.

Starscream yanks his sword and brings it to the back of Galvatron's head, "Do it."

Galvatron cackles, "You would love, it wouldn't you?"

Starscream smiles, "By the All Spark, the Pit can't be worse than being under your command."

Galvatron drops his weapon laughing. Starscream drops his sword. Galvatron points a finger at him, "No more females."

As he sheathes his sword he dares to say it, "Does that go for Slipstream as well?"

Galvatron throws it right back in his face, "I thought you enjoyed your sister's company?"

Starscream scowls, "Not as much as you, apparently."

Galvatron drops his smile with a fist coming up, "Back off."

Starscream leans in, "Why don't you?"

Galvatron pulls up his commander's stance, "I answer to no one. Certainly not you. Don't you forget it, soldier." He turns his back, "Nice job on gaining two warp rings with the stash from my room for the price of one. Now, with your own funds, get the cosmotrons we need to go with them." Galvatron closes the door when he leaves, Starscream kicks the door in his retreat and slams a fist into the wall. Silence.

"Star?" a soft voice calls from the cabinet.

Starscream comes to the cabinet and she steps into his palm. He lifts her to his face. She smiles and strokes his cheeks. But he only responds softly, "I should get you back."

She doesn't move, "Do you need help with the cosmotrons?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "No, I left those as my cover to get you back home." She can't help but laugh. He tucks her into the pod over his spark chamber. "Are you alright?"

She giggles, "Yeah, you got me right next to your spark?"

He smiles down at her, "Damn right. Hold on, it could get ugly." She joins his laugh. Did he mean his spark or their next confrontation? They stride out of the room with his head held high. In the main room, Cyclonous cackles, "So, Galvatron gave you a hard time about the tart I heard."

Starscream smiles broadly, "Gee and I wonder who was so jealous he had to spill that little bit of information?" Now Thrust starts laughing hysterically.

Cyclonous tries to recover his dignity, "Jealous of that thing? Ptzt, right!"

Starscream smiles, "Her tongue is as sharp as her sword and she made you eat your words. Yeah, you are jealous that she is a better soldier than you."

Thrust coughs, "Soldier?"

Starscream smiles broadly crossing his arms over his chest and covering his pod with a palm, "Yeah, soldier. She's not a prostitute. Do you really think I am so stupid to risk catching something from those loose 'Bots? Get real!" He continues towards the door.

Cyclonous starts to understand, "Then who does she fight for? Whose army?"

Starscream smiles even broader, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Thrust swiftly comes closer, "Starscream, are there any others like her?"

Starscream laughs, "No, there is no one else in the universe like her."

Demolisher asks the final question, "Who is she?"

Starscream drops the tone to a drop dead final answer, "Mine." He kicks into his alt mode and tears across space to get her home. She can see training exercises are still going on. She was supposed to be there for them. Her commander is going to have her head.

Starscream tells her softly, "Thank you and I'm sorry." She strokes his spark chamber. He lets off a soft comforting purr. And a second later, Alexis finds herself dropped into a pile of mud. A soft landing, but messy. There was something in the mud next to her. A cosmotron. So she won't come back empty handed. She comes towards the training field. Above her head is a vapor trail that looks like an S that leaves her laughing.

Her commander is about to rip into her, when he sees the mud covered item in her hand. "You found this?"

Alexis struggles with the lie, "Ah, it kind of fell into my hands."

"Man, if we didn't need this so bad, you would be on the next shuttle back home." Alexis sends thanks to Starscream. He sniggers.

That night, she left her bunk area and heads up to the observation deck. With her hands wrapped around her knees she looks down at her latest drawing. She has done her best to recreated the painting she and Starscream made in his quarters. With the sound of heavy footsteps, she quickly flips the pad over and focuses her attention to the nebula in front of her.

"Alexis? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Optimus asks her.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I could come here and ponder the mysteries of the universe." Optimus doesn't move and lets the silence hang for a moment. Finally Alexis speaks, "Optimus, you have seen a lot." He grunts in agreement. "Can I ask you a question?"

He kneels down beside her, "Only if I get to ask one in return."

Alexis swallows hard, _does he know_? His piercing blue eyes bore into her. She's about to forget asking the question so she doesn't have to answer his. But some how the words tumble out, "Have you heard of paint or painting that changes with body heat?"

Optimus nods, "It works with Energon radiation. Very rare and extremely valuable. A few years ago Cybertron's art gallery was robbed. That was the only thing stolen." He knows she has seen it. But he figures his question may answer a lot. Maybe even give him a trail to the painting, if need be. He knows his look unnerves her. He uses it to his advantage. "Alexis, where did the cosmotron come from?"

She can't break his gaze, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He narrows his gaze, "Try me." Alexis is terrified. She is certain he knows. He knows he is weakening her resolve. With his ever so tender tone he pushes her, "Alexis."

The word breathes out of her, "Starscream."

A smile spreads across Optimus' face. Success. "He came through. I knew that Decepticon would hold to his agreement." With that, Optimus rolls back to a standing posture. "Get some sleep, Alexis. You are going to need it."

While he walks away, the air rushes out of Alexis' lungs.

**Earth: **Prime had been right. The next strategy was brutal. Humanly, it was nice. But when bonded with a havoc riddled 'Con, it was like being schizophrenic.

Alexis sat on their boulder watching the sun change the color of the sky and tries to capture it on her sketch pad. Like usual, no promises that he would show. Time to take pleasure in the present, whatever it brings. The she hears him. Looking up to the sky, his flight is erratic. It worries her. Will he land or crash? She slides off the boulder with her supplies.

Some how he proto forms, but his landing is far from perfect. Instead of his typical landing on his feet, he stumbles and slides to a knee. He looks for her, but can't find her in the dust he kicked up. Weak, he drops to the other knee and then both palms on the ground and his head droops. The dust clears and she comes to him, "Star?" Her tone clearly is worried. Ever so carefully, so not to scare her, he lowers himself fully to the ground.

He tucks his arms under his head and sighs heavily, "I'm sorry. I'm beat."

Alexis has a smile but has to choose her words ever so carefully. "I know," she softly responds. But there is no regret in her words. Maybe just a tinge of pleasure? He manages to tilt his head to face her, searching her the meaning of her tone. They share the mixed emotional and prideful situation with a smile.

"Can you just give me some peace? I can't stand the base right now. It's worse than the battlefield. I just need to recharge peacefully." He closes his eyes.

Ever so tenderly, she strokes his brow, "Sleep, Starscream. I'll take this watch." But he didn't hear her words. His breathing has come deep and even.

For the last week, the Autobots have been keeping the Decepticons on the run. As soon as one battle was over, the Autobots would let the 'Cons get a slight head start. A false sense of safe retreat, and then pound them again. The Autobots have come up with a rotation cycle to give their team a chance to rest but not let the 'Cons get any peace. Alexis was a true soldier and stuck to the task at hand. But personally, she was well aware that Starscream was getting his butt kicked by the 'Bots and undoubtedly by Galvatron when they had a chance to breathe. So the poor 'Con could only find peace in a secret rendezvous in the enemy's arms?

Alexis took the time to pull out her sketch pad. Who knew that battle hardened Lord Starscream could look as peaceful as a human baby? With ever so much tenderness and the softest touch to her colored pencils, she sketched her lovely mate at one of his few vulnerable times.

Alexis almost had the drawing done and Starscream was still deeply asleep, when the pinging from his com rang out. Alexis jumped up yanking her lazar pistol from her holster. Quickly as she could, she put the pistol against his helmet where the com was located, "Forgive me, love." she whispers to him and fires. The pinging stops instantly. Starscream lifts his head and readjusts to lay his other cheek on his crossed arms. And then she hears him sigh with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Alexis." And then even softer he breathes, "My love…."

Alexis touches his lips ever so softly, "Oh my Star…" She finished that drawing by imposing his human sided face into the helm.

One night, in their human forms in their cave lit by a full moon… Star is laying back on the sleeping bag with Alexis laying on his chest, head tucked close to his heart. One finger of his is tracing her star. The moonlight makes her sweat-sheened skin glow. Her hand is tracing his Decepticon tattoo on his right shoulder. His other hand is entwined in her hair, just enjoying the feel.

"What were your plans for your life?" he asks her softly.

"I had no real plans. I graduated school and signed up for the military in order to escape the dole drum life my parents had planned for me."

"An what plans were those?"

"To find a husband, keep house for him and raise his children."

He chuckles, "You? Trapped in a house?"

"Trapped, that would be a good word. I would feel like a caged rat. What about you?"

"When we win this war-"

"You mean _if_." She chuckles.

"Alexis, I mean _when._ Now don't change the subject." He is almost mad.

She giggles softly, "Sorry. You were saying."

"First thing I'm going to do is eliminate Galvatron."

"Why not do it now?"

He growls, "I'm working on it. Now cut that out." She giggles again. He rolls her over and pins her down. "Look it, woman. I could send you back to Earth in a cast and then you will _have_ to find a man to take care of you."

She challenges him by grinding her hips against his, "What if I already have?"

He cocks his head. Was she telling him that she found a human to take his place on Earth after she can no longer fly? Or is she saying it was him? He narrows his gaze probing her mind to explain herself. She doesn't. She just teases his body more. Now he is emotionally getting frustrated. He can't bare the thought of anyone else touching her. He growls, "What are you expecting of me?"

She can tell she has hit a nerve in his spark and she softens, "No, what do you expect of me?"

He leans in and orders, "You will _never _touch another."

She arches her back into his radiating aroma of passion dissolving the shield she had erected, "I have no desire to."

His smile broadens, "Good, then my plan has worked to conquer you."

This time it is her strike move that shocks him. He finds himself on flat on the ground again with his arms pinned above his head and Alexis preparing to surrounding him, "Lord Starscream, your armored shield has been compromised and your spark has been conquered. I have you where I want you."

With a thrust of his own hips and her cry of pleasure, "I submit to no one."

They end up rolling around on the ground each trying to pin the other down, but their hips are locked together in an intense fusion. When the release comes at the same time, neither one has the upper hand. Their bodies are completely entwined, dripping with sweat, panting desperately and sure of one thing. No matter what happens, their lives will never be what they had planned. There was no plan and never could be.

"Please Star." She moans for him.

He leans in so she can feel his aroused body, "That's it, cry out my name."

"Star-ah!-Scream! Please…"

He shifts his position to tease her with his aroused body, "What do you want?"

She reaches and cries out, "Oh Lord!"

"Yesss," he hisses, "I'm here." Now he is getting just a teased as she is. But now he can see he has her on the brink. He can feel her body quivering at his touch. She pulses and is more than prepared for him.

But then look in her eyes changes. This is no longer a physical need. The tears trail down the sides of her face. "Please, don't stop." But she isn't talking about his touch. He swallows hard. He has to look away from her pleading eyes but it doesn't stop the reach in their link. Her hips reach for him again. He finally obliges. But this time, while she cries out his name in pleading agony, he finds himself crying out her name in his native language. Worse than that, he find his own tears coming down his face. They both cry out to their gods. But it's in prayer for this moment to never end. For peace so they could cross all time and space. Drop the barriers of their species and war.

Quickly he breaks away and scoops her up into his arms and his lap. He curls his body around her burying his face in her hair, but he can't face her. She can face him either. Silently she sobs against his chest. He finds his own body silently sobbing onto the top of her head.

"Don't cry over me," he chokes out an order.

"You aren't worth it," she shutters.

"Then what's your problem?" he tries to defuse the situation.

"A piece of slag caught in my chest."

"I hate it when that happens," he sniffs.

Her voice chokes, "I hate 'Cons."

"I hate humans. They're always in the way."

"'Con's are always destroying a perfectly good thing."

Starscream chuckles at that one, between his sniffs. But neither one faces each other. Neither one want's to move. The sunrise begins to creep into their cave.

Finally they have to face reality when her radio calls, "Alexis, where are you? It isn't safe out there. The Decepticons are mounting an attack near the base. Get back here. Alexis, can you read me?" Prime orders her.

Starscream pulls back to face her. He wipes her tears away, "You should listen to him. He's right."

She looks up to him and wipes his own face, "Will you chase me home, to keep me safe?"

He smiles. The irony is just too much. He nods, "We should hurry."

Quickly they prepare for flight. He sees her home through a barrage of carefully targeted lazar fire. It took all he had not to get his own aft shot down. He so wasn't into this fight today. And the beating he took from Galvatron, back home, was fierce. Unfortunately, his leader's beating was nothing compared the constant conflict of peace and grief his soul has been taking ever since he met the redhead fire cracker Alexis Paxton.

Alexis had a different problem when Gigi started complaining of cramps. What was she going to do? Alexis noticed something. She hadn't thought about it at first. But when the third time didn't arrive, she knew. She also knew, her career was over. This game had just made a brand new turn. It was another couple week of missed visits for the lovers. By her calculations: that turned into another month.

Welcome Starlex…? Chapter 16 coming. Only one more. Then Starlex's story will begin/continue in Orion's Star.


	16. Chapter 16 family

**Prime Blood Red Star Chapter 16 Final**

( rereading my own work I find some more information needs to come in here between 15 and 16)

**Nemesis: **The beating Starscream took from Galvatron was nothing new. Wiping the fluid from his mouth and staggering to his feet he face his crazed commander. This next statement could get him offline permanently but who cares? Well, other than Alexis. He smiles, hopefully she will forgive him.

"Well Commander? What are you smirking about?" Galvatron asks wiping Starscream's fluids from his fist.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What is your reason for all this ultimate power? You already have so many of us bowing at your feet. So what? Do you really think you will live forever? And when you have managed to kill us all off by the Autobot hands or by your own, what will you have? Nothing. Prime just might have something you don't."

Galvatron whips around to strike his Second in Command again, but this time Starscream catches his fist to everyone's horror, and holds it grinning. "He has a legacy! Do you know how many humans and other species have named their children after the great Optimus Prime? What do you have to show?" He throws the fist aside, "Sure you were Megatronous named for another brutal mech. But I really don't see anyone one else calling their future by your name. Megatron or Galvatron."

Galvatron won't let it openly show, but the words did cut him deep. He cackles, "I don't see anyone naming their children after you either."

Starscream smiles, "That's because I am not finished yet."

Galvatron leans in, "And when will you be?"

Starscream smirks, "When All Are One!"

"Oh, under Lord Starscream's rule?"

Starscream shoves Galvatron a step back, "When it's not under yours." With that he turns away. "Now, if you are done, I will see to the Energon containment unit repairs you pulled me off of for our little talk. I have Seekers counting on me." And he strides away. Sunstorm and Cyclonous fall in line behind him. They were not supposed to be assisting but decided on their own to join their commander.

When they get to the room, Sunstorm closes the door and Starscream's knees give way. Cyclonous barely catches him before his face hits the floor. "Starscream! He's going to kill you if you keep this up."

Weakly Starscream smiles, "No, I have you counting one me." And his optics dim in his collapse. "Starlex…" he whispers.

Sunstorm stares at Cyclonous, "Starlex?"

"The red hot bot?" They both shrug and carry Starscream back to his quarters paging Knock Out to join them.

**Earth **Cybertron was no so far away. The sparkbond link between Alexis and Star let her know he's taken another beating. But also this time he had the strength to challenge Galvatron verbally in front of everyone. She could feel the conflict. Star had come out the verbal victor with the Seekers showing their silent support. But then she also felt his collapse. Galvatron had won the physical fight. The suddenness had slumped her against the wall for a moment swiftly regaining her balance. Gigi gave her a strange look as they headed to mess.

It was only a little while later in the barracks that Gigi was asking Alexis for Motrin. Alexis shook her head. Gigi narrowed her gaze when a strange look came across Alexis face. "Hey, Alexis are you alright?"

"Ah, Gigi, I've got a very weird question for you. Please don't think I'm crazy, but how long ago was it that we were in Crystal City? How many weeks?"

Gigi pulled out her personal data pad and started flipping through it. "Geeze Alexis. That was over three months ago."

Alexis sank down to her footlocker. And she looked at it. Inside, was the stolen orb. She swallowed down the rise of nausea. Then gripped her head, no, it had to be the beating he took that she was feeling. But she started thinking really hard. She looked down at herself. Her bra had started feeling tighter. Her breasts had been more sensitive at their last _meeting._ Then her hands slid across her belly it was tighter. She knew Gigi was talking to her, but she couldn't hear anything. Reaching out to her mate, she could feel he was still unconscious. Then her Captain came to the doorway waving files reminding them all of physicals in a few weeks.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Alexis ran to the head and lost her lunch. Gigi ran to her side, but Alexis pushed her away. She needed a moment to get her head together. Gigi managed to get her excused for the rest of the day on account of bad lunch, but with a warning to Alexis, "You better talk to me later."

Alexis curled into her bunk as the team left for maneuvers. She was racking her brain about the possibility of actually being pregnant. She tried arguing with her self. _It has to be the stress. But no, I've been stressed before and never reacted this way. But then again, I've never married and alien and had the most incredible adventures and love life before. No, it just can not genetically be possible. What about the dreams they have shared of Starlex? No, it just can not be posi-_

The thundering footsteps in the hallways followed by squealing tires broke through her thoughts. Alexis didn't move but saw a black haired girl somewhere between 10 and 14 come dashing into the barracks. A Ford F-450 two toned pickup truck with his Chromia blue on top, a pinstripe of red and then Ironhide black on the bottom rushes past the door way. The girl giggles and the tires are heard squealing in reverse. It slams into proto-formed Manta coming to the door way. The girl backs further into the barracks while the truck proto-forms. Manta barks, "That's cheating, Ferrous!"

She giggles back, "Un-huh, I get to use my advantages just like you get to use yours! You have speed and height. I've got grace and smallness. So there! Ptzt!"

The truck proto-formed into a mad young black mech with vibrant blue trimmings and red highlights. He points an angry finger into the room. "Mom said the human barracks were off limits."

Ferrous waggles her hands at her face, "Oooh, going to tell Mom you couldn't beat your little sister at this. Ha!"

Manta points a finger at the black mech, "She's got a point, 'Iron."

'Iron scowls at his friend, "And just who's side are you on Manta?"

Manta shrugs, "Who ever is going to get me the Energon sweets."

'Iron turns his back to the barracks, "Fine! I'll get them. I'll be sure to tell Dad you cheat and have no honor." The girl gasps.

To Alexis' already shocked head she witnesses the black mech launch a cable from the nape of his neck and it grasps the girl around the shoulders and chest. As he walks back down the hall, he drags the girl with him. Nonchalantly he asks Manta, "So wanna shoot some hoops." Manta just laughs as the girl protests at her "brother's" handling of the situation.

Alexis quickly leaps from the bunk and follows the young Autobots down the hall. Just when she though she had seen everything, God shows her something new. Alexis knew Manta was Sideswipe and human-turned-'bot Casey's son. But these human-bot siblings? Rubbing a hand over her belly, maybe there was hope for her child? But still her child would be heir to a Decepticon? She jogged to keep up with the young mechs but out of the dragged teen's line of sight.

**Nemesis: **Starscream slowly came around in his quarters. He tried to lift his head but found it slammed back down onto the berth by a turquoise palm over his eyes. "Stupid mech."

Starscream snorts knowing the perfume, "Stupid femme."

"I'm not the one recuperating from Galvatron's fists."

"I'm not the one stupid enough to frag him." For that she grasps his face and slams it back down again hard to the berth. "Slag-it Slipstream, leave me the scrap alone."

She pulls her hand away. Now he can look to her face. There is actual concern to her face for him. "What are you doing, Star?"

"Trying to save our people." He groans to the pain in his head and his side and-

"By getting yourself killed by him?"

He cocks a smirk, "Could be worse ways to die. Like by you."

She smirks back, "That can still be arranged, you know." She starts to stand up, but he grabs her hand. She slowly sits back down when he doesn't let go. He takes her hand in both of his but doesn't look at her. He's examining her fingers individually, "Starscream, you are frightening me. What has gotten into you?"

Sheepishly he smirks, "I… I met someone."

Still he doesn't look at her so she prods, "Annnnnd?"

He looks up to her with a tender smile, "You can't tell him. Please, promise me you won't tell him."

Slipstream shakes her head, "I can't make that promise. He has ways." Starscream grimaces. She laughs, "No, not cruelly. He leaves that for Shockwave and he has promised never to turn me over to him."

"And you believe him? You are a fool." Slipstream slaps him across the face, but he doesn't let go of her hand. He grounds his teeth, "Damn it Slipstream, he's no good for you. You are so much better than him. Please, leave him. Get as far away from here as possible and don't come back. Do what you said, have nothing to do with this war. Keep away from me and -"

"Shhh, Star. Stop." Her words are tender as her finger tips to his lips. "I have seen his soul. It's in there. You have no idea what is in there."

Starscream sits up quickly, "Please don't say you have bonded with him!"

Slipstream cackles, "Yeah right! Me bond? Him bond? Do I looks stupid enough to open my self to that spark-ache?" But the way she looks away, he knows there is something else. He takes her chin in his palm forcing her to face him. She closes her eyes, "I know what you are trying to do. I support you as Commander of the Seekers, you always knew that, right?" He only smiles and rubs her fingers in silent acceptance. "But I can't help it, I love him." Starscream drops his head. It's too late. She will never leave Galvatron.

He whispers, "Believe it or not, I understand Slipstream. I have bonded with someone I probably shouldn't have. But I love her very much."

Slipstream smiles and points to the picture, "She is beautiful."

He smiles, "Oh you don't know the half of it."

She giggles, "I heard what she said and did to Thrust and Cyclonous." Starscream joins her laugh. "I didn't figure you to pick an aluminum floozy. But really, bonded? You?" He nods with a huge grin. She tucks her legs up to his bunk and leans in, "So what's it like?"

He smiles, "Remember what it was like when we used to have our link, before the accident?" She nods sadly. It was a good thing and a bad thing that their link broke after both of them suffered severe head and spark trauma. He beams, "It's like that only heightened ten fold. And can be incredibly, ah…"

Slipstream only giggles, she more than understands. She touches his face where her lover had given her brother a new scar. "You know one reason he wails on you is because of me. I feel guilty about it."

He holds her hand to his face, "I will take every beating as long as he never hurts you." Slipstream leans in and does something she hasn't in far, far too long. She embraces her brother.

His arms come around and hold her just as close. He lets his forehead fall to her shoulder and then ship wide com calls, "Slipstream my quarters. NOW!"

Slipstream touches her personal com, "Frag yourself off this time. I'm busy." She cuts the com, but doesn't let go of her brother. Starscream tries to pull back but she holds him tighter. "I'm not going to let his personal needs get between this moment we have. I've waited far too long." Starscream lets her hold on.

"I have something for you. I heard rumors. But then Skyfire confirmed it for me. I know how Onyx conceived Igneous," he tells her shoulder warmly.

Slipstream drew back only far enough to look him in the face. "Why are you telling me this? What about you and Red?"

He shakes his head, "I can't explain, but it would never work for us. But, I want you to be happy. I want you to have something to live for even if half is his."

Now she grabs his face tightly, "You aren't leaving me. You aren't dying, are you? I'll kill him before I let him kill you!"

Starscream laughs, "No, Slipstream. I'm not dying. Well, not yet. But I don't know how I'm going to get through to him this time. I'm having a hard time coming up with a plan to keep him from reactivating Unicron. I figured for sure the human vermin problem along with Prime destroying the input console would derail his plans. But he's just so hyped up on the Unicron Blood, he isn't seeing reason."

Slipstream narrows her gaze, "Why did he beat you this time?"

"I've been communicating with Prime again."

"Oh Starscream… you are a fool."

Starscream can feel Alexis sending to him, "Yeah, well what else is new?" He lays himself back down. But now he can feel something new from Alexis. This one he can't identify, but it's intense and has to do with them both. Slipstream sooths his brow as he slips back into recharge. _We need to talk face to face._

"I love you brother," she leans in and kisses his brow.

"I love you too," he tells his mate and twin and then goes out again.

**Earth **Alexis follows the young Autobots to the oversized basketball court. This section of the base was constructed and reinforced inside a huge cavern. The cliff side opening faces east and is sealed off by a glassed wall/door. Alexis has snuck up here a few times to catch the morning sun rises. She knew the human access hatch to the steel girders above. Mostly this is hatch was used when hanging decorations for a party, but a few like Alexis found it perfect for catching the view or watching a bot game from out of the way.

This time though she was seeing something entirely different. She made it to the beam in time to see the two bots and dragged teen come into the room. Sideswipe was sitting on the floor with his back to the reinforced wall looking out the glassed wall. Nestled between his bent knees is his beloved Casey. One arm around her waist and another around her upper chest clasped to her shoulder holding her back firmly to his chest with his head tucked to her shoulder. Sitting beside them on the floor is Ironhide with his own back against the wall. Tucked just under his chin sitting on his breast plate is his own human mate Chromia. The two couples were enjoying the sunrise until the younger ones burst into the room.

Ferrous calls out, "Dad! He cheats." Ironhide growls.

Wroughtiron retorts, "Well, I did find her in the EMC barracks." Manta ignores them both and goes to find the ball. Casey chuckles lightly at her son blowing them off. She knows how much he wants a sibling, and it's not like Sideswipe hasn't been trying.

Chromia pipes up seeing Ironhide is going to shoot someone. "'Iron, release your sister. Ferrous, the EMC has the right to some peace and quiet. They had a sick member in there, no thanks to you three running down the hall, I doubt they had any sleep."

The young black one releases his cable. The girl stands up and comes to her parents' side and sees the sunrise, "OH wow." Iron runs off to start shooting one-on-one with Manta.

Ironhide's tone is very soft to his daughter, "That's what I said until Larry Moe and Curly showed up."

Casey chuckles, "'Hide, that's Hewy, Dewy and Lowie."

Sideswipe then calls out, "And what about you Alexis? Some flu or are you sneaking about again?"

Ironhide looks up quickly to Sideswipe's attention: the red head on the girder above them. "What are you doing up there?" With a look and an open palm, he makes it clear he will catch her. With a light and graceful flip, she lands in his palm.

She examines him carefully and then the female human settled on his chest. "It's really you?"

Chromia giggles. Sideswipe joins her with a snicker. Casey shoves Hide's shoulder. Ironhide rolls his eyes, "Yes, it's me. Yes, this is my mate Chromia. And yes, these are my offspring Wroughtiron and Ferrous. And no, I'm not going to explain the how. Now who are you?"

Sideswipe does the introduction, "Lieutenant Alexis Paxton, EMC fighter pilot."

Ironhide cocks an eye brow, "Pax-ton?" He coms Sideswipe silently, _As in Bee?_

Sideswipe answers carefully, _Prime is still looking into it, but it looks like she is Bee's granddaughter. Acts just like him on the battlefield._

Alexis pipes up, "Why is it when you guys introduce me everyone looks at me that way?"

Ironhide turns the table, "Why do all the humans look at me that same way?"

Alexis smiles, "Sorry Sideswipe, but next to Prime, you and Ratchet are on every EMC's celebrity list."

Chromia chuckles. Ironhide rolls his eyes. Ferrous pipes up, "Told ya Dad!"

"Oh slag," in grief he groans.

Chromia bonks Ironhide, "Watch your mouth."

He changes to Cybertronian and waggles his eyes at his mate, "You like it when I talk like that."

"Oh gross!" Ferrous nearly gags at her parents blatant affection.

Alexis giggles, "Sir, I understood that as well."

Ironhide turns to Sideswipe with a pointed finger, "I told Prime it was a bad idea to teach our language to the humans." Everyone giggles.

Optimus then comes into the room surprised to see her. "Alexis, I thought you were sick?"

She shrugs, "I guess it was something I ate that disagreed with me."

Optimus nods, "Well, since you missed the briefing and found out our little secret, I'll tell you the rest now. We head back to Cybertron in a few days."

Ironhide stands up, "Want some help?" Optimus looks to Chromia asking for her opinion. Just then Manta makes a point and rubs it into Wroughtiron with a yell.

Optimus looks from the young mechs then back to the pair of parents, "Not this time. I don't want any of the offspring separated from their parents. This is not going to be easy."

Alexis asks, "Sir, what is going on?" Suddenly she's more than worried for her own offspring and her mate.

Prime rubs his chest again, "He's at it again."

Ironhide asks, "How do you…."

"Starscream." Alexis answers softly directly to Prime's silence. Now she knows why Star has been blocking her. And now she knows why he got beaten so badly. Galvatron must have found out.

Prime nods, "We have to move fast."

"I'll go," Ironhide pipes up

Optimus puts a hand to his friend's chest firmly, "No you won't. Neither is Ratchet." Then he points to Sideswipe, "Nor you. You must stay with the children. My order is final. I will turn the shuttle around if I find you have defied me."

Ironhide removes his friend's hand, "Fine, but at least let me help you with some final plans." Optimus nods.

Ironhide turns to Ferrous, "Stay out of the EMC barracks. Especially the men's!" Ferrous gives him a confused look. Chromia, Casey and Alexis giggle.

The two commanders leave to plan. The females sit and watch the young mechs playing ball and shoving each other around. Chromia asks Alexis, "Are you happy with the EMC?"

Alexis nods. Then she feels her mate. Something very emotional is happening with him. Slipstream, she feels. They are finding a moment for just them. Carefully she sends to him, _We need to talk face to face._

And she feels his response, _Yeah I know. Something big is coming._

But he is out again before she can answer, _You have no idea how big._

**Cybertron: **Troop movements and battle plans did not give the couple a chance to meet as soon as they wanted. It was another four weeks before they could meet. Alexis had to steal a larger flight suit and adjust the straps in her fighter pod to allow for her expanding belly. She knew she would be able to hide much longer. Nor the fact she had her physical this week: urine drug test would be the least of her worries.

At night she would caress the little life. Best of her calculations, the little one had been conceived in Crystal City. She had become Red Star after that. She thought there was something a little different about their spark bond in his quarters. At the time, she had pushed it off on the fact that Star was asleep when they merged. But now it was coming clear. Starlex had been inside their spark at the time. Tears slipped down her face, would her baby be alright? Who could she talk to that wouldn't force her to terminate a Decepticon offspring? Prime. But how could she tell him she defied his trust? It was getting harder and harder to keep from talking to Gigi and she didn't like the looks Rad was giving her again.

Finally she got her mate's send: _I'm coming. Meet me._

And when they did meet up again she was very quiet curled up and watching the sky for him. He arrived in his true form. Just as she was in her true form. He drops to a knee. She doesn't move at first just looking at her mate. How was she going to tell him? His brow furrowed at her blocking him. Slowly she unfolds and comes to him.

He decides to release the tension and cracks a smirk. With a teasing finger he points to her extending waist line, "You are turning into an old soldier, putting on weight."

She looks up at him with tears streaming down her face, "This is your doing."

He looks at her very confused feeling her block waiver, "Excuse me?"

She peals off her flight suit and stands before him in a t-shirt and simple knit pants stretched too tight. Pulling up the t-shirt, the expanded skin is exposed showing the nearly four month bump of their child. He looks at her still confused. "I dare you to scan it," she challenges him. He cocks a wary head at her. Then he does as she asks. She holds the block on her end but probes for his reaction: will he be pleased or angry?

His other knee drops to the ground, "You've got to be kidding me. This is not a funny joke, Alexis."

She drops her t-shirt and hops up on the nearest rock to go eye to eye with him. "Oh trust me, this is no joke. I have my yearly physical this week. I most certainly will fail it. I will be on the next shuttle back to Earth." He is in complete shock. She can feel nothing else from him. It's like his processor froze. So she continues her rant, "Kiss my career good-bye. Dishonorable discharge. Kiss my pay check good-by. And then to face my parents. Not married and this. Oh geeze, kiss my relationship with them good-by." She sinks down to the rock with everything else she hadn't thought of. "And how will I see you?"

He drops his head into his hands, "I don't understand how this could happen."

"I already told you, Scientist." she whispers.

He shoots his gaze back at her, "That's _humans._ If you haven't already figured out, _I'm not human_."

She smiles at him endearingly, "Oh honey, you were damn good as a human."

He smiles at her not angry with him. He can feel her block falling. She loves him and is happy but scared for the baby and for them. He leans in adding his own encouragement to her, "And you are hot stuff as a 'Con." He is also pondering if their spark bond helped created the little one along with their human mating.

She shoves his nose at the teasing, "'Bot."

He waves her hand away, "Whatever." But now he picks her up cradling her near his face, "Do you have the orb?" She nods and quickly they transform him. Now he can touch the child with his human hands, completely fascinated by the miracle of it all. He too is worried if they will be able to see each other again once she is sequestered to Earth. He wraps his arms around her. "What are we going to do?" He is happy but scared with her.

She stares at him wide eyes, "What do you mean _we?_ You've done your part."

He narrows his gaze, "This is part of my life."

"_This _is called a new life. And I have no idea if it will survive." Alexis drops her face into his shoulder trying not to sob he can feel her anxiety.

His body sags joining her grieve but also pleased that she wants their offspring, "You want this life to make it."

"Don't you?" she asks.

"More than my own," he whispers letting his love-send blanket over all her fears.

She reaches out and touches his face softly, "I know your race is dying."

He nods slowly, "This could be hope for all of us."

She turns her head curiously, "Do you see this new life for your people?"

He leans in very close, "No. For me. I have found a new reason to fight. I was beginning to loose the will to fight. I needed a plan and was beginning to give up hope."

Alexis asks carefully, "A new drive to attack the Autobots?"

He smiles ever so tenderly touching her belly, "No, my Little Starlex. No, this is a new reason to bring this war to an end. Forget Galvatron, we must stop this crazy war. We must come to a new order. I must find a way to get Galvatron to see this war is futile."

Alexis puts her hands on his on their child, "Are you going to tell him …"

Starscream snorts, "Absolutely not! And risk our child becoming an experiment?" His smile beams, "No, our child has a much brighter future. Our child will have something we have never had. Peace." Then he steps back, "There is much I must do." He starts to turn away.

Alexis calls to him, "Star, what are you going to do?"

He sees the concern on her face and cups her face, "Don't worry. Nothing rash. I'm not sure what yet, but I must return and try something."

Alexis grasps his face in her hands, "Come back to me."

His gaze drops to her belly, "I've never been far from you. Trust me." He doesn't move until she tearfully nods. "Good. Now you best head back, too. There is much to do." She's not ready to let go just yet. So he kisses the top of her head, "Alexis, my sparkmate, I love you so very much. And I am honored that you carry my hope and future. Please my love, please do not fret. Everything will be just fine. I know it will. I can feel Primus guiding me. He has granted us a miracle and I am going to fight for her future. So take our Starlex back to your home and promise me you will raise her in peace. Do not let her see our war."

"Starscream, you are coming back to us, right?"

He pulls back and she can look directly into his very soft red optics. He touches the center of her chest then down to her rounded belly, "Alexis, I'll never be far from you. That's the beauty of bonding. Now we will be even closer, if that's possible." And then before he looses the nerve to ever let go he kisses her deeply and pulls away. Swiftly he reverts back and Alexis watches him make that seductive backwards roll off the cliff into his alt-form and with a vapor trail like a heart. He disappears.

Alexis headed back to Axiom and all the tension mounted on board for Galvatron's move on Unicron. She was a bit dazed. She could feel Star's elation for Little Starlex. _I love the name you chose._

_I didn't. Primus gave it to us in our dreams, remember?_

_I will never forget. Please, be safe. _Then she could feel him kiss her brow. The flight teams were put on full alert. Alexis began trying to figure out how to get home carefully.

**Nemesis: **Galvatron caught Starscream by the neck and threw him to the floor before everyone as soon as his elated steps broke the warp gate. "Traitor! You have been conspiring with Prime behind my back."

Starscream pulled himself to a kneeling position daze by the swift strike, "Yes Lord Galvatron, I have. This war has gone on for far too long and you don't see that you are being used… again."

Galvatron whips his sword to Starscream's neck, "Explain."

"I have. Over and over again. Unicron wants you to destroy Cybertron and Primus contained within. You want Cybertron for your own. You have said it over and over. I support that, but not at the cost of awaking the evil of Unicron. He is not worth the risk. But you have already enticed him. Now we need to defeat and destroy him once and for all before he destroys Cybertron and every other planet in the galaxy or universe."

Galvatron snorts, "And how do you propose we do that?"

Starscream snarls back, "Have you even bothered to read my research? I was a scientist, or have you forgotten that?"

"Don't get snippy with me!"

Starscream angrily looks directly at him, "I'm telling you the truth! Slag-it, even Prime is smart enough to listen to his crew! Even he knows he doesn't know everything. Slag you are a fool!"

Galvatron slams Starscream with a foot to the face, but Starscream catches it and sets it back down on the floor. Then he stands up face to face with him, "You need to meet with Prime tomorrow. I have given him my information. He has confirmed and agreed to it. We need you, SIR. We need your military strength and insight. We can destroy this menace if we join with the Autobots. We had a chance last time but you walked away."

"What if I don't want Unicron to die?" He smirks back.

"Galvatron, he has to die. Primus has declared it over and over again."

"You are a fool to put your faith in him. Why would you?"

Starscream takes a deep breath and has to choose his words carefully, "He has granted us creation. Unicron has only ever granted destruction. Where do you want your legacy to survive? Do you want to move forward and increase or do you want to continue to decrease our race?"

Galvatron bellows, "Get out of my sight! I will meet with Prime and rip the Matrix from his chest and then go on to take control of Unicron. Ha, then we will see who the god of the Transformers' really is!"

The two commanders stare each other down. Galvatron finishes the discussion, "This ends tomorrow. One way or another." Starscream nods. Galvatron points to the deck, "And you will remain here. I do not want you interfering. Got it, Second in Command?" Starscream nods. Then with a final flick of his wrist, Galvatron has the room cleared.

**Cybertron**: The next morning, Galvatron has the teams follow him out with a reminder what SIC means: "Stay PUT!" But Starscream had no intentions and the Seekers knew it. Thundercracker took Starscream's position and watched him fly off with Swindle attached to his back. He knew there was something different about Starscream's domineer. He seem 100% focused. Slipstream cloaked and flew off behind him.

On the ground, Optimus and Galvatron faced off weapons drawn. Galvatron began the taunting and Optimus called him a fool reminding him their real foe was Unicron. Galvatron made the move to strike Prime. To the leader's amazement, another sword blocked the strike to Prime's shoulder.

Starscream pushed the blade back with a force Galvatron had never seen in the Seeker. "You are right Galvatron, this ends today. You and I are going to finish this once and for all. One shall stand and one shall fall."

"Starscream, get out of the way. This is between him and I." Prime orders.

"No disrespect, Optimus, but this is between him and I much deeper than you and he." Starscream steps back drawing Galvatron into a sparing distanced from Prime. "I have so much more at stake than I ever had before and I will not let you win."

Galvatron smirks, "Starscream you are a fool. I have beat you down so many times. You can not beat me."

Starscream smirks, "I let you beat me. I let you think you had the upper hand until I had things in place. Primus has let me know, it's over. The time is now! This war has to end. Unicron is not the answer to this war but you are just too stupid to listen to reason. You are so drugged with greed and power you can't see how much you are destroying. Damn it, did you even listen to Slipstream?" He laughs and opens his arms wide with peace, "Oh Primus thank you for a reason to live and fight!"

Galvatron strikes and lightening fast, Starscream turns and smacks the blow aside. It nearly rips the sword from Galvatron's hand. Prime even gasps. "What has given you the strength to challenge me? Partaking of the dark as well?"

Starscream smiles broadly and tips his head to smirk to Prime, "No, light. An new life." Optimus is confused and Starscream blocks Galvatron's next blow.

And then the fight comes on full. Starscream is holding his own against the greed-drugged larger mech. Galvatron is actually worried for the first time that he may not win this fight. But then Optimus and Starscream see it. Unicron is feeding off the clash of sparks and energy exchange. A couple times Galvatron gets a few nicks at Starscream. Starscream gives a few back.

**Axiom Observation Deck: **The fighter pilots have been recalled by Prime's orders. Hot Shot lets them know Prime is going one on one with Galvatron. But Alexis can feel it. That's not Prime fighting with Galvatron, it's her mate. And he isn't going to stop until one of them is offline. Red Alert comes up and tell the others the update.

Gigi and Rad look over to Alexis gripping the green stone tightly in her fist looking down on the planet. She bows her head against the window and closes her eyes in prayer. Gigi and Rad look at each other and the back at Alexis. Rad's eyes go wide seeing the slight bulge to normally trim Alexis' torso. Alexis deep in prayer and over weight? No… it can't be? Who is down there with Prime that she is praying for?

**Cybertron Surface: **Unicron begins to transform and draw strength from the energy exchange. "Galvatron, you need to look. Starscream is right. Unicron is using our fight to feed off of. We have to stop this fight."

Galvatron growls, "Shut up Prime! I will be with you in a moment. I just need to get my SIC offline and then I will finish you off."

Starscream stops seeing Galvatron just isn't getting it. He drops the sword just as Galvatron makes his next move, exposing his spark chamber. The sword pierces the armor exposing the light.

**Axiom: **Alexis cries out in sharp pain clutching her chest. "Oh God don't let him do it!" Then she sends, _What are you doing?_

_Go, block me. Get as far away. Primus will protect me. But I can't block you out. You will have to do it. Shield her and yourself._

**Cybertron Surface: **Galvatron gasped, "What was that?"

"Do you want to know why I turned to Prime and not you?" Galvatron is still stunned looking at his sword stuck in Starscream's chest exposing his pulsing blue and green spark. Galvatron knows something has changed to Starscream's normally all-blue spark. His next words help him figure it out. "Prime understood the reason for this war. He was fighting for our future. He was fighting for his mates and children. He was fighting for his men. He was even fighting for my Seekers. He asked me to join him. But I said no. I said I could turn you to join with him. I told him I would bring the brothers back together. I could be your voice of reason." Galvatron sags and understands, Starscream has spark bonded and made peace with his sister. "Yes, I was a fool. I silently agreed with Slipstream that you had a soul. But maybe you are so greed-drugged that you have lost sight of meaning of the war. Didn't you start this with him to save our race? What are you doing? Look!" He points to Unicron, while his life fluids drain to the ground and he can feel his life slipping away.

Above Unicron is flaring and pulsing. It is more active with the fight they just had. "That evil brother of Primus' only has one thing in mind: destruction. And it will destroy you in order to do it. I have been praying to Primus to protect the Seekers and our new lives." He turns to Prime knowing about the new Autobot children, "All of them. I have been fighting for them all, Optimus."

Prime nods softly, "I know Starscream. That's why I have been asking you to come with us."

Starscream smiles, "Prime, you never treated me with anything but respect. Thank you. I'm sorry, I couldn't bring the Seekers to join you. Please…" he gasps but know he can't reveal his daughter and mate in case Galvatron doesn't get this next point. He stands up and faces Unicron. "Galvatron, he will not help you. He will destroy you. Watch." Then to all their horror, Starscream yanks the sword from his chest and fires all his weapons at once hoping to take Unicron out with his final life force. He even tears the spark cover off exposing it. At the same time, he releases Swindle to he won't be taken. He bellows, "Primussssssssss, grant meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

And they watch the beam shoot out of Unicron hitting Starscream. His body disintegrates before them. And then his voice is silent. Galvatron is shocked. Prime is stunned. Swindle is at complete loss sinking to the ground and the wingsword falls to his feet.

**Axiom Deck: **As the beam of light comes from Unicron, the EMC witnessing it gasp and mutter, "What was that?"

Alexis visually watched Starscream interfere with Galvatron and Optimus' battle. She watched him confront his commander. She watched the swords clash when the words failed. Optimus' shoulders slumped in confusion And then the horrific sight, she watched the sword be thrust through him and his life shot across to Unicron. Physically she felt it all, trying to block him as ordered. But the emotions were just too powerful. The rage and intensity of her mate's emotions cut through the shield like his sword. She felt it all.

Rad is beside her as she watches everything. Alexis pounds her hands on the glass screaming denial to the fight. Then when the explosion occurs taking her mate, she sinks to her knees sobbing and crying in his agony coming through their link. And then it stopped, watching the stone in her hand crack. At first she wasn't sure what cracked: the stone or her heart. And she couldn't move. Her spark was deathly silent. She knew exactly what they meant when is said, "If a Sparkmate dies, part of the other dies as well." Now she knows exactly how Optimus, Jetfire and Skyfire felt. _Oh God how did they survive this? Please God, I can't breathe or move. Please don't let this take our daughter. Please, oh please…._she continued to beg slumped in Rad's arms.

"Alexis, what is wrong?" Rad is shocked by her reaction to Starscream's death. He was upset but she was devastated. Alexis sat there refusing to move. Gigi and Rad stayed by her side.

When Optimus returned, gathering the EMC and Autobot together. Some how she found a way to stagger into the room and look like one of the others. Optimus told them all what was said at the confrontation, Alexis had to flee the room. She threw up in the nearest head. Prime was nearly crying himself. That started her wash of grief and shock again. Optimus said Starscream had sacrificed his life for peace.

Alexis knew he did it for their child. Without a word, Alexis numbly walks to the infirmary. She heads straight towards the doctor, "I need to resign. I'm pregnant. Do whatever you need, but I'm going home, tomorrow." With that she sinks down onto the nearest gurney and drops to a restless sleep. It was then that she realized it wasn't half her heart missing, it was only one-third. Another third of their love rested in her belly. She had to do as Starscream begged her: raise their daughter in peace.

Alexis awakens to the face of her confused commanding officer shaking her shoulder, "Pregnant? You?" Alexis can only nod. "How? Who?" This time she only shakes her head. She won't tell. Now he draws back disappointed. He tells her that time is urgent with a truce meeting scheduled between Autobots and Decepticons.

"I must see Prime before I go," she says it softly almost pleading.

"Dishonorable discharges don't get to make requests. You will be on the next shuttle out. Get ready quickly, it leaves within the hour." He makes it clear he is washing his hands of her. Behind him was her squadron leader is shaking his head at her shame. She is alone again. After they leave, she slinks out the door to her quarters to pack.

Silently she enters the barracks. Every head stops and turns to her. But she makes no eye contact with anyone. The room is dead silent except for the sound of her packing her gear. It was quick. There isn't much when it comes to military life. She had run away from home to join this assignment. Now, she was running from this life with a precious gift. One last thing she lifts from the trunk. The lead lined box containing the orb. She won't be needing this any more.

Alexis lifts her head. The males members of the group are scrutinizing each other. Who fathered her child? Alexis felt she at least owed it to the team for harmony purposes to clear the air, "Stop it. It wasn't any of you." Then she strides towards the door. Carlos steps forward and takes her elbow. Rad won't speak he had warned her too many times of her behavior, even trying to be her friend.

"Alexis, are you going to be alright?" She doesn't move. "It's clear you are upset."

She turns to him and smiles bravely, "You know me. I'll be fine. I can still kick all your butts. Probably twice as hard now."

Carlos gives her an encouraging smile, "Well you certainly did this week."

Alexis can only nod in agreement. She looks around at them all. They were the closest she ever had to friends. No, there was one who had gotten closer. She gives them all her most grateful smile and then, "Hoo-YA!" They repeat the grunt and she leaves.

But she doesn't head towards the shuttle bay. She sneaks to the off limits Autobot command area. No one answers the chime. So with a quick check of the hall, she hacks and bypasses the door lock. Quickly she dashes through the opening door. She stops suddenly as Prime whips around with his gun drawn. She raises her hands, showing no hostile intent. He drops the weapon.

"What are you doing here?" He does ask.

"I need to speak to you."

"This is not a good time." He points to the door for her to leave. Alexis heads towards the door. But she doesn't exit. She hacks the door and locks it.

"What are you doing?" he asks her warily. Then with an impressed look, he notices her clear all the command codes and secures it. Prime won't be able to leave and no one can get in. She turns back to him. His eye brows are cocked curiously.

"Like I said, I need to talk to you." He crosses his arms over his chest, ready to listen, and surprised at her brazenness. "I need your help." Now he is very curious. "I'm being dishonorably discharged. I'm on the next shuttle out."

"Human personal issues I can do nothing about."

She waves her hand away, "I know that. I'm not fighting it. But I need to come clean, because I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Now he is getting concerned.

"I need to come clean first. I stole something from your war table for my own selfish reasons. And well… now…"

He leans in closer to get a better look at her face. "What did you do?" Alexis is now getting nervous. She can't look at him. Her hands drop to her pudgy belly. Optimus lowers his head even closer. "What did you steal?" She doesn't answer, but he sees her hands. He knows that movement of caressing a swollen belly all too well from his Poco. "The orb," his breath releases. She looks up at him quickly and then nods slowly. "Noooooo," his breath seethes. He turns away from her and paces, "Where is it?"

She sets the box on the floor in front of her. He's waiting for her to confess the rest. His gaze resting on her belly says it all. "Yeah, this was the result."

"Who?" he asks it slowly and very simply.

"It doesn't matter. He died yesterday." She answers just as simply.

But his head turns curiously, "But none of my team died yesterday." Alexis says nothing. Instead she points to Unicron outside the window. Optimus follows her finger to Unicron then back to her. He is very confused. He has to look out to Unicron again and pieces it together. He was at that battle. This time his head turns ever so slowly back to her and his body sinks against the computer console, "Nooooo," he seethes even heavier. His head begins to slowly shake, "You can't be serious." Alexis wraps her arms around her waist. His head drops even more, "Please tell me this is a joke," even though Starscream's words and actions are all beginning to make sense.

Optimus pulls himself up right and away from her. He is clearly hurt. A lot of thoughts process through his head. He touches his com to in internal link, _Bumblebee, bring Swindle to the command room. Wait outside the door for my orders. _He gets a positive response from Bee.

Meanwhile he leaves Alexis silent while he ponders the rest. Was Alexis deceived by Starscream? Did Alexis really think she could turn him? Who was playing who? He turns back to her ready to release his anger at the breach of trust. But when he clearly sees the grief on her face looking at Unicron, his face softens, "Alexis, I have to know some things."

She chokes on her sob, "Of course."

"Who knows?"

"Me and him. Now you. Probably Skyfire."

"How can you be sure?"

"Look, no one trusted him before. Would they trust him any more if they knew? They would probably have exterminated him." Optimus grunts in approval. Her eyes narrow at him, and his face quickly apologizes. "No, no one knew. I would like to keep it that way." He clearly understands that Galvatron should not know.

"Did he give you anything?"

She holds up the cracked green stone pendant. Optimus holds his hand out and she gives it to him. "After I am sure it is clean, I will give it back to you." She nods. As he looks over the stone, he finally realizes, she hasn't asked her question yet. "What do you want from me?"

She looks down at her child, "I saw Manta, Wroughtiron and Ferrous. What will happen to my child? Will my child live? I scared for her health." And then her uncontrollable tears pour out. Compassion sinks Optimus to a knee, bringing them face to face. She's terrified for her child. No, more than that. _Their_ child. Starscream's hope of peace. "He gave his life for … for her peace."

"Alexis," he reaches a finger out to touch her face so tenderly. With a warm smile, she can see he understands clearly. "When you get home, I want you to go to Taranto. There is a children's hospital there. You need to find Doctor Constance Mecano. Tell her that …..your mate" He treads carefully, " ….is in her husband's squadron. She will take care of you."

"Her husband?" Alexis is now the one surprised.

He shakes his head, "I won't say anymore. But Connie will take care of you. I'll tell her."

"You've dealt with this before, haven't you?" She sees a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He smiles slightly, but not enough to answer her question.

Optimus pulls back upright and points to the door seriously, "You don't want to miss your shuttle." Alexis understands the conversation is over. She heads towards the door. After she punches in a few numbers the door opens. Optimus leaves her with one last question, "Alexis, was he worth it?" He knows everything she is loosing, more than just her heart. But he also knows what she is gaining.

She turns back to him and sees he wants an honest answer, "You know he wasn't all bad." The corners of his mouth fight the urge to smile in agreement. So she finishes the statement, "I found the mate to my soul." Optimus gives her a simple nod. He understands more than Alexis will ever know.

Waiting outside the door is Bumblebee and Swindle. Seeing the mini-con, Alexis wraps her arm around him tightly. Bee's fall tenderly for the EMC pilot. Optimus tells Bee warmly, "Bee, I want you to escort her back home. After she's done at the debriefing station, take her home." Bee finds it an unusual order, but he doesn't argue. "Swindle, see her to the shuttle but then come back and stay with Roller. I need you here with him." Swindle smiles, he knows it isn't Roller who needs looking after, but Prime won't damage the mini-con's ego saying otherwise. Bee drops to his wheels and Alexis gets in. Prime tells her once more, "Send me word. That's an order." She smiles tearfully at his request and nods.

At the shuttle door, Swindle gives Alexis a small pod. She smiles knowing it was Starscream's entire play list. She clutches it tightly and then gives Swindle a kiss on the cheek, "Are you going to be alright?"

Swindle smiles, _Yeah, I'll survive. It's not like I was bonded to the mech or anything. _His way of saying she has it much harder than he will. He will just miss Starscream where she is missing a piece of him. No, he shakes his head, she has gained something more of him. Primus help her if the femme is anything like her sire! Alexis giggles at his expression. She understood it all.

"I'll miss you too." With that, the door closes them off. It would be too many years later before she would see him again.

{see Red Star 16b for this section, if you want to read Alexis facing her parents and then meeting Connie. File size too big}

**Months later: Autobot Command** Optimus is at the command post when Red Alert comes to him. "Sir, an urgent message from Arctic Base." Optimus nods that he is ready. "I hope you understand it. All it said was : Starlex has arrived with optical lavender. Both units in acceptical parameters." Red Alert gives him a very confused look. "Sir, what does it mean?"

Optimus smiles and strokes his chin. "Nothing for you to concern yourself about."

"They are requesting a response. What should I tell them?"

Optimus smiles broadly trying to find just the right words. Then he faces Red Alert, "Tell them this: Message received. May they have the blessings of the Primus."

Red Alert is now totally confused, "Is that it?"

"It will be understood. Go, the message was urgent."

Red Alert turns and leaves. Optimus prays softly, "May Primus and your God truly bless you. I only wish Starscream was here to see the peace he brought. May his child know more peace than he did." Optimus turns to the stars outside the window.


	17. Chapter 17 third of a spark

**Red Star 16b epilogue**

**Earth **Alexis knows that the first few weeks of pregnancy were the most hazardous. She had heard enough about the first trimester. If she could make it through her first trimester in a war zone, certainly she should be able to handle grief in the second trimester. But she wouldn't take any chances. So she spent the shuttle ride back to Earth trying to calm herself down. Her hands ached for the cracked green stone.

Soon enough, the shuttle landed on Earth. The hours of paperwork and post physical screening were horrid. She kept praying that no Decepticon readings would come from her child. But her body was radiating so much Autobot radiation that certainly it hid the tiny Decepticon reading. From their brief readings, her fetus looked healthy. She turned down any further medical care. With a smile she told them she would be seeing her family physician as soon as she got home.

Home. Now there was a word. What was home? When the taxi pulled up to her parent's house, she had no idea what she would say. Her head turned involuntarily towards the school baseball field where she had kissed him before he retreated to his command post.

The front door of the house flying open broke that retreat to the past. Her mother came running out and hugged her tightly, "Alexis! You're home?"

Alexis hugged her mother back tightly. Certainly tighter than she ever had before. "Hi, Mom." But she doesn't let go right away.

Then her mother pulls back concerned, "Honey? Is everything alright?"

Alexis forces a smile, "Yeah, Mom. Fine. Just a little tired. You know, battle fatigue." But the stab to her heart puts furrow through her smile.

Her mother tilts her head. She knows Alexis is lying, but respects her enough to let it be, "Well, you must be hungry for a home cooked meal." Alexis nods and carries her bag inside.

The house hasn't changed. It never will. Alexis can't help but drop a hand to her belly hidden under a loose fitting flight jacket. Alexis doesn't face her mom but heads for the stairs, "I could really use a hot shower. Okay?"

"Sure honey. Your father should be home soon." Alexis only nods.

Alexis turns the water on high heat and quickly strips. But she doesn't stand. Her legs feel so weak and therefore she just sits down on the floor of the tub letting the water rain down on her. A real shower. The first she's had in months. She has no tears left to cry. She must move forward. Greif can be left on Cybertron. Now she is on Earth. Her future is here.

"Don't worry, Little Star. I love you very much. Every decision will be for you. My life is to raise you now. The time for selfishness is over. I have no pride left." A smile comes over her face, "I have so much more. I have love. I have the one thing they never saw in him. Love. So my Little Star, we will live with love."

When the water turns cold, Alexis emerges. She pulls on her loosest clothing and meets her mom at the kitchen table. Mom's famous meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans are waiting for her. Alexis slips into the chair and eats savoring every bite. Her mom slips into the chair across from her with her hot tea.

"Alright Alexis, what is it? You shouldn't be home for another six months. So are you injured?"

Alexis shakes her head, "No. I got fired."

Curiously her mother cocks her head, "Fired? You mean dishonorable discharge? What are you going to do now?"

Alexis takes her time chewing her food so she doesn't have to answer. Just as her mother reaches out to stop her from taking another bite, the front door opens. Her father is home. He drops his briefcase when he sees his daughter at his kitchen table.

"Hello, Daddy." She says sheepishly.

But before he can answer, her mother does, "Seems Alexis got dishonorably discharged."

His face begins to smile, "One too many fights?"

Very slowly Alexis shakes her head. Then she turns to her mother, "I will be leaving in the morning for Taranto."

Her father pulls out the chair beside her, "You mean like Canada?"

Alexis nods. "Yeah. One of my commanders suggested I go. I think it would be best."

"But Alexis, you just got here a couple hours ago. You've been gone for so long. And you are just going to up and leave so quickly. I don't understand."

Alexis lowers her head, "Mom, I have to."

Her dad lays a hand on her arm, "Is it the reason you got discharged?"

Alexis takes another bite of her food. Her father always understood her best. He leans down and pulls her ear to his mouth, "Was he worth it?"

She whips her head around and faces him almost choking on her food. They lock gazes. It's written all over their faces. Then her face falls to grief.

"Where is he?" he asks carefully.

"Dead," she simply answers.

"Is it best that way?" He keeps his eyes locked with her. Alexis briefly glances at her mother. Her mother doesn't know. Alexis returns her gaze to her father.

"Depends on who is asking." Her words come out very carefully.

"I wish I had met him." Her father narrows his gaze. It lets her know he wanted to assess the man who turned his daughter upside down.

Alexis laughs at the thought. Starscream in his true form meeting her construction engineer father. What a sight that would have been. Alexis rises and wraps her arms around her father's torso, "I love you Daddy. I'll send you a photo when I get to Taranto."

With that she slips away to her room. Night comes soon enough. Her parents quietly look in on their daughter and find her sitting in the window seat with the window wide open. She's watching the stars. But they don't understand her words, "I will always love you, Star. I pray I am doing what you would have wanted. I will teach our child what a warrior you were. I will teach of your determination to bring peace. You will be remembered for dying for that cause. But now, I must let you go. Good bye my love. May we be blessed by God and Primus. Rest in peace, Screamer of the Stars." With that she lowers her head and caresses her child. Very few tears stream down her cheeks. She was finally let him go.

Her parents silently back out of the room. They say nothing the next morning of hearing her eulogy to her lover. Instead they give her hugs and kisses as she takes the taxi to the airport with her military duffle bag. Her parents cling tightly to each other watching their only daughter and grandchild slip away.

Alexis has an uneventful flight to Taranto. It amused her that these most recent flights are so boring. Mostly because she isn't in the pilot's seat anymore. She almost giggles at her tension to be out of control of the aircraft.

An easy trip through customs when she tells them she is here to see a friend at the children's hospital. She no longer tries to hide her belly. They nod sympathetically. Then she heads for the taxis. Today, amazingly, the sky is clear and bright. So many times she had streaked through the bright blue skies. She will have to get used to being on the ground now. No more racing the clouds…. or Star.

Before she knows it she is at the children's hospital. The taxi driver offers to take her bag inside for her, but with a smile she shakes her head and tips him generously. Then she makes the tentative steps into the main entrance.

Approaching the counter she says it quietly, "I need to see Doctor Constance Mecano."

The receptionist eyes Alexis' military bag, "Do you have an appointment?" Alexis shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but with out an appointment…."

Alexis nods and takes a sigh, "Could you do me a favor? Could you page her with a simple message?"

"She could be in surgery."

Alexis nods, "I really have no other place to go. I can wait."

The receptionist can see Alexis' belly and military bag. Most everyone knows Dr. Mecano is married to a military medic. She takes pity on Alexis. "Sure. I can send her a message."

Alexis smiles in gratitude, "Tell her that I'm in the lobby. Our husbands," she swallows hard at the thought, "our husbands are in the same division and I need her prenatal medical advice."

"That it?" The receptionist asks.

Alexis nods, "Yeah. She'll understand."

"Okay honey. I'll send that. Why don't you get some water and have a seat? It could be awhile before I get a response." Alexis follows her suggestion.

In less than forty five minutes, a strawberry blond doctor in scrubs comes rushing down the hall and straight towards the receptionist's desk. The receptionist points to Alexis. Connie doesn't recognize her, and there's no reason she should. But she approaches carefully with her hand out, "Hello, I'm Dr. Constance Mecano. You paged me?" Alexis notices the Alabama southern drawl to her words.

Alexis' voice wavers also with her hand out, "Hello Dr. Mecano. My name is Alexis Paxton. I was part of Earth Marine Corps." Alexis can see the doctor is waiting for the key words. "Commander Prime said I should contact you." Then their gazes both follow Alexis' hands to her rounding belly.

Connie raises her eyes, "I think we should go to my office." Alexis picks up her bag and follows Connie towards the elevators. There are other people in the elevator so they stay silent.

Connie shows her out on the fourth floor and down a hall of offices and into one. Connie shrugs off her lab coat and punches the intercom button while Alexis places the bag to the corner of the office. "Sarah, hold all calls unless it's STAT." Then she takes her seat across from Alexis folding her hands on the desk top. Connie is assessing Alexis carefully. "So….Where should we begin?"

Alexis' hands are folded in her lap. She doesn't know this woman and isn't sure how she would react to everything. She looks human, but her eyes… there's something different. Instead, Alexis looks around the office. Behind Connie's shoulder is a bookshelf. A lot of robotics and medical journals. But what catches Alexis' attention is the picture of five year old fraternal twin boys in front of a Rescue Hummer. Then Alexis sees Connie's wedding ring. It looks like an Autobot coupling ring separated.

Connie reaches her left hand out towards Alexis, "How far are you?"

Alexis finds her voice, "About four months."

"How long have you known?"

Alexis swallows hard, "I don't know how much you know about what is going on out there. But it's a war zone."

Connie nods carefully smiling, "Yes, I know. Far more than you may realized."

Alexis can see by the scared emotional shift across Connie's face, she knows something much more than Alexis could ever understand. So Alexis tries again, "I was a fighter pilot."

Connie nods and then asks the inevitable question, "Who and how?"

Alexis shakes her head. She doesn't want to answer. Connie pulls back and crosses her arms over her chest. There is a knock on Connie's door. "Enter," she frowns at Alexis' refusal to answer.

The door opens and Sarah hands over a padded envelope, "This just came. The military messenger said it was very important." Connie takes it and nods. Sarah leaves. Connie tears open the envelope and a flash drive falls out. But also a ring falls out. Connie looks at it curiously. There is a tag on it, "For Alexis: This is all I can give you back." Connie is very confused, recognizing Prime's mark. She hands the ring to Alexis.

Alexis sees the note and takes it off. Then she looks at the ring very closely. It is a piece of blue metal, clearly used to be something else. Embedded in the blue metal is a green stone star. Alexis' fingers ever so carefully caress the remains of her lover's armor and chip of the stone he gave her. Then she slips it onto her left hand.

"Certainly not Optimus," Connie gasps. Alexis just shakes her head slowly, but says nothing else. Connie opens a locked desk drawer and pulls out a laptop. Then takes the flash drive and plugs it in. This is her secret research files. "By the All Spark," she gasps looking at the data.

Alexis' head shoots up. That phrase is never uttered by humans, only by the truly dedicated Autobots. "You're a 'Bot?"

Connie slides the laptop aside and leans into Alexis, "This file is about the orb. But it doesn't ask one vital question." She taps Alexis' ring, "Who is he?"

"Does it really matter?" Alexis asks very carefully. Connie stares at Alexis trying to read her. The staring contest is at hand. Will Connie pass judgment on Alexis? Will Alexis trust her?

"It's a 'Con, isn't it?" Connie's gaze narrows. Alexis covers the ring on her hand. Connie pulls her back up straight, "Just tell me it isn't Galvatron, Shockwave, or that demented Blitzwing. Please."

Alexis sighs heavily, "No, none of them." Then she says it slowly, "He's dead."

Connie smirks, "How can you be so sure?"

Alexis taps her chest, "I can feel it." Then takes a deep sigh, "I saw him… dissipate." Connie's face turns soft and reaches for Alexis' hand with the ring.

She looks at the ring carefully. "Starscream." Then she looks up at Alexis. She knows she guessed correctly. But more than that, Alexis loved him. "Did he know?" Alexis nods. "And…?"

Alexis smiles, "After the shock of how, he said this was a gift. We talked that maybe this blessing could mean peace between all three of us."

Connie pats her hand and thinks back on her dealings with Starscream. Tactical, yes. Driven, absolutely. A warrior, no doubt. Loyal: to the cause. Peace, only if the Decepticons took control. But he was also no fool. But for him to give himself to Alexis? Alexis must have really done a number on his spark.

Alexis grips her hand, "Doctor, is there any hope for this child to live a successful life?"

Connie glances to the photo of her own sons, "I think so. But this orb is new to me. I'll tell you what we should do. Let's runs some standard tests. It will take a couple days to get the results. Where are you staying?"

Alexis shakes her head, "I just arrived on Earth yesterday and Taranto this afternoon."

Connie smiles, "Alright, then. Come home with me. You can stay with me until you figure out your next plan. Do you have any idea what you will do?"

Alexis swallows hard again, "He… he just died two days ago. I told him the day before. I… we… were still trying to figure out…."

Connie realizes this is all still a shock to Alexis and comes around the desk to embrace her. Connie knows the most important thing right now is touch and warmth. "You aren't alone. You won't go through this alone."

Alexis grips her tightly, "I don't need anyone. I never did. I was always so independent. I blew away anyone who got too close. Except him. He flew right through my defenses. And now, I can't let anything happen to this little Star. I actually need this person." Alexis looks up to Connie, "I needed him. How stupid, right?"

Connie give her a gentle smile, "The more we push them away, the more they dig into our sparks, right?" Alexis smiles. She doesn't know how, but she knows Connie was a 'Bot. And this 'Bot is going to take her in and help her. Her Star has a chance to shine.

Connie leads her out of the office and towards her nurse, "Martha, please start a chart for Alexis. She will be a special patient. Also see if you can find my OB, I will need her assistance. Alexis, go with Martha and I will meet you back here for lunch."

This is the teaser to Orion's Star where Ratchet's mate (Connie, see Heart Wrenched) and twin sons help Alexis raise Starlex.


	18. Chapter 18 reunion

**Red Star : **Reunion…. Many years into _**Orion's Star**_

Late at night, the phone rings at Alexis bedside. Blinking she looks to the alarm clock, 2:30. She groans and grabs the phone, "Paxton."

"Alexis?"

Alexis quickly realizes, this isn't Angel's Wing's dispatch. But who else would call her this late at night. Warily she answers, "Yes?"

The voice tries again, "We need you….. Red Star."

Now she knows the voice. Softly she answers, "I already told you, Rad, no."

The line is silent. Then the voice tries again, "After graduation. You must come."

Alexis takes a hard sigh and rubs her eyes, "Rad you called me in the middle of the night for an old argument."

"With new information that you won't respond to."

"Rad, no."

He can hear her moving the phone and so he belts it out, "He's calling you!" Alexis considers his words carefully. Because she didn't hang up, he knows this as well. "Alexis, did you hear me?"

Her voice cracks, "I heard you but I don't believe you. We both know he was atomized. There was…. Nothing."

"I have his sword."

"Don't Rad."

"We are getting a message on a Decepticon wave length asking for Red Star."

"Stop it Rad."

"He's been calling more often in the last month."

"Please, don't Rad."

"I've held off telling anyone why he is calling for you…. Alone."

"Rad…." she warns.

"Just a few hours ago he called for Starlex." That did it. Alexis lets out a sob and throws the phone across the room ending the call. Alexis just sits there looking a the open window and the summer shooting stars. After a few minutes she gets herself calm and goes to her daughter's room. The room is packed for college that will start in a few weeks. Across her ceiling are the glowing stars she always had as a child. Even as a mature teen, she wanted them. If anyone teased her, she reminded everyone her name was part of her father's call sign: screamer of the stars.

And then Alexis looks down on her beautiful daughter. A gift of the stars and God's amazing grace. Starlex is asleep face down on her bed of pink and blue star sheets among a clouds of pillows. With her arms tucked under her pillow and face to the side, she looks so much like her human father -minus the scars. The deep black hair framing her face, the smirk of satisfaction, an air of mystery to her dreams. So many times, Alexis had stroked Star's face hoping to bring him peace. And now here Alexis is looking down to his gift of peace. Could he really be calling her?

Alexis strokes the black hair from her daughter's forehead. And then she notices something on her daughter's back. The fabric of Starlex's pink tank top is twisted in her sleep and Alexis can see directly between her shoulder blades is a red star, trimmed in blue and gold. But this time, it has white feathered wings coming off each side. So that is where Starlex went with her friends for her 18th birthday…yesterday. It is still fresh with the Vaseline protection. It looks good and not infected. Alexis leans down and kisses her daughter's forehead. She had hoped she wouldn't become like herself. But she has to smile, one little tattoo is nothing compared to the more crazy things she had done. Hopefully Starlex doesn't sign up for the Canadian Airforce. What would Starscream say? Would he really return from the grave to haunt her for that?

Looking back out to the stars, could he really be calling her? How could he? She saw him die. She saw the replay of his death, too many times in her own mind. There is no doubt. She watched his exposed spark chamber turn to Unicron. He released Swindle, to save him, and then released every last weapon he had in order to get Unicron's attention and prove to his arrogant leader that Unicron was their bigger foe.

"Oh God, I can't go through that again. Please, don't do this to me. Don't make me leave my living daughter for a dead husband." She begs her prayer. "Let him lay in peace, please."

Starlex stirs, "Mom? Is everything alright?"

Alexis wipes her face and turns to her daughter, "Don't worry, Starlex. Just your mom being crazy again. Get some sleep. You have finals tomorrow."

Starlex smiles, "Piece of cake."

Alexis laughs, "Yes, of course."

Starlex yawns and smirks like her father, "I take after my mother."

Alexis shakes her head at her cockiness, "Yeah, but so much like your father." Starlex looks up to her curiously. They hadn't talked about her father in a very long time. Alexis heads for the door, "Yeah, he was just as cocky, arrogant and a smart mouth."

Starlex yawns and taunts, "Maybe, but you found it extremely sexy."

Alexis' jaw drops at her daughter being to brazen to talk about such things. Starlex laughs at her mother's reaction. Alexis points a warning finger at her, "You know, you don't have to embrace all of your parent's traits. It is alright to throw many of them off."

Starlex smiles, "But-"

Alexis tips her head and narrows her gaze, "Remember, his arrogance got him killed. And mine ended my career."

Starlex smirks once more, "Yeah but I got the benefit of two very smart parents. Clearly I'm twice the genius."

"Starscream!" It slips out before she could stop herself. Starlex laughs. Alexis rolls her eyes and leaves the room shaking her head at her slip-of-the-tongue.

"I love you, Mom."

With a strained voice Alexis answers her daughter, "I love you too, Daughter of the Stars." Whenever her mother said it that way, Starlex knew there was more to her birth than the half-truths her mother has told all these years. "Good night."

With that, Alexis closed the door and headed downstairs. She took out her computer and tapped into the EMC communications channels. She hacked into Rad's account. And there, she found the message he left for her. She had to shake her head. Yeah, Rad knew her just a little too well. She found all the information that had been coming across the Decepticon wave length. But there was too much information for one rough night of analysis. Starlex found her mother asleep on the couch with the lap top, timed out, on her lap. Starlex headed off to school after making her mom a pot of coffee.

~~It look Alexis a few weeks to realize, Rad was right. There really was something there. The signals were just too… too convincing.

So while preparing for Starlex's graduation, Alexis also began to make arrangements with Rad. Rad agreed to help her with her deception to her daughter. The worst thing she had ever done to Starlex.

The night of graduation, Alexis turned over her mate's armor to their daughter. And told her the important parts of her father. Within the week, Alexis took her daughter to a Taranto University. With a very tearful depart, Alexis let her daughter go. Poor Starlex had no idea to the truth of her mother's departing words, "Live in peace, dear daughter. Until all are one. Until all our sparks are reunited in heaven."

Starlex grasps her mother tightly, "Mom, it's just college. I'll be home for Christmas."

Alexis smiles, "Yes, of course you will. But remember, if anything should happen, find Connie in Taranto. She said she would look after you."

Starlex looks deep into her mother's eyes, "Mom, what is really going on?" Alexis just shakes her head. And then in a language Starlex hadn't hear since she was a child, her mother whispers, "We love you." And with that, Alexis had to run or never let her daughter go. Starlex was quite confused.

Six weeks later, Connie called Starlex. "Starlex, I have some bad news. Your mother was killed in an accident. There was a storm and her helicopter crashed."

Starlex tried to be light, "Are you sure, Connie? You know my mother, it would take a lot to knock her down."

Connie chooses her words carefully, "An act of God is the only thing that could take your mother's life. Certainly not anything a living being could do."

The university gave Starlex a week off to take care of her mother's funeral and belongings. Connie had made arrangements with the funeral home. Search and rescue had warned to make it closed casket. Neither one knew EMC's involvement. Connie had promised to store most of her mother's things. But Starlex did notice her mother's red flight bag was missing. Along with her lap top and a couple other items. One last thing she did find curious: The sketched drawing that always hung beside the mantel was now laying on her pillow. Like her mother had left it for her to find instantly. Her mother never told her directly what this was, but she knew it was some kind of an image of her father.

Starlex went back to the university and dove into her design and acting classes. She found her gift in acting and choreography. And she excelled, just like any task her parents took on.

Starlex had no idea what really happened to her mother. While Carlos was attending Alexis' fake funeral, Rad was helping Alexis gather the notes she would need for their interpretation of the information they were receiving.

And then they stepped through the warp gate. But not to Cybertron. No, it was too the Moonbase. Rad and Alexis decided to bring her in under an alias. She decided to go by her middle name. Grace. Funny that her parents would choose such a tender name. But at the time they had no idea what a wild card she would be. On this section of the base was mostly humans. There weren't very many 'Bots. Alexis-Grace was grateful. None of the Bots recognized her. But there was one mini con she was very pleased to see. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him as soon as she saw him, "Swindle." She couldn't stop the tears. Swindle looked at her and smiled returning the embrace. He was the only one who truly knew what she had been to Starscream. But as the good partner he was, he remained silent.

Rad took them to a secured room and locked the door. Instantly, Alexis turned to Swindle, "Please, I need to know your take on this."

Swindle responded carefully, "It can't be him. I saw him die. I felt him die. This has to be some sort of trick."

Rad nods, "I agree."

Alexis looks between them both, "The messages are simple. _I am here_. That's it. Why isn't there more to the message? Why tell us he is here and not ask for more?"

Rad and Swindle agree shaking their heads, "It doesn't make any sense."

Alexis claps her hands together, "Fine, then lets go."

Both Rad and Swindle stare at her, "What?"

Alexis puts her hands on her hips, "Get real, you want an answer. What are we going to do? Sit around an analyze the data for another year? How long has the message been calling out? Has it changed?" They both continue to stare at her. "Alright then, fine, I'll go myself."

She reaches down tugging her helmet from her flight bag and heads for the airlock. Swindle puts a hand on hers, "He was my partner, I'll go. You stay."

Alexis clamps on her helmet, "He was my mate. I'm going." She stares directly at him daring him to stop her.

Rad pops on his own helmet, "I think both of you are too emotionally distracted. I'll go to keep you both in check."

Alexis laughs, "We are emotionally distracted? And who kept on this research when the EMC brass said it was feedback, a scam and to drop it?"

Rad steps into Alexis' face and whispers, "I did it for you."

Alexis seethes back, "I had already let him go." She steps back and seals her helmet. Rad seals his, and the team heads to the airlock.

Leaping onto the hulk of what was left of Unicron, it was like walking among a battlefield. True the three of them had traipsed through scrap and wreckage like this many a time, but never looking for the ghost of a friend. It was heart/spark retching to walk among the remains of friend and foe in this most vial of all enemy.

Alexis finally had to stop. She touched the wall. This is where Starscream had covered all of them when all hell started breaking loose. Swindle touches her shoulder lightly with a smile. He had been on his partner's back at that moment. He could feel the emotions Starscream had tried to hide from himself. Alexis smiles back to Swindle.

And then they heard it, "Swindle? Are they here?" Swindle sends out his electronic responds. And then before them, Starscream in his white & red proto-form materializes like a hologram. Alexis finds her breath catching in her throat. Starscream first nods to Rad, then to Swindle. And finally he lowers himself to one knee before Alexis.

She smiles but shakes her head in disbelief, "I let you go. I can't do this." Then right before them all, he changes his image to Star in the windbreaker, leather pants and spiked black hair with the soft red eyes. Alexis chokes out a warning, "You are a cold hearted creature to do this to me. Why would you be so mean?"

He whispers, "I need you."

Once again she shakes her head, "What could you possibly need from me?"

His smile turns ever so soft and tender. He glances over to Swindle, as well. "The only two people I can trust whole-sparked." Then he nods to Rad, "And the only person who could bring you both here." Rad nods back.

Swindle steps forward, "Sir, what do you need? I am here to serve."

Changing his image again, back to proto-form but the same size as Swindle he smiles broadly at his partner, "I am not Sir. I am not your commander, Swindle. You are my friend and confidant. We are partners. There is trouble brewing again. This beast is still alive."

Rad sighs heavily, "How many times can it be resurrected?"

"How many times can Galvatron get his greasy claws on it?" Starscream retorts.

"Why is he constantly trying to bring this thing back to life?" Alexis asks.

Starscream nods to an intelligent question, "Because Unicron is Primus' brother. Just as you never want Primus to die, you never want Unicron to live." He laughs.

Rad barks, "Not funny, Starscream."

Starscream turns his angry face back to Rad, "Don't I know it!" He takes a sigh and looks down to his feet. Then softly he raises his face back to Alexis, "I had to stay here. I had to be a warning. Primus has granted this favor on me." Alexis reaches out to him, but her hand goes right through his face. His smile is tender, "The down side, my love. I have no physical form." With a wink he smirks, "Oh believe me I wish I did." Alexis blushes. He steps very close to her and softly asks, "How is our daughter?" Rad's reaction to Starscream's loyalty to his family is mixed: it binds Alexis tighter to her mate but leaves less room for her to ever turn her heart to him.

Alexis can barely breath, "Oh dear God help me." Starscream's smirk matches Starlex's, "She is so much like both of us."

Starscream laughs, "Ah, I think it was a good thing I was dead then." Alexis instantly turns her back on him and strides away. She can't let his arrogance turn her heart to thoughts of them being together again. Too painful to consider. He calls to her, "Alexis, come back."

She waves a hand in the air to him, "Go to Primus, Starscream!"

He takes a deep breath and bellows a painful retort, "I DID!" She stops instantly. Both Swindle and Rad are looking between the mates. Who will bend? Who's grief is deeper? Alexis can't move wrapping her arms tightly around her chest clamping her hands to her shoulder trying not to break down. It's like a stab to all. So Starscream strides towards her with all the confidence they are used to seeing. But with each step his appearance changes back to the Star who created her daughter. This time he stops directly behind her. His hologram arms wrap around her. His head lowers to whisper in her ear. "I begged Primus to let me guard my daughter and wife. He granted me that favor by putting Unicron in check and let me send the warning."

Alexis turns around to face him. His arms still looped around her waist. She can feel the vibrating energy that creates his hologram. She looks up to him with all the love that had shared. "Forgive me."

He whispers with a smile, "Never. There is nothing to forgive."

And then Rad can see it for himself. He never had a chance. Even in death, Starscream held her heart tightly. No, that's not the way to phrase it. Her heart never ever belonged to anyone else. It was more than physical between them. Rad can see clearly that Alexis had revealed parts of her life to Starscream that Rad didn't even know existed. And the look on Star's face was so soft and tender. He had to admit, even in his proto-form, Rad now recognized it. Starscream must have given himself to Alexis very shortly after their first meeting. Rad never stood a chance. And for all the love he had for Alexis, he would never want to take this moment from her. He wasn't that cruel.

Alexis asks the deadly question, "What are we going to do?"

Starscream says it again, "I need you, Alexis. We are mates in so many ways." He turns to Swindle. "I need you to get the word out. Rad, you need to make sure they don't ignore my warning."

Rad shakes his head, "They think I'm crazy, Starscream. They haven't listened before. Why should it suddenly change?" Swindle nods in agreement.

Starscream pulls away from Alexis to bring the team back together. "I am running out of time in this manifestation. Unicron will find out soon enough. Alexis, you must come with me." He turns to Swindle, "You must link with her. You have to protect her. Rad, I will give you more information to take back."

Alexis gives Starscream a confused look, "What are you getting at?"

Starscream waggles his eyes back at her, "Time for the Red Hot Bot to take my partner and power link. Time for you to send a physical warning to Soundwave."

Alexis narrows her gaze, "I don't have the disk."

Rad leans in, "Red Hot Bot? What are you talking about?"

"I flew with Starscream." Rad still is confused. "As much as he became human, I became a 'Bot."

Starscream snorts, "'Con."

She shoots a warning finger back up at him, "Bot! Don't you forget it!"

Starscream winks back at her, "Fine, have it your way. Still damn sexy and still a smart mouth." With the most endearing smile, "My Red Star."

She smirks back, "Look who's talking."

Rad waves his hands in the air. "Time out! Let me see if I get this straight. Starscream, you are going to turn her into an Autobot have her power link with Swindle and send her straight into Decepticon territory bearing a warning?"

Starscream scrunches his nose, "I'm afraid, my love, in order for them to take you seriously, you will have to bare my shield." He turns to Rad and nods. Rad now understands why he was supposed to bring the pack. Carefully unzipping it, he pulls out Starscream's sword. He lays it in Alexis hand.

Alexis strokes it ever so softly. Then she looks back to the hologram, "Looks like I got you back in my hands again."

Seriously he states, "You will need it strapped to your back. You bring my sword of truth to their doorstep. Got it?" All joking stops. Then his face changes again. "Clutch it tight, you must come with me now. Swindle take him back then meet her here. Go quickly."

Swindle nods and begins to lead Rad away. Starscream leads Alexis to a nearby consol. She steps onto a red and black round disk. Swindle and Rad are almost away when Rad looks back. Not completely sure he should trust this Starscream. But then he sees Starscream, in proto-form down to Alexis size, lean his face closer to hers. Alexis leads her face up to his. "I have missed you so very much," she tells her mate deeply.

He is now also on the disk, wraps his arms tightly around her, "I never stopped loving you. Hold on." In order to distract her from the transformation, he kisses her. With the disk changing her body modulation, realigning her atoms and molecules, along with his holographic energy signature, Alexis can feel him once again. He consumes her. He surrounds her. And then she feels the change. He is physically one with her. And she feels herself physically change. It has been such a long time since she was that Red Hot Bot (Red Star) racing the skies with the sleek and sexy-dangerous Seeker Commander. Now they would physically do it together. Until all are one. Her eyes close at feeling their souls in one body. Her mate is caressing her mind and soul like he had caressed her body so many times before.

But Rad doesn't see the final transformation and emotion on Alexis' face because Swindle pulls him away. But he does see a small flash of red light from Unicron as he lands back at the airlock. And just a swiftly, Swindle nods to Rad, dropping a communication chip in his hand and dashes off. Rad watches from the window of the airlock. A streak of red comes from the hulk of Unicron. Swindle zips through space, alt-forms and locks himself to the red Terra Jet's (not an Earth jet) back between the white wings with red and black trim baring a particularly chipped and damaged Decepticon shield. With a twist reminiscing of a certain Seeker Commander, the red blur dashes away.

"God protect them." Rad is not only praying for their physical safety but for their relationship.

Swiftly, Alexis arrives at the current Decepticon base with Swindle's guidance. She proto-forms. Swindle remains on her back tightly locked between her wings. Striding confidently she approaches the front door. Using Starscream's old code, the door opens. With a swing to her hips, she strides right up to Soundwave's console. She sees Ravage standing guard at his master's feet growling. "Hello Ravage? Eaten any good Insecticons lately?" Ravage takes a swipe at her, but Alexis lithely leaps back.

Soundwave turns with his weapon warmed up. Alexis waggles a finger at him, "You really should have cleared his code."

Soundwave retorts, "I did. Personally."

She raises an eyebrow, "Then you must have a ghost in you system." Ravage steps forward growling. She steps back a respectful distance but draws her face serious, "I have come to warn you. Galvatron should leave Unicron alone."

"And just who does this warning come from?"

She pulls one of her wings: Starscream's sword. But she holds it out flatly. An offering. "Primus has set a guardian over Unicron."

Soundwave laughs, "You are telling me that Starscream's ghost is warning me of Unicron's reawakening? You are cracked."

Alexis turns the sword over in his hand and takes a chip from the hilt, "Fine, don't listen to me. Listen to this." Soundwave carefully sets the sword at a safe distance from her hands. With a hand signal to Ravage to guard her, he turns to plug the chip in. Alexis doesn't move. She keeps her hands in sight and watches Soundwave's reaction to the readouts.

He taps the reading to narrow down the detail. "This is bad news."

Alexis nods, "Yes it is. The Autobots have been warned as well. Just to let you know, they aren't taking Unicron as a threat either."

Soundwave turns back to her, "Yes but are they trying to reactivate him?"

"No, they aren't that foolish."

Soundwave scowls, but agrees. He takes a deep sigh and crosses his arms over his chest, "Why are you telling me?"

She cocks a hip and crosses her arms, "I need your help."

"My help? What can I do?"

"We need to stop Galvatron before it is too late."

Soundwave narrows his gaze. "Why? What do you have a stake? Why don't you let Galvatron or the Decepticons destroy themselves. I know that isn't your shield you bear." He chucks a thumb over his shoulder to the sword behind him, "It's his."

"You got that right! I lost my mate because your leader was a fool! It took the death of his second in command to get through to him. You're second now. Do you want to die this time?" Soundwave snorts. "So you are going to just stand by and let him destroy the universe for a fools errand?" Soundwave just stares at her. She holds a hand out, "Fine give me the sword and I'll take him out myself."

Soundwave gives her the sword, "You are the fool. He will cut you down before you get the first swing."

Alexis twirls the sword and barks, "Well somebody has to do something! Primus didn't make him a guardian for nothing. And I have to try protecting my daughter. Too bad Starscream had you pegged wrong. Maybe he was a fool." She takes a step towards the crew quarters.

Soundwave instantly clamps a hand down on her wrist, "Wait!" She stops and turns to him. "Let me lead the conversation. I'll let you know when to bring in your information. Deal?"

And then Starscream's voice comes out of her mouth, "Deal, Commander." Soundwave takes a second look at her. He sees that sideways smirk of Starscream's come across her face. Soundwave knows he is in trouble now. The ghost has come home to roost. And then to Soundwave's complete shock, Red Star closes her eyes but Starscream's voice comes out, "Still got my painting, Sounwave?"

"Ye-yes." Soundwave answers.

"Made any additions?"

"Ye-yes."

The eyes narrow and come back to the femme voice, "Then you know exactly what is at stake! Let's move."

Alexis, Rad, Starscream Swindle Soundwave all Hasbro's.

Starlex's name comes from a screen name I found on you tube posting a tribute to the couple. Loved it, found it fitting.


End file.
